Make Me Forget
by X5 - 452
Summary: Rachel and Puck come to a special agreement that leads to much more than they ever dreamed. Why is it that they are the last to see how perfect they are for eachother? Puck/Rachel. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Puck and Rachel would be together, nuff said.

Warning: This story has smut, my first attempt at writing smut actually so it may not be great but just wanted to warn you in case you weren't expecting it. Surprise!

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 1 – Definitely Not A Dream**

It was raining hard outside complete with thunder and lightning. Puck stared listlessly out of his window, watching as the rain drops attacked his window mercilessly. He couldn't stop his thoughts moving to Rachel, wondering if she got home alright in the storm. He shook his head in frustration, annoyed by his thoughts. Ever since she had broken up with him he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind and it was driving him crazy how much he cared about her. He was a stud, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Rachel Berry, but he couldn't help himself. She was like a disease; a show tune singing, continuously talking, short skirt wearing disease that he couldn't bring himself to want to cure.

Sure at first he had been all about getting into her pants, but then he got to know her. Being under the spotlight of her admiration and unwavering belief was a welcome change, Puck had never had anyone believe in him the way she did. Even after everything he had done to her, she still believed he was better that he was. He had thought that they had a connection, but apparently she didn't feel the same. He couldn't fathom how he could be feeling like this about Rachel Berry of all people, and they had only been dating for a week at most. There was something about her that he hadn't noticed until he took the time to get to know her. Puck had actually, honest to god, liked her; so it stung all the more when she had dropped him to pine over Finn. Personally Puck didn't get what was so great about Finn, but he seemed to get everything he ever wanted. Finn was the Golden Boy and Puck; he was just some reject always standing in the shadows.

Puck turned away from the window and picked up his guitar. His mother and sister were having another Schindler's List movie night complete with Chinese, but Puck had declined their offer for him to join them. Watching that movie would remind him of Rachel, seeing as their last family Schindler's night led to Puck getting together with Rachel in the first place.

He was startled by a knock on his window and he jumped up off his bed in alarm. He spun to face the window and was shocked to see Rachel Berry balancing precariously on the tree outside his window. How the hell had she managed to climb that tree? Rachel was always surprising him. She was soaked to the skin and Puck raced over to slide the window up and pull her into his room, shivering.

"Berry what..." Puck began to ask but he was cut off when Rachel flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue slid into his mouth without waiting and Puck was too surprised to resist, not that he would have. He wasn't an idiot, when a hot chick stuck her tongue in your mouth you didn't interrupt her. Puck shivered against her, from desire or her cold wet body pressed against his, he couldn't be sure. He was wearing some sweat pants, no shirt, and she was clinging to him desperately kissing him with a fire that was quickly warming him in spite of her being soaked.

"Make me forget Noah," Rachel breathed huskily into his mouth and Noah's senses went into overdrive. Rachel was giving him permission, she wanted this. The storm was so loud, and his mother and sister were downstairs so they wouldn't hear what went on in his room but he would have to remember to try and keep her quiet.

Puck didn't waste any time pulling her soaked shirt over her head to reveal the lace pink bra underneath. Their lips parted to get the shirt over her head then they were attached again almost desperately. While her mouth was occupied Puck expertly undid her wet skirt and pushed it to the ground. Matching pink panties, Puck was in heaven. He manoeuvred her to his bed and pushed her down onto it gently, before moving to lie on top of her trailing kisses down her body. For all Puck would claim he was a stud, he had never been with a girl on his bed. Santana had been his only real girlfriend, and she had refused to come to his house because his mother kept making cracks about how she wasn't a Jew. Every other girl or woman Puck had been with had been somewhere else, someone else's house, and someone else's bed. He was kind of glad; he wanted to remember that Rachel was the first in his bed. Rachel moaned and shifted underneath him bucking her hips up to his causing him to groan in anticipation. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

* * *

As she kissed Puck and surrendered herself to him Rachel tried to block the memory of what she had seen when she had left school that afternoon.

Finn, standing with Quinn, his hands pressed to her belly, a smile of complete and utter happiness on his face. It was like one of those defining moments, an epiphany if you will, where Rachel realised that Puck had been completely correct that day on the bleachers. Finn would never leave Quinn, not while they were having a baby together. Suddenly Rachel's perfect existence didn't seem to perfect anymore. All the while Rachel had been living in her rose tinted bubble believing that Finn would want to be with her, even while Quinn was pregnant but she should have known Finn was too nice a guy to just dump his pregnant girlfriend. Finn would never be with her. She felt so damn stupid for naively believing that they could be together against all odds. This wasn't some fairytale.

Rachel had backed away from the scene and slid into her car slamming the door behind her. Just then the rain started falling onto her windscreen; the weatherman had predicted an afternoon storm. Rachel watched blankly as the rain became harder and harder and then she felt the water on her face and realised she was crying. The image of Finn and Quinn just wouldn't leave her mind. Rachel rubbed her eyes furiously brushing away the tears. She was Rachel Berry and she did not cry over some high school boy.

Rachel caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognise the pathetic girl she saw. Rachel wished she was someone else who didn't have to feel like this. She just wanted to forget, forget everything about Quinn and Finn and the baby. Rachel turned on her car and shoved it roughly into gear before tearing out of the parking lot. Rachel needed a distraction, she wanted to do something reckless, and she wanted to forget everything. Rachel didn't want to be perfect anymore.

Almost involuntary Noah Puckerman came to mind. Rachel had been saving herself for Finn, but why should she even bother when he would never want her? Rachel decided then and there, she was going to sleep with Noah Puckerman. He wanted her, she knew he did, and she wanted him; that was enough for her. No more fairy tales about knights in shining armour coming to sweep her off her feet, no more dreams, no more fantasies. She was done being a perfect little princess; Rachel wanted to be normal, just like everyone else.

She parked her car down the road from Puck's house not wanting to alert his mother to her presence. Rachel got out of her car and didn't even flinch when the thunder crashed above her. She didn't care that her perfect outfit and hair was being ruined, in fact, she relished it. Innocent, perfect Rachel was going to be a figment of her imagination after tonight. Rachel was soaked within seconds and she kicked off her sensible shoes, leaving them in her car, before she walked barefoot up the road and around the side of Puck's house. She had been here once before, when they were 'dating', she had met his mother Rebecca, and his sister Emily, and they had rehearsed and made out for a while in his room. He had tried to go further but Rachel had stopped him, at the time thinking about how she wanted to save herself for Finn, but that was pointless now. Rachel didn't want Puck to stop this time.

She climbed up the tree beside his window. She was adept at climbing trees, as a child she had spent a lot of time on her own and made climbing the trees in her backyard a game. She crawled across the branch to his window and waited, watching Puck. He was shirtless sitting on his bed with his back to her. He was strumming the guitar and as his fingers moved the muscles on his back rippled from the movement. Rachel couldn't help but admire him. She reached out her hand. If she knocked this was it, she could say goodbye to sweet innocent Rachel. She hesitated only for a second before she knocked. Puck turned to her jumping off his bed, startled. When he saw her he raced over and opened the window pulling her in.

"Berry what..." Puck started to ask but Rachel ignored his questions sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. She could feel his surprise at her actions but she was way beyond caring. She needed this, she needed him. Puck shivered against her and Rachel pulled away from his lips briefly.

"Make me forget," she whispered to him and Puck; her Noah kissed her again before tugging her shirt over her head, then linking his lips with hers again.

His hands found her skirt and unzipped it before sliding it to the floor. He walked her backwards until she felt his bed on the back of her legs and she collapsed backwards pulling Noah on top of her. His hands skimmed the sides of her body before one large hand came to settle on her breast, the other was on the back of her neck, angling her head up to his so that he could get better access to her mouth. Rachel hesitantly reached her hands out and grabbed his hips before arching her back underneath him with a moan. Noah groaned in response and started trailing kissed down her neck, across her breasts then down her stomach.

Noah kissed her hip bone before sliding her underwear down slowly, feeling himself grow hard at the sight of her half naked. Rachel wiggled to help him get her underwear off, blushing a little. She sat up and eagerly pressed her lips to his again, while Noah reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling that off her as well so that she was completely naked. Noah stood beside the bed and stared down at her hungrily. Rachel was looking up at him, her cheeks flushed. Rachel leaned forward and tugged his sweatpants down then he kicked them to the floor before falling on top of her again, devouring her neck. Her bare body was now warm against his naked skin. Rachel could feel his hardness pressed against her and it only made her want this all the more. She felt her excitement growing as wetness pooled between her legs. Noah was making her feel incredible. Noah's fingers trailed from her face down her body and to her hips, then between her legs. Rachel gasped as she felt his fingers dip into her, stunned by the momentary pain and he froze.

"Say the word and I'll stop," he whispered against her neck and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck cuddling him close to her, afraid he would pull away and not give her what she wanted.

"I don't want you to stop," she assured him breathless as Noah's fingers curled inside her and she let out a soft moan. Noah covered her mouth with his, ever conscious of his mother and sister downstairs. He loved making her moan.

"You have to keep quiet," he told her giving a smug smile. It satisfied him that he could make her moan for him and Rachel blushed.

Noah kept his hands busy, making sure that whenever Rachel had to make a noise his mouth was covering hers. She was writhing beneath him and it was driving him wild. He wanted to take her right there but he knew she was a virgin and he wanted to be gentle with her, and he wanted to make sure she was ready. Rachel was making it hard to keep his restraint, her hands were awkwardly between them and she was stroking him. She didn't have much experience but she was learning quickly.

"Noah, I want more," she growled in his ear pushing his hands out of the way before settling his hardness at her entrance. He paused.

"Rachel are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Noah lowered himself slowly into her and Rachel hissed in pain closing her eyes. Once he was all the way in he stopped, allowing her to adjust. She whimpered underneath him.

"Rach," he kissed her lips gently and Rachel opened her eyes and stared up at him bravely.

"I'm okay," she promise him, and Noah kissed her again and pulled back then into her again, his eyes watching her face worriedly. Rachel winced, but had a determined look in her eyes, "keep going."

A couple of thrusts later Rachel found the pain subsiding and felt something else take over. A tingling feeling that ran from her toes and all the way through her insides. The pleasure was intense, no wonder Noah loved sex so much. She grabbed Noah's back, gasping as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, all the while keeping a steady rhythm. She closed her eyes and relaxed under him, and Noah hiked her legs around his waist as he started thrusting faster coming closer to his climax just as she was. Rachel started panting his name in between her soft moans and heard her name on his lips over and over. Rachel's senses swam as she felt lightheaded and her thighs clamped around Noah's waist as she orgasmed. Noah followed her moments later grunting her name and they rode out their climax together. They lay there, still entwined and breathing heavily, neither saying anything. Noah eventually pulled away from her and spun to lie on his back. He knew that although this was his dirtiest dream come true this wasn't like Rachel at all. He almost felt guilty for letting her seduce him like she did without asking her what was wrong first. Almost.

"Rachel, what was all this about?" he asked softly and Rachel turned onto her side so that her back was to him.

"I saw Finn and Quinn together, they're having a baby," Rachel told him, her voice devoid of emotion and Noah sat up looking over at her. His hand reached out to stroke her shoulder.

"Yeah they are," he agreed, even though he knew the baby that Quinn was carrying belonged to him. Quinn had made it quite clear that he was nothing to her, Puck didn't push it.

"It just hit me you know? Finn doesn't want me, he will never want me," Rachel turned her head to look up at him earnestly; "You want me."

"Yeah I do," Puck assured her, trying not to let it hurt him that she was basically saying that she was using him to forget about Finn. Puck was just glad she chose him instead of some other guy to be all reckless with.

"I need you Noah, I need you to make me forget all about Finn and I can help you forget about Quinn," Rachel whispered and Puck leant over and kissed her shoulder.

This was the best he was going to get, and he was taking it, as long as he could have Rachel he would do whatever she asked. Puck knew he was in serious like with Rachel Berry but he also knew that she didn't feel the same, at least not yet. Puck wasn't giving up, he was going to give her what she wanted, but he was also going to show her that he could be everything that Finn wasn't. He was going to show her that he could be a good man and a worthy boyfriend if she would have him and if he got to have a little fun while proving it to her then that was a bonus.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Puck asked slowly and Rachel shifted to lie on her back, not minding her nakedness. Puck struggled to keep his eyes from drifting to her perky breasts but then figured 'what the heck' and took a good look.

"We can take comfort in each other," Rachel told him and his eyes drifted up to her face and she gave a small smile, "A special arrangement just between us."

"If that's what you want," Puck tried to sound uncaring that she didn't want a relationship with him. He would prove to her that he could be a faithful, honest boyfriend. He glanced down at her legs before getting to his feet quickly, "Come on."

"What?" Rachel frowned at him in confusion.

"I don't want to kill the mood or whatever but..." Puck gestured down and Rachel was horrified to see the blood, there wasn't much but it was there. She had read this could happen your first time, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that it had happened to her.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered ashamed and Puck just smiled.

"It's cool, come on," he tossed her a large jumper of his which she slid on quickly, it reached her thighs while he pulled on his sweat pants.

Puck opened his door and peered out making sure the coast was clear before pulling Rachel across the hall and into the bathroom. Once they were in there he stripped the jumper over her head gently. Rachel stood there in wonder as Puck reached into the shower and turned on the water then he glanced at her.

"Get in," he told her and Rachel obediently stepped into the shoer gingerly. Puck pulled a towel out of the cupboard setting it down on the bathroom counter before telling her, "I'll be right back."

Puck snuck back into his room and pulled the sheets from his bed, dumping them in the corner of his room, and then he messily pulled new sheets onto his bed. That done, he grabbed the soiled sheets and crept downstairs into the laundry shoving the sheets in the machine and turning it on. His mother and sister were curled up on the couch sleeping. Puck crept back up the stairs stopping by his room to grab a t-shirt and sweatpants for Rachel and into the bathroom to find Rachel finishing up her shower. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so vulnerable, so real, and so desirable. He held the towel for her as she stepped out of the shower and then he proceeded to dry her off gently. He handed her the clothes and while she dressed he ducked into the shower quickly; he noticed Rachel's eyes on him the entire time. He didn't take too long, stepping out to dry himself and dress quickly before taking Rachel's hand and leading her back into his room. Rachel looked down at the newly made bed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly referring to the sheets and Puck shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he told her uncaringly going to sit on his bed. He looked up at her and held out his arms and Rachel moved to sit beside him, snuggling into his side.

"Does it hurt?" Puck asked with almost morbid curiosity. He had never been with a virgin before, apart from Quinn, and with Quinn they had both been too drunk to care. Afterwards when Puck had woken up to find Quinn beside him and realised what he'd done he'd grabbed his shit and got the hell out of there, ashamed of himself for the first time in years. Rachel gave a small embarrassed smile.

"A little."

Puck stroked her hair gently. Rachel lay there marvelling at the change in him. Rachel had thought sex with Puck would be completely different to this. She had honestly expected him to just have sex with her then kick her out, but this; this was way beyond anything in her wildest imagination. And she was loving every minute of it. She had never felt so safe and warm, so protected. Puck had changed since they dated, and Rachel liked it; a lot. Maybe she hadn't wasted her virginity after all.

"I'm glad I did this with you Noah," Rachel said after a long moment of silence.

"I'm glad you did too," Puck smirked down at her and Rachel hit his chest playfully. Every second thing he said was an innuendo but now that she was used to it, she found it kind of endearing, in a weird way.

Puck looked down at Rachel and had the urge to kiss her, so he did. He wanted her to stay with him forever, and then he wanted to kick himself for being so sappy. He was going to win her back sure, but he was at least going to do it in a manly way and not be a total girl.

"I better go," Rachel said reluctantly getting up and gathering her clothes together then she turned to him and smiled, momentarily stunning him with her beauty, "I'll see you at school Monday."

With that Rachel shoved up the window and shimmied back down the tree before disappearing into the night. Puck lay there on his bed wondering if the night had been a dream when he saw lace pink panties on the floor by his bed.

Puck smirked. Definitely not a dream.

* * *

AN: Okay so this was my first smut ever so it may not be great. This story won't be all about smut either, though it does play a big part since Puck and Rachel now have that kind of secret relationship, though in Glee, things that are secret don't always stay that way for long.

This story is not Beta'd so keep your panties on if you see any mistakes.

Also in case you get confused, when they are just being normal Puck will be Puck, but when they get 'intimate' Puck will be Noah.

Review people! Let me know if you like it!

I'll try and update regularly but I need to finish my Twilight sotry so I'm making myself do one chapter of this then one chapter of my Twilight story so that they both get finished, though if I get a good response I'll try and whack up another chapter of this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: I still own nothing. **

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 2 – Round 2**

Rachel hadn't seen Puck all weekend, though he had sent her a couple of texts asking if she was okay, and she had told him she was. She was afraid to see him, wondering if things would be awkward between them, whether he would be the same way he was that night or whether he would revert back to his jerk ways. And to top it all off she had been mortified to discover that she had left her underwear at his house. Rachel hurried into school and rushed to her locker. She wanted to avoid seeing him for as long as possible, that was why she come to school this early, Noah Puckerman was a five minute to the bell arriver. She quickly opened her locker and grabbed the books for her first class. All she had to do was get to class without seeing Puck and everything would be fine.

"You free tonight?" Puck breathed in her ear.

Rachel jumped in fright and spun to face him guiltily, clutching her books to her chest. Why did he have to sound like sex? His voice dripped nothing but and it made her want to do things to him that the former non-elicit and extremely moral Rachel Berry would have considered distasteful and animalistic. Now they sounded like exceptionally good ideas that would have to be explored further at a future date.

It also made it very hard for her to not get flustered in his presence. All she could think of now that she was looking at him was how he looked naked. His tanned body, muscled arms, well defined chest and abs that lead her thoughts downwards, which inevitably led to memories of sex.

"Yes," she answered quickly looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. No one was.

Now that Puck was a part of Glee and he had turned his back on the football team a few weeks back he had gone way down in status. He could have done something to get his reputation back up, but Puck didn't care to. He was back on the football team, but he didn't really run with that crowd anymore the way Finn did. Finn was a people pleaser, whereas Puck, he just looked out for himself and did whatever made him happy. Rachel thought she and Puck were alike in that way, they didn't care what people thought about them.

"I'm going to do you so hard tonight you won't be able to walk tomorrow," Puck growled into her ear and Rachel felt her face blush bright red. Puck's hand grazed her breast and it sent a fire through her body. She wanted him to touch her right then and there, to do everything he just promised right there in the halls. Puck stepped closer to her and Rachel started breathing heavily, "Leave your window open tonight."

Rachel's legs felt like jelly as their eyes met in a smoldering gaze.

"Rachel," a voice interrupted their staring contest and they both jumped apart guiltily.

"Finn," Rachel spun from Puck, her voice high pitched and she heard Puck chuckle from behind her. Finn frowned, glancing from her to Puck curiously.

"Puck bothering you?" Finn asked shooting Puck a warning glare and Puck just shrugged and strolled to his next class, and Rachel twisted her head to watch him go, her eyes drifting to his ass which looked great in those jeans and that it looked even better without them.

Rachel wanted to say yes, because Puck really was bothering her. He was making her so hot and bothered she didn't know left from right. Rachel turned to Finn and smiled brightly.

"No, we are just organizing a singing lesson," she assured him then she sidestepped him, "I should go to class, see you later."

Finn was left scratching his head as Rachel walked away, her head in the clouds.

* * *

School passed Rachel by in a daze. She saw Puck once or twice in the halls; he was a senior and she was a sophomore so they didn't have classes together, but when she did see him he just gave her that intense look and she would blush and look away. That night Rachel could barely sit still through dinner with her dads. Both noticed that she seemed antsy but when they asked her about it she just told them she was worried about a new duet in Glee. Not a total lie, but what could she say? She couldn't exactly tell them she was nervous because Noah Puckerman would be crawling through her window, that was currently open in her bedroom upstairs, soon to do her 'so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning' as he had told her. Just thinking of the way he said that to her this morning had her clenching her thighs together. She felt like she had become a sex addict, Noah was her addiction.

Once dinner was over Rachel feigned tiredness and told them she was just going to play some music and go to sleep. Her dad's shrugged and kissed her goodnight and Rachel made her way up the stairs to her room. She breezed into her room and turned to close and lock the door carefully. She nearly jumped out of her skin when warm arms encircled her waist, and a firm body pressed to her back successfully trapping her against the door. Noah buried his face in her neck, and then his tongue slid out to tease her ear. Rachel had to bite her lip to stop her moans. Noah pushed his hips against her backside and Rachel involuntarily pushed back into him.

"Took you long enough Rachel," Noah whispered darkly and Rachel shivered with desire, "I think I really need to punish you for making me wait."

"One sec," Rachel pulled away from him to press play on her iPod. The sounds of a musical began playing quite loudly filling the room. West Side Story. Rachel turned to face him and Noah frowned in confusion.

"What's with the music?" he asked walking over to her and Rachel smirked encircling her arms around his neck.

"So my dad's can't hear us."

Noah kissed her lips roughly, and then spun her around so that her back was to his chest. He ran his hands down her back and then pushed her over so that her hands were resting on her bed. Her impossibly short skirt rode up to reveal red lace underwear he knew she had to have worn for him. Noah didn't even bother with removing any of her clothes, he was already hard and testing the crotch of her underwear, she was wet already. Noah tugged her panties to one side and slid into her from behind startling her. Rachel let out a muffled moan as she buried her face in a pillow. Noah took a moment to caress her smooth ass loving the feel of being inside her and Rachel wiggled impatiently, wanting him to start. Noah rested his hands on her lower back and slowly started moving in and out, wanting to tease her first before he kept his promise. Rachel moaned softly enjoying it at first but then she twisted her head to look up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing me hard tonight," she taunted him and Noah grinned.

"You asked for it," he warned her grabbing her hips and then he thrust into her hard. Rachel bit her pillow and screamed with delight as he did it again and again. In the background Maria was singing 'Tonight'.

* * *

Noah was having the best experience of his life. Below him Rachel was screaming into her pillow as he pounded into her from behind. She was even backing onto him when he thrust forward and he bit his lip to stop from groaning out loud. God, she felt so _good_. He thrust into her hard one more time before pulling out abruptly. Rachel turned to him and pouted, obviously displeased at his absence. Noah grinned then spun her onto her back and entered her again. Rachel grabbed her pillow and shoved it on top of her face with one hand while the other moved to grab his back pressing them together. Noah grabbed her hips and then started moving inside her with carnal ferocity. He quickly threw aside her pillow and attacked her lips with his own. Damn. She tasted so sweet he was sure he was going to get cavities. Rachel ran a hand through his Mohawk, and desperately kissed him harder. Every thrust had her moaning breathlessly.

"I'm so close," she whispered into his mouth and Noah kept his pace trying to think of something else so that he wouldn't blow the show early. Rachel kissed him and then tensed against his body clutching him to her as she orgasmed, whimpering at the acute pleasure. Once Noah was sure she was finished he released inside of her, grunting into her neck. They lay together for some time, and then Noah pulled out of her and flipped onto his back exhausted.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Rachel excused herself pausing to kiss him before she went.

Noah lay there and then a horrible thought crossed his mind. Rachel hadn't said anything about birth control; he had just assumed she was taking care of it. Noah had made the mistake with Quinn, and now she was having his baby. Noah didn't need another complication like that; it would make the whole situation worse. Noah sat up and saw her handbag on the nightstand. He quickly peeked inside and saw a pill case for daily tablets and inside were small circular tablets. Noah relaxed. They had to be birth control pills. Rachel wouldn't just come to him like she did without planning ahead, she was Rachel Berry, she was meticulous and organized to a fault. Noah returned to lying peacefully on the bed and Rachel came back in, blushing a little. Even though he had been with her twice already, Rachel still felt shy around him. Rachel crawled onto the bed and then straddled him eagerly.

"Again," she demanded bending down to kiss his chest.

"God Berry," Noah cursed but he wasn't about to turn her down, besides he had a promise to keep.

* * *

The next day Rachel strolled into school and went straight to her locker to find Puck waiting there. Rachel wasted no time in pushing him out of the way letting her hands linger on his chest. Puck's hands grazed her nipples.

"You can walk, I must be rusty," Puck mulled giving her the once over critically and Rachel gave him a shy smile.

"I'm just a great actress, it actually hurts to move," she admitted sheepishly and Puck grinned in satisfaction. He looked around to make sure no one was in the area before he spoke again.

"Tonight?"

"My place or yours?"

"I was thinking somewhere a little different."

"Like?"

"My car, backseat."

Rachel paused to consider. The back seat of a car seemed a tad slutty but this was what she wanted. She didn't want to be a goody two shoes anymore, she wanted to experience everything. Puck was grinning down at her and Rachel shrugged.

"Okay."

"Midnight, I'll be down the road from your house."

Puck turned and swaggered down the hall and Rachel watched him go. She didn't know what it was about Noah Puckerman but he was quickly becoming her favorite past time.

* * *

Rachel walked into the choir room hoping to stop thinking about Puck and sex and sex with Puck and the way he just knew what to do to her and how his hands felt on her, when she walked in on this conversation between Mercedes, Kurt and Tina.

"I will die if I finish high school and I am still a virgin," Mercedes declared and Rachel nearly made an about face and walked right out of the room as memories of her first time got her heart pounding. Her first time had only been five days ago, and she was about to get thirds tonight. She was quickly on her way to becoming a sex addict, Puck was that good.

"Cheer up darling, you still have two years," Kurt told her his eyes flicking to Rachel who now could not escape because they had seen her. Joy. Rachel pretended not to be interested in the conversation as she maneuvered over to the piano taking a seat. Unfortunately, the conversation continued.

"I j..j..just know my first t...t...time will be magical," Tina said dreamily and Rachel smirked.

"Please, it hurts like you wouldn't believe," Rachel muttered under her breath not expecting to be heard and three pairs of curious eyes turned to her. Kurt stood up and power walked over to her excitedly and the other two quickly followed.

"Rachel Berry, someone popped your cherry?" Kurt gasped scandalized and Rachel felt her face burning bright red.  
_  
Me and my big mouth_, she cursed herself mentally wishing that the ground would swallow her up whole so that she wouldn't have to answer their questions. Rachel always cracked under their questioning. It was like she felt compelled to answer anything and everything they asked.

"No one popped anything and please stop rhyming my name like that, it's vulgar," Rachel asked politely ignoring the question completely, hoping in vain that they would grow tired of trying to wheedle the information out of her. She should have known she wouldn't be that lucky. The door opened and Rachel hoped it was someone who could save her, like Mr Shue, unfortunately for Rachel, it was Artie.

"What's going on?" Artie asked carefully, noting the way the others had boxed Rachel in so that she couldn't escape from the piano and Kurt couldn't resist blurting out haughtily,

"Someone popped Berry's cherry."

Artie's mouth dropped open and distractedly wheeled into a desk. Rachel made a face at them. Was it really so shocking that she had had sex with someone?

"Kurt! Even if someone did, which they didn't, but even if they did its private," Rachel cried out slapping Kurt's arm and he made a mock face of offense and hid behind Mercedes when Rachel got to her feet fuming, "And stop rhyming my name with cherry."

"It just works so well," Kurt replied smugly then he grinned mischievously, "So tell us who it was or you will never have a moment's peace."

God smiled down on Rachel at that moment because Mr. Shue and the rest of Glee walked into the choir room saving her from answering although the object of her desire strolled in and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. Her heart pounded while Mr. Shue called for attention.

"We aren't done sweetheart," Kurt whispered to her and Rachel cringed. Damn.

Mr. Shue started talking about Sectional's and wanted them to work on three songs he was considering. They would each perform a song and then there would be a vote on which song to use.

"Ok, I've decided to split you up into groups, Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Puck in one group," Mr Shue started handing out the music, "Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina in the other team and Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt in the other. You will all perform the songs and then vote which one you would like to use at Sectionals."

* * *

Rachel knew for sure the world wanted her to die an embarrassing death. Firstly, they grouped her with Finn and Quinn, and it still hurt to see them together excited over their baby. Secondly, they added her secret lover to the team. Rachel took control and clapped her hands calling their attention. The song was easy enough, they would all just have to learn their parts separately, choreography would be something they had to work on so they decided to do that first. The four of them were working out the choreography and Rachel was acutely aware that they were being watched. Finn and Quinn partnered together, which left Puck and Rachel dancing together.

From where Puck and Rachel stood awkwardly trying to dance, without reverting to ripping each other's clothes off, they could hear Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina discuss Rachel's newly discovered sex life though Puck didn't know that was what they were discussing. Rachel was trying to ignore the way that Puck's hand rested far too long on her backside. She shot him a warning look. If he kept doing things like that the others would work out he was the one who, as they so eloquently put it, popped her cherry.

"Do you think Finn?" Artie voiced and Rachel rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine that Finn would ever be able to do the things to her that Puck did. Rachel paused; if she loved Finn shouldn't she be able to imagine sex with Finn? When she tried to think about having sex with Finn her mind came up blank. Odd.

"Please, I'm surprised he figured out how to knock Quinn up, there's no way he's player enough to dangle Quinn and Rachel," Mercedes snapped with authority. Puck raised an eyebrow at her curiously, not picking up what the gleeks were discussing, though he was getting a fair idea.

"I agree, the boy may be an incarnation of Adonis but he isn't exactly Casanova," Kurt interjected dismissively and Tina scratched her head.

"Well then who co...co....could it be?" Tina posed the question to them and curiosity got too much for Puck who pulled away from Rachel.

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck asked loudly and the Gleeks all turned to him almost guiltily. Finn and Quinn stopped rehearsing to watch the car crash unfold. Rachel was going to die of embarrassment if she didn't stop them talking.

"Nothing! Nothing right guys?" Rachel's voice went high pitched with panic again as she stared wide eyed at her four friends coming to stand next to Puck and stealing a quick glance at him. The four of them glanced from Puck to Rachel, then back to Puck then to Rachel and their mouths dropped open.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Mercedes actually had to sit down from the shock of it.

"Oh my god," Tina didn't stutter for once as she moved to sit beside Mercedes. Artie moved his mouth but no sound came out.

"A mental image just flashed through my head, I need to get it out. Please get it out," Kurt whined before running from the room and Finn and Quinn came to stand with Puck and Rachel.

"What are they talking about?" Quinn asked curiously, her gaze focusing on Puck intently. Rachel resisted the urge to push her away from Puck. Rachel had to remind herself she had no claim on him, she was the one who broke up with him, and she was the one who requested this sex only relationship.

"Noah's dancing, it's horrible right?" Rachel interrupted then grabbed his hand, "Let's practice more."

She quickly dragged him away and attempted to throw herself into the choreography for the remainder of the practice ignoring any curious stares that were sent her way.

Glee finished a couple of minutes later and Puck and Rachel stayed behind in the choir room, but she knew Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt would be waiting by her car to interrogate her.

"So much for keeping this between us," Puck joked easily and Rachel shook her head.

"They are very perceptive," she admitted then looked up at him. He didn't seem concerned in the slightest that they knew. She had expected anger, annoyance, some sort of reaction at least but he seemed very at peace.

"Tell them to keep their mouths shut and everything will be fine," Puck assured her and Rachel frowned at him.

"You don't mind that they know?" she ventured to ask hesitantly and Puck shrugged.

"Rachel, you're hot, I don't care who knows," he said bluntly, then grinned down at her lewdly, "But I know that you do care who knows, so tell them to keep their traps shut and I can stay your dirty little secret."

Puck brushed his lips against hers then turned and strode from the room and Rachel picked up her bags and hurried out. Sure enough the Gleeks were standing by her car arms folded across their chests. Rachel purposefully approached them, preparing to defend herself.

"Please say it isn't so," Mercedes said when Rachel reached her car and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with Noah?" she demanded. Were they blind? Noah Puckerman was divine. Perfection in every way. The mere mental picture of his body could send shivers down her spine.

"He's a man whore darling," Kurt reminded her shaking his head and Rachel gave a fond smile as she recalled his hands on her body.

"He is very experienced."

She deemed saying he was a sex god something they would react poorly too, no matter how more accurate it was.

"Oh the images," Kurt pressed his hands to his eyes dramatically. Mercedes just looked at her in disbelief. Tina and Artie were sharing glances between them having a mental conversation.

"Look this is between Noah and I and we would appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves," Rachel informed them seriously and Tina frowned at Artie as though willing him to speak up what all four of them were thinking.

"He's using you Rachel," Artie spoke up and Rachel pulled her shoulders back proudly. They thought she was silly little Rachel Berry literally getting taken for a ride by the big bad wolf. Well they were wrong.

"No I'm using him," Rachel retorted and they fell silent. Rachel half expected tumbleweed to blow by and a cricket to chirp.

"What?" Mercedes managed to choke out and Rachel shrugged.

"I'm using him. He knows, he's fine with it. This isn't a relationship it's just sex, so we would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone," Rachel told them sensibly and they all looked at each other before shrugging as they rightfully realized that what Rachel and Puck chose to do in their spare time wasn't their business. No matter how strange and unbelievable it was.

"Well don't do anything stupid like fall in love with the boy or something," Mercedes left her with a half serious parting remark and Rachel gave a gurgle of laughter.

"I don't think there is any chance of that happening."

* * *

AN: By popular demand chapter 2 LOL. This is Beta'd by the awesome booksmartblonde333 who is as obsessed with Puckleberry as I am.

I can't stop listening to 'I Wanna Sex You Up' from the Glee soundtrack. Mark Salling sounds sooooo sexy. Like so incredibly amazingly sexy. Did I mention he sounds sexy? LOL

Thank you to everyone who put this on Story Alerts and Favourites etc. You guys make me blush like a school girl. Review! Tell me your favourite bits! I guess my fav is where Artie wheels into a desk LOL for some reason I laugh when I read that, every damn time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it. Duh. Or Rent, which I totally bash while in Puck's POV but I actually love it to death.

For the song that Puck and Rachel sing its 'The Art of Love' by Jordin Sparks and Guy Sebastian (who is the bomb). So if you want to experience that scene the way I imagine it listen to the song while reading, keep in mind I skip a chorus and a verse because they don't use all the parts of the song.

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 3 - The Art of Love  
**  
Rachel was not expecting Finn to corner her in the choir room early the next morning. She was sitting awkwardly on the piano bench. Last night in the car with Puck had been breathtaking but in the morning the side effects of car sex were rearing their ugly head. She had been at an awkward position and her neck was killing her plus Puck had done a replay of the night before, set on his mission of making her unable to walk. Rachel was pretty sure he succeeded today.

"Rachel," Finn greeted her breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone else in the room. Rachel spun to look at him and smiled brightly. She had learned how to fake happiness in front of Finn. He was handsome, but he wasn't very perceptive. His bulbs weren't the brightest if you get her meaning.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" she asked him curiously and Finn scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You've been distant, I just wanted to check that everything was ok, you know, between us," Finn stuttered through his words and Rachel sighed. Finn was so caring, but that was the problem. He kept being so nice and sweet to her, making her fall in love with him against her better judgment. Rachel couldn't fathom how he couldn't understand what he was doing to her.

"Everything is fine between us Finn, honestly," she said shortly getting to her feet and briskly walking toward the door, wanting to avoid any deep and meaningful moments with Finn because that would send her in a downward spiral. She was so close to getting over him.

"I miss you," Finn blurted out while her back was turned and Rachel stiffened before she spun to face him narrowing her eyes.

"You can't say stuff like that to me Finn," Rachel spat at him, feeling anger towards him for doing this to her again. Why couldn't he just let her go?

"Why not?" Finn asked completely obvious to the fact that this was a bad idea.

"Because it's wrong, because it's cruel, because Quinn is having _your_ baby and _you_ missing _me_ is wrong," Rachel hadn't noticed until the end of her rant that her voice had raised dramatically and she glanced down at her fidgeting hands to whisper, "That's why."

Rachel turned again to leave but Finn captured her from behind, hugging her so tightly that Rachel wanted to cry. Back and forth, that's all this was. Finn didn't see how much he was hurting her. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"I like you, I wish I could make myself stop but I can't," Finn whispered into her hair and Rachel pulled away from him, steeling her spine.

"Then do as I do Finn, pretend," she choked out, and then raced to the door, "I've got to go to class."

* * *

Rachel made it to the girl's bathroom before bursting into tears. She hated Finn for what he did to her, but the worst part was she didn't hate him at all. Rachel hurried into a cubicle and locked the door behind her, moving to sit on the toilet seat and pull her legs to her chest. All Rachel wanted right now was Puck, she wanted him to kiss away her memories and feelings for Finn. She heard the door open to the bathroom and tried to hide her sobs.

"You were right you know, about Glee being all I would have left," Quinn's voice drifted to her and Rachel sniffed surprised at Quinn's presence. How had Quinn known she was in here? Rachel sensed Quinn just wanted someone to talk at and so kept silent. Rachel didn't really have anything to say anyway, she was too busy trying to stop crying.

"Glee and Finn are all I have left, please don't take either one of them away from me," Quinn begged softly and it all fell into place. Quinn had seen and heard Finn and Rachel in the choir room. Rachel scrambled to her feet and swung the cubicle door open.

"Quinn, I may be a lot of things, but I am not heartless, I would never do that," she told Quinn bluntly, then her eyes drifted to Quinn's slightly protruding belly, "You and Finn are having a baby, it's over, it's done."  
Quinn pursed her lips before looking down at the ground.

"Thank you."

Rachel had never seen Quinn look so defeated. It shocked Rachel to realise that she felt sorry for Quinn. Quinn was pregnant and the father of her baby had undefined feelings for someone else. Rachel Berry was no home wrecker. Rachel hesitantly reached out a hand to place it on Quinn's shoulder while simultaneously wiping away her own tears. If Rachel Berry was good at one thing other than singing, it was giving an upbeat pep talk.

"I know that we may not always have gotten along but I happen to think you are becoming a very nice person, and I would like to say that I, along with the rest of Glee, will be there for you. Come rain or sleet or snow or falling boulders we will be here for you."

"So you guys are like the mail service?" Quinn giggled and Rachel smiled, happy that the joke made Quinn laugh.

"You get my meaning," Rachel squeezed her shoulder, "We're your family, you're one of us."

Quinn sighed deeply, though she still looked hesitant. Rachel knew she was to blame for Quinn's uneasiness. To begin with Rachel had mercilessly chased Finn, but he was going to be a father and Rachel was not taking a father away from his daughter. No matter how she felt.

"You have my word, Finn and I are friends only," Rachel promised and Quinn nodded before awkwardly leaning over to hug Rachel.

"Thank you," she whispered thankfully and almost as soon as it happened Quinn was pulling away and exiting the bathroom. Rachel looked down at her own stomach. She had just felt Quinn's baby belly against her own, and almost immediately Rachel was depressed again. She pulled out her phone to send a text.  
_  
I need you now, choir room_

Rachel wasn't surprised when Puck showed up five minutes later and she led him into the storage closet without a word. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask why she so desperately wanted him, but she knew that he knew why. She was glad he didn't say anything.

* * *

Noah tried not to think that Rachel was using him for a revenge fuck against her thoughts of Finn, but it was kind of hard when she had her eyes squeezed shut tightly, like she was imagining someone else instead. Noah reached under her skirt and pulled aside her underwear then paused. He wanted her to focus on him, not Finn.

"Rach, look at me," Noah growled at her and Rachel's eyes snapped open obediently. Noah buried himself in her and she gasped.

"Noah," she moaned her head falling back and Noah pressed his lips to her neck hungrily.

He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall as he continued to move inside of her, bouncing her up and down while her legs wrapped around his hips. Rachel was whimpering with pleasure as she moved her eyes to his so that she was still looking at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. Noah fleetingly thought just once he wanted her to want him without Finn being the cause. Just once, to want him for him and no one else. When Rachel came she whispered his name and for the first time Noah couldn't follow her. Instead he kissed her lips, whispered something about it being too messy for him to come as well, and then he withdrew from her and waited patiently till she dressed. Then they separated and went about their day.

* * *

During the week Puck, Rachel, Quinn and Finn had gotten together under the watchful guidance of Mr. Shue to practice their song, all they had to do was put the dancing and singing together at Glee that week. Glee practice came on Thursday and Rachel was waiting impatiently in the choir room for the rest of her team to arrive. Puck entered the room and he smiled when he caught her eye. Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were watching them like they were the main attraction at the zoo, but Puck and Rachel ignored them going through some last minute rehearsals. Three thirty came, and Finn and Quinn hadn't shown. Mr. Shue entered and told the first group to get up, being Santana, Mike, Matt and Brittany. Their performance was pretty good; Rachel was pleased to see how far they had come since they first joined Glee. Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were next, and great as always. When they were clapping after the performance, Rachel leaned over to Brittany.

"Where are Finn and Quinn?" she whispered urgently, though it was more of a stage whisper.

"Quinn barfed on her clothes, they're still trying to clean it off," Brittany told her apologetically and Rachel turned to Puck, her face looking like someone just ran over her puppy.

"We can't do our song," she squeaked and Puck rolled his eyes when she started to hyperventilate. Drama queen.

"We can do the back up, you guys can still do your parts," Artie offered hearing the conversation and the devastation in Rachel's voice and Rachel looked over at him thankfully.

"Rachel, Puck, where are Finn and Quinn?" Mr. Shue finally noticed that Quinn and Finn were AWOL. Rachel got to her feet and smoothed out her skirt.

"They had an incident, but the others have graciously offered their back up singing services so that Puck and I can still perform our parts," Rachel explained a hell of a lot more calmly than she felt and Mr. Shue smiled warmly and settled into his chair.

"Okay, let's hear it."

The band started and Puck licked his lips before turning to look at Rachel. He was nervous about this, singing lead with Rachel was one thing, but singing this song was like singing to her how he really felt. And he knew she didn't feel the same way about him. The music started and Puck never let his eyes leave her as he began to sing.

"_I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan  
Though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
It's in our nature to forget what matters."_

Rachel took over for the next verse, her eyes not leaving his. It was like the rest of the world fell away when she was singing with him. It was almost the same feeling she got when she sang with Finn only with Puck it felt like more. Like his singing struck something deep inside and it was making her stomach do these little flips.

"_How when the going is getting tough  
And we're all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them."_

Puck began singing taking a step forward and on the other side of the room Rachel took a step forward as well when she harmonized with him.

_It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
And it's always getting better_

Rachel stepped forward first and Puck took a step forward when he sang and then they turned and walked towards each other meeting up in the middle of the room.

_It's gonna take some time to get it right_

Puck reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand as they sang to each other, moving their bodies with the heavy beat. Their voices melded perfectly leaving Mr. Shue and those watching dumbfounded. Their faces were so honest, those in the room who didn't know about their 'special arrangement' would have sworn that the feelings they were emoting were real.

_Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love_

Puck finished the chorus by stepping close to her, trying to take her into his arms but Rachel turned her head away from him.

_"Sometimes I'm gonna miss_," Rachel pulled away from Puck and walked in the opposite direction wrapping her arms around her body.

"_I'm still learning how, learning how to give_," Puck moved after her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and Rachel's body melded against his, her back against his chest. His warmth enveloped her and she took a deep breath.  
_  
"I'm not giving up_," Rachel sang resting her head on the muscled arm that held her firmly and Puck rested his head against hers.  
_  
"I'm still learning how, learning how to love,"_ he squeezed her up against him and Rachel closed her eyes as his scent fell over her taking a deep breath.  
_  
"Learning how to love,_" Rachel hit the long high note perfectly pulling away from Puck as they turned to stare into each other's eyes before they broke apart to finish the song.

While Rachel and Puck walked around singing to each other the others carried on the chorus with renewed fervor, motivated by the intensity of the two leads. Rachel and Finn had been amazing together, their voices melded, but Rachel and Puck; they were singing from the heart and the others felt it.

_Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love  
(The art of love)_

There was a prolonged silence when the song ended before those watching erupted into applause. Kurt and Mercedes took their bows from the back while Puck and Rachel tore their eyes away from each other to look at Mr. Shue who approached them still clapping.

"That was...wow...Rachel you were great as always...Puck...wow...I would really like to use this for Sectionals, with you both as the leads," Mr. Shue stuttered and Rachel beamed pleased with this development. Not only was Puck her 'special arrangement' man, but he was also her leading man which meant one less song that she had to sing to Finn. Puck shrugged, trying to look like his heart wasn't racing with joy.

"Cool," he agreed easily and the others all high fived each other, happy with the decision.

* * *

Santana, Mike, Matt, Brittany and Mr. Shue all left as soon as Glee was over. Finn and Quinn had never shown up. Rachel was packing up her books and Puck came over and picked them up for her without asking. Tina and Artie watched them and then grinned at each other. Tina whispered something to Kurt who looked at Rachel and Puck then winked at Tina.

"Movies at my house to celebrate!" Kurt announced to the Gleeks remaining and Mercedes gave him an excited high five.

"What kind of movies?" Puck asked hesitantly. He just had this rotten feeling that the movies wouldn't be the ones that he would want to watch, especially from the way Kurt clasped his hands behind his back innocently and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Action ones, I swear."

Puck raised an eyebrow sceptically and Rachel laughed.

"He's lying," she informed him and Puck narrowed his eyes at Kurt who grinned sheepishly.

"I figured," Puck sort of groaned and Rachel frowned.

"You don't have to come," Rachel reminded him and Puck shrugged. He had nothing better to do and he wanted to spend more time around Rachel, show her that he could be friendly with her friends. Maybe she would start thinking of him as boyfriend material.

"I'll come," he agreed and the others cheered.

* * *

Half an hour later Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and Rachel were crammed in Kurt's basement about to watch 'Rent'. Puck had never even heard of the musical before, but Rachel was really excited so he hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Puck took over the only armchair and then pulled Rachel down to sit on his lap, not caring what the other Gleeks thought. They knew their secret so they didn't have to pretend in front of them. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina curled up on the couch together while Artie stopped his chair beside Tina. Rachel was a little shy to be sitting with Puck like this but no one made a big deal about it. Rachel tried not to think of how warm he felt beneath her, or the hand on her thigh. All Rachel could think was that this felt nice, it felt normal.

An hour later Puck was officially bored. The only part he enjoyed was when the stripper sang her little song, she was hot and half naked. He stored that image in his spank bank for later use. Unfortunately for him, Rachel was riveted by the movie, her eyes not leaving the screen. He absently played with a tendril of her chocolate hair, inhaling the strawberry scent not noticing how the others were watching him and Rachel gauging their actions around each other.

"Okay, chocolate break before the second half," Kurt declared hitting pause before jumping to his feet and running up stairs with Mercedes following him. Artie and Tina looked at each other a little shyly and Puck had to say something. He had been watching those two share looks for the past couple of months. An idiot could see they liked each other.

"So what's up with you two?" Puck asked them and they froze, taking particular care not to look at each other.

"Who?" Artie asked feigning dumbness and Puck gestured.

"You and Tina."

"N..n..nothing, why would yo...you say that?" Tina managed to say completely horrified at the situation.

"You guys are retarded for each other," Puck stated bluntly and Artie and Tina both blushed bright red. Rachel reached over and slapped the back of his head, "Ow! What?"

The brunette may have been tiny but she smacked pretty damn hard.

Puck was still rubbing the back of his head when Kurt and Mercedes came back into the room, Mercedes carrying chocolate and Kurt carrying a tray of hot chocolate's which he passed out. Mercedes took in Artie and Tina's faces and stopped Kurt from pressing play.

"Something happened in here and somebody better tell me what it was," she demanded folding her arms across her chest looking at Puck pointedly since Rachel was giving him a dirty, accusing look.

"Tina would you like to go on a date with me on a date tomorrow night?" Artie spoke up his voice shaking and all heads whipped to Tina to see her response. Tina gave a small, shy smile.

"I would love to," she accepted slowly, careful to not stutter. Artie and Tina grinned at each other dumbly. Puck gave a proud smile as he looked over at Rachel who shook her head at him, though she couldn't stop the smile coming to her lips.

"Well now that the warm fuzzy feelings are here to stay can we get back to Rent?" Kurt interrupted importantly and everyone laughed settling in for the second half of the movie. Rachel snuggled back into Puck, unaware of the eyes watching, though Puck was aware. He flicked them all the finger behind Rachel's back and they averted their eyes.

* * *

Rent couldn't end soon enough and when it was finished Puck practically bundled Rachel into his truck and was backing out of the driveway before the other Gleeks tried pulling out another musical. There was only so much that Puck could handle, even for Rachel. While Puck was driving Rachel's small hand reach over into his lap and stroked him through his jeans. He was hard instantly.

"I can't believe you outed Artie and Tina," Rachel scolded him and Noah turned to her shifting so that she could undo his zipper which she did.

"You knew they liked each other?" Noah asked with surprise and Rachel's hands became still.

"We're in Glee, we're not stupid," she retorted with annoyance and Noah knew he had to say something otherwise she would stop. He really didn't want her to stop. She did this flick thing with her wrist that always had him weak at the knees. God, Rachel Berry had him so whipped. Surprisingly, he was completely fine with this fact, as long as she kept doing what she was doing.

"So I did them a favor when you think about it," Noah pointed out and Rachel smirked and wrapped her hand around his shaft. Noah shifted into a more relaxed position while keeping his eyes on the road. Rachel's hand slid up and down and Noah gave a hiss of pleasure. If he wasn't careful, there was a pretty definite chance she was going to make him crash. It was almost like she was trying to get him to.

"You did really well today with the song, you're voice is amazing," Rachel wiggled closer to him as her hands started moving faster and Noah groaned fighting to not close his eyes. He had difficulty in replying to Rachel but he managed.

"We go well together right? Our voices."

Rachel leaned over and nibbled his jaw line then down his neck as her hand pumped faster. Yep totally trying to get him to crash. Suddenly though, he couldn't for the life of him remember why that was a bad thing.

"Yeah we do," she whispered, her tongue flicking out and caressing his ear and that sent Noah over the edge. Rachel cleaned him off with wipes from her bag, the girl had everything in her purse. Noah reached over to hold her hand in his, she didn't say anything.

* * *

Rachel gave a sideways glance to the hand that held hers. It felt so normal, so natural for him to hold her hand like that, they fit perfectly. A silence fell over them and then Rachel changed the subject to Rent, discussing the movie and the difference between the movie and the Broadway version then going into a lengthy pro and con list of stage versus screen. Puck wanted so badly to zone out but his brain wouldn't stop hanging on her every word. It didn't take him long to get to Rachel's house and when he pulled up she opened up her door and slid out.

"Bye Noah," she whispered smiling at him and Puck just gave her a wave. Rachel ambled to the front door and into the house where she was met by her daddy's. After talking with them for a couple of minutes she drifted up the stairs ready for bed.

Rachel opened the door to her room and was pleasantly surprised to see Puck sitting on her bed, a smile on his face. Rachel grinned and locked the door securely behind her before pressing play on her iPod. Thank goodness for the West Side Story soundtrack.

* * *

AN: I don't advocate giving 'pleasures' to your guy or gal while driving, just thought I'd add that in there, but I'm sure we've all done it once or twice. And if you haven't...LIVE A LITTLE...I'm joking I'm joking sheesh put away the pitchforks. No sexual favours while driving people!

And yes I outed Tina and Artie, you want to fight about it? LOl jokes.

Review people! You know you want to! All those reviews that you sent through so far have been awesome. I seriously squealed and jumped around like an idiot, they made me get all warm and fuzzy feelings in my chest. You guys are the best so please keep reviewing, it makes me happy.

Please note I will not be posting this often all the time, I'm just on a Glee sugar high at the moment and my fingers won't stop typing. Today they decided to add a slushie war to the next chapter which wasn't there to begin with but suddenly appeared. I'm telling you my fingers are insane and have minds of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This was totally supposed to be The Slushie Wars chapter however my fingers had other plans. So if you want to blame anyone for the lack of Slushie War, blame my fingers. But you do get some more Puckleberry action whilst at school to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Glee belongs to its creators; I wish Mark Salling belonged to me LOL that sounds a little stalkerish

* * *

**  
Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 4 – That Boy, That Girl**

Puck was torn. Nap or math class. Should he take a nice long nap in the nurse's office? Or should he endure the horror that was high school math class?

A couple of weeks ago it had seemed like an easy decision but now things were different. He was trying to show Rachel he was just as good as Finn and of course St. Finn went to _all_ his classes. Math was the bane of his existence, he would rather do Sue Sylvester than go to math. But still, Rachel had made a comment last night about how he hadn't gone to math in two years and how she felt that it was 'very irresponsible of him as it has been proven in statistics that math is used in everyday life and it was essential for the growth of oneself that they attend math class regularly'. Yeah, he memorized it. How she found out that he hadn't gone to math class he would never know, but she knew and that was why, just before the warning bell, Puck strode into his math class and took his designated seat sighing.

He noticed Quinn, who was seated diagonally in front of him openly staring directly at him. Puck glanced behind him quickly to make sure it was actually him she was gawking at. Yup, definitely him. The teacher arrived and after eyeing Puck like he was a mirage and fiercely rubbing at his eyes, making certain that he was in fact there and he hadn't lost his marbles, began teaching class. Puck opened up his book and tried to start concentrating but he had that weird feeling someone was watching him. He looked over at Quinn; she was still looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at her under his breath when the teachers back was turned.

"You're in class," Quinn told him and Puck rolled his eyes. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he found so attractive about Quinn in the first place. Her hair was too blonde, her skin too pale, and she was too tall. Basically she wasn't Rachel. God his brain was turning him into a lovesick moron; see this is what happens when he is forced to go to maths class.

"I have been known to go to class, Fabray," Puck retorted giving her a look that said she was an idiot.

"But you're in math class," Quinn repeated and Puck hated seeing that look of shock on her face. Like she didn't believe he even knew math class existed.

"Does me being here affect the image you have of me as King of the Lima Losers?" Puck sneered at her and Quinn became flustered with embarrassment at having him repeat the cruel name she had called him when he found out she was pregnant. Puck would never forget the day she called him a Lima Loser. It cemented her as a bitch in his eyes. It still hurt him that she wouldn't let him claim his baby, but he chose not to dwell on it. Finn was watching out for her and Puck was in most of her classes and in Glee, he had been keeping an eye on her and his unborn child.

"No...I..." she didn't know what to say and was saved from answering by the teacher who had noticed they weren't paying attention.

"Fabray, Puckerman, pay attention."

Puck ignored her for the rest of his class and the rest of the day. If she wasn't going to let him be a part of his daughter's life, then he had nothing to say to her. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Puck was heading to the choir room to pick up his guitar and he figured he would hang out there for a while since he had a free period. He was pleasantly surprised to see Rachel trying to sneakily peek into the choir room window. She was positioned oddly; knees bent and hunched over so that she could peer into the room unnoticed, and since she was crouched and half bent over her short skirt was riding up. Puck grinned. He walked towards her planning something suave to say when he got to her but he was cut off by Finn who was staring at Rachel as well.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn said out loud and Rachel spun guiltily nearly falling over. Her eyes widened when she saw Finn and Puck standing behind him.

"Quiet, come look," she whispered beckoning them both forward with her finger. Finn finally noticed Puck was there and gave him a smile in greeting. The two boys obediently crept over and then peered into the window to see what was so interesting. Tina was sitting on a chair and Artie was playing his guitar for her. Puck and Finn glanced at each other wondering what the hell was so exciting about Tina and Artie.

"Why are you spying on them?" Finn queried scratching the back of his head in that clueless way that Rachel had found adorable. Now she found it a little annoying.

"I think it's cute, he's serenading her, they are going on their date tonight," Rachel told them sighing dreamily catching Puck's eye as the memory of 'Sweet Caroline' flitted into their thoughts. Finn missed the look that Puck and Rachel shared and did a double take at the window.

"Artie and Tina like each other?" Finn asked in disbelief taking a better look and Puck chuckled.

"Man do you not have eyes?" he joked and Finn shrugged.

"I didn't notice," Finn admitted then he checked his watch, "Crap I gotta get to class, see you guys."

Finn flashed Rachel a smile then started striding away but Puck noticed that he paused to turn back and stare at Rachel who glanced back at him as well. Puck tried to convince himself that it didn't hurt to see them look at each other. And failed miserably.

When Finn was out of sight Rachel rose up to kiss him before turning to look back into the window bending over. Puck groaned and traced a hand up her thigh, heading under her skirt. Rachel jumped in surprise then giggled. Sure Puck was trying to get her to like him but he was also a teenage boy and he had needs. And right now, he needed Rachel Berry. God did he need Rachel Berry. And he had the strangest need to be with her the way Finn couldn't, to claim a part of her that Finn couldn't have.

"I have free period," Puck told her, his voice deep with suggestion and Rachel straightened and placed her hand in his, picking up her handbag and bottle of water.

"I know just the closet," she told him pulling him along the halls and then suddenly Rachel grabbed a handle and pulled him into a storage closet with her. Puck looked around in shock; he hadn't known there were storage closets all over the school.

"How do you know about all these places?" Puck asked trying not to sound jealous, praying that she hadn't been secretly meeting Finn or something like that in these closets because that would really kill the mood. Rachel averted her eyes from his.

"I had to hide from your slushies somewhere," she murmured softly and Puck felt like an asshole all over again. Definite mood killer. He took her chin in his hands and tilted her head up to his.

"Rach, you know I'm sorry about all that right?" he asked her, searching her face to make sure she believed him and Rachel nodded.

"I know," she told him, and then a mischievous smile came to her face, "But maybe you should start making it up to me?"

And Noah was back in the game. Noah brought his lips to hers and kissed her, running his hands up and down her body. She shivered at his touch running her hands down his chest. Noah grinned reaching under her skirt and tugging down her underwear. He slowly sank to his knees kissing a trail down her stomach as he went and then he pushed her so that she was half sitting on a shelf before pulling up her skirt. Rachel tried to push her skirt down feeling a little embarrassed but Puck nudged her hands out of the way and dipped his head under her skirt forcing her knees to part for him. They hadn't done this yet and Rachel tensed nervously when his tongue flicked out to caress her center. She gasped at the sensation and Noah chuckled before lowering his mouth onto her sucking and licking, caressing the sensitive area expertly with his tongue. Rachel was in heaven. Almost immediately Rachel's hands made their way to his head as her knees spread even further apart granting him clearer access. Noah made a noise of approval as he pressed his hands against her inner thighs to keep her legs open. She, like the rest of her, tasted so sweet. If given the time, he was almost positive her body could put him in a sugar coma.

* * *

Rachel started quivering with the beginnings of her orgasm. It was mind blowing how good he was, she was fighting not to scream from the pleasure she was feeling. Noah slid one finger into her still teasing her with his tongue and Rachel's head fell back to lean against the shelf as she gave a soft moan. Noah slid another finger in curling his fingers inside her and Rachel felt herself explode. Noah didn't stop his ministrations until she was finished and then he pulled back from her grinning. Without waiting he grabbed her handbag and pulled out some wet wipes, which he knew she always had in her purse, wiping his mouth quickly. Then he took a couple of swigs from her water bottle. Rachel's breathing had calmed by this time and as soon as he put the water bottle down she attached her mouth to his hungrily wanting more. The door to the closet opened and then shut, and the two pulled away from each other wondering how much whoever looked in the closet just saw.

"Hey, you two better stop fooling around in there, bell is about to ring," Artie's voice came from behind the door and they both breathed out a sigh of relief that it was just Artie who had seen them.

"How did he know about this closet?" Puck asked her bemused and Rachel shrugged quickly pulling on her underwear.

"We've all had to hide at one point or another."

Puck couldn't convey to her how sorry he was so he let his lips do his apologizing as he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his. They kissed fiercely until the bell rang. Rachel pulled away from him abruptly and was gone in a flash slamming the door behind her. Puck looked down and saw her purse. Rachel and her fricking Cinderella disappearing act; dashing out with the last chime and leaving all her shit behind. Puck grabbed her purse and shoved it in his Letterman jacket hoping no one noticed before exiting the closet as though he didn't just give Rachel Berry the best orgasm of her life.

* * *

"This is the stupidest idea ever," Puck grouched from where he was sitting squished into a really small booth between Rachel and Kurt. He had no idea what it was about her but Rachel Berry could get him to do the most ridiculous things. Like stalk Artie and Tina on their date. Love made the best and most macho of men do the wacky, right? Then again, take one look at Rachel Berry and try to tell him it's a bad thing that he's whipped. The girl embodied sexy from head to toe.

Right now, the four of them, Mercedes had decided to come as well, were squashed into the smallest booth in history, a couple of booths down from Artie and Tina. Puck found it hard to believe that Artie and Tina hadn't seen them, discreet wasn't exactly the middle name of any of the people sitting at this table, himself excluded of course. All of them had menus up covering their faces and Puck sighed lowering his menu, feeling decidedly stupid.

"It is not, and stupidest is not a word," Rachel hissed grabbing his menu and shoving it back up over his face, "Moron."

Puck looked over at her. He was so freaking whipped it was pathetic, and the worst part was she didn't even know that she had him whipped. That girl could have asked him to scale Everest for a bobby pin and he probably would have done it. Kurt stifled a giggle and Puck glowered at him. Everyone else clearly knew he was whipped. When Rachel had told him she couldn't see him tonight because they were going to spy on Artie and Tina he had said he wanted to come along. Of course he had ulterior motives, he wanted her to see that he could be fun to hang around without her jumping his bones, not that he could blame her for wanting to jump him because, let's face it, he was a stud.

Rachel had seemed surprised that he wanted to be involved but then she had delved into the details of the plan and told him to dress appropriately for 'espionage'. Luckily Puck had watched enough James Bond movies to know that meant something like spy gear so he was sure to dress in dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Speaking of, he liked what she was wearing tonight. She had decided to go 'incognito' whatever the hell that meant, all Puck knew was she was wearing tight black jeans and a tight black tank top that allowed him a spectacular view down her shirt when she was hunched over like she was just now. She looked rock chick like, especially with those boots over her jeans. Puck suspected that Kurt had gotten a hold of her before she dressed.

"Can I at least touch your boob?" Puck whispered to her but of course Kurt and Mercedes could hear and Mercedes rolled her eyes while Rachel slapped his arm indignantly, blushing bright red.

"Noah!"

"I'd offer mine but I doubt it's as perky," Kurt drawled from beside him and Puck was sure his face turned a little pale because Kurt looked over at him and laughed.

The group fell silent when the waitress bought over their food. Puck had a burger and fries while Kurt and Rachel had gone with a salad and Mercedes had gone with a chicken parmesan. Kurt stared down at Puck's burger with something akin to revulsion while Rachel stared at it longingly.

"I wish I could eat that," she said wistfully and Puck grabbed the sauce and smothered his fries before placing one in his mouth. Kurt tutted at Rachel's confession.

"That would go straight to your thighs darling," he said patting her on the arm encouraging her to eat the salad and Rachel sighed.

"I happen to like your thighs," Puck commented winking and Rachel nudged him to shut up though there was a wicked smile on her face.

"Group rule, no sexual innuendo, please, I'm begging you," Kurt interrupted looking at Puck frowning and Puck felt a little embarrassed from the stare. Like he had done something wrong for talking about Rachel like that. First Puck finds out that he actually likes Rachel, and now he gets a conscience? Damn Glee Club. They were turning him into someone who..._cared. _He cared about other people's _feelings_. Oh God, they were turning him into Kurt!

"Fine," Puck agreed then shoved a French fry in Rachel's mouth to stop her smiling smugly.

"Don't look now, but they are about to kiss," Mercedes whispered urgently and all three whipped their heads around but Mercedes slammed the table with her hand snapping, "I said don't look."

It was only after she said it loudly and drew the attention of every diner that Mercedes realized she'd blown their cover. Artie and Tina were looking over at them. No one moved, so Puck waved at them. Rachel elbowed him in the side covering her face with the menu and Mercedes and Kurt did the same. Puck rolled his eyes. Like that would do a whole lot of good, they had already been spotted.

"Noah don't," Rachel tugged his arm back down trying to hide him behind her menu.

"They've already seen us thanks to Miss Bigmouth over there," Puck retorted gesturing to Mercedes who made a face at him.

"Bite me Landing Strip," she spat at him slamming her menu down on the table and Puck just stared at her. Kurt and Rachel looked up at Puck awaiting his reaction and Puck starting laughing.

"I have to give it up, that was awesome," Puck managed to say through his laughter holding up a hand for Mercedes to high five and she did so a little hesitantly.

"Hey guys," Tina's timid voice interrupted them and Puck stopped laughing as they all turned to look at Tina who was pushing Artie. Tina was wearing a pretty black dress and Artie was wearing a button shirt with his hair swept back from his forehead. They looked so perfect together.

"Hey," the four of them chimed quietly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Artie questioned his eyes scanning their faces and when no one else spoke Puck shrugged.

"Just eating dinner," he told them then grabbed his burger and made a big show of taking a huge bite. Rachel, Kurt and Merecedes all smiled innocently while Artie and Tina looked a little skeptical.

"Ok," Artie said slowly then waved, "Well see you guys later."

Artie and Tina paid their bill and then exited the restaurant.

Kurt leaned over Puck's back and he and Rachel had their faces pressed up against the glass watching as Tina pushed Artie down the street. Puck started eating his dinner, ignoring them. The burger was really good, though he probably would have enjoyed it more if Kurt wasn't practically jumping on his back with excitement. Rachel and Kurt whispered to each other urgently.

"They're going to the park, come on," Kurt squealed jumping out of the booth and grabbing his Mark Jacobs jacket, throwing it over his arm. He held out his hand to Mercedes and she eyed her chicken parmesan that she had half eaten wistfully before taking his hand. Rachel pushed Puck to get out of the booth but he didn't move.

"Haven't we ruined their date enough?" he asked them seriously and when Rachel and Kurt glared at him he just sighed picking up what was left of his burger before sliding out of the booth allowing Rachel to wiggle out after him. Puck walked quickly to the counter and picked up the bill before the others realized. Puck had some money saved up from his pool cleaning business and he didn't mind treating them all to dinner.

Puck took Rachel's hand in his as they walked out of the restaurant. The streets were pretty empty.

"You didn't have to pay for all of us," Rachel told him, then she went up on her tip toes to kiss him and Puck grabbed her arms.

"It's fine," Puck told her brushing his lips against hers once again and Kurt nudged Mercedes but said nothing more. The group made their way to the park keeping their eyes peeled for Artie and Tina. Rachel and Kurt were in the lead, being the nosy divas that they were and Mercedes was just following behind them, looking bored. Puck moved to walk in step with her behind Kurt.

"You look like you're enjoying this about as much as I am," he commented and Mercedes looked over at him and shrugged.

"The things you do for your friend's right?" Mercedes quipped nodding at Kurt and Rachel and when Puck's eyes drifted to Rachel's butt and Mercedes' grin widened.

"Right."

"Look there they are!" Kurt whispered loudly pointing and when Puck turned his head to look he didn't realize that Kurt had stopped walking. Puck tripped on a tree root and fell on top of Kurt who fell flat on his face into the dirt. Rachel and Mercedes looked at the two of them lying in a heap and just burst into laughter, forgetting Tina and Artie.

"Mercedes i....is that you?" Tina called out and Mercedes panicked.

"Scatter!" She all but screamed at the top of her lungs, and the girl had a pair of good working lungs on her, Puck could now vouch for that. He was sure he was deaf. Puck jumped up and hauled Kurt to his feet before dragging him away, finally leaving the couple to have a private date.

* * *

Rachel had had the most wonderful night. After Tina and Artie had caught them out again they decided it was time to retire, since it was quiet cleat that they were in fact the world's worst spies. Kurt had driven them back to his place. Rachel had picked up Puck so she had dropped him home pausing for a make out session before heading to her house and had just now pulled up into her driveway. The lights were on inside which meant her dad's were home. Humming a tune she got out of the car and was walking up to the front door when someone calling her name made her pause. She turned to see Finn Hudson standing on the curb beside his car that she hadn't even noticed when she pulled up.

"Finn what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise and Finn jogged over to her.

"I just wanted to see you," Finn admitted a little shyly walking with her towards her front door.

"Oh," Rachel moved to sit on her front step and Finn took a seat next to her, his long legs stretching out in front of him. The front door opened.

"Rachel honey are you coming...oh Finn, what a pleasant surprise," Rachel's daddy, Richard, smiled when he saw Finn sitting with his daughter. They had met a couple of times and Richard and Alan, Rachel's other daddy, had really been taken with the tall quarterback. Rachel twisted to look up at him and nodded.

"We are just talking daddy, I'll come inside in a little while," Rachel informed him quickly shooing him away and when the front door closed Finn and Rachel fell into silence.

A silence between them used to feel comfortable, but now, the silence was screaming at them. Rachel didn't know what to say to him.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel finally blurted out and Finn looked down at his hands.

"I don't want to talk about Quinn," he said somewhat harshly, and then his eyes looked up at her intensely, making her heart pound, "I just wanted to see you."

Finn's face edged closer and closer and Rachel's eyes fluttered closed. She could feel his warmth breath on her face knowing that this was all she ever wanted, but for some reason all Rachel could see when she closed her eyes was Quinn's face that day in the bathroom and then Puck's eyes. Rachel's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to the side quickly, Finn's lips just grazing hers and coming to rest on her cheek.

"Finn don't," Rachel whispered in a choked voice and Finn pulled back from her frowning.

"Rachel," Finn breathed and Rachel shook her head and forcefully placed her hands on his chest pushing them both apart. She got to her feet and he followed.

"Finn, you're not that boy," Rachel said tightly and Finn's face went to one of confusion.

"What boy?" he asked her, taking a step towards her.

"That boy who cheats on his pregnant girlfriend, and I'm not that girl who lets you," Rachel glanced down at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, "Maybe you should go before tonight becomes another thing I regret."

"I don't regret anything that has ever happened between us," Finn stated surely and Rachel felt herself shiver.

"Well I do," she told him looking up finally and Finn's face took on a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you all the time, I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that right?" Finn said to her, his face concerned and Rachel nodded.

"I know Finn," she said tightly, then forced herself to smile at him, "I'll see you at school."

Finn nodded hesitantly and walked down to his car getting in. He stopped to look back at Rachel who waved quickly and Finn gave her a wave back before driving away. As soon as his car was out of sight Rachel broke down into hysterical sobs, trying to gulp in air and not make too much noise so that her dad's didn't hear. She had never felt so alone in her life. Her day had been so wonderful and now it was ruined.

* * *

Puck clenched and unclenched his fists when he saw Finn lean in and try to kiss Rachel, his Rachel. Puck had been coming to Rachel's bedroom when he saw Finn's car down the street outside Rachel's house. Puck had parked his own car on a different street and then jogged back to Rachel's house, remaining hidden in the bushes. Puck resisted the urge to go and smash in Finn's face. At the last possible moment Rachel turned her head away from him. Puck let out the breath he had been holding and it hissed through his teeth. They said some things to each other that Puck couldn't hear and then Finn got in his car and drove off. Puck stormed from the darkness to where Rachel stood sobbing. Puck grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her around the side of her house. He had intended to kiss her senseless until she forgot all about Finn, but at the sight of the tears pouring down her face, Noah released her arm and placed his hands on either side of her face tilting her head up so that they were looking into each others eyes. Gently he wiped away her tears. Rachel seemed to calm down a lot more now that he was here holding her, although she was still hiccuping and sniffling.

"He...he...doesn't under...stand..." Rachel tried to explain to Noah that Finn didn't see what he was doing to her. Finn didn't realize that everything he did hurt her, even if he didn't meant to and she was sick of feeling like this, sick of letting him pull her back and forth.

"I know Rach," Noah told her, and Rachel looked up at him thinking that he was speaking about Quinn. Like Quinn caused the same reaction in him, that Finn did to her.

"Can we go to your house? I don't want my dad's to see me like this," Rachel said hurriedly trying to brush away her tears and Noah nodded taking her hand.

"Come on."

Noah drove Rachel back to his house. His mom already thought he was in bed so Rachel and Noah snuck into Noah's bedroom window. Noah laid on his bed and pulled her down so that she could rest her head on his chest. Rachel sent a quick text to her dad's telling them she was going for a walk and would be back soon.

For the first time Rachel didn't try to have sex with Noah, instead she lay on his chest and cried. She swore to herself this would be the last time that she cried over Finn Hudson accidentally toying with her emotions. She was strong, and she wouldn't let it happen again.

Noah lay there with his arm around her, knowing it was enough that he was there. Hoping that one day just being there would be enough for her.

* * *

AN: LOL at the end of the closet scene I nearly forgot to have Rachel pull her undies back on haha. If she didn't she would be walking around school all day in a short skirt with no underwear. Lucky I remembered LOL

Please review! Come on, do it. Everyone who reviews will get a teeny tiny preview of the next chapter since I already have it kind of written. You will get an unbeta'd preview anyway but it's still good I swear.

I swear The Slushie War is coming if my fingers don't go off on another tangent. LOL. I think they are done. Let me know if you want more scenes with Rachel and/or Puck and any of the other characters. I'm trying to give everyone face time in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did you better believe Quinn would get hit by a bus....jokes**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 5 – The Slushie Wars**

It was a sunny Friday. Things had been going so smoothly for Rachel in the past two weeks that she had forgotten one thing. She was the bottom of the social ladder at McKinley High School. She was unpleasantly reminded when one of the hockey jocks threw a slushie in her face. The cold liquid stunned her as the jock laughed with his friends. Rachel's chest heaved up and down as she thought of everything possible not to cry, she refused to cry in front of these Neanderthals.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Santana Lopez stalked up the halls to the puck head that had doused her, Anton Crawley and got right up in his face. Brittany was behind her as usual coming to stand with Rachel and flashed Rachel a comforting smile.

"Glee geeks get slushied," Anton sneered down at her and Santana gave a cruel smirk.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in Glee, and I am Head Cheerleader. So unless you never want a chance with one of my Cheerio's I suggest you don't try that again. And believe me ice monkey, you need all the help you can get," Santana lived up to her title as Head Bitch as well as Head Cheerleader. Anton glared at Santana before turning and stalking off with his friends. No guy wanted to be told he had no chance with cheerleaders. Santana and Brittany turned to Rachel surveying her ruined outfit with sympathy.

"He will do it again you know, your threat will only hold him off for so long," Rachel informed them sensibly letting them know they had wasted their time and Santana shrugged uncaringly.

"Yeah, but at least you will have a break," Santana told her and Rachel was speechless at this show of friendship. Sure they were in Glee together but prior to today Brittany and Santana had only spoken to her when it was absolutely necessary.

"Thanks," she managed to mutter and Santana looked uncomfortable.

"No problem," she said quickly then glanced over at Quinn who had been standing by her locker, "You've been really good to Quinn and she's our friend so thank you."

As Santana and Brittany walked away Rachel was struck by the thought that this was the first time those two had gotten involved in high school politics. Back when the football team were giving slushie facials to Finn, Puck and Quinn; Santana and Brittany had managed to stay out of the line of fire along with Matt and Mike. Santana and Brittany had just declared their allegiance to Glee loud and proud. Rachel hoped there wouldn't be repercussions for them; she didn't wish this humiliation on anyone. Rachel sighed and opened up her locker to retrieve the spare clothes that she always kept in there, knowing she was going to be late to class.

* * *

Puck came jogging down the hallways as the crowds dispersed due to the bell. He was literally running late today but he stopped dead on seeing Rachel covered in pink mush. All thoughts of getting to class anywhere close to on time vanished. Someone slushied Rachel, his Rachel.

"Who did this?" Puck growled angrily and Rachel jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. She thought it was sweet he was taking this so personally. He was going above and beyond the 'special arrangement' deal.

"Noah, its fine," she assured him calmly turning back to her locker but Puck grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him.

"No it's not fine, who did this?" he demanded his fury building and Rachel placed a hand on his forearm trying to soothe him. The last thing she needed was for someone else to get involved and Rachel didn't want him to get in a fight over her. It was just a slushie.

"Noah please, it's fine, I'll clean myself off and everything will be fine."

If Rachel said fine one more time Puck was going to lose it. Everything was not 'fine', nothing would be 'fine' until he busted skulls. He had a pretty good idea of who did it. The hockey team weren't subtle in their attacks and had been a pain in the ass for a while now.

"I will find out and I will kick their ass," Puck promised her and Rachel shook her head.

"Noah please no fighting, the last thing I need is for you to get suspended. Think of Glee," Rachel appealed still clutching at his arm, trying to hold him back. Puck wiped a bit of slushie from her nose with determination. He didn't give a shit about Glee, he cared about her.

"I'm not letting this go," he swore to her a determined look in his eyes, then he gave what he hoped was a comforting smile. Rachel frowned at him.

"Promise no fighting," she persisted and Puck rolled his eyes. He would have to get a Plan B together to pay those assholes back.

"I promise," he repeated to appease her then he nudged her towards her locker, "Now go get cleaned off."

Rachel grabbed her clothes and headed off to the bathroom. Puck watched her go, trailing pink slushie in her wake. This wasn't over.

* * *

Later that day more news had spread around, taking the heat off Rachel. Santana and Brittany got slushied. The hockey team were getting more brazen with their attacks, not letting Santana's threats hinder them. Now that Finn and Puck, who used to rule the school, were in Glee and going down in rep there was a power struggle going on between the football team and the hockey team, and the hockey team wanted to be the top dogs in school. Puck bristled with fury when he saw Santana and Brittany heading to the bathroom to wash the grape flavored beverages from their cheerleading uniforms. Neither girl had cried, which made him proud. Santana had screamed bloody murder and Brittany had rattled off a few choice phrases. Now the hockey team had made it personal. Going after the Head Cheerio's who were both dating members of the football team. This was a serious breach in protocol and Puck was not letting them get away with it.

After school Puck watched Rachel walk to her car from a distance to make sure no one bothered her then he headed to football practice. He really felt the need to tackle the crap out of someone. After a rough practice Puck told Mike and Matt to stay behind after everyone had left. They were both pretty livid over what happened. Brittany and Santana were their girls and they wanted revenge on the hockey team more than anyone, except Puck. Once the locker room was empty Puck, Matt and Mike gathered together by Matt's locker.

"Guys, I need your help brainstorming. We are going to teach those knuckle dragging skate faries a lesson," Puck informed them smirking dangerously and Matt sat down on the bench to listen but Mike remained standing, his face impassive.

"Let's just go to Crawley's house and kick the shit out of him," Mike suggested darkly slamming a fist into his palm threateningly. For someone who was one of the slimmer guys on the team, Mike sure was full of bravado.

"Fucken' ay," Matt pumped his fist in the air before jumping to his feet ready to do as Mike had suggested but Puck blocked their exit shaking his head. Jocks were meatheads; they needed to be smart about this.

"If the school finds out we will get suspended or expelled, we need a smarter plan, I want to humiliate them," Puck explained slowly wanting to make them suffer. Matt and Mike understood and took a seat back on the bench both frowning thoughtfully trying to come up with ideas.

The three boys spun guiltily when they heard someone coming from the shower room. They hadn't known anyone was still in there and prayed to the God's it wasn't Coach Tanaka. It would kind of suck to get caught out before they even put their plan into action. Kurt Hummel appeared, dressed in his civilian clothes smoothing back his hair. He liked to spend time after practice exfoliating all the sweat he had accrued and had eavesdropped on their proposed revenge plan. He liked the idea but he knew they would need help; they were footballers for goodness sake, Kurt figured all three of them together only made up ¾ of a brain.

"I hear you are trying to plan an elaborate revenge plot against the hockey team," Kurt commented coming to take a seat on the bench feigning disinterest. Kurt wanted to help but he also wanted to be asked to help, it was always nice to be wanted.

"You got some ideas Hummel?" Puck queried curiously and Kurt inspected his nails.

"I just thought it might be fun to beat them at their own game," Kurt declared loftily and at the blank faces of the three jocks Kurt rolled his eyes and explained himself further, "We organize a massive slushie attack on the whole hockey team. Cheerleaders, footballers, glee clubbers. We all attack the hockey team, show them that no one wants them in power and while we are united they will never succeed."

The three footballers were silent for a moment.

"That's monumental," Matt complimented Kurt, slapping him on the back. Kurt frowned at him, not used to hearing Matt use words that long.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kurt asked hesitantly and Matt shrugged grinning sheepishly.

"It was on my mom's word of the day calendar, did I use it right?" he admitted and Kurt chuckled. Footballers were cute, but damn.

"Yeah you did," Kurt told him and Matt smiled proudly.

"Awesome!" Mike cheered giving Matt a high five and Kurt shook his head getting back to the mission at hand. They had a plan, now they just needed to put it into action.

Kurt went to his locker and pulled out his High School Musical notebook, flipping the page open and taking out his pink pen with a feather on top. Puck, Matt and Mike exchanged glances but said nothing. They had learned long ago that Kurt did what he wanted without a care and if he wanted a pink feather pen, he would use a pink feather pen, not caring how odd it looked.

"Now our first point of business is money, buying all those slushies is going to cost us," Kurt said formally, like he was a secretary taking down notes and Matt grinned a little lecherously.

"Bikini car wash."

Mike returned Matt's grin and they gave each other another high five. Kurt rolled his eyes at just how dirty minded his teammates were. He tapped his book officially.

"We already did a car wash this year, we need something different," Kurt said decidedly. That and he didn't want to risk another girl throwing a rock through his windshield. Once was more than enough. So his plan was to keep his car away from crazy women.

"Bake sale," Puck piped up and Kurt clapped his hands appraisingly.

"So you're not just a pretty face?" Kurt quipped then laughed at Puck's freaked out face, "Okay, well let's plan this."

* * *

Word spread around to the football team, the Cheerio's and the Glee Club quickly. First thing arranged was the bake sale, which was why Rachel was spending her Sunday at school with the other members of Glee. Puck had called her Saturday morning asking her if she knew how to bake. Of course she did, everyone saw her magnificent 'I'm sorry' cookies. Puck had laughed at her then told her to bake as much as she could and bring it to school on Sunday. When she had asked why he had gone quiet and said 'you'll see' very mysteriously. Ringing around, Rachel discovered all the other Glee members had received the same instructions from Kurt.

When Rachel and the others had pulled up at the school the Cheerio's had banners up in the parking lot that said 'BAKE SALE' and tables all set up. They still had no idea what this was for; the car wash had raised enough money for Glee costumes. Even more surprising was that all of the football team were present helping move tables and sticking up balloons. Once the baked goods cooked by the Glee kids had arrived they were placed on the tables and the Glee club found themselves standing off to the side wondering what on earth was going on. Matt came running over.

"Come on guys, sell, sell, sell," he encouraged slapping Rachel on the back and Rachel nearly fell forward from the force. Matt did not know his own strength.

"Why do we have to help? I'm pretty sure the Cheerio's have it covered, well they have the bake sale covered at least," Mercedes said sarcastically gesturing at the scantily clad girls prancing around the school parking lot waving down drivers to buy cookies and cakes from their stalls. Santana, Quinn and Brittany sat at a table with the money box looking very professional.

Puck, Artie and Finn were jamming on a makeshift stage with a couple of the band members to provide background music. Kurt was standing behind the Cheerio's commandeering their efforts. It was all very, odd. Puck noticed they were there and came over to them, his eyes focused solely on Rachel. Finn's eyes followed Rachel but she made a point not to look at him.

"Noah what is all this?" Rachel asked gesturing in confusion and Noah grinned purposely being secretive, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

"It's for payback."

"Noah Puckerman, you tell me what is going on this instant," Rachel demanded, stamping her foot for emphasis and Puck smiled charmingly.

"We are raising money to buy slushies, and then we are going to douse the hockey team on Monday."

A feral grin spread across Rachel's face as she pictured the hockey team getting a taste of their own medicine.

"Well, let's make sure everything gets sold," Rachel said briskly, walking over to assist in the selling and Puck watched her go a proud smile on his face.

There was something incredibly sexy about vengeful Rachel. She was ruthless.

* * *

Monday morning a gathering of teens crowded the halls of McKinley High. The football team were happy to be putting the hockey team in their place, the Cheerio's were happy to get payback for attacking their Head Cheerleader and second in command and the Glee Club were ready for long overdue revenge. Kurt had pulled all of Glee into a huddle in the middle of the corridor. Rachel was ever mindful of Puck standing behind her to her right and Finn standing behind her to her left. Both of them were pressed up against her as they were all squished into the huddle. Quinn was standing behind the lockers out of the way. They weren't risking the pregnant girl in a prank. Her orders were to stay hidden until the end.

"Ok team let's get together, now Rachel you will be the bait," Kurt announced her role and Rachel held up her hand looking offended.

"Hey!"

"You are their first choice morning slushie, sorry Hun," Kurt apologized to her reminding her of the facts and Rachel had to admit he was right. She was always the first choice for morning slushies. That was partly Puck's fault and he squeezed her hand in apology while no one was looking.

"Fine," she said grudgingly and Kurt pinched her cheek.

"They're coming," someone stage whispered from the end of the hallway and urgency fell over everyone present. This was it. Moment of truth.

"Is everyone ready?" Kurt confirmed and when they all murmured their agreement Kurt gestured wildly with his hands, "Great, now battle stations and hide those slushies."

Rachel took the slushie Finn handed to her and he smiled warmly at her.

"Good luck Rachel," he whispered to her his lips close to her ear and Rachel smiled nervously and nodded pulling away from him to face the doors to the school.

To Rachel it felt like the world was moving almost in slow motion. The main doors opened and the hockey team led by Anton Crawley strutted down the halls. They were so caught up in themselves they didn't notice that the whole football team and all the Cheerio's were milling around the halls with their backs to them. Rachel stood in the middle of the hallway clutching a slushie in one hand with her jacket covering the item from view. Crawley grinned when he saw her standing there, not noticing Puck behind her. Rachel was nervous as hell.

"Easy Rach," Puck coached her softly and Rachel tilted her chin proudly.

Crawley laughed loudly as he took the lid off his slushie and now he was five feet in front of Rachel.

"Attack!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs and all hell broke loose.

Crawley and the other members of the hockey team paused, startled by Kurt's battle cry and Rachel dashed forward and tossed her slushie all over Crawley's face. The look on his face was epic and Rachel sorely wished she had thought to bring a camera or at least film the whole event. Crawley reacted almost instantly throwing his drink at her but suddenly Puck was there pushing her out of the way of the attack before pouring his slushie all over Crawley. There was slushie flying everywhere; it was a massacre. And then it was over in seconds. The hockey team were soaked and freezing, slushie running down their faces and bodies. The footballers and Cheerio's cheered and laughed.

Rachel looked around at the members of Glee and couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. Finn was holding onto Quinn and laughing, while Quinn was pressed against his chest laughing as well, both were stained with slushie remains. It sort of hurt to see them together but Rachel pushed that feeling to the back of her consciousness. Santana and Matt were hugging as were Brittany and Mike, cheering loudly. Kurt and Mercedes gave each other high fives, while Tina and Artie stared at each other goofily. Puck turned to her with a wild grin on his face and she couldn't help but grin back. Mission accomplished. In the din, no one noticed Puck slip his hand into hers and squeeze it.

"What in the name of all things holy is going on here?" Sue Sylvester shrieked and all noise came to a stop as couples pulled apart.

Principal Figgins, Coach Tanaka, Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury came jogging onto the scene and Coach Tanaka nearly wiped out when he tried to come to a complete stop. Mr Shue caught him just before he fell. The students took a good look at their handiwork. Lockers and people were coated in slushie, there were cups all over the ground, the hockey team were drenched; it was one big mess.

"What happened here?" Principal Figgins demanded and when Mr. Shue looked at his kids they all smiled innocently at him.

"The hockey team had an accident," Finn quipped, not being able to hide the grin from his face and some guys on the football team chuckled only to be silence by Coach Tanaka's glare.

"Tripped over and their slushies went everywhere," Puck spoke up twisting his head to look at Crawley, daring him to say something. Crawley averted his eyes.

"I'm sure they won't have an accident like this again," Mike informed Principal Figgins who wasn't quite sure what to make of any of this. Principal Figgins was not an idiot, contrary to popular belief. He could see the many cups on the ground, and took note that the hockey team were the only ones affected.

"So, the hockey team doused themselves in their own slushies?" Figgins queried looking for confirmation and Rachel nodded her head.

"We all saw it Principal Figgins," Rachel assured him looking over her shoulder and the footballers and Cheerio's all voiced their agreement. Figgins looked unsure.

"Don't you believe us?" Quinn asked sweetly, as she, Brittany and Santana looked up at Principal Figgins batting their eyelashes innocently. Figgins looked over at Mr. Shue who shrugged, trying to hide his amused smile.

"Crawley, take your team and get cleaned off, everyone else get to class," Figgins said finally and the crowd dispersed quickly, no one wanting to hang around in case Figgins changed his mind.  
Figgins stared down at the puddle of melted slushie and shook his head. This right here was why he hated high school and teenagers.

* * *

There would be truce for now. While the football team, Cheerio's and Glee members had each other's backs, no one else could take over. The McKinley High social hierarchy was firmly intact. That night Rachel and Noah celebrated their triumph and when Noah held Rachel in his arms he felt certain that he could be proud that he had defended her honor.

* * *

**Next chapter: Rachel says thank you in a way Puck really appreciates :) Rachel gets a much needed make over, Puck has an awkward conversation with Kurt's dad, and Rachel starts seeing Puck in a new way.**

**LikeMuh...Fashnik: I coudn't send you your preview because you didn't log in! But LOL about her trophy underwear. Puck already has a pair of lace pink panties from their first time LOL He could start up a collection and have a Rachel Berry Underwear Museum hahaha**

**Christie: You didn't log in either but thanks, I love how hot the story is too. There is a sexy shower scene coming up.**

**musical_jay: Yes its not easy to date when you are in Glee. LOL everyone wants to stalk you and be all up in your business**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 6 – Surprises **

Puck came home from football practice exhausted, but when he saw Rachel sitting on his bed he smiled and closed the door behind him. He dumped his gear and went over to brush his lips across hers.

"Hey you," he said softly and Rachel smiled shyly.

"Hey," she replied leaning up to kiss him again.

Seeing Puck after practice was one of Rachel's favorite times to see him. At first she had been a bit grossed out; he was always all sweaty and frankly, he stunk a little. But now that Rachel had gotten used to it, she found the fact he was sweaty a bit of a turn on, and as for the smell, well, he sprayed himself with deodorant now after she commented on the smell the first time and the deodorant mixed with his smell was intoxicating.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?" Puck asked her chuckling as he went to retrieve some spare clothes so he could go have a shower.

"Nope," Rachel retorted making a face at him and Puck grinned.

"Be right back," he told her heading for the door but she jumped up and placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait, I...I want to have a shower with you," she told him, and Puck gave her a quizzical look but didn't question it.

"My mom's downstairs," he informed her then opened his door and checked the halls. Coast was clear. He walked to the bathroom door then gestured for Rachel to dart across the hallway then he locked the bathroom door behind her.

Rachel watched as Puck stripped off. Since Matt had told her that the Slushie War was Puck's idea in response to Crawley slushieing her, she had been wracking her brains for some way to thank him. She had finally come up with the perfect thank you and was nervous but extremely eager. She was going to give him a blow job. She'd never tried one before so she was apprehensive but she had been studying online and had borrowed Kurt's Cosmopolitan magazines in preparation and she felt that she was well informed. Rachel stripped off her shirt and then slid out of her jeans. Noah paused to watch her, that smile on his face. The one that made her weak in the knees and fire shoot through her belly. Rachel took off her bra and underwear then pushed him into the shower and squeezed in with him. He turned on the water and they both tilted their heads up to feel the spray. Noah reached out and pushed her hair back from her face moving in to kiss her and she kissed him back hungrily. He moved to touch her more but Rachel placed his hands down by his sides and squeezed some soap into her hands. She ran her hands down his body and Noah groaned softly. She continued lathering him up with soap carefully cleaning each part of him, and when she got to his manhood it was already standing erect. Rachel then rinsed him off pressing kisses against his chest.

"Noah, I wanted to try something," she whispered and Noah snapped his eyes open to stare at her, not sure what it was she wanted to try. Rachel slowly sank to her knees and Noah silently cheered for the blow job he was about to receive. He hadn't had a blow job in months. This was officially the best day ever. Noah stared down at her in anticipation. Her plump lips opened and her eyes were staring up at him. Noah readied himself and closed his eyes.

"Noah!"

Noah nearly jumped out of his skin when Rachel's mouth enveloped him completely while his mother's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. So not the position he wanted to be in; his dick in Rachel's mouth while trying to have a conversation with his mother. He could feel Rachel's mouth smile as her head bobbed slowly up and down, hesitant at first but she became more confident quickly.

"Ye...yeah," Noah managed to say, his voice more high pitched than usual. He was trying to concentrate on his mom and not Rachel but it was hard with Rachel's lips around him and her tongue that was swirling his tip...oh God. Noah's hand moved to her hair, the other pressed against the shower glass holding him up.

"I'm going to work; Hannah is at a sleep over. You will have to organize your own dinner, okay?" Noah's mom's voice came through the door again and he tried to pull out of Rachel's mouth so he could concentrate but her hands slid around to his butt and held him in place. He moaned softly.

"Yeah...okay," he had difficulty speaking as Rachel kept moving her mouth over him.

"No visitors okay?" his mom spoke up again and Noah sorely wished that she would just leave so he could enjoy this moment.

"Okay," he spat out hurriedly thinking she would leave. Rachel giggled at his predicament and the noise caused a soft hum in her throat that nearly had Noah groaning out loud.

"Bye honey," his mom called out and when Noah didn't reply straight away she knocked on the door, "Noah?"

"Bye mom," Noah yelled as Rachel deep throated him and they could hear footsteps walking away, finally. Rachel deep throated him again and that was all Noah could take.

Noah pulled back from her as he came, his release spraying onto the tiled shower floor. He was breathing hard and Rachel stood up and quickly washed her mouth out with water before grinning at him.

"You are a very bad girl Rachel Berry," Noah told her pressing her up against the glass shower wall and molding his slick body against hers. Her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him. Noah buried his face in her neck, sucking the sensitive skin.

"Thank you for starting a war over me," she whispered, and Noah smiled against her, happy that she knew he had defended her. Happy that she was finally seeing him.

* * *

No one was more surprised than Rachel when Kurt and Mercedes turned up on her doorstep one afternoon while Puck was at football practice. She barely had time to say hello before Kurt grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to his car. Mercedes rushed inside to grab Rachel's bag and keys and locked the front door joining them at the car.

"Unhand me Kurt!" Rachel protested wondering if her friends had lost their minds. This was kidnapping, her daddy's had a lawyer on call and she wasn't opposed to prosecution.

"We are giving you a makeover," Kurt announcing clasping his hands together with glee and Rachel frowned at him.

"I don't need a makeover," she retorted a little offended. Kurt placed his hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

"Oh honey, yes you do."

Rachel knew arguing with Kurt was futile but she refused to dignify his comment with an answer and huffily entered his car. Mercedes and Kurt jumped into the car and drove to the mall.

Lucky for Rachel her dad gave her a credit card to be used in emergencies and Kurt told her this was definitely an emergency. They took her to the hairdresser first, where they cut and straightened her hair, then to clothing stores where Kurt and Mercedes picked her outfits. Once they were finished, Kurt and Mercedes stood there looking her over.

"She is magnific!" Kurt declared putting on an awful French accent and Mercedes nodded.

"Damn boy, you know your stuff," Mercedes complimented him and Kurt took a mock bow.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other proudly and turned Rachel to the mirror. Rachel was shocked at how different she looked. They had bought her a lot of jeans and tight t-shirts, loud jewelery, she looked; normal. Rachel smiled at her reflection wondering briefly if she looked better than Quinn. Quinn had the whole 'innocent but not look' happening, but Rachel was really staring to love her 'new Rachel' look.

"Thank you for all your effort but I fear your attempts are fruitless, Finn won't notice me while Quinn is pregnant with his baby," Rachel said to them turning this way and that to inspect herself and Mercedes gave her a look that clearly said she was crazy and quipped mysteriously.

"Who said anything about Finn noticing you?"

* * *

Puck shifted uncomfortably on Kurt Hummel's doorstep and knocked on the door. He had found a text on his phone after football practice, which Kurt had skipped without explanation, that Kurt had something that Puck would want to see. Puck had no idea what Kurt had that he thought Puck would want to see but he figured he would humor him. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man Puck had to assume was Kurt's dad.

"Hey is Kurt here?" Puck asked politely and Kurt's dad stared at him.

"He's on his way home now," Kurt's dad said giving him a weird look and Puck wondered if something was wrong with what he was wearing or something. Puck was used to weird looks from parents, the Mohawk kind of attracted them, but Kurt's dad was giving him a weird, weird look.

"I'm Puck, his friend," Puck figured he better introduce himself and act friendly.

"His friend...oh his friend," Kurt's dad looked like something clicked in his head as he stepped back from the door and gestured inside, "Come on in."

Puck hesitantly walked inside wishing that Kurt would hurry. His dad was giving him the creeps. Kurt's dad kept glancing at him but he led Puck into the living room. Puck took a seat on the lounge awkwardly while Kurt's dad stood by the TV arms folded.

"Can I get you a drink?" Kurt's dad asked and Puck jumped at the chance for something to do other than sit there and be stared at. He felt like a bug under a microscope.

"Yeah thanks," he accepted and Kurt's dad retreated to the kitchen, returning a couple of seconds later with a beer for himself and a soft drink for Puck. Right now, Puck would have preferred the beer. Kurt's dad gave him that strange look again.

"Do I have something on my face?" Puck asked him worriedly and Kurt's dad shook his head.

"No, no, I just didn't think it would happen so soon," Kurt's dad said more to himself than to Puck and Puck shifted uncomfortably on the lounge.

"What would happen so soon?" Puck asked frowning and Kurt's dad took a long drink of his beer before answering.

"Kurt getting a boyfriend."

Puck promptly spat his drink all over the floor. Kurt's dad thought he was GAY? Puck was a stud, he practically oozed masculinity, how could Kurt's dad think HE, Noah Puckerman, was gay? Kurt's dad was too wrapped up in inspecting him to notice he had sprayed soda all over the carpet.

"You don't strike me as a gay but I guess it takes all types," Kurt's dad commented giving him a small accepting smile and Puck jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not gay," Puck denied vehemently and Kurt's dad gave him a pitying look. Like he thought Puck was too shy to come out of the closet.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I thought..."

"I like girls," Puck told him and since Mr. Hummel looked a little less than convinced Puck added, "a lot, I love girls, and I love sex with girls, I am definitely into chicks."

"Honey, we're home!" Kurt cried out walking into the house and Puck mentally groaned. Kurt's dad definitely thought Puck was Kurt's boyfriend now.

"Hummel what is so important that I had to drag my ass all the way here from practice? Which you missed by the way, Coach is pissed and..." Puck's speech broke off as he saw Rachel walk into the room behind Mercedes. Her hair had been straightened and she now had a straight cut fringe that framed her face. She was wearing tight jeans and a rock chic t-shirt, with a leather band on one arm. She looked...Puck was sure he had a hard on.

"Rachel needs a ride home," Kurt announced in a sing song voice handing Puck the bags he was carrying that had all Rachel's new clothes and make up inside. Puck wordlessly took the bags and walked out to his car with Rachel in tow. He felt like he'd been whacked upside the head by a two-by-four.

Mercedes and Kurt watched them hop into Puck's truck and drive away with matching smug smiles on their faces.

"Mission accomplished," Mercedes congratulated him with a high five and they grinned at each other.

Operation: Make Rachel See That Puck Was Perfect For Her had commenced, it was up to Rachel to open her eyes now.

* * *

Puck drove in silence and Rachel shifted awkwardly, not knowing how she felt in these new clothes. Puck hadn't said anything, and now Rachel felt like she had made a huge mistake letting Kurt and Mercedes do this to her. She probably looked ridiculous.

"What happened to you?" Puck finally asked and Rachel looked down at her hands as they fidgeted nervously in her lap.

"Mercedes and Kurt," she said simply, as if that explained everything, which it did.

"I like it," Puck said surely and Rachel looked up at him smiling.

"I feel kind of silly," she admitted and Puck grinned.

"You don't look silly, you look good in everything," he told her, and Rachel felt her smile grow, and Puck frowned asking, "So your sweaters and short skirts are a thing of the past?"

When Rachel nodded he looked sad almost.

"I'm going to miss those skirts and knee high socks," he mourned the loss comically and Rachel laughed.

"I've still got them all at home," Rachel hastened to assure him, and then she grinned, "Want me to wear them for you tonight?"

Puck rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Berry, do you really have to ask?"

* * *

Rachel felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked into school. She hurried to her locker, eager to get to class and away from the stares and found Finn standing there. He stared at her in shock, and then smiled appreciatively.

"Hey Rachel, you look nice," he complimented her and Rachel expected to feel her heart jump into her throat but instead there was just a dull beating.

"Thanks, Mercedes and Kurt got to me," Rachel explained a little awkwardly opening up her locker and grabbing her books.

"It suits you," Finn assured her smiling charmingly, "But you look great whatever you wear."

Rachel walked to class and realized that Finn said the same thing that Puck already had. Maybe Finn and Puck weren't so different after all. Speaking of, Puck suddenly appeared beside her, walking with her to class.

"Looking good," he said skimming his eyes over her ass appreciatively.

"People are staring at me," Rachel hissed at him as they walked and Puck looked around and found she was right. People were staring, but it was in a good way.

"Berry, they will get over this in a week," he told her then he turned and strutted away to his next class and Rachel watched him go, hoping he was right.

It took three days for people to stop staring, and Rachel was happy with her new look and happy that people started accepting her as she was. She was changing and she liked it.

* * *

Rachel jumped when Noah climbed in through her window. They hadn't scheduled anything today, but he always dropped around when he felt like it and she did too. It had been a month since they began their agreement and so far the arrangement was working well for both parties. There was no talk of feelings, which Rachel was grateful for. She didn't know how to define the way she felt about Noah. It was a mixture of everything. All she knew was she didn't think of Finn that much anymore and for the first time in her life she felt normal, and it was wonderful.

"Happy one month sex buddy anniversary," Noah cheered handing her a box of chocolates and a package in wrapping paper. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. Did sex buddies have anniversaries? Well Noah had more experience with this sort of thing, he had to know.

"I didn't get you anything," Rachel commented a little sadly, upset that she hadn't known they were supposed buy each other something and Noah just shrugged smiling secretively.

"I got something for both of us," he informed her nodding at the present and Rachel ripped open the wrapping and stared down at her gift a smile coming to her face.

"Chocolate body paint?"

Noah just grinned and sat down on her bed expectantly while Rachel grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head grinning wickedly. They still had time before school started.

* * *

Later that night Rachel was studying while Puck lay on her bed watching her. The first couple of times he did it she had felt kind of weird, but now she was used to him watching her. Their nights had fallen into something of a pattern. They would alternate houses; but after dinner they would sneak over to the other's house in through the window, and Rachel would study while Puck watched her, or played his guitar if he was at his house. Then they would fool around and Rachel would fall asleep in his arms. They would wake up and go to school. Wash, rinse, repeat. It worked for them. Rachel had never felt so relaxed in her entire life.

A lock of hair fell across her face blocking her from Puck's view and Puck reached out a hand to brush the hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful," Puck whispered leaning in to kiss her before he settled back onto her bed and turned on his iPod closing his eyes and tapping his foot along to the music.

Rachel stared at him in shock and wonder. She was dressed in a pair of track pants and a tank top, her hair was a mess, and she was sure she looked plain and ordinary, yet he thought she was beautiful. Her heart started thumping just that little bit faster. It wasn't the normal lust she felt when Puck touched her. It was something else, something different.

What on Earth was happening to her? Rachel shook her head and folded her book closed. She had to stop having these thoughts, and the best way she knew not to think was to have sex with Noah. He didn't complain when she crawled on top of him.

* * *

Puck jogged to catch up with Rachel on the way to Glee and Rachel smiled happily when she saw him. They easily fell into step together.

"I haven't been slushied for two weeks, two whole weeks Noah," Rachel exclaimed with delight and Puck smiled.

"Well I don't think you will be getting anymore," he assured her and Rachel placed a hand on his forearm.

"I'm so grateful you came up with the slushie war," Rachel said softly and Puck glanced down at the ground.

"No big deal," he said quickly and they two of them entered Glee, their conversation ending.

Rehearsal was always a painful experience for Puck. He hated watching Rachel and Finn dance around each other. He wondered how Quinn could take it. For her part Quinn was doing a good job of ignoring what was going on. Puck stared at Rachel's form as Finn spun her under his arm and Rachel turned her head and looked directly at him. Puck froze and messed up his dance step bumping into Mercedes who cursed him under her breath. Rachel had never looked at him when she was singing with Finn before. Puck smiled. Maybe there was a chance for him.

Rachel couldn't stop glancing back at Puck from where he was in the backing vocals. It was like he was a magnet. It might have been the tight shirt he was wearing today that showed off his muscles, or the tight jeans, or the fact that since she had found out he had been the one to organize the Slushie War she had been obsessed with wondering about why he would do that for her. He kept on surprising her. Rachel had thought she had known who Puck was. This cougar-chasing, brash, conceited jock that only looked out for himself. But this boy she was involved with, he was nothing like she had thought. He was kind, and sweet, and caring, he hung out with her friends, he told her she was beautiful. Rachel tore her eyes away from him. What they had was good, what they had was working. Rachel wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

AN: Thanks for your reviews!! I'm overwhelmed at the response this story has gotten which makes me write chapters faster. And I know Rachel is so completely clueless LOL Give her time, she's sure to realise sooner or later...right?

Thanks to my awesome Beta booksmartblonde333, she is the shit!

Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own anything.

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 7 – All About Noah**

"Rachel!"

Rachel turned at the sound of Finn calling her name and sure enough there was Finn waving at her as he ran down the hall.

"Hey Finn," Rachel greeted him clasping her books to her chest. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work on "Don't Stop Believin'" today," he asked and Rachel bit her lip. A month ago she would have jumped at the chance, but after what happened outside her house a couple of weeks ago she didn't really want to be alone with him. But she couldn't exactly just say no to him and risk him messing up their chances at Sectionals because she didn't help him with his parts.

"Oh, umm..." Rachel hesitated trying to think of a way that she could say no, but when Finn whipped out those puppy dog eyes she relented, "I have free period just before lunch?"

"Ok, so I'll meet you in the choir room?" Finn confirmed and when Rachel nodded Finn grinned widely, "Awesome see you then."

Rachel didn't wait to watch him go as she usually would have done because at that moment Puck walked into school and was coming down the hall. He and Rachel locked eyes and he smiled but said nothing as he passed by, his sleeve brushing her arm and she felt a fire shoot through her body and her knees felt weak. Rachel released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and felt herself blush red. Damn. Moments like this with Puck were almost better than sex; almost.

* * *

Rachel was waiting in the choir room when she heard the sounds of an argument. Curious, she crept to the door and saw Finn and Quinn glaring at each other outside of the door. Quinn yelled something at him that Rachel couldn't quite hear then turned and stormed off down the hall. Finn ran a hand through his hair helplessly and Rachel backed away from the door so that he wouldn't see her watching him. He walked in and slammed the door behind him a lot harder than necessary. Rachel sat down at the piano, trying to not look like she had been spying on him and Quinn. Finn sat down heavily next to her on the piano bench and the chair shook under his weight.

"Is something wrong Finn?" Rachel asked hesitantly not sure if she was ready to help him with his Quinn problems, but she knew there was no way he would be able to concentrate on the music if he didn't get whatever it is that was bothering him off his chest. Finn sighed.

"Quinn's on my back about money, we have all these bills. I really need to get a job but I can't get one, no one is hiring," Finn rambled running a hand through his hair again worriedly and Rachel really felt sorry for him; and Quinn as well. Rachel wanted to help them out somehow and she bit her lip thoughtfully. Her dad Alan was a lawyer while her daddy Richard owned an interior design studio. Maybe one of her dad's would be willing to help Finn out.

"I can talk to my dad's, see if one of them could use you," Rachel told him, pausing as she thought about how wrong that sounded but said nothing because Finn didn't pick up on the accidental innuendo like Puck would have done. If Puck heard her say that he would have laughed at her.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Finn asked his eyes softening as he leaned closer to her and Rachel discreetly leaned away from him not keen to go down this road with Finn again.

"We are friends Finn, we need to help each other out. I'd do it for any of the Glee club members," she pointed out quite bluntly and Finn pulled away from her like she had slapped him. Which she kind of had, like a verbal slap to the face.

"I really appreciate it," Finn said to her tightly as he got up and started heading for the door.

"Wait, what about the song?" Rachel queried frowning at his abrupt departure and Finn turned his head to her for a second, looking hurt.

"I'm not in the mood for singing," he informed her grimly, "Thanks anyway."

Rachel watched Finn go.

* * *

Puck wasn't stalking Rachel...not really. So what if Finn had told him he was rehearsing with Rachel before lunch during her free period and Puck just happened to be hanging around the choir room, skipping English. Puck certainly wasn't there to check on Rachel and Finn; he just decided to go for a walk. When Finn came striding out of the choir room way before the lunch bell rang Puck felt a little relieved. Making sure the coast was clear Puck walked into the choir room to see Rachel gathering up her music at the piano not paying attention. She jumped when Puck slapped his books down on a chair and spun to face him, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was him.

"You scared me," she gasped pressing a hand to her chest and Puck grinned trying not to seem like the jealous boyfriend. Because he totally wasn't jealous, and he really wasn't going to say something that made it sound like he was jealous either because that would make him a pansy.

"What's up with you and Finn?"

Ah shit, the brain to mouth filter wasn't working and the question blurted out. Luckily Rachel didn't notice the jealousy in his tone. She shrugged.

"Nothing, he just wanted someone to talk to, apparently Quinn is harassing him to get a job as she needs money to pay for her doctor's bills, I told Finn I would ask my dad's if they had any job openings," Rachel explained standing up with all her items and Puck felt like someone hit him with a bus. Quinn needed money to pay for doctor's bills, why hadn't she come to him? Oh right, because in her mind, this baby was Finn's not his.

"Oh, okay," Puck said a little distractedly and Rachel noticed the abrupt change in his demeanor and walked over to him quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly and Puck shook his head at her feeling guilty that she was so worried for him when he was worrying about Quinn, the mother of his baby. A fact that he had kept from her. Shit. More guilt wormed it's way through him, making him feel ill.

"Nothing," Puck said quickly, and then he brushed his lips against hers, "I gotta go."

Puck walked out of the choir room leaving Rachel to watch another man leave her presence after less than five minutes.

At lunch Puck didn't go to the cafeteria, instead he hopped into his truck and drove to the nearest ATM. He didn't even pause to think when he drew out all the money he had saved up after cleaning pools all summer. It was only $500 bucks but it was something and he figured it was the least he could do for Quinn. It was his baby too, no matter how much Quinn liked to pretend it wasn't. Puck got back to school and slipped the money into her locker, no note. He figured she would know it was from him. Puck then went about his day as if he wasn't $500 poorer, knowing that he had done a good thing, even if Quinn wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

Puck was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt like such a douche for just walking away from Rachel the way he had today with no explanation. That was probably why she hadn't texted him or come over, since it was her night to come to his place. He had screwed things up with her like he always did. Like he screwed up everything.

"Don't you look cheerful," Rachel commented lightly as she crept through his window and Puck sat up grinning like an idiot. Rachel walked over to him with a hand behind her back and then she produced with a flourish, and item wrapped in paper.

"What's this?" he asked taking it from her and ripping it open.

"You looked sad today, so I sang some songs for you that's why I'm a little late," Rachel explained when he pulled out the CD labeled 'Noah's Happy Songs'. Puck mentally made a note to scribble that out in case anyone saw it because he would not live it down. Ever. Rachel sat down on the edge of his bed taking the CD from him, "My dad's say I have the voice of an angel and just hearing me sing calms all their worries. Being the female lead of Glee, and also your co-lead for our duet, you must also be aware of how brilliant my voice is. I thought hearing me sing a couple of songs for you would cheer you up."

"That's really thoughtful, and slightly conceited of you," Puck said jokingly but Rachel took him seriously as a hurt expression came over her face as she rose to her feet.

"Well if you don't want it I'll just throw it away," she said huffily tossing it into his bin and Puck dived across the bed to retrieve it from his bin.

"Rach don't do that, I love it," he protested taking the CD out and placing it in his CD player just to prove it to her. Her voice came filtering out of the speakers and Rachel stood there glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest, not quite forgiving him.

Puck retreated back to his bed and sat down with his back against the wall before looking up at her.

"Come here," he gestured to her and after resisting for a moment Rachel crawled in between his legs and sat down leaning back against him and Puck bent his head to whisper, "Thank you."

Puck's arms wrapped around her middle and he rested his head next to hers. They sat there in perfect silence and Puck fell asleep with her in his arms, listening to her sing, with not a care in the world.

"_What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold, or hell to pay, what do you say?" _

* * *

Quinn wasn't having a good day. Yesterday she found $ 500 in her locker and knew it had to have been from Puck, which annoyed her because she really needed the money but hated that he was still trying to claim the baby. Plus Finn persisted in referring to the baby in her belly as Drizzle and the rest of Glee had picked up on the name and were using it, which was driving Quinn crazy, even more so with her hormones all going haywire. Add to that Finn finally got a job, but it was working for Rachel Berry's gay dad at an interior design studio. Quinn hated looking like Fin's 'beard' and his new job just made it look even worse, but Finn couldn't get a job anywhere else which frustrated her to no end.

So when an acutely irritated Quinn, who had left class to go for yet another toilet break, spotted Rachel Berry standing by her locker with Noah Puckerman, father of her baby, Quinn's eyes narrowed. She may not have wanted Puck but she did want him to suffer along with her and right now it annoyed her that Puck looked happy while she was a fat and miserable pregnant girl. Puck leaned over to whisper something in Rachel's ear and Rachel blushed in response and placed a hand on his chest. Puck winked at Rachel before striding off to class leaving Rachel to watch after him. Quinn pulled back her shoulders and stalked over to Rachel, startling her.

"Something is going on with you and Puck," Quinn stated folding her arms across her chest. Quinn had been expecting Rachel to flat out deny anything was going on. If Quinn was in her position she would have denied, but Rachel just tilted her head proudly.

"So what if there is? You didn't want him Quinn, I do," Rachel replied calmly closing her locker and heading towards her class. Quinn stood there stunned then moved after her. Quinn was around four months pregnant now and power walking was still an option. Quinn knew Rachel was one of those people who was surely getting out of Lima and if Rachel wanted Puck that meant Rachel believed he would get out of Lima too. And that was like a slap to the face for Quinn who had talked herself into denying him his baby because he was never getting out of Lima.

"Why?" Quinn asked and Rachel paused her storm off to turn and raise an eyebrow curiously.

"What?"

"Why do you want him? Noah Puckerman is a loser, he will be stuck in this town till the day he dies, he's rude, and a jerk and only cares about himself," Quinn listed off all the things that were wrong with Puck and Rachel's eyes flashed with fury.

"Don't you act like you know him. He's sweet and caring, he has dreams to leave this town and he can make them come true, I believe in him," Rachel retorted furiously and Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"You're wasting your time," she told her surely, giving a smirk. Quinn thought she was the best thing to happen to McKinley High and Rachel was done listening to her talk about Puck like she knew him. Quinn Fabray didn't know anything about Noah. Rachel couldn't for the life of her figure out what Puck thought was so great about Quinn.

"You're one to talk, you are going to be a mother at seventeen, if anyone isn't ever getting out of Lima, it's you," Rachel spat at her and Quinn blinked rapidly at the major burn.

That was the first time anyone had said something like that to her. Quinn sure as hell knew people would have been thinking it but no one had ever said it to her. Quinn's mood changed dramatically and she started to cry. Rachel instantly felt horrible; she had just yelled at a pregnant woman. She was going to hell. Today had started out so well. She woke up in Puck's arms, which had happened lately since Puck fell asleep beside her at night, and she had woken him up and sent him on his way after a 'session'.

"Quinn don't cry, please," Rachel tried to make amends rummaging through her bag for tissues which she found and handed them to Quinn. Quinn wiped her tears and her nose with the tissue and sniffed.

"You're right, I am stuck here, I'm a bitch and I'm stuck here and you've been so nice to me and I still try and pick fights with you, " Quinn said downheartedly, then she looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry I said that stuff about Puck, I was just lashing out, my hormones are all over the place."

"Noah is a good man. I'm sorry that you can't see that, I'm sorry that you refuse to see that," Rachel told her, and then she turned on her heel and hurried off to class. Quinn leaned back on one of the lockers and thought about the conversation she had just had with Rachel.

Rachel Berry thought Noah Puckerman was a good man. Quinn felt awful about what she said to him all those months ago when he found out about the baby. At this time Quinn thought she was protecting herself from a loser, but according to Rachel he wasn't one and Rachel was smart. Quinn thought back to Puck over the past couple of weeks. He had changed dramatically and she hadn't really noticed until she actually thought about it. He didn't slushie anyone, he was always on time to Glee practice, he worked hard on his songs, and he was going to math class. He was growing up. He wasn't a Lima loser, Quinn had been wrong. Quinn made her way to the girl's bathroom and quickly did her business, the whole time thinking about Puck. When she exited the bathroom Puck was waiting for her.

"What did you say to Rachel?" he demanded protectively and Quinn frowned.

"Nothing much," she muttered looking at the ground and Puck shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"I saw you crying, I just wanted to check you were okay," Puck said gruffly turning to walk away and Quinn looked up at his departing back.

"Noah," Quinn began seriously and Puck's face turned to one of panic. Shit she used his first name, something was wrong; Quinn had never called him Noah. It felt wrong to hear her say his name. Rachel was the one who called him Noah.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Puck asked urgently rushing back over to her and Quinn shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to talk..."

"About?" Puck interrupted her impatiently. Puck may have had a huge crush on Quinn Fabray once upon a time, but now, to Puck she was just the mother of his baby. The baby she was saying belonged to his best friend, and was going to give up for adoption.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you a Lima loser and thank you for the money," Quinn blurted out apologetically and Puck eyed her suspiciously before nodding.

"Okay."

Puck stared down at her. What did that mean? Was she going to tell people the truth about the paternity now, or was she just apologizing for being a cow? Quinn saw his confusion and hesitation and hurried to explain herself.

"I still want Finn to be the father, but I want you to know that it's not because I don't think you will make a great father, because you will, but because I'm in love with Finn, and this baby is supposed to be his," Quinn said firmly and Puck made a face at her. He was glad he never dated Quinn. He had thought Rachel was crazy; she had nothing on Quinn and all her craziness.

"That makes no sense what so ever," Puck told her rolling his eyes and Quinn shook her head.

"If anyone was supposed to get me pregnant it was Finn, not you," Quinn tried to explain and Puck frowned at her. It was all well and good to live in dreams where Finn was the father of her baby but the truth was that Puck was the father and Quinn still couldn't accept it.

"But I did get you pregnant," Puck reminded her and Quinn winced slightly.

"Please Noah, give me this. I know you don't owe me anything, but let me have her, let me do this my way," Quinn pleaded and Puck sighed deeply his eyes drifting to her belly.

"If that's what you want," he replied darkly, his voice monotone and Quinn nodded then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Noah," she whispered, and then she turned and fled.

Puck reeled his fist back and punched the locker before he stormed out to his car and just drove, he didn't know or care where, he just had to go.

* * *

Rachel hadn't seen Puck all day and she was worried. When she had asked Finn about Puck's absence Finn had just shrugged and said Puck used to skip classes all the time but Rachel knew that he hadn't skipped for more than a month. Something had happened and Rachel had an inkling it had to do with the way Quinn kept looking at her, almost apologetically. Rachel knew that she probably shouldn't be this worried, she wasn't supposed to be feeling anything, but she couldn't help it. She cared about Puck, that's all there was to it. She got home and recorded a MySpace video to keep her mind off him; though she made sure her phone was nearby in case he texted or called her.

There was a knock on her window and Rachel opened it up to find Puck waiting there. Rachel stepped back as Puck entered her room. He looked awful, his face was dark.

"Noah what...?"

* * *

Noah wanted to throw her down and fuck Rachel until all his memories of Quinn and her bitchiness disappeared but the warm feel of Rachel's arms around him and her caring questions caused a completely different reaction in him. He cried. He, Noah Puckerman badass extraordenaire, fucking cried like a baby. Rachel held him tenderly in her arms, thankful her dad's were away for the weekend. Softly she starting singing a lullaby as she stroked his face gently and Noah shuddered against her.

After a while he was able to control himself and Rachel lay back, pulling his head onto her stomach so that Noah could lay there with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel ventured to ask and Noah shook his head.

He could never talk about it. Quinn wanted this, and he supposed this was the best he could do for his little girl. Give her up so that she would have a chance at a happy life with a family who loved her. Noah knew that he could probably tell Rachel the truth, but he couldn't bear to risk losing her too. In less than five months Quinn was giving the baby up for adoption and the whole ordeal would be over.

"I just want to lay here with you," Noah mumbled and Rachel kept stroking his face until she heard the telltale breathing that indicated Noah had fallen asleep.

Rachel lay there thinking of the man in her arms. She wished she knew what had caused a reaction like this in him. Any memories she may have had of jock Puck were gone the moment he cried in front of her. She felt a small sense of pride that she was the one he came to, but also there was a deep sense of protectiveness. She wanted to know why he was hurting, she wanted to know who had said or done something to reduce him to this. Noah was a good man, he was honest, and sweet, and drove Rachel crazy.

Rachel's fingers stilled on his face. Dear God, she was in love with Noah Puckerman.

* * *

AN: Hurray Rachel finally realises she loves Puck. Her problem now is that she thinks he loves Quinn and he thinks she loves Finn. These two really need to communicate better huh?? LOL I'll update early this week.

NEXT CHAPTER: Smutty scene because apparently my fingers felt there weren't enough in the story already. Kurt questions Puck's badassness. Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt discover the great secret and discuss chocolate and bacon.

Chapter 9 is when all the drama begins so keep your eyes peeled for that :) Thank you so much for all your reviews and adding me to your alerts. You honestly all make me smile with happiness! Much love!

REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Want to hear the funniest thing? When I first wrote this chapte it was barely 2700 words and now its 4800+ ladies and gentleman, I am what is fondly referred to as a waffler.

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 8 – Chocolate and Bacon  
**Two months passed by in much the same way. Rachel and Noah snuck around together. Rachel hid her feelings well, knowing there was no way Puck would take her back as his girlfriend, besides Rachel knew he was in love with Quinn, but she couldn't help but hope that he would fall for her. When they were alone or hanging with Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, Puck doted on her. He held her hand, played with her hair, bought her dinner, kissed her without a care. It was very confusing. Rachel couldn't tell if Puck was doing it because he cared for her, or because of their arrangement. The best part of falling for Puck was that it didn't hurt her to see and talk to Finn anymore. She was over him. She could talk to Finn without feeling that pull in her chest. It didn't even sting to see him with Quinn who was now nearly six months along. Quinn was barely showing, luckily she had been slim to begin with. She just started wearing big dresses; even her parents still had no idea. The strangest thing was that Puck never really spoke to Quinn. He watched her sometimes, but most of the time he didn't even acknowledge her. Rachel knew Puck was supposed to be in love with Quinn, that was why they had started their whole arrangement, but it just felt to her that there was something off, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she never mentioned it, it wasn't her place.

Puck hid his feelings as well. He knew Rachel loved Finn, telling her how he felt would be redundant until she was completely over Finn. If she had to choose between him and Finn, Rachel would never choose him, she had made that quite clear the day on the bleachers. Since Puck's breakdown they had started to talk more, not just have sex. He talked about his dreams of getting out of Lima, and Rachel told him about her plans to go to Julliard and make it big on Broadway. They talked about their family, Glee, but Finn and Quinn remained taboo subjects. Puck so wanted to ask her if she was over Finn. He hadn't caught her staring adoringly at Finn for weeks, but that didn't mean the feelings weren't there, she just might have been getting good at hiding her feelings. All Puck wanted was a chance, but it just wasn't his time.

* * *

Rachel moaned softly arching her back. Noah's tongue flicked out to lick her center. She was practically shaking in anticipation of his fingers which she knew was coming. Noah had shown up a lot early than usual and had somehow convinced her to fool around while her daddy's were still awake. Noah raised himself from her catching her eyes and she bit her lip relaxing her head back with a satisfied smile. The sight of him between her legs drove her wild. His hands were warm along her inner thighs and his tongue...oh God he should charge for use of his tongue. He would make a killing. He placed his head back between her legs and darted his tongue into her causing her to gasp in shock. He chuckled, a deep grumbling noise. Rachel wasn't sure how much more she could take, especially when he slipped a finger into her.

There was a loud knock on her bedroom door that startled her.

"Rachel honey, daddy and I are going out for ice cream, did you want to come?"

Rachel had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming 'yes!' as Noah pushed his finger in and out of her while kissing her inner thighs. She tried to wiggle away from him but he just dragged her back down her bed and punished her for trying to move away by adding a second finger. He was grinning at her, knowing how hard it was to talk to a parent while someone was pleasuring you.

"No th...anks," Rachel managed to gasp loudly and Noah smirked nipping her thighs with his teeth.

"Okay pumpkin, be back soon," her dad called through the door and Rachel felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge. Rachel only just managed to hold in her loud moans until they heard the car start downstairs and pull out of the drive way. Her walls clamped down on his fingers and she writhed with pleasure as he continued to move his fingers inside of her. Confident that he had satisfied her he sat up and took a sip from the water bottle that Rachel always had in her room and washed his mouth quickly before crawling on top of Rachel who was still lying there basking in the after effects of her orgasm.

"That was payback for the shower," he whispered to her wiggling his eyebrows.

Rachel giggled pushing him down onto his back so that she could straddle his naked waist. Already she could feel his hardness growing beneath her. She reached her hand between them and stroked him a couple of times making sure he was hard before positioning him at her entrance and sinking down onto him slowly. He hissed through his teeth and his hands came to rest on her hips possessively. Rachel moved up slowly and then sank back down onto him and Noah groaned again. She did this a couple of times, pulling him all the way out of her before sinking back down onto him making him moan. God she loved that sound.

Rachel knew everything that he loved. He looked up at her flushed face and knew, he just knew that he was in love. He wondered if she noticed the change, how he made love to her every time instead of just having sex with her like they had in the beginning. Rachel lowered her lips to his and kissed him and Noah stopped thinking. There would be plenty of time for thinking later. Especially since he could barely form a coherrent thought while he was with her.

When Rachel raised herself off him again he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him roughly, and she let out a loud groan as he went deep inside of her.

"I think you like that," he whispered, his voice harsh from lust and when Rachel made an incoherent murmur of agreement he growled, "Tell me how much you like it."

"I love it, I love you inside of me," she purred her voice husky and Noah thrust upwards into her a couple of time before it wasn't enough for him. He wanted her face close to his and her lips on his when he came.

He flipped her over and pressed himself hurriedly between her legs which automatically wrapped around his waist. He moved in and out of her, watching hungrily as her pert breasts bounced with every thrust. He loved her boobs. He had been with a lot of women and seen a lot of boobs but he loved Rachel's the most. They weren't as full as some that he had seen, but they were firm and perky and her nipples were small and cream colored. She made these little moans every time he slammed into her and he lowered his head taking her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it before sucking gently. She let out a strangled cry as her hands moved around to his back pressing him to her, her nails lightly digging into his skin. He did the same to her other nipple with the same reaction. His mouth moved around her nipple sucking at her breast, and her hands moved to his head holding him there, enjoying his kisses. He could feel her coming close to her release and couldn't help but feel smug this was the second time tonight. He finally lifted his head and his lips descended on hers. He kissed her passionately, his tongue moving inside her mouth and hers clashed with his for dominance. She pulled away from his lips briefly.

"Noah, I...I'm coming," she growled under her breath and Noah waited for her thighs to clench around him before he allowed himself release, riding out his orgasm as she gasped for air, while he trailed kisses down her neck. He collapsed on top of her breathing hard, trying to catch his breath, remaining sheathed inside her. He could feel her body pulsating under him. He could hear her heart beating wildly and he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her.

"Rachel," he said staring at her face, running a gently finger down her cheek and Rachel felt her heart pound even faster.

"Yes?" she squeaked, not wanting to kill the moment.

"I..." Noah was going to confess how he felt right then and there but the thought of being rejected while his manhood was shrinking softly inside her didn't appeal to him, so he changed his mind and said quickly, "You know you're beautiful right?"

"You have mentioned it once before," Rachel murmured coyly waiting to see if he said any more.

"Just wanted to remind you," Noah mumbled burying his face in her neck for a moment before sliding off her and lying on his back pulling her half onto his chest.

Rachel snuggled into his arms trying to hide her disappointment. She had been expecting something different to come out of his mouth but of course Noah wouldn't like her the way she liked him. Noah was kicking himself for chickening out on telling her how he felt, but he didn't put himself out there very often, and he just wasn't ready for the rejection he knew would be coming. He was no masochist. They didn't say anything else, there was nothing either could say. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Puck was daydreaming about Rachel and the almost confession he had made the night before when he heard his name and spun around; only to have a football smack him dead in the face. Thank god for football helmets. Puck realized that he was at football practice and Finn had just tossed him a ball he failed to catch.

"Fuck," Puck cursed grabbing his helmet and wrenching it off with annoyance, before running a hand over his head, rubbing his face.

"Nice catch Puckerman, dumbass," Coach Tanaka yelled sarcastically shaking his head and Puck flicked him the finger in response when his back was turned.

Matt and Mike jogged past him with questioning stares but Puck grumpily shoved his helmet back on and tried to focus on the game at hand. About half an hour later Coach blew his whistle loudly.

"Hit the showers," he grouched and the football team headed into the locker room to shower down. Puck walked slowly to the lockers. He was still kicking himself. Why didn't he just tell Rachel how he felt last night? It wasn't like he was scared...ah shit, he was petrified.

"What's up with you lately man?" Mike slapped a hand down on Puck's shoulder and Puck realized that he had been staring at his locker. Matt, Mike and Finn were all looking at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked quickly opening up his locker and grabbing some clean clothes and a towel. Puck led the way to the showers and the other three guys followed exchanging worried glances.

"You've been distracted, and you haven't hit on a girl in months," Finn pointed out as the four reached the stalls and went in their separate cubicles, though they could still talk to each other since the stalls only really reached their necks, or in Finn's case, his chest. Man Finn was tall. Puck turned on the water and shoved his head under.

"Seriously, last week at the game that Junior Cheerio practically threw herself at you and you didn't even notice," Mike reminded him, disbelief evident in his tone.

"And Junior Cheerio was hot," Matt added in helpfully and Puck thought back to the last game. He remembered some blonde coming up to him after the game and saying something but he had been in a hurry to get to Rachel's and he blew her off.

Kurt wandered into the shower room humming to himself.

"Maybe he's in love," Kurt said mysteriously and when Puck glared at him Kurt smiled innocently. Puck mentally made a note to destroy something Kurt loved. Puck had visions of mixing Kurt's moisturizer with dirt, yeah that would teach him to interfere where he wasn't wanted.

"I don't do love Hummel," Puck spat at Kurt warningly.

"He does cougars," Mike quipped and Puck forced himself to laugh along with the other guys.

Truth was, Puck hadn't been with anyone but Rachel since their first night. Kurt looked disappointed with the answer and went to stand in front of the mirror to exfoliate and moisturize like he always did after practice. They all showered and then Matt and Mike went to go wait for Santana and Brittany at the ladies locker room leaving Finn and Puck in the near empty locker room. In silence they headed out to the parking lot and Puck was about to say goodbye when Finn turned to him.

"Dude, seriously, are you in love with a girl? I'm your best friend, you can tell me," Finn said to him seriously and Puck sighed. At least if he told Finn something, Finn would pass it on to the other guys and they wouldn't bother him anymore about being all distracted.

"There's this girl and she's perfect, but I don't think she sees me the way I see her," Puck said quickly, hating how girly he felt saying that out loud. He almost wanted to kick his own ass. Puck grinned trying to change the subject, "And that is about as chick flick as this is gonna get."

Puck walked briskly towards his truck and placed the key in the door.

"Puck, don't give up on her okay?" Finn called out and Puck turned and waved.

Puck wondered if Finn would be so supportive if he knew who it was that Puck was in love with. Puck hopped into his truck and drove home to see him mother and sister before sneaking over Rachel's.

* * *

Noah knew he was somewhat pathetic. Rachel was asleep in his arms and he was watching her sleep. He knew he was bordering on batshit crazy and he blamed her completely for him being this pathetic. What had she done to him? She was breathing deeply and his eyes drifted to her chest watching it rise and fall. She was curled towards him, his arm was under her neck and their legs were entwined. Her slim arm was wrapped across his bare chest. Even when she was sleeping Noah thought she was beautiful. Noah wanted to kick himself. Damn he was completely pathetic. Noah reached out his hand and gently stroked the side of her face.

"Noah," Rachel breathed in her sleep, shifting her body closer to him and Noah smiled.

She was dreaming about him. Maybe being pathetic wasn't so bad.

* * *

Rachel awoke the next morning and found herself trapped under warm arms and a leg haphazardly thrown over her. She wiggled so that she could look at Noah, brushing her hair out of her face and there he was sleeping peacefully beside her. He looked almost innocent in his sleep. Almost being the key word, being that no one could ever call Puck innocent. Rachel bent her head and brushed her lips against his and his eyes fluttered open. He smirked up at her sleepily.

"You talk in your sleep," he murmured absently and Rachel's eyes widened. She did what? Oh god, what if she said something about how she felt about him?

"What did I say?" she asked worriedly and Noah had a smug look on his face.

"My name," he told her grinning wickedly as he ran a hand down her naked body that was cuddled against him under her sheets, "You can't get enough of me in real life that you dream about me as well. I'm flattered."

Rachel made a face and was about to punch him when there was a knock on her door and then the knob rattled.

"Pumpkin are you decent?" Rachel's daddy, Richard, called out from behind the door and, like all parents, didn't really wait for her answer. He half opened the door, but paused halfway in not looking into the room yet out of 'privacy' for his daughter. Rachel silently cursed herself for not thinking to lock the door, she had gotten so caught up with Noah last night it had slipped her mind.

Noah slid out of the bed and onto the floor, rolling under the bed with one swift movement. Rachel frowned, he sure had that stop, drop and roll perfected.

"Yes daddy," she called out arranging her sheets to cover her from the neck down considering she was naked. Her door opened completely as her daddy crept in, not noticing the teenage boy under his daughter's bed. Richard went over to Rachel's dresser, not really looking at her, or noticing the flush of her cheeks.

"I need to borrow some moisturizer, I've run out, because someone," Richard's voice raised so that Rachel's other dad, Alan, could hear his displeasure, "Didn't buy them with the groceries this week."

"It wasn't on the list Richard," Alan yelled from somewhere in the house and Richard mumbled something under his breath before looking at his daughter.

"Thanks pumpkin," he said coming over to sit on her bed and Rachel clutched the covers further up her neck ever conscious of the fact she was naked and her daddy pressed a hand to her forehead, "You look a little flushed are you coming down with something?"

"No daddy," Rachel assured him trying to give what she hoped was a reassuring smile and her daddy kissed her forehead.

"All right then pumpkin, don't stay in bed all day," her daddy lectured her before sweeping out of the room closing the door behind him and Rachel let out a breath of relief.

Rachel crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at Noah who had rolled out from under her bed. He was trying to hold in his laughter but his sniggering gave him away. Rachel grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face giggling as well. Noah reached up and grabbed her tugging her to the floor on top of him flipping her over so that his body was smothering hers.

"You know Noah, for someone with such an impressively large build you are surprisingly nimble when you are scrambling for your life," she said teasingly and Noah glared down at her, not appreciating her mocking him.

"Shut up Berry," he grumbled silencing any of her protests with his lips. She forgot what she was protesting after a couple of seconds.

* * *

Kurt had cornered him in the empty locker room after football practice one afternoon later that week. Puck had thought that Kurt was going to declare his undying affection, considering that Puck was a stud and all, but something completely different and confronting came out of Kurt's mouth.

"Do you like Rachel?" Kurt demanded his nose tilting in the air and Puck lowered the towel he had wrapped around himself now that he was confident Kurt was not about to declare his love.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not, she doesn't like me in that way," Puck replied not confessing but not exactly denying and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Kurt queried and when Puck shrugged Kurt huffed and folded his arms across his chest, "She doesn't have to be the first to admit it, you could grow some balls and tell her you like her first."

"Are you questioning my badassness?" Puck retorted standing up to his full height hoping to intimidate Hummel but Kurt was fearless. He knew there was no way Puck would do anything to him. Kurt and Rachel were good friends, she would kill Puck if anything happened to Kurt.

"That's not even a word, and yes I am questioning it, the group has been talking and we agree that Rachel may like you, so please do something about it," Kurt informed him bluntly and Puck gave a half smile at the fact that he was getting support from Rachel's friends to date her properly.

"I'll try," he conceded and Kurt practically blinded him with his happy smile.

"Good, there is only so many times I can put up with you together in the one room knowing you are both so perfect for each other but too stubborn to admit it," Kurt turned and stalked off and Puck had a stupid smile on his face for the rest of the night. Puck told himself he would talk to Rachel tomorrow after Glee, he would finally tell her.

* * *

Glee was one of Rachel's favorite things every week. Puck had been given the lead for the 'Art of Love' and every rehearsal when they sang that song to each other it made Rachel feel incredible. She still sang lead with Finn on a couple of songs, but Mr. Shue liked 'the Art of Love' so much that they had really been focusing on that song these past couple of months. Sectionals was coming up soon. Rachel arrived in the choir room before anyone else and took a seat at the piano. Kurt and Mercedes entered followed by Mike and Matt, then Brittany and Santana in their Cheerio outfits. Puck followed them all and he dropped his bag beside a chair, his eyes on her.

"Rach, can we just go through the bridge?" Puck asked coming to stand beside her where she was sitting at the piano. Rachel felt a surge of pride go through her. Ever since he had won the lead Puck was working very hard on getting it perfect. She hadn't seen him last night but he had been waiting at her locker this morning with a grape slushie and he had walked her to class. No one really paid them attention as it was becoming common place to see footballers and Gleek's together.

"Sure," she agreed as they started to rehearse.

Rachel had the strangest feeling she was being watched. She twisted her head and saw Santana, Matt, Brittany and Mike staring at her; well they weren't staring completely at her, they were staring in shock at her and Puck. Rachel's hands stilled on the keys and Puck raised an eyebrow at her but she spun to face the Cheerio's and Jocks.

"Why are you staring?" Rachel demanded and Santana nudged Brittany to speak.

"Is it true?" Brittany asked incredulously and Rachel bristled with rage.

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed looking at Kurt who was rehearsing moves with Mercedes at the other end of the room, lucky for him. Rachel wasn't prone to violence but she had the strongest urge to bitch slap Kurt into next year.

"I'm sorry, we were in the ladies talking and Santana overheard," Kurt apologized meekly and Brittany and Santana gasped and looked at each other. Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk and Matt and Mike gaped at them.

"So it is true?" Mike repeated and Puck nodded. Rachel sat back down on the piano and pouted, clearly upset.

"You can't tell anyone," Puck told them and Santana frowned at Puck like he was the bad guy. He was just going along with Rachel's wishes. Jeez, girls always jumped to conclusions when it came to dating.

Santana looked over at Brittany then back at the two people in question. Santana had changed since being in Glee, she was still shallow as hell but she had also come to look on the members of Glee as her brothers and sisters, although now there was some weird incest thing going on between brother Puck and sister Rachel, but still, it wasn't like she could talk, she was with Matt and Brittany was with Mike, and Artie was with Tina and Finn was with Quinn...okay, so maybe she thought of them as family and not brothers and sisters, just to make it less incestuous in her head. Either way, Santana actually liked being in Glee and, strange as it seemed, she liked Rachel and she had seen the change in Puck. Overhearing the others in the toilet had confirmed her suspicion that Puck was changing for a girl, and now she knew it was Rachel, though she had been a little shocked to learn of their 'arrangement'. Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt had discussed it and agreed that Puck and Rachel were perfect for each other and had made it their mission to make sure they got together in a more official form.

"Why not?" Santana demanded, "Are you embarrassed to be seen with her? Because you don't have to be, the cheerio's won't give you guys a hard time, besides being in Glee is practically cool now thanks to all of us."

Since Quinn was out, being pregnant and all that, Santana was head cheerleader and she ruled the Cheerio's with an iron fist. She reveled in the power.

"I'm not embarrassed, it's what Rachel wants, we aren't a couple, we're just friends," Puck retorted, not liking the insinuation that he was embarrassed to be with Rachel. Puck would have loved to be seen in public with Rachel on his arm.

"You and Puck are totally cute together," Brittany added her two cents and Puck rolled his eyes. Santana advanced on them and Puck and Rachel unconsciously shifted closer to one another. Santana Lopez was a little scary at times.

"You are basically a couple," Santana informed them and Puck scoffed at her claim.

"How do you figure?"

"Are you having sex with anyone else?" Santana queried and Puck just glared at her which she took for a no and announced gleefully to the rest of the group, "Exhibit A, Puck has become monogamous, a sure sign of couple behavior."

Puck continued to glare, wishing that looks could kill. He didn't want people pointing out to Rachel that he was hooked on her. He wanted her to figure it out for herself and he wanted to be able to tell her himself, like he planned to do that afternoon if Santana didn't ruin it for him.

"Look Puck and I are just friends with benefits and we like it that way so we would appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves," Rachel finally spoke up and they all fell silent.

"Stubborn," someone, probably Kurt, fake coughed and Rachel just folded her arms across her chest. Santana sighed, disappointed that she couldn't convince more members of Glee to intermingle.

"Fine, but you guys are being ridiculous," Santana huffed just as Mr. Shue entered the room.

Mr. Shue took in the serious faces and the slight red tinging Rachel's cheeks and paused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mr Shue asked curiously wondering if he really wanted to know and Matt grinned.

"Chocolate and bacon," he told them glancing at Puck and Rachel meaningfully.

"And how well they go together," Mike added and Brittany promptly kicked him in the shin while smiling innocently at Mr. Shue who shrugged.

"Okay."

Rachel glanced over at Puck from under her veiled lashes as she considered what Santana said. Could Puck possibly want more than their 'special arrangement'? Rachel knew she was in love with him but the possibility that Puck wanted her the way she wanted him made her heart pound. Puck saw her looking at him and winked lewdly. Santana was crazy, Puck was Puck, he didn't feel that way about her she was just his 'buddy'. Rachel was sure that's all she would ever be to him.

* * *

AN: All right well, at least both of them are thinking now Darn Santana for ruining Puck's confession. Like I said this was supposed to be a short chapter but then it became this.

NEXT CHAPTER: I don't even want to give away any clues LOL It starts getting fun :)

After watching clips of Ballads, which looks hilarious btw, stalker Rachel makes me want to wet myself laughing but I restrain myself because at 24, lets face it if I havem't got bladder control by now I should probably curl up and die somewhere. I've realised what Rachel's problem is. She falls in love with all her male leads. Finn was her first male lead and she is obsessed. Then Mr Shue sings with her and 'bang' crush on Mr Shue. So all we need to do is petition the writers to let Puck lead a song with her and she will love Puck as much as we all do. Case closed.

REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Get yourself comfy with a cup of tea and some cookies cos this is a long ass chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 9 - It All Came Crashing Down**

Puck chickened out telling her after that showdown in Glee. Rachel never brought it up and he didn't bring it up either. Kurt was right to question his badassness; Puck was turning into a complete pansy. They were at Glee again the next week and Puck was watching Rachel from where he sat beside Finn. Quinn had skipped Glee because she was tired and Finn had wanted someone to talk to so Puck had sat with him, being his best friend mad+e it a pre-requisite. Being his best friend also meant not knocking up his girlfriend but Puck failed that best friend requirement.

"Rachel looks happier than she's been in a long time," Finn commented also watching Rachel who was practicing some dance moves with Tina. Every so often she spun and her short skirt lifted a little. Puck was dying to see what panties she was wearing today.

_She looks happier because of me_, Puck thought to himself smugly, though he didn't like where this conversation was going and he did not like the look on Finn's face when he looked at Rachel. Rachel was his.

"I keep thinking I should get over her because of Quinn but there is something about her I just can't shake, like in another time or another place, we could have been together, we could have been perfect for each other," Finn said softly and Puck nudged him, definitely not liking to hear Finn talk about Rachel like he was in love with her.

"Dude, you're having a baby and you have Quinn, forget Berry," Puck advised gruffly and Finn shook his head and gave a sheepish grin.

"You're right," he agreed giving a goofy laugh and scratching the back of his head, "I love Quinn I do, she's my girl. I'm actually hoping she changes her mind about the adoption."

"You are?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean I was shocked at first but that's our Drizzle she's carrying. A part of her and a part of me, our daughter means something special to us," Finn said warmly thinking of the child in Quinn's belly. A smile of complete and utter happiness came to his face.

Puck felt like an asshole for letting Finn continue to believe that Drizzle was his baby but he said nothing, he just patted Finn on the back. This was Quinn's choice, either way, Puck didn't want to get in the way of his daughter's happiness. The best thing he could do was let it be, no matter how much it hurt him. Mr. Shue called the boys up for the all guy performance and the conversation ended.

* * *

The girls all sat down to watch the men perform their number. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off Puck. His brow was furrowed with concentration as he sang and danced, he looked; really cute. She knew if she told him that he would be offended and go on about how he was a sexy man, and men were not cute. It was funny how well she knew him.

"Rachel have you got any tampons?" Mercedes whispered urgently to Rachel and Rachel nodded grabbing her purse. She pulled out the item in question and discreetly handed them to Mercedes who muttered her thanks and retreated to the bathroom.

Rachel frowned looking into her purse when she realized she hadn't replaced those tampons in a long time. A long, long time. Rachel felt her hands start to quiver as she considered the possibility of what this could mean. Rachel felt a wave of nausea rush over her and she bolted for the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She heard Mercedes asking her if she was okay but Rachel ignored her. She remained kneeling there at the toilet for a moment to gather her thoughts. There was no way. She hadn't felt any different, she couldn't recall any symptoms. Rachel returned to Glee and moved through the rest of the rehearsal like a zombie. Finn had to ask her five times if she was okay and she was flat for every high note. Puck was giving her weird looks which she purposely ignored.

After rehearsal Rachel bundled Kurt into her car while sending Puck a text telling him she was busy tonight.

"Can I ask why you are kidnapping me? I do have my own car you know," Kurt reminded her dusting off his clothes and Rachel slid into the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"I need you to buy me pregnancy test," Rachel said through gritted teeth and Kurt did a double take at her in shock.

"Come again?"

"Don't make me say it again Kurt," Rachel growled and Kurt let out a whistle of air but sat back in the passenger seat putting on his seat belt obediently. Rachel did the same and then drove out of the school car park. Once they had picked up the pregnancy tests, all three of them, Rachel dropped Kurt back off at school. Kurt got out of the car but stopped before he closed the door.

"Call me during the wait," he told her sternly and Rachel nodded.

She barely recalled how she made it home. Her dad's were at a work dinner and had left her dinner in the fridge but she bypassed the food and headed straight to the bathroom. She carefully read and then reread the instructions before taking the three tests into the toilet and following the instructions to the tee. Once they were peed on Rachel lined them up on the bathroom counter and bit her nail. She grabbed her phone and set the alarm then she called Kurt.

"How long does it take?" Kurt exclaimed excitedly from the other end of the phone ignoring any form of greeting and Rachel felt her heart pounding.

"Three minutes," she informed him, her voice shaking nervously, "Please talk to me about something, anything."

Kurt went into a rendition of the first time he ever went to see 'Wicked' in great detail. Three minutes later Rachel's phone beeped and she gasped. Kurt stopped telling her about 'Wicked' and gave a very feminine squeal of excitement.

"I'm going to pee myself with excitement," Kurt declared and when Rachel was silent he prompted her, "Well are you up the duff or not?"

Rachel stared down at the two pink lines that were showing on each test, and then she checked the box then stared down at the two pink lines again. Two pink lines. She was pregnant.

"It's negative Kurt, thanks for your help," Rachel said tightly then she clicked her phone shut ending the conversation.

Rachel stared at the positive tests then buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

The first thing Puck noticed when he got to school Friday morning was that Rachel wasn't there. He waited by her locker but she didn't show so he sent her a text asking her why she wasn't at school. Puck couldn't think of any reason why she would skip, Rachel Berry did not skip school. He received a text back and he read it frowning.

_Sick. Come see me tonight?_

Puck wrote back to her quickly, asking if she was okay. Again it didn't take long for a text back.

_I'm fine, tonight?_

It was short and to the point, very unlike her texts. Usually they were full of smiley faces and LOL's. Puck was worried, and he wasn't going to spend his whole day worrying. Puck made a beeline for the car park while sending a text back to Rachel telling her he would be at her house soon.

* * *

Rachel was pacing the foyer of her house waiting for Puck. She was just glad her dad's were at work. If they took one look at her they would know something was wrong and Rachel would end up blurting out the reason to them and that would cause even more drama. Rachel didn't know how she was going to tell Puck this; she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. They weren't even dating. This was a nightmare. He would be angry she was sure of it. God, how did this happen? Well she knew how it happened but that was beside the point. Rachel felt herself starting to cry and she tried to brush them away but they kept coming.

_What is wrong with me_? She cursed herself furiously and there was an urgent knock on the door. Without pausing to wipe her face Rachel opened the door and Puck walked in and shut it quickly behind him taking in her face and the tears.

"Rach, you're crying, what's wrong?"

Rachel had been practicing her speech all night but now that he was actually standing there in front of her gazing down at her with those intense eyes she couldn't form the words. All she could do was just say it.

"I'm pregnant Noah."

"I'm the father of Quinn's baby," Puck blurted the words out before he could help himself, so stunned by Rachel's announcement that it was the only thing he could say. Rachel took a step back from him in shock.

"Wow...congratulations, you've impregnated two girls before you even finished high school. There should be some sort of award for that," she said dryly sitting down on the couch and burying her face in her hands.

This was a nightmare. She was supposed to be a Broadway star, not some teenage mother. Not another statistic or a high school horror story. Rachel's shoulders started heaving with sobs. She was a sophomore; she was sixteen for God's sake. She wasn't properly equipped to deal with something as serious as this. She was going to be one of those girls that people pittied and shook thier heads at. They would say things like 'Oh poor thing' and 'Isn't that a waste'. Rachel Berry was not one of those girls. Well at least she wasn't before. That thought just made her sob harder.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed brokenly and Noah sprung into action sitting next to her while wrapping a well muscled arm around her shoulders. Rachel considered pulling away. After all, he had just told her he impregnated his best friend's girlfriend, but Rachel also loved him and wanted him to hold her. Needed him to hold her. She shifted so she could cry on his shoulder.

"Rach, I'll take care of you," Noah promised her and Rachel pulled away from him abruptly.

"You don't even like me," she retorted angrily and Noah shook his head at her wondering how after all this time she still couldn't see. Everyone else could see. Everyone but her.

"Quinn won't let me help with her baby, let me help you with ours," he begged and then almost as an afterthought, he figured he may as well tell her the truth, finally tell her how he felt about her. She was stuck with him now anyway, "And I do like you."

"You're just saying that because I told you I'm pregnant," Rachel muttered at him, a look of annoyance coming to her face and Noah pulled away from her indignantly.

"I do like you; I have liked you since we dated the first time. You were the one who broke up with me remember?" Noah didn't even realized his voice was becoming angrier and louder as he continued, "This whole arrangement was your idea. I would have said yes to getting back together but I did what you wanted because I care about you and I want whatever you want. I was hoping that eventually you would realize how much I liked you."

"Really?" Rachel squeaked, shocked by his words and she asked him hesitantly, "You like me?"

Noah sighed and took her into his arms, pulling her close to his chest so he could look into her eyes with his face inches from hers. For someone who was supposed to be smart, Rachel Berry was kind of dense when it came to love.

"Berry, I may just love you," he told her simply. He actually did love her, but he didn't want to scare her away so soon. Plus he didn't know how she felt and he wasn't just going to throw something like that out there unless he was 99% sure he was going to get a positive response. Rachel peered up at him and smiled, sniffing back some tears.

"I may just love you too," she admitted a little sheepishly and Noah bent his head down and kissed her lips lingeringly. In spite of the whole situation Rachel couldn't help but feel happy, though the gravity of the situation was weighing heavily down on her. She had life in her belly and Noah had two kids on the way with two different girls. Noah didn't say anything, he just held her protectively.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel finally spoke up using a small voice and Noah pursed his lips.

"I guess we decide if you want to keep the baby," he informed her trying not to let his emotions get a hold of him. Noah wanted to keep the baby, but he didn't want to force her. She was the one who would have to carry the baby, deal with the whispers and stares; he would be beside her every step of the way but it was still a big decision.

"Do you?" Rachel asked staring up at him trying to see whether he wanted to keep the baby or not but Noah's face was expressionless.

"It's not my choice, it's yours," he told her calmly, and then he smiled and kissed her again, "I'm with you either way."

"I think we need to talk to an adult," Rachel put forward decidedly and there was only one person they knew that they could go to.

"Mr. Shue."

"First thing Monday," Rachel agreed then rested her head onto his shoulder yawning, "Give us the weekend to think."

Rachel fell asleep on his shoulder. Once he was sure she was sleeping, Noah let himself really feel. He was shocked about the news but he was also happy in a way. He was having a baby, one that Rachel wasn't denying him. He was having a baby with a woman that he loved. Noah looked down at her fondly his eyes drifting to her stomach. He imagined her lying with him with a pregnant belly and it made him smile. He rested his eyes for a little while, letting sleep overcome him with dreams of Rachel and their baby.

* * *

Noah awoke to something poking him in the side and he mumbled something incoherent and opened his eyes to see Rachel sitting across from him on the coffee table. She reached over and poked him again. Noah sat up realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch and raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Quinn and the baby?" Rachel asked bluntly and Noah should have known that this was coming.

"Quinn asked me not to tell anyone," Noah explained and Rachel's expression didn't change so he elaborated, "She's giving the baby up for adoption anyway, I figured the best thing I could do for all of us, you and Finn included, was to let go. Quinn and I don't even like each other,  
what happened was a stupid mistake, that's why Quinn is giving the baby up for adoption and if I stay out of the way the baby has a chance for a great life, with parents who love her."

He knew that his excuses were lame and little cliché but they were also the truth. Rachel bit her lip thoughtfully before she moved to settle beside him on the couch and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. Noah knew he was at least partially forgiven since she wasn't screaming for him to get out of her house and he was thankful, though he knew he didn't deserve the forgiveness or her. Rachel wanted to hate him, she wanted to hurt him like his news had hurt her, but she couldn't. She could see the pain behind his eyes when he spoke of the baby he wasn't allowed to care about, he was being punished enough as it was. Rachel thought about Finn and his innocence in this whole scenario. Rachel couldn't change the past, but she could make things right.

"You need to tell Finn, you can't let him go on believing the lie. You are supposed to be his best friend Noah and while your actions towards Quinn may have proven you are not exactly the greatest best friend out there you owe it to him to tell him the truth," Rachel stated firmly and Noah was horrified. Tell Finn the truth? Didn't she realize that Finn would never forgive him for this? He and Finn had been best friends since they were kids, this would ruin them. Although, it was his own stupid fault for letting alcohol get the better of him. Rachel looked up at him earnestly.

"I'll lose my best friend Rach," Noah told her shaking his head. He didn't know how he was going to tell Finn but if Rachel wanted him to he would do anything for her. He owed her this for keeping the secret from her.

"I will stand by you Noah but you said it yourself, he is your best friend, he deserves to hear the truth from you," Rachel's words made sense and tugged on his moral compass. Noah nodded; he would have to tell Finn. He owed Finn more than he owed Quinn.

"I'll tell him Monday," he promised and Rachel leaned over to kiss him.

"You're a good man Noah, I believe in you," she whispered and Noah rested his chin on her head.

* * *

They had a silent agreement to not speak of the baby all weekend, but both couldn't stop thinking about the life growing inside of Rachel. They spent some time apart, but when they were together Puck couldn't stop looking at her belly and running his fingers along it. Rachel noticed his actions but didn't say anything, realizing what it was Puck wanted. Wondering if she had the strength to go along with what he wanted.

When Monday came around Puck pulled up outside of the Berry house. Rachel came walking down the steps and hopped into the truck. Puck leaned over and captured her in a kiss.

"Just so we're clear, you are officially my girlfriend," he informed her in a voice that held no room for argument. Not that Rachel wanted to argue.

As they pulled into the school lot Rachel felt more nervous than she had felt in her whole entire life which was silly considering she had already dated Puck and been with him in front of the whole student body. This time just felt different, more serious; well it was more serious, her being pregnant and all, not that anyone knew that. Puck carefully helped her out of the cab before planting a kiss on her lips.

"There is a God, tell me you two are finally out of the closet," Kurt exclaimed from behind them and Puck and Rachel turned to see Kurt standing with Mercedes looking at them proudly. Santana and Matt were behind them grinning.

"Yeah we're out and proud," Puck confirmed throwing an arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissing her temple. A couple of people stopped and stared but none of the Glee members paid them any mind.

"It is about damn time," Mercedes added in her two cents rolling her eyes and Matt agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah!"

"Matt you owe me twenty bucks!" Santana squealed holding out her hand for payment and Rachel gaped at her in shock.

"You bet on us getting together?" Rachel asked incredulously as Matt grudgingly handed over the twenty to his girlfriend grumbling about how we couldn't have waited until after Sectionals.

"I bet on you getting together before Sectionals and you guys did it just in time," Santana told them gleefully pocketing the money.

Sectionals was in four weeks. Mr. Shue had called extra rehearsals on Monday afternoons for all their last minute preparations. Kurt tossed his head back.

"Well if you will all excuse me, I need to go spread this lovely piece of gossip," with that said Kurt turned and waltzed into school with Mercedes in tow.

Puck rubbed Rachel's back gently.

"You ready?" he asked her softly and Rachel bit her lip and nodded firmly.

"Yes."

Ok, you know those movies where a new couple walk in the room and everyone stops and stares? Well thankfully that didn't happen. Rachel and Puck managed to maneuvre into school without any real stares; no one noticed their clasped hands. Rachel felt like people would be able to read she was pregnant just by looking at her but of course that wasn't the case. Still, she felt extremely paranoid. Rachel led the way to her locker with Puck following attached to her hand when she was accosted by Jacob Ben-Israel who blocked her way.

"Rachel Berry I just wanted to check if you changed your mind about dating me?" Jacob Ben-Israel asked her, his eyes raking up and down her form appreciatively and Rachel instinctively covered her chest with her hands. Puck moved to stand beside Rachel and placed an arm around her shoulder possessively.

"She's already dating someone, so scram Chia pet," Puck growled warningly and Jacob looked from Rachel to Puck in shock before backing away. Behind him Finn was frozen in place, Quinn standing beside him. Rachel glanced at Quinn quickly, her eyes drifting to Quinn's stomach. Quinn was carrying Puck's baby and Rachel was carrying Noah's baby. This was like something from a soap opera.

"You and Puck?" Finn asked in disbelief half waiting for someone to run out and yell 'Got you!' but no one did. Quinn didn't seem at all surprised.

"Yes we decided to get back together," Rachel confirmed and Puck grinned.

Quinn looked up at Finn and nudged him to stop staring. Finn mumbled something that sounded like 'that's great' then opened up his locker to get his books. Rachel poked Puck in the ribs and nodded at Finn. Puck wiggled his eyebrows to mentally tell her to 'stop being pushy' and Rachel glared and poked him again. Puck bent down to kiss her nose.

"Go to class," he told her and Rachel huffed with annoyance going into her locker and grabbing her books before striding away without a second glance.

Puck shook his head. Pregnant women and their mood swings. It wasn't like Puck was going to blurt out his paternity in the middle of the hallway with Quinn standing right there. Speaking of Quinn, Puck looked over at her and she gave him a small smile of approval. Puck couldn't help but think she wouldn't be looking at him like that if she knew what he was going to tell Finn. Puck noticed Finn kept glancing at him and opening his mouth then changing his mind so Puck decided to head into the bathroom knowing Finn was sure to follow him. Finn was predictable like that. He would come in waving his good guy flag and go on about how Rachel was 'special' and that Puck 'better be good to her'. Which would be the perfect scenario because Puck needed to talk to him without Quinn there.

"I'm going to the can," Puck said to make it clear then he made a beeline for the boys bathroom. Behind him he heard Finn tell Quinn he would meet her at class, and that he had to go to the toilet as well. Puck was only in there for a couple of seconds when Finn burst in.

"You better not hurt her Puck, Rachel deserves everything," Finn started straight away with the threatening and Puck was prepared.

"I know that, I love her," Puck retorted and Finn blinked at him unable to process that Puck was in love with Rachel Berry of all people. He was having trouble getting past the part where Puck was in love with _anyone_. Given his sketchy past Puck could forgive the look on Finn's face.

"You do?" Finn managed to ask and Puck nodded seriously.

"Yeah, I do."

Finn eyed him closely, as though trying to make sure it definitely wasn't some big joke. Finn recalled speaking to Puck that day at the lockers about the girl he liked and realized that this must have been going on for quite some time. Finn hated to think that he had lost Rachel, but in reality he hadn't had her to begin with, she had never been his. Finn didn't have a chance with her now she was with his best friend, but he could make sure Puck treated her the way she deserved.

"Okay, just take care of her," Finn said carefully, his face revealing a little of the pain he was feeling. Puck figured it was now or never. As soon as he asked Finn to meet him after school there was no going back, he would tell Finn about Quinn's baby being his. This was the day that everything would change. Puck readied himself and then asked the question that would seal their friendship and Finn's relationship with Quinn.

"Finn, can I talk to you today after school?"

"Sure," Finn said slapping him on the shoulder a little harder than necessary adding seriously, "Puck, Rachel is a special girl, you're lucky to have her."

Finn exited the bathroom and Puck stared after him. Finn didn't need to tell him he was lucky to have Rachel, he already knew.

* * *

Rachel met up with him at lunch. Well not really 'met up' so much as pushed him against a locker and raised her eyebrows, clearly asking if he had talked to Finn yet. Puck vaguely wondered if being pregnant gave women super human strength because she had pushed him pretty hard. Not that he would ever admit that because he was taking back his badass title and was determined to no longer be a pansy.

"This afternoon, Finn is meeting me after school; can you catch a ride home with Kurt?" Puck asked her and Rachel relaxed and placed her head against his chest, changing her emotions in an instant.

"Okay."

"Did you want to talk to Shue now?" Puck asked her and Rachel stiffened then pulled away from him nodding. Taking her hand, they slowly walked to Mr Shue's office.

Rachel straightened her clothes like it mattered then knocked on the door waiting impatiently for Mr Shue to answer. Her right foot starting tapping up and down. Puck found the whole stance adorable.

"Mr. Shue, we need to talk to you," she called out and Mr. Shue opened up his door greeting them both and inviting them into his cramped office. Luckily there were two chairs and Rachel and Puck took their seats facing the desk while Mr Shue sat down and looked across the desk at them, grabbing the sandwich he had been trying to eat before they interrupted him.

"So what's up?" Mr. Shue asked his face friendly and kind. Mr. Shue thought they were there to talk about their duet, which was definitely something he could handle. What came out of Puck's mouth was the last thing Mr. Shue was expecting.

"Rachel's pregnant," Puck blurted out and Mr. Shue did a double take at Rachel then ran a hand through his short curls in bafflement as his sandwich fell to the table remaining uneaten.

"Why do you kids all come to me when you get someone pregnant?" he asked helplessly and Rachel nervously crossed her legs and bit her lip in a way Puck found incredibly sexy. He mentally slapped himself, now was not the time to be getting turned on by his pregnant girlfriend.

"You're our friend Mr. Shue, we trust you," Rachel pointed out and her words warmed Mr. Shue's heart. He felt honored that the kids felt so comfortable around him, although he really did wish they would stop getting the girls of Glee pregnant. If this continued all the girls would be in labor by the time Nationals was on.

"Puck getting you pregnant I did not see coming," Mr. Shue said with a sort of bemused expression on his face and Rachel fixed him with a stare. She opened her mouth ready to begin a tirade on how wonderful Puck was when Puck placed his hand on top of hers. They only had half an hour for lunch, he couldn't let her go off on a tangent when there were important things to discuss.

"It happened and we need advice," Puck interrupted and Mr. Shue bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I'm not qualified for this, but Miss Pillsbury is the school counselor. Do you mind if I ask her to help?" Mr. Shue asked a little desperately and Puck and Rachel looked at each other and shrugged. Mr. Shue raced out of his office nearly tripping on the way out. Puck stroked Rachel's hand as they waited and Mr. Shue returned a couple of minutes later pulling Miss Pillsbury behind him. He carefully shut the door behind him then let Miss Pillsbury sit in his chair. She had a hesitant smile on her face as she glanced at all present curiously placing her briefcase on the floor beside the desk.

"So what's the big secret?" Miss Pillsbury asked innocently and Puck sighed hating to have to repeat himself but knowing it was necessary. At least it was getting easier to say.

"Rachel's pregnant and we need help."

"You and Noah?" Miss Pillsbury choked out then she turned to Mr. Shue with an amazed look on her face, "Wow, did not see that coming."

"That's what I said," Mr. Shue gave a nervous laugh and Miss Pillsbury joined him, hers a little more high pitched. Rachel and Puck looked at their teachers who looked more freaked out that they were.

"For adults who are supposed to be helping us you aren't doing much to alleviate our fears and help us with our problems," Rachel reprimanded them and Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury got a hold of themselves feeling justly chastened by her words. Miss Pillsbury clasped her hands together and leaned onto the desk in a professional stance, placing her soft briefcase on the table.

"Sorry Rachel, ok, well let's start. I guess the first thing is to decide whether you wish to keep the baby or not," Miss Pillsbury began seriously and Puck looked over at Rachel feeling his palms begin to sweat nervously. Everything depended on what Rachel wanted. Rachel's hand tightened on Puck's as she spoke.

"I've been thinking about it and I don't think that I could get rid of it."

"Okay, so you're having the baby, here's a pamphlet," Miss Pillsbury rummaged through her bag and handed them the pamphlet that said 'So you're keeping the baby, good luck to you' and Puck and Rachel read it and then looked up at each other. That sounded rather ominous. Miss Pillsbury nervously fumbled her hands, "Do you and Noah want to raise the baby together?"

"Yes," Noah answered for her and Rachel looked over at him smiling. This was really the first time they had talked seriously about the future with the baby. It was daunting and he was scared shittless but Puck was going to do right by his kid and Rachel.

"Ok, well first thing would be to tell your parents," Miss Pillsbury informed them and their faces of joy quickly went to faces of dread.

"My dad's are going to kill me," Rachel moaned covering her face with her hands and Puck scoffed that her two gay dads' could be worse than his single mother.

"Your dad's? My mom is going to murder me. Although you are Jewish so she probably won't mind that much," Puck commented trying to lighten the mood but he was a little afraid. His mother may actually try and murder him; he'd have to make sure Rachel was there when he told her. His mother wouldn't risk scarring her future grandchild.

Rachel's mind was focusing on the fact she was about to be a mother in high school. It was a big deal; she would be looking after a tiny little person who would take up all her time, all her energy. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and selfish as it was she voiced it anyway.

"What about my future? Noah if I keep the baby I'll never be a star."

Mr Shue jumped into action at her words and came to kneel beside her chair. He firmly believed that just because she was having baby she didn't have to give up her bright future. Rachel Berry had a talent not often seen and he would not let her sit around and let it go to waste.

"It's not impossible to be a mother and a star Rachel, I'm not saying it won't be difficult, it will be the hardest thing you will ever do, and you will have to work your butt off, but it's possible to be both especially with a supportive partner," Mr Shue assured her looking over at Puck and Puck took over.

"Rach, I graduate this year, I'll get us a place to live and look after the baby while you are at school, by the time you graduate she or he will be two years old, and you can go to college, baby and I will follow you," Puck told her simply, like it was the easiest plan in the world. Puck had actually been going through scenarios all weekend and this was the one he liked the most. Rachel could follow her dream and Puck could have her and his baby and they would be all together. It would be hard, and a struggle but Puck knew they could do it.

"What about college for you?" Rachel asked frowning and Puck shrugged. College hadn't really been an option for him before the baby, so it wasn't as big a deal to him as it was to her.

"I'd rather be a dad, watch the baby and support our family."

"That is a very sensible plan Rachel," Mr Shue added patting her shoulder and Rachel felt tears pricking at her eyes as she flung her arms around Puck's neck wondering what she did to deserve a man so wonderful and supportive. Puck held her tenderly stroking her hair.

"So did you not think to use contraceptive?" Miss Pillsbury interrupted them and Puck and Rachel looked at each other blankly.

"I assumed Rach was on them, I saw the pill container in her purse," Puck pointed out and Rachel groaned rolling her eyes at their stupidity.

"Noah, those hold my iron tablets. I'm not on the pill, you were supposed to be the more experienced one, I just assumed you knew what you were doing to not get a girl pregnant or that you would tell me if I needed to be on the pill," Rachel retorted and Puck shrugged. It was all water under the bridge, there was nothing they could do about it now.

"Well that's one thing you have to learn about me, never assume I know what I'm doing," Puck replied smoothly wiggling his eyebrows at her and Rachel shook her head at him.

"That's really comforting," Rachel deadpanned. This was the man who was the father of her baby.

Puck just placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Miss Pillsbury went through the finer details, but mainly she impressed upon them how important it was that they tell their parents first and that Rachel go to the doctor for a check up soon to confirm the pregnancy was going smoothly. Once it was agreed upon they all got to their feet ready to head to Glee when Brittany burst into Mr. Shue's office.

"Mr. Shue, help, something's wrong with Quinn!" she all but shrieked turning and running and they all bolted after her. Brittany led them to the auditorium where Finn, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes knelt by Quinn who was moaning in pain. There was blood and Quinn's wrist was bent at a weird angle.

"What happened?" Mr. Shue demanded running over and Finn moved out of the way, his face pale.

"She fell down the stairs," Finn said keeping a hold of Quinn's good hand as Mr. Shue surveyed the damage. Puck and Rachel followed, and Puck grabbed Rachel's hand holding onto it tightly as he looked down at Quinn who was holding her belly.

"My stomach, it hurts so bad," Quinn moaned in pain and Mr. Shue looked panicked when he realized the blood was coming from between her legs.

"Call an ambulance!"

* * *

AN: Yeah I went there with Rachel being pregnant lol And I know; who leaves cliffhangers? Well apparently I do.

NEXT CHAPTER: A really sad and emotional time and many secrets will be revealed. Bring your tissues.

Just finished watching Ballads swooning over all the Puck and Rachel moments (well the one puck and rachel moment), even if he is being sarcastic to her. When the show starts he is sitting next to her in Glee :) So maybe subconsciously he still likes her...yeah thats it.

I know it was inappropriate but when Finn started singing to the ultrasound DVD i cracked myself laughing. And baaaaaaahahahahahah Oh Kurt you little horn dog hitting on Finn left right and centre. Seriously Finn and Kurt are becoming my new favourite couple. At least Finn can't get Kurt pregnnat. OMFG how funny was Finn's face in the song when Kurt was like 'call me' hahahahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okies, this is a little shorter than the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

**Make Me Forgot**

**Chapter 10 – I Got You Babe**

Driving to the hospital had been a nerve-wracking experience. Mr Shue and Finn had gone in the ambulance with Quinn and the rest of Glee and Miss Pillsbury had jumped into their cars and followed. Artie refused to wait for his dad and his special van, so Matt and Mike carried him into the Santana's car and put his wheelchair in the trunk. Rachel and Puck went in Kurt's car with Mercedes and Tina since it was clear Puck was in no state to drive. He hadn't said anything so far, he was still in shock. He just looked straight ahead, but he didn't seem so see anything. Rachel kept glancing over at him nervously wanting to help him so badly but not knowing how.

They met up with the rest of Glee in the car park and barged into the emergency room looking for Quinn. It took them a while to convince the admitting nurse that they were all Quinn Fabray's family; especially considering Quinn was Caucasian and some of them were Asian, Latino and African American but as soon as Mercedes pulled out the racist card they were let through without further questioning. Finn was waiting in the hallway pacing nervously and he waved them over when he saw them, thankful they were all there. He needed the support. They all crowded into the tiny room, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Shue as well, where Quinn was lying limply on a crisp white bed with two doctors attending to her. One doctor was finishing up putting Quinn's right wrist in a cast. The doctor who was examining Quinn's belly with ultrasound equipment looked up and was surprised to find them all there. The doctor had a strange look on her face.

"Only family are allowed in here," the doctor informed them sternly and Quinn locked eyes with each of the persons present.

"They are family," she managed to gasp and the Doctor looked down at her with disapproval.

"Miss Fabray," she began sternly but Quinn shook her head.

"I need them here," Quinn spoke harshly alarmed by the serious look on the Doctor's face. She absently reached out and took Finn's hand and then reached for Rachel's. Rachel moved forward to take Quinn's hand tugging Puck with her, his hand firmly in hers. All four of them squeezed hands nervously, though Rachel was careful with Quinn's broken wrist. Their hearts stopped at the Doctor's next words.

"I'm sorry Miss Fabray but in the fall the baby..." the doctor broke off as Rachel let out a sob and Puck's body stiffened. The other Glee members shook their heads in disbelief, arms wrapping around each other for comfort.

"Say it," Quinn demanded her voice shaking.

Her lip was trembling. They all knew what the Doctor was going to say but until the Doctor said it, the reality wouldn't sink in. The Doctor looked at the faces of the teens in the room. She felt sad for them, they were just kids, they shouldn't have to deal with this. No one should have to deal with news like this.

"The baby died in the fall Miss Fabray, she's gone," the Doctor apologized and Quinn broke down into weeping sobs. Finn hugged her, his own tears falling unashamedly.

Puck paced the room before punching the wall not caring about his now bleeding knuckles. Rachel released Quinn, leaving her in Finn's capable hands hurrying over to Puck trying to comfort him but Puck just shook his head pushing her away from him gently then he bolted from the room.

"What's wrong with Puck?" Kurt asked hesitantly not understanding Puck's reaction and Rachel turned to Quinn. There was no accusation in her eyes, just honest pleading.

"Let him grieve for his daughter Quinn, tell the truth," Rachel told her, choosing her words carefully as she tried not to break down and Quinn buried her face in her hands. She knew Rachel was right.

"She was Puck's baby," Quinn blurted out loud enough for all to hear then she looked up at Finn who was staring down at her in disbelief, "Finn, I'm so sorry."

"She wasn't mine?" Finn whispered disentangling his hand from hers. Quinn shook her head and Finn backed away from the bed. No one spoke as he strode from the room.

Quinn covered her face with her hands and sobbed while Rachel stood there watching her unsure of what to do. The Doctor cleared her throat, almost apologetically and Rachel froze. It wasn't over.

"The baby needs to be removed Miss Fabray, you need to deliver the baby. I will have to induce labor for you," the Doctor said regretfully and Quinn's just continued to sob harder unable to speak. Rachel turned to the rest of the Glee club who were huddled together holding each other up. They were all crying, all looking to Rachel to tell them what to do. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Guys, get Finn and Noah back in here. I don't care if you have to knock them out, get them in here. Right now," Rachel snapped moving over to Quinn's bedside and taking her hand. When the Glee club didn't move straight away she yelled louder, "Go!"

Matt moved first, grabbing Mike by his collar and tugging him from the room saying something about getting Puck. Santana and Brittany ran after them. Kurt took Mercedes by the hand and Tina hurriedly pushed Artie, probably going to get Finn. Mr Shue stood there in the corner in shock and Rachel bit her lip.

"You should help get Finn back in here, he listens to you," Rachel told him softly and Mr Shue nodded before vacating the room at light speed with Miss Pillsbury in tow.

Rachel turned her attention to Quinn whose body was shaking with tears. The doctor advised they would start and Rachel prepared herself whispering to Quinn her words of comfort. The sooner this was over the better.

* * *

Puck came back first, his face impassive as he entered the room and stood in a corner, arms folded across his chest. There were dried tears streaked down his face. Finn was close behind not looking any better than Puck. Mr Shue followed pushing Finn forcefully into the room. The two men glared at each other. Quinn was pushing, and weeping at the same time while Rachel held her hand coaxing her under the doctor's instruction.

"Come on Quinn, push," Rachel was saying, and Quinn sobbed painfully covering her face with her hands, giving up.

"I can't do this," she mumbled through her hands, sobbing hard and Rachel climbed into the bed beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders to give her strength.

"Take her hands. This isn't about Quinn or any of us, this is about a baby girl," she glared at Finn and Puck and they both moved at the same time taking one of Quinn's hands. Quinn's sobs intensified as her body shook.

"Quinn, come on, push," Rachel whispered and Quinn did as she was told twisting her head to cry into Rachel's shoulder as she delivered her baby.

Not long after the doctor wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and then carefully placed the child in Quinn's arms. Quinn clutched the bundle close to her chest and cried. Puck lost his restraint and wrapped his arms around Rachel and Quinn looking down at his baby girl, his shoulders lifting with silent sobs. There were tears streaming down Finn's face as he leaned over to look at the child he thought was his. Finn thought the fact that the baby wasn't his would change his feelings but when he looked down at the still face of Quinn's baby he felt broken, feeling the loss deeply. He had spent months preparing himself to be a dad to this tiny little human being. It hurt. It felt like something was ripped out of him, leaving a deep painful hole in it's wake.

Rachel sent Finn and Puck out of the room when the nurses took away the baby. Quinn didn't say anything; she just stared at the white wall blankly, tears running down her face. Rachel had no idea what to say to her.

"We are going to keep your friend for a couple of days," the doctor informed Rachel who nodded her thanks and the doctor left the room. Rachel looked over at Quinn frowning, willing Quinn to say something but Quinn just sat there.

"Quinn, did you want to talk to someone?" Rachel asked her but Quinn didn't move or acknowledge her in any way and Rachel tried again, "I can get Miss Pillsbury to talk with you."

No reaction from Quinn. Rachel figured she must be in shock. Rachel was exhausted and wanted to stay but she didn't know how to help Quinn and Rachel hated feeling useless. Plus she was worried sick about Noah, he had lost his child as well. Miss Pillsbury would know what to say to Quinn, she was the school counselor after all. Rachel drifted out of the hospital room to find the others all sitting outside the room on the chairs provided. They looked up expectantly when Rachel exited the room. Finn was nowhere to be seen. Puck was sitting on the floor staring ahead of him.

"They want to keep Quinn for a couple of days," Rachel informed the group solemnly, rubbing her face tiredly. Puck finally looked over at her, his eyes empty. Rachel hated seeing him like that.

"Will she be okay?" Mercedes asked the question they were all wondering and Rachel shrugged her shoulders limply.

"I don't know," she said honestly, and then she turned to the red haired counselor, "Miss Pillsbury, I think she really needs to talk to you right now."

"Of course," Miss Pillsbury hurried into Quinn's room closing the door behind her quietly.

A silence came over the group and then Mr Shue stood up.

"I guess you should all go home, there isn't much you can do now," Mr Shue told them and slowly they all stood and said their quiet goodbyes heading for the exit.

Rachel and Puck didn't move to leave. Mr Shue sat back down beside them and then paced a hand on Puck's back. Puck felt himself overwhelmed with the urge to cry again and Rachel rested her head on his shoulder taking his hand in hers. Puck forced himself to focus on how small her hand looked in his so that he didn't think about what he had lost today. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Puck didn't know how long they sat there but it felt like a lifetime. Their peace was startled when Miss Pillsbury poked her head out of the door.

"Will, Quinn wants to speak to you," she said tightly not meeting Mr Shue's eyes and Rachel, Puck and Mr Shue took in the look on her face apprehensively. Miss Pillsbury looked pale and little sick to her stomach, she looked at Rachel and Puck, "You should come in too, Quinn needs support when she says this."

Rachel and Puck looked at each other in confusion but followed Mr Shue into the room. Puck stood in the corner, arms folded while Rachel went to Quinn's bedside taking her hand and squeezing it to comfort her. Quinn took a labored breath before speaking.

"Mr Shue, your wife was going to adopt my baby and pass it off as yours. She's not really pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I hope that you can forgive me. I was scared and I didn't know what else to do so I agreed to her deal. I'm so sorry for keeping this from you. After everything you've done for me and Fi...I'm so, so sorry."

Rachel wasn't sure she was understanding with Quinn was saying. Mr Shue's wife was pretending to be pregnant? It seemed Quinn had been keeping many secrets. Rachel looked over at Puck and he seemed just as surprised as she did. So this was a secret Quinn had been keeping from everyone.

"What? No, that's not possible. I've seen the ultrasound, I was there," Mr Shue stammered in shock, not sure whether to believe her or not. Quinn looked down at her quilt with shame.

"Check her stomach, she's not pregnant," Quinn repeated, her voice devoid of emotion and Mr Shue backed out of the room holding a hand to his head, not completely comprehending what Quinn was telling him.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand and whispered that she did the right thing telling Me Shue the truth then she and Puck followed after Mr Shue, not knowing what they could do but wanting to help him anyway. He was standing outside of Quinn's room just staring at the wall absently. His whole world was crashing down around him. They could hear Quinn crying in the room behind them and Miss Pillsbury talking softly to her.

"Will, Will is everything alright?" Mrs Shuester came barreling down the hospital halls and Rachel and Puck stood there staring at her. Her pregnant belly was poking through her top, but if what Quinn had said was true, her belly was a fake. The woman was faking her pregnancy and hadn't told her husband.

Will Shuester turned to his wife, his face blank of emotion. In one swift movement he lifted her shirt slightly and the fake padding was there to be seen by all. Terri Shuester squawked with indignation tugging down her shirt but the damage was already done. He knew the truth. It was over.

"No Terri, everything is not alright," Will said woodenly and then he turned and stalked down the hall towards the car park. Terri looked around the halls at Puck and Rachel's accusing faces before tears started falling from her eyes.

"I just wanted us to be a family, it's all I ever wanted," she whispered brokenly before running after Will crying out his name.

So much drama in the past couple of hours, it was all catching up to Rachel. She was quivering on her feet as Puck turned to her and he hugged her tightly trying to calm her nerves.

"What if I miscarry?" Rachel said out loud, her voice shaking and Puck felt his chest constrict at the thought of losing another child. He held her to him tighter.

"Don't say stuff like that," he whispered harshly and Rachel clutched at his shirt her tears seeping onto him. Her whole body was shaking.

"I'm scared," she told him softly and Puck kissed her gently wiping away her tears.

"I've got you babe, I've got you," he swore to her and Rachel nodded pulling away from him smiling bravely. Behind her Puck caught sight of Kurt who was frozen in place staring at them, having heard every word they just said, in particular about Rachel being worried about miscarrying.

"I'm going to check on Quinn," Rachel told him going on her toes to kiss his lips briefly before she hurried back to Quinn not even noticing Kurt there.

Puck reached Kurt in three swift strides staring him down.

"Rachel left her bag in the car," Kurt said lamely holding out the bag, not looking Puck in the eyes. Puck grabbed the bag then placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, forcing Kurt to look up at him.

"Don't tell anyone," Puck was practically begging but he didn't care. He didn't care about his reputation or his pride. He was a father to a dead baby girl. The things that had happened today would change anyone.

"What I know the other three know," Kurt said honestly then he bit his lip, "But we won't say anything."

"I don't want her to worry yet; you saw what happened once the school found out about Quinn. Rachel doesn't need that, especially now, and neither do I. Plus Quinn and Finn won't want to hear about the baby, it's not the right time," Puck tried to impress on Kurt how serious this was and Kurt nodded, completely understanding.

"You have my word," he promised sincerely and Puck gave him a small, thankful smile.

"Thanks Kurt."

Puck moved to sit heavily onto the waiting room chairs. Kurt hesitated a moment before placing a hand on Puck's shoulder, squeezing briefly, before making his exit.

* * *

Miss Pillsbury came out of Quinn's room after a long wait and smiled weakly at him, coming to sit beside him on the chair with a soft sigh. The day had taken its toll on everyone.

"Rachel's fallen asleep with Quinn, I thought I better call Quinn's parents, they will want to know that she is at the hospital," Miss Pillsbury told him looking tired and more than a little nervous.

"They don't know about the baby," Puck told her blankly and Miss Pillsbury pursed her lips.

"I'll have to tell them, all part of the job I suppose," she tried to make a joke but neither of them laughed. Her wide eyes searched the halls, "Mr Shue..."

"His wife came here, Quinn was telling the truth. The crazy woman was pretending to be pregnant, I haven't seen him for an hour or so," Puck informed her and Miss Pillsbury pursed her lips again, this time clearly worried. Puck would have to be blind to not see the way Miss Pillsbury felt about Mr Shue, even though she was engaged to Coach Tanaka.

"Oh dear," she whispered to herself worriedly, then she took in the lines on Puck's face and said kindly, "Noah, maybe you should head to the cafeteria to grab some food, the girls will be asleep for a little while I think, they are both exhausted."

As she walked away Puck wondered what Miss Pillsbury really thought of him. He got Quinn pregnant and then he got Rachel pregnant in quick succession. He was really living up to his Quinn appointed title as King of the Lima Losers. Puck shook his head. Now he was just wallowing in depression. Miss Pillsbury was talking on the phone, presumably to Quinn's parents and Puck figured he may as well get something to eat like she had suggested. He would grab something for Rachel as well; he wanted her to eat properly, for their baby. Puck slowly made his way to the cafeteria and saw a familiar head of light brown, curly hair. Mr Shue was sitting at a table with his head in his hands. Puck walked over to him slowly.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked taking a seat opposite him and Mr Shue raised his head to reveal bloodshot eyes. Puck practically winced looking at him.

"No I'm not okay, but it's okay to not be okay once in a while," Mr Shue told him, looking pointedly at Puck. Puck knew that his piece of advice was for himself as well as Puck.

"I'm sorry," Puck whispered his apology for the pain he knew Mr Shue must be feeling. Not only did he find out that he wasn't going to be a father, but he found out his wife was lying to him. Focusing on Mr Shue helped Puck forget that his tiny daughter was lying in a morgue downstairs.

"I should have known, I should have seen, I can't believe that she did something like this," Mr Shue mumbled burying his face in his hands and this time Puck placed his hand on Mr Shue's back. This time the student comforted the teacher.

Neither man wanted the other to say everything would be okay, because it wouldn't. Puck and Quinn had lost their baby girl; Mr Shue had lost his baby and his wife. They sat there in comfortable silence mourning their losses.

* * *

AN: This chapter comes from a very emotional scene I watched on Grey's Anatomy once. Basically same thing happened; woman fell in shower and broke her wrist and the baby died in the fall. She had to give birth to a dead baby and I swear to goodness I feel like crying every time I watch the episode. She's sweating and crying and pushing and she just wanted to give up and Addison has to tell the woman's husband to make his wife push. It's so sad. I know this is a dark chapter. Unfortunately its stays depressed and angsty for a little while longer.

thanks to my Beta, she's awesome! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I'd be doing all sorts of dirty things to Mark Salling....I'm just kidding...or am I?**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 11 – Just Keep Breathing**

It was overcast the day Puck and Quinn's baby girl was buried. They named her Sarah. On the small tombstone it read Sarah Fabray-Puckerman. Quinn had let Puck choose the name for the baby, he had spent hours choosing the perfect name. Sarah was of Hebrew origin and meant 'princess'. The ceremony was small; Quinn's parents hadn't even bothered to show. Ms Pillsbury was her surrogate mother, pushing aside her fear of germs to place an arm around Quinn's shoulder allowing her to cry onto it. Mr Shue stood next to Ms Pillsbury, hands in the pocket of his jacket as he stared grimly down at the tiny coffin. He had already applied for divorce from his wife, his wedding ring at the bottom of the lake in the park. Puck stood staring stoicly ahead, not able to bring himself to look down at the tiny grave, as the voice of the Reverend droned on. His gaze didn't waver, his mouth in a firm line. He was barely holding it together. Rachel's hand was tucked in his securely, her other hand resting on her stomach discreetly, though Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina all knew her secret. They hadn't told anyone else as per their promise to Puck and Rachel had no idea they knew. Four days had passed since they lost Sarah, and still her loss was fresh on Puck's heart. Puck's mom Dianna was there, Puck had told her about Quinn's baby but he hadn't told her about Rachel's baby yet. All Dianna knew was that Rachel was his girlfriend. Dianna had been disappointed in Puck at first, but she had been supportive of him through this awful time. Once Quinn's parents found out that she had been pregnant they disowned her. They hadn't cared that she lost the baby. That their youngest daughter had miscarried and still had to give birth to a lifeless little girl. That she was in so much pain that she could barely function. All they saw was her mistake, her disobedience. Ms Pillsbury let her move in with her. Members of Glee were with her constantly. If not Puck and Rachel, then one of the others, to make sure that she wasn't alone. Quinn hadn't really spoken much since it happened, since she lost the baby and Finn and her perfect life. Finn hadn't spoken to her or anyone; no one was sure if he even knew the funeral was today or if he would come.

The Gleeks were huddled together. Matt had his arms wrapped around Santana and Brittany clung to Mike's arm, tears streaming down her face. This was their family; they were all hurting at the loss. Rachel caught sight of a tall figure walking towards them and she squeezed Puck's arm and nodded at Finn who was dressed in a black suit coming towards them. Rachel glanced over at Quinn who was staring at Finn desperately but Finn didn't move to stand with the rest of the group who were gathered together. Instead he stood stiffly a couple of meters away. Rachel hated seeing Finn dealing with his pain on his own. For months he had believed this baby was his daughter and, in a way, she was. He loved her with all the love a father should have for his child. He knew he loved her the moment after he got over the shock of Quinn telling him. And, even though she wasn't really his, he still loved her like she was. Rachel looked up at Puck and he nodded stiffly releasing her hand to let her go to try and comfort Finn but Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've got him," Kurt murmured to Rachel and Puck as he and Mercedes moved to stand with Finn. Kurt placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and held out his hand to Mercedes who took it purposely. Matt drifted over to hold Mercedes hand, then Brittany to Matt, then Mike, then Santana, Artie, then Tina, Puck, then Rachel, Mr Shue, then Quinn and Miss Pillsbury. They stood there hands clasped and heads bowed. They would remember this day for the rest of their lives. When the ceremony was over Finn turned and walked away without saying a word to any of them. Quinn moved to go after him but Rachel held her back.

"It's too soon for him Quinn," Rachel whispered and Quinn broke down into tears and hugged her. Rachel wrapped her arms around her former rival and couldn't believe how much had changed in a couple of months.

* * *

Puck was early to Glee which was a first. He blamed Rachel. She was in the toilet for the hundredth time that day...okay maybe he was exaggerating but she went to the toilet an awful lot which seemed to leave him either waiting outside the bathroom with her bag or sitting alone somewhere with her bag. Either way he was getting sick of having her bag as his only company.

Puck was sitting there minding his own business when he was startled by someone slapping the back of his head. Whoever did that had a hand of steel and was about to get their ass severely kicked for daring to lay a hand on him. Puck twisted his head to look behind him and saw Mercedes standing there, a hand on her hip and Puck relaxed his fists automatically. Puck was a lot of things; dead sexy, a stud, reformed manwhore, dad-to-be, conceited, but he was not someone who hit girls.

"What was that for?" Puck demanded rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him and Mercedes folded her arms across her ample chest, that look of 'don't pretend you don't know what you did' written all over her face.

"Getting my girl pregnant," she retorted moving to stand in front of him and Puck rolled his eyes. So this whole 'Rachel being pregnant' thing was his fault?

"It takes two to do the horizontal tango Mercedes," he reminded her winking and Mercedes poked him. She honest to God poked him right in the chest. Puck figured it must be a girl thing because Rachel poked him all the time. Girls had really bony, pointy fingers too, it hurt when they poked you and you weren't tensed up expecting it.

"Well you should have kept it in your pants," Mercedes scolded him poking him one last time for good measure and Puck couldn't help resist making an innuendo, Mercedes was practically asking for it.

"Can't tame the wild beast Mercedes," Puck quipped grinning and when Mercedes gave him her meanest look his smirk dropped and he mumbled apologetically, "Sorry."

"You are both incredibly stupid," Mercedes continued her lecture and then she gave a fond smile, "And incredibly brave to be keeping the baby and raising it together."

"Thanks," Puck said knowing this was Mercedes way of saying she was his friend, this was her way of looking out for them. Mercedes grinned at him.

"But just so you know, you're mostly stupid."

Puck gave her a side smirk as Rachel and Kurt entered the room followed by the rest of Glee, except Finn. Puck met Quinn's eyes and her lower lip trembled. They didn't know if Finn would every come back to Glee; they missed him.

* * *

Later that week the members of Glee crowded around the piano before Glee started. Mr Shue had organized a rehearsal every day since Sectionals was in two and a half weeks and they all needed something to take their minds off reality. Finn hadn't been coming to rehearsal the past week; no one blamed him. Quinn came sometimes, when she could pull herself out of her funk long enough to focus. Puck was always there, sitting quietly, his eyes always on Rachel protectively. He made sure she was taken care of. Rachel had taken to filling up her day with meaningless tasks to distract her from her own dramas. She hadn't told her parents yet, and Puck hadn't told his mother. They just weren't ready yet, not after all that had happened. This morning she had gone for a blood test and they were both nervous about their first ultrasound appointment which would be the next day.

"Let's draw up next week's schedule for Quinn time," Rachel stated pulling out her notepad all business. They had made sure that someone was with Quinn always. When she walked to class, when she was in class, when she was at lunch, to and from school, someone from Glee was always with her.

"You don't need to do that anymore, I'm fine," Quinn stated bluntly from the doorway and the group all pulled away from the piano guiltily, "You don't need to babysit me. I'm depressed not suicidal."

That was debatable. No one was sure how Quinn was really feeling since she refused to speak to anyone about her loss. They didn't want to risk letting her go out on her own, not until they knew how she felt, if she was okay. Puck was dealing with his loss as well as could be expected, but he had Rachel to think about, and their baby and he had his mother supporting him, but Quinn had the Glee kids and that was it. No parents and no Finn.

"We're just trying to help," Mercedes said huffily slightly offended that Quinn didn't appreciate the effort they had gone to in the hopes of keeping her protected.

Somehow word had gotten out about the paternity of Quinn's baby. Mostly the other students gave them wide berth, but some of the jocks hadn't been so accommodating. As soon as the hockey jocks had seen the breakdown of communications between the football, Cheerio's and Glee the truce became null and void. Power was up for grabs. It had been hard on all of the Glee Club, slushie attacks had begun again and Kurt had taken a couple of dumpster hits, but it was especially hard on Puck, Quinn and Rachel too. The hockey team could attack them without fear of repercussions because Finn wasn't forcing the football team to retaliate on their behalf. The Cheerio's could only do so much and Matt and Mike didn't know whose side to take. They both still spoke to Puck, but the whole football team had sided with Finn. Puck didn't blame them, if he had had a choice he would have sided with Finn as well.

"I appreciate it, but I need to learn to cope on my own," Quinn said bravely moving to take her seat and she placed her hands in her lap. She looked so thin, so lost.

"You'll call us if you need us though?" Rachel ventured to ask and Quinn looked up at her and gave a weak smile.

"Of course."

Quinn's smile faded when Finn walked into rehearsal with Mr Shue following him. No one made a noise, too stunned to speak. Finn looked at the ground, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"I realize that everything is tense right now, but we need twelve members to compete at Sectionals so please let's just focus on Glee and keep our personal problems for after," Mr Shue told them tightly and Rachel stood up, taking control.

"No problem Mr Shue, let's rehearse," she said brightly moving to stand in the middle of the room.

The rest of Glee got up and took their positions. Rehearsal went on, albeit awkwardly. Finn sang with Rachel, he sang when he was supposed to but his voice lacked lustre and life. He didn't even look Rachel in the eyes once, not even when she tried to interact with him. Rachel often glanced back at Puck and Quinn and saw their pain, their loss, they missed Finn, all of Glee missed him. They missed how it used to be. Rachel started to doubt that things would ever be the same again.

As soon as rehearsal was declared over Finn grabbed his bag and strode from the room without a word to anyone.

"Finn wait," Quinn ran after him and Puck and Rachel followed. Quinn managed to reach Finn's arm but he pulled away from her touch like it was fire. He stopped walking and spun to face her. His facial expression was hostile.

"Don't Quinn. I can't...I just can't talk to you right now," Finn spat at her hatefully and Quinn burst into tears sliding to the ground as she buried her face in her hands. Finn turned and began walking away again and Rachel looked over at Puck then nodded at Quinn. Puck wordlessly moved to pick Quinn up in his arms and carried her back into the choir room where the others began fussing over her. Rachel ran after Finn.

"Finn," she cried out and Finn stopped walking and turned to face her. His expression was icy, accusing almost. Rachel was taken aback; Finn hated her, and she had no idea why. She thought they were friends. Finn ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"How can you stay with him knowing what he did?" Finn demanded rudely and Rachel blinked rapidly, not used to hearing Finn talk to her this way. Finn who had always been kind and sweet to her. She didn't know who this Finn was but she couldn't blame him for being angry, although she did feel his anger was misplaced.

"You can't help who you love Finn, you should know that better than anyone," Rachel said slowly looking up into his eyes then she shrugged and continued, "Besides, Noah and I weren't together when it happened. Yes, he kept the truth from me and I know that I forgave him too easily in your eyes but our situations are different. I could never understand the amount of betrayal you are feeling. I do know he's sorry, Quinn too."

"I can't..." Finn squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of Quinn, his face twisting in pain.

Rachel watched as tears started to fall from his eyes and Rachel hesitated only a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Finn relaxed into her burying his face in her shoulder, grateful to have someone to turn to. He had needed someone this whole time but he had no one to trust, no one to rely on. He had been trying to deal with his pain alone and it had been unbearable, that's why he had asked Mr Shue if he could come back to Glee. When he was busy singing, he didn't think about Quinn or Sarah. He didn't really have to think period and it was a welcome repreave from the gnawing pain he felt at all other times.

"I'm glad you came back to Glee, I missed you," Rachel told him honestly, "Noah should have told you sooner, when he told me I knew something like this would happen."

Finn pulled away from her abruptly brushing the tears from his eyes. Rachel frowned wondering why the hostile look came back to Finn's face.

"You knew?" he asked incredulously a horrified look on his face. As though he thought Rachel had betrayed him as well.

"Yes but..." Rachel tried to explain but Finn cut her off shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"Fuck Rachel you knew! You knew and you didn't tell me, you're just as guilty as they are," Finn practically yelled his accusation at her and Rachel was stunned into silence.

Finn strode to his car leaving her standing in the car park. He got in his car, nearly tearing the door off its hinges and then drove away with a screech. Rachel stood there watching him go wondering how she had regained and lost a friend again in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The following afternoon when school finished Puck and Rachel were anxiously waiting for their first ultrasound appointment. Puck's legs were bouncing up and down and Rachel was nervously chewing on her nail. Their hands were clasped together firmly between them.

"Berry?" Rachel jumped up when she heard her name being called.

"Here," Rachel replied automatically out of nervousness then blushed bright red. The Asian doctor just gestured for them to follow him.

Rachel was clutching Puck's hand so tightly he was sure his hand would be bloody from her fingernails pressing onto his hand. They were led to a small room with a chair and the doctor boredly pointed for her to sit down. Rachel did as indicated and the doctor slipped her shirt up carefully.

"Ready to see your baby?" he asked noticing Rachel's shaking hands and Rachel nodded.

"Yes," she whispered her eyes fixed on the sonogram screen.

The doctor squeezed the jelly onto her smooth flat stomach and Rachel shivered from the coolness but was too nervous to make a sound. Puck's eyes were drawn to her stomach where his son or daughter was living. The doctor grabbed the transducer and pressed it onto her lower stomach and an image flashed up on the screen. It was dark and you could make out the image of a blob, Puck figured the big part was the head. Puck felt tears pricking at his eyes but he refused to cry. He was a badass and badasses did not cry. Rachel didn't get that memo but she wasn't a badass either so it was okay that she was crying tears of joy, trying not to move too much. The doctor wiggled the transducer around a bit until he had a clearer view.

"Here's the head and an arm, you hear that? Strong healthy heart beat," the doctor commented sounding very pleased, then he placed the transducer down and looked over some paperwork, "You are coming up to three months along according to the blood test you took yesterday."

Rachel squeezed Puck's hand. This was so much to take in. That was their baby they just looked at, their baby with a head, and an arm and a strong heart beat.

"Can you tell the sex?" Puck asked eagerly trying to see on the sonogram screen but he couldn't really see anything and the doctor shook his head.

"It's still a bit too early."

"Oh," Puck was a little disappointed; he had really wanted to know the sex so he could start preparing himself for a little girl or boy.

"So everything looks good. I'd like to see you back in another month and we should be able to find out the sex of the baby then," the doctor informed them handing Rachel a towel to wipe the goo from her stomach and Rachel did so quickly.

They thanked the doctor and then stopped off at reception to sign papers and get the bill. Puck shoved it into his pocket and the two walked hand in hand out of the office and into the street not saying anything, a little stunned by what they had just seen. They were really doing this; they were really having a baby together. He was seventeen turning eighteen and she had just turned sixteen earlier this year, and they were having a baby.

"I don't want to tell my parents yet," Rachel said slowly, her voice shaking a little and Puck looked over at her. He wasn't too keen on telling his mother yet either.

"Me either."

"Tell them next month?"

"Deal."

* * *

Puck needed a job. This bill for $ 200 was the first of many and he had no savings since he had given it all to Quinn when she was trying to pay for Sarah's bills. His pool cleaning business had kind of waned. Since he started seeing Rachel all the extra services he had previously provided had been halted and his female cougar clients had stopped calling. This meant he wasn't making much money at all. He drove Rachel home and they both sat in his truck silently outside her house. Puck had yet to meet her father's, truth be told he was petrified, and he wasn't offended Rachel never invited him in. Rachel had met his mother a few times, and his mother knew Rachel was his girlfriend which made it easier for Rachel to visit him at home, though nowadays he spent all his nights at her place. She couldn't exactly be climbing trees outside his house in her condition. Puck's mom Dianna really liked Rachel, after all Rachel was Jewish and she had made Puck go to class which explained his really good report card this term. Dianna had no clue that Rachel was pregnant and Puck was not all that inclined to tell her just yet. Hannah, his little sister, adored Rachel as well; mostly because the first time Rachel came over to hang out she had bought Hannah a doll. Hannah loved her ever since. Rachel had a hand on her flat stomach and Puck was glaring at the bill that they had been given after the ultrasound willing it to burst into flames.

"Where am I gonna get $200 from?" he pondered throwing the bill down on his dashboard in frustration and Rachel picked up the bill and inspected it coolly.

"My daddy's give me $ 50 a week for what they call 'teenage expenses'. I have been getting the money since freshman year and as I don't go out much I have managed to compile a fair bit of savings. I believe there is about $ 1000 in there, that should cover our first couple of bills and the required vitamins the doctor advised that I take," Rachel informed him sensibly not at all worried. Puck shook his head at her.

"We can't live off your allowance forever Rach, I am supposed to be the one taking care of you," Puck snapped with annoyance, angry at himself for not being able to take care of her like he had promised. Rachel gave him a stern look. Puck knew that look; she was about the chew him out.

"Noah, there are two of us here, don't go off on some misguided attempt to boost your masculinity by thinking that you and only you can provide for us. We are in this together and we will both contribute," she impressed on him seriously and Puck sighed deeply knowing she was right. But still, he was right to a point, they couldn't live off her allowance forever. Puck needed a steady income

"I need to get another job," he said softly and Rachel placed a hand on his arm.

"Well then we will look for one at school tomorrow, I'm sure there is some work out there for a ruggedly handsome teenager," she told him easily then she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Puck felt more relaxed, more hopeful. Rachel believed he would get a job easily, and he trusted in her.

"Ruggedly handsome?" he repeated as though he expected a better description of himself and Rachel giggled against his lips.

"Come up later?" she asked and Puck grinned not even bothering to answer. She knew he would be there, he would always be there.

* * *

When Puck picked Rachel up the next morning she hopped into the passenger seat and stared at him in shock. Her mouth opened and closed but no noise came out and Puck scratched his newly shaven head awkwardly. He looked like an idiot and he knew it.

"Noah, your hair!" Rachel cried out running a hand through the short bristles. It wasn't smoothly shaven but it was definitely short, and worse still his Mohawk was gone. Rachel never imagined she would miss the stupid thing but now that it was gone, she wanted it back. He didn't look like her Puck without it.

"I didn't think anyone would want to hire some scary looking kid with a Mohawk," Puck shrugged nonchalantly like he didn't miss that tuft of hair that used to adorn his head. He actually did kind of miss it, he just didn't feel like him without it, but he didn't want to let on because he knew that Rachel would feel bad for him and he didn't want to worry her.

"Oh Noah," Rachel saw right through his disinterested attitude and leaned over to embrace him lovingly. Puck rested his hand on her belly for a reminder of why he was doing all this and felt at peace with himself and his lack of Mohawk. He was doing this for all the right reasons, he could handle going Mohawk-less, after all, he could always grow it back.

* * *

AN: OH NO! He got rid of his hawk :( Poor Puck. Thanks for your reviews! I'm trying to move past the angst as quickly as possible, but it will take a while I suppose, and no one will ever truly forget.

NEXT CHAPTER: (I love doing these LOL) Rachel calls an intervention which blows up in her face. Kurt comforts her with a song. It will be a short chapter I think, because then they are at Sectionals!

REVIEW!!!! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 12 - Interventions and Defying Gravity**

School the next week was awkward. Finn wasn't talking to Quinn, Puck or Rachel. Those three people had known the secret of the baby and didn't tell him. In his opinion, they betrayed him in the worst way possible. Mr Shue was living in his office since he had left his crazy wife. All the Glee kids and Miss Pillsbury were worried about him, but they didn't know what they could do. Quinn was a zombie; moving, walking and talking, but she just wasn't there mentally most of the time. Noah was moody, his emotions changing every second. And Rachel thought pregnant women were supposed to be bad. Rachel accepted Noah had a right to be a little cranky. He had gotten a job at a coffee shop and he worked every morning before school, Thursday nights and on weekends. Between fitting in spending time with Rachel and his mother and sister he was exhausted. But he was no quitter and he was doing all he could to provide for his family.

Rachel was having a tough time with morning sickness. She had read online that the sickness only lasted for the first three months, but she was over three months now and so far she had seen no sign of the nausea decreasing. She felt like she spent half her day 'praying to the porcelain god' as Puck liked to say. Thursday morning Rachel had raced to the ladies room during math to empty her stomach due to morning sickness when she heard someone crying. Wiping her mouth daintily Rachel exited the stall and glanced around. No one else was the in bathroom but the sniffling was coming from the cubicle next to hers. Rachel pushed the door open slowly and in the stall was Quinn sitting on the toilet seat with her legs pulled up to her chest as she sobbed onto her knees. Quinn looked up and her eyes met Rachel's. Rachel took a deep breath.

This was her defining moment. She could turn and leave Quinn Fabray to suffer on her own like Quinn had asked, or she could ignore her request and comfort her. The girl had lost a baby; the decision wasn't a hard one to make. Rachel shifted into the cubicle and shut the door behind her before really looking at Quinn. She was pale, and thin, and she looked awful. Worse still, someone had slushied her and the blue gunk was dripping from her face onto her dress. Rachel stood there staring down at Quinn unsure of what to do. Should she try and get rid of the slushie first? Or should she address the reason for the crying?

"It's my fault I miscarried, I didn't want the baby, I didn't want her, me not wanting her caused the miscarriage," Quinn muttered, her guilt plain to see and Rachel gasped, horrified that Quinn felt that way. Rachel grabbed the toilet paper and gently wiped away as much of the slushie as she could while replying.

"Quinn that's ridiculous. You fell down stairs, it was a horrible accident," Rachel told her looking her in the eyes with sincerity and Quinn just stared up at her blankly. Rachel continued to wipe the slushie from Quinn's face and Quinn just stared blankly.

"Finn won't talk to me, Puck is yours, I don't have anyone," Quinn whispered painfully wrapping her arms around herself, "I'm all alone and I can't do it anymore."

Rachel knew they shouldn't have listened to Quinn when she said she was fine and could cope on her own. Quinn wasn't coping at all.

"Don't be stupid, you have all of us in Glee. Finn will come to his senses, he just needs time. After all you kept something huge from him, it's going to take time. Noah lost his baby too, he's hurting just like you and I think it hurts him to see you; you both remind each other of her. But I'm here, you don't have to be alone, you don't have to deal with this alone Quinn," Rachel tried to keep Quinn upbeat and make her see that she had friends to come to and Quinn looked up at her and gave a dark smile. Rachel sat down on the ground and Quinn moved from the toilet seat to the floor to sit next to her.

"You are way too nice to me," Quinn stated sniffling as the tears started to come and Rachel just pulled Quinn to lie onto her shoulder and the two sat there on the girls bathroom floor silently.

Rachel took out her phone and sent three quick texts praying that each person that she called would answer her request. Quinn continued to sob into Rachel's shirt, and Rachel didn't even care she was missing math. Some things were more important than going to class.

* * *

That afternoon Rachel pulled a cleaned up Quinn into the choir room and was relieved to see everyone present, even Finn. Rachel had texted Puck, Matt and Kurt earlier. Kurt had been in charge of getting the rest of Glee to the meeting, Puck had been in charge of bringing himself and Matt had been in charge of getting Finn to come. Finn looked like he would rather be elsewhere but it was a start. He was here. Rachel sat Quinn down next to Santana and Brittany before she got up in front of them to make her speech. She had been rehearsing it over and over in her head and this was what she had come up with. It wasn't an award winning speech but it would get her point across hopefully.

"We are Glee. We're family, and we need to pull together to make sure we all get through this. I know it's going to be damn hard, but we have to be there for each other. Whatever happened, happened. We need to sort this out, because we need to get through this and we won't get through this if we can't forgive each other," Rachel said with feeling, her eyes looking pointedly at Finn who jumped to his feet, enraged that she was singling him out, making him feel like it was his fault they were at war with each other when he was the one who had been betrayed by people he thought cared about him.

"I trusted the three of you, and you all lied to me, we can't go back, I'm out," Finn yelled angrily moving to the door but Puck blocked him. Finn pushed him backwards but Puck didn't move out of his way. The two former best friends glared at each other, neither breaking the other's gaze.

"What will it take? You want to hit me? Go ahead. Nothing you do to me is going to make me feel worse about myself than I already do," Puck retorted loudly holding his arms wide in an invitation for Finn to beat the crap out of him. Finn's hands twitched into fists but he restrained himself.

"What happened between me and Puck was a stupid mistake Finn, Puck and I both think that. You just joined Glee and were making eyes at Rachel and I felt so alone and we were both drinking at this party and it just happened. When Puck found out about Sarah, he wanted to tell you straight away. It was me Finn, I told Puck that I didn't want him to be the father of my baby, I wanted you. I've only ever wanted you. I know it's no excuse for lying but I didn't want to lose you because I love you," Quinn finally spoke up running over to stop Finn from fighting with Puck. Finn flinched away from her touch and averted his eyes from hers, not being able to stand the sight of the tears streaming down her face. Just as it was for Puck, seeing Quinn reminded Finn of Sarah. Finn turned to Rachel, his eyes glaring at her accusingly.

"And what's your excuse?"

"Rachel had only known for a couple of days Finn, she convinced me to tell you, that's why I asked you to meet me after school that day," Puck spoke for her and Finn's eyes softened slightly but he shook his head.

"I just can't do this, I'll sing for Glee, but I can't do this," Finn said tightly, and then he turned and strode from the room. There was a silence in his wake and Kurt stood up addressing Puck and Quinn.

"You guys need to fix this," he declared and Mercedes made a noise of agreement. They exited after Finn and Tina and Artie followed them.

"I thought your speech was really good Rachel," Brittany said sweetly as she, Santana, Mike and Matt made their way to the door.

"It wasn't enough," Rachel said sadly bowing her head. She had really been hoping to get through to Finn. She knew she couldn't expect everything to be as it was, but she had been hoping that Finn would want to try. Puck quickly hurried over to take her into his arms but Rachel took a step back from him shaking her head.

"Rach," Puck began worriedly taking a step towards her and Rachel backed away from him again.

"Noah, I just need some time to myself okay?" Rachel said softly trying to ignore the hurt look on Puck's face. Puck just nodded and left the room, giving her the space she was asking for. Quinn gave Rachel a disapproving look then followed after him.

Rachel left the choir room and headed from the auditorium. It helped her think when she walked on that big stage imagining the audiences that would listen to her sing one day. As Rachel walked the stage her thoughts weren't focused on her future audience but on the present and the problem with Finn. Rachel shook her head in disbelief. A fair few months ago Rachel believed that her future lay with Finn; that she and Finn would become a couple, date through high school, Finn would go to NYU and she would go to Julliard. She'd have a career on Broadway and then settle down with Finn and have a couple of kids. The dream had been so vivid, so real. Rachel had fallen out of love with Finn, but she still loved him as a friend. Rachel knew she loved Noah, even without the baby she already knew she loved him. She dreamed about Noah and the baby in her future now, but her dreams of the future always contained Finn. She always saw Finn as Uncle Finn to her baby, visiting on the weekends, being there for birthdays, he was always there. He was her friend, her first crush; he had been there for her when Noah wasn't. It was hard to let him go just like that. She refused to let him go just like that.

"Hey Rachel," Rachel spun when she heard her friend say her name.

"Kurt," Rachel greeted him wondering if Puck had come with him. She wasn't sure she was ready to see him yet. She felt a little ashamed of herself for telling him to go away like she did.

"No one is here, Puck's going out of his mind with worry. He sent me in here to check on you," Kurt informed her frowning and Rachel gave a small smile. Even after she had pushed him away Puck still wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I was so horrible to him," Rachel whispered feeling terrible. Kurt placed down the CD player he had brought with him and tried to cheer her up the only way he knew how.

"Want to try the duet Mr Shue gave us?" Kurt asked hopefully and Rachel smiled knowing what he was doing. She appreciated it.

"Sure."

Rachel closed her eyes as Kurt pressed play and the lilting strains of the piano began. She opened her mouth and sang with all her feelings rolled into the verse.

"_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game."_

Kurt began singing and Rachel turned to look at him tears in her eyes. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. Kurt smiled warmly.

"_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap."_

Their voices melted together for the chorus. Rachel's thoughts moved back to Finn. She would defy gravity to get him back in her life, in all their lives. Puck needed Finn just as Rachel did and Quinn needed him more than anything. She just had to make Finn see how much they needed him.

"_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down."_

Kurt released her hand and Rachel sang with renewed belief that she would be able to change Finn's mind. She was through wallowing in self pity; she was through believing that Finn wouldn't forgive them. They were all too intertwined to just forget their past. There was no going back, Finn was right about that, but there was moving forward together.

"_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cos someone says they're so."_

It was as though Kurt heard everything she was thinking because he looked her in the eyes and smiled comfortingly. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her shoulders.

"_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'till I try I'll never know."_

"_Too long I've been afraid of,"_ Rachel looked up at him earnestly, willing him to hear that she wasn't afraid anymore.

"_Losing Love – I guess I've lost,"_ Kurt sang to her as she hugged him before pulling back.

"_Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost,"_ they came together facing each other, holding the other firmly, their voices strong with conviction as they continued with the chorus once more singing directly to each other.

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down."_

Kurt moved to stand behind Rachel and pulled her back against him, wrapped one arm across her chest and the other came to rest on her stomach gently. Rachel felt the tears start to fall as she realized Kurt knew she was pregnant. She clung to his arms and leaned her head back against him.

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down."_

"_Bring me down."_

The music ended and Rachel remained there in Kurt's arms gasping for breath as her tears continued to fall. She knew that she should be worried that Kurt knew, but all she could feel was relief. She could talk to him about this. Puck was wonderful, he was the man she loved, but sometimes Rachel needed a girlfriend. She was grateful to have Kurt. Rachel raised her eyes to the empty auditorium and spotted a tall figure standing at the door. Finn. Rachel would know him anywhere. Rachel stared up at him intensely and Finn hesitated a moment, then turned and left.

"We'll get him back Kurt," Rachel said surely and Kurt kissed her cheek.

"I believe you."

Rachel rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"This is one big mess," she muttered and Kurt sighed in agreement.

"It'll work itself out, in the meantime take it easy. We don't want anything happening to 'Puckleberry'," Kurt's hand came to rest on Rachel's stomach and Rachel gave a gurgle of laughter.

"Puckleberry?"

"We nicknamed the baby," Kurt explained easily and Rachel laughed again, though she added seriously,

"Remind me not to let you guys offer any baby name suggestions."

* * *

Puck and Rachel walked into a somber Glee rehearsal. This was the first rehearsal Finn had came to since Rachel's impromptu intervention that ended in disaster. He was talking to Artie and Tina. Kurt and Mercedes waved Rachel over and she left Puck with Matt and Mike and wandered over to them.

"I didn't think Finn would come," Rachel commented softly, peeking a glance at Finn and Mercedes looked over at him as well.

"He was here before any of us," she said and Kurt sighed pressing his cheeks tenderly.

"All this tension is giving me wrinkles," he announced dramatically and Rachel and Mercedes laughed at him. Kurt's face was perfect, he didn't look a day over twelve, and he knew it.

"Hey Rachel."

Rachel spun when she heard Finn say her name. There he was, standing behind her, an unreadable expression on his face. In her peripheral vision she saw Puck tense.

"Hey Finn," Rachel greeted him smiling warmly.

"You sounded really good last week in the auditorium," Finn complimented her awkwardly, reminding Rachel of the boy she had met his first day of Glee. The awkward, sweet boy who admired her and thought she was talented. The boy who wanted to be her friend even though his girlfriend and best friend hated him being in Glee and being around her. Those were simpler times.

"Thanks," she said, accepting this tentative friendship he was offering.

Rachel hoped that he would talk to Puck and Quinn but instead Finn sat next to her and just stared down at his hands. Rachel understood. The friendship was extended to her alone. Quinn and Puck had cleared Rachel's name, so Finn could forgive her. Quinn entered the room with Santana and Brittany and the three sat with Tina. Quinn's eyes were focused on Finn but he refused to acknowledge her. Quinn looked at Rachel who gave the briefest shake of her head silently telling Quinn that she wasn't forgiven. Quinn looked down at her hands despondently. Mr Shue came in, and seeing all the team were present clapped his hands for attention.

"I know we were looking forward to doing The Art of Love at Sectionals but after thinking it through I've decided to do Don't Stop Believing," Mr Shue announced and it was left unsaid that Finn was the reason they weren't doing The Art of Love.

Finn came back to be the lead, and he wouldn't want to watch Puck and Rachel singing to each other. No one complained at the change, they were all grateful that Finn didn't quit on them and no one was going to throw blame. If they didn't blame Quinn and Puck, they certainly weren't going to blame Finn.

* * *

AN: Well at least Finn likes Rachel now...Poor Puck and Quinn don't look like they will be forgiven any time soon.

NEXT CHAPTER: The gang go to Sectionals, Rachel and Puck find out the sex of their Puckleberry, and they make plans to tell the Berry's about the baby.

Saw the clip of Quinn singing Papa Don't Preach and I have to say, I'm definitely underwhelmed. But I might be biased because I hate scenes with Puck and Quinn being all lovey dovey together. Puck belongs with Rachel!!! LOL Boo to Puck and Quinn!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I wish I did.**

**AN: I apologise for any waffling, this chapter was 3700+ words and now its 5000+ words. I can't help it, I just go on and on and on and on...you get the picture. So better shut me up now or I will go on forever.**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**  
****Chapter 13 – Good News, Bad News**

Sectionals were held a town away, so it was a short drive. They had all compiled money to hire a bus that could carry Artie's wheelchair so they could travel together. Mr Shue had a thing about team spirit and seemed to think traveling together made a difference; no one argued with his logic, it made sense. Rachel and Puck snuggled up into two seats towards the back and Puck was doing everything he could to make sure that Rachel didn't feel car sick. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury shared a seat which caused a few raised eyebrows, mostly from Kurt who was ready to play another game of matchmaking since his plan to get Puck and Rachel together had gone so well. Miss Pillsbury was still engaged to Coach Tanaka however so that made getting Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury together a little difficult, plus Mr Shue was wallowing in self pity since his divorce became finalized. The Glee Club half expected him to go through some sort of midlife crisis and buy a motorcycle or suddenly take up skydiving, which hadn't happened yet, but they figured it was only a matter of time. Brittany and Mike sat together, with Santana and Matt behind them. Tina and Artie sat together of course and Mercedes sat with Quinn leaving Finn to sit with Kurt who was delighted with the pairing. So what if Finn clearly wasn't gay? Kurt could still enjoy the view close up and dream. They got to the venue, signed in and were getting ready backstage when Kurt called an impromptu Glee meeting in the middle of the dressing room ignoring the other show choirs that were giving them strange looks.

"Hands in bitches and gentleman," Kurt announced placing his hand in the middle and Mr Shue frowned at him sternly but let the 'bitches' comment slide since none of the girls seemed bothered by it, in fact Santana and Brittany giggled.

Everyone placed their hands in and then waited for Finn. Finn hesitated then placed his hand on the top of the pile careful not to touch Quinn and Puck, like they had some sort of disease. They all raised their hands and cheered then took their places side stage. Rachel and Puck shared a quick kiss just as they were given the okay and the McKinley High Glee Club took their places on stage. Rachel felt her excitement building; this was the moment they had been working for, everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks paled in comparison to this moment.

The lights were shining brightly as the music began and Rachel looked behind her at her team, her family. She was so proud to know them, to sing with them. Puck saw her looking and winked at her and she grinned then looked over to Finn who smiled a real smile for the first time in month's, excitement touching his handsome features. Rachel knew it would all come together as Finn sang his first lines.

_"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere."_

_

* * *

_

They finished to silence and then the audience rose to their feet clapping their hands enthusiastically. It was a great response to their song. There were only two other teams competing for Sectionals and both were really good, especially the school for girls just out of juvenile detention. Rachel was hoping that the judges would place McKinley's more nostalgic type Glee Club over the juvie Glee Club who did more dancing than singing, while McKinley were more singing focused. When it came time to announce the winner the whole Glee club stood in a row hands clasped and eyes shut tightly. Rachel stood between Puck and Finn, and beside Finn was Tina, then Artie, then Santana, Matt, Brittany, Mike, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Mr Shue. This was their moment. This was everything.

"The winner is McKinley High, congratulations!"

* * *

The Glee club were practically dancing out of the bus when it pulled up at the school car park, still buzzed off the high of winning Sectionals. Puck picked Rachel up and spun her around and she was laughing for a moment before she smacked his arm for him to put her down. She promptly fell to her knees and emptied her stomach. Puck held back her hair mentally kicking himself for being so reckless with her. Spinning pregnant ladies is never a good idea.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked worriedly coming over to her, completely ignoring Puck and Rachel wiped her mouth with embarrassment. This was not the most dignified position to be in. Mercedes handed her a water bottle which she drank from and then spat out to get the taste of vomit from her mouth.

"I'm fine, all the excitement just catching up with me," she assured Finn, her voice shaking. The original Gleeks, Puck, Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury knew Rachel was pregnant but no one else knew and they wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Quinn and Finn weren't ready to hear Rachel was pregnant, not this soon after losing Sarah.

"After party at my place!" Kurt could always be counted on to diffuse a sticky situation and Mercedes was never far behind.

"You all better show your faces," she threatened the group and everyone laughed. Mercedes didn't bother looking at Quinn, Rachel or Puck since Kurt had driven them here and they wouldn't be able to escape.

"Count us in!" Santana laughed as she, Matt, Mike and Brittany headed to her car. Artie's dad was waiting for him with the special van.

"Us too," Artie vouched for him and Tina after sharing a look with his dad to check it was okay. There was a pregnant pause.

"Finn?" Mercedes asked and Finn looked the ground before nodding.

"Okay."

It was pretty late when they reached Kurt's, around midnight but they hoped the celebration would last till morning. Kurt's dad opened up the front door and hugged his son proudly. Kurt brushed aside his father's praises a little embarrassed and invited everyone down to his basement room. Kurt's dad blocked Puck's entry to talk with him.

"Hello Puck."

"Mr Hummel," Puck greeted him awkwardly remembering the last time they were alone together and Kurt's dad smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Call me Burt," Kurt's dad said in a friendly way although he still seemed kind of awkward, especially when he apologized, "Sorry about thinking you were...you know."

Puck had to laugh, remembering the misunderstanding.

"It's cool," Puck said patting him on the back and Burt relaxed and moved to let him pass.

"You're sure you're not...?" Burt blurted out at the last minute and Puck glanced back at him and smirked. Burt looked almost sad Puck wasn't dating his son. Puck smiled smugly.

"I'm sure," Puck assured him and Burt shrugged his shoulders and moved back into the living room.

The party went all through the night and well into the morning. Kurt put on a CD of the greatest musicals of all time and he and Rachel were singing along while the others drank soda and toasted their success and chatted. Quinn was more quiet than the others, sitting in a corner sipping her drink, ignoring Santana and Brittany's attempted to include her in conversation. Puck noticed that Finn looked at Quinn a couple of times but made no move to talk to her. It was clear to everyone but Finn that he still cared about her, even after everything that happened.

After a while Mercedes was sick of musicals and declared that a rock band competition should take place. The teams were divided up. Brittany, Mercedes, Puck and Matt were the first team, Brittany singing, Mercedes playing the drums and Puck and Matt on bass and guitar. Second team was Santana on the drums, Kurt on bass, Tina singing and Finn on guitar. Last team was Mike on vocals, Artie on drums and Quinn and Rachel on bass and guitar. After a long, loud debate it was decided that Brittany's team were the champions.

It was almost a proper party, except Finn was actively ignoring Puck and Quinn. Rachel knew she should be grateful he was even here; everything else would come in time. And they had time; Regional's was in two months.

They were all coming down from their triumphant high when Mercedes came racing down the stairs.

"It's morning, the sun's about to rise," she said excitedly then she hauled Kurt to his feet, "Let's go watch the sunrise."

It was cold outside so Kurt grabbed a blanket and threw it around him and Mercedes and then the two scurried up the stairs. The others all looked at each other then raced to join them. There were only a couple of blankets so they had to pair up. Puck, Rachel, Quinn and Finn were the last four and there were only two blankets. Puck picked up one for him and Rachel and Finn looked down at the remaining blanket before he started to head up the stairs without another word. That message was clear; he would rather freeze than share with Quinn. Quinn's shoulders started to shake and Puck handed the blanket to Rachel before grabbing the blanket remaining. Rachel kissed him briefly before running after Finn.

"Hey Finn," she called out to him and Finn turned, surprised to see her coming after him alone, "share my blanket."

Finn glanced behind her hesitantly, as though waiting for Puck to come up after her but there was no one else.

"What about Puck?" Finn asked practically spitting out the name of his ex-best friend and Rachel shrugged holding out the edge of the blanket to him, silently offering for him to share with her.

"He will share with Quinn," she said simply and Finn took the edge of the blanket as the two came to the front door walking in step together.

"You trust them?" Finn asked in disbelief and Rachel looked up at him.

"They are different people Finn," Rachel told him softly, and then she looked down at the ground, "And Noah trusts me with you."

Finn didn't say anything else; he and Rachel huddled together under the warmth of the blanket and exited the house to find the rest of the Glee Club sitting on Kurt's driveway awaiting the sunrise. Finn and Rachel took their seats on the driveway, and Puck and Quinn came out and joined them a couple of moments later. Quinn's eyes were red from crying but she managed a weak smile at Rachel and the others. Puck sat next to Rachel with Quinn on his other side and Puck reached out his hand to hold Rachel's from under the blanket. As a family the Glee kids watched the sunrise together.

* * *

On Monday morning Rachel asked Puck to take her to school early in the hopes of talking to Finn. Finn had taken to sitting on the bleachers in the mornings before school, enjoying the brisk morning air rushing across his face. Sometimes he forgot all the bad things that had happened when he sat here with his eyes closed, like the wind just blew them all away. A familiar scent of strawberries wafted over him and he turned to see Rachel slowly walking up the stairs towards him.

"You can't ignore them forever you know," Rachel reminded him taking a set beside him and Finn sighed. He knew that. He wasn't as dumb as they all thought...well maybe he was but not when it came to Quinn and Puck, not anymore.

"I can ignore them until it doesn't hurt to look at them," Finn replied tightly and Rachel placed a hand on his arm. Finn looked down at her small hand not saying anything else.

"I'm sorry Finn," she whispered feeling horrible that he was in this situation. She would not have wished this on anyone.

Finn shrugged not really in the mood to talk about what happened. He looked over at her fondly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. They stared up at each other for a moment.

"You and I never had a chance did we?" he asked her almost sadly and Rachel looked down at her hands uncomfortably as he continued staring off into the distance, "You were single and I was with Quinn. Now I'm single and you're with Puck. It's like you and I never had a chance, we were never going to end up together. In another time and another place we could have been perfect together but not here, not now."

Rachel sighed and rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a while and just for a moment each imagined what would have happened if fate had been on their side rather than against it. But...things were what they were and even though Rachel's life was now nothing like what she had planned when the year began, she wouldn't change it for the world, not now that she had Noah and her baby and wonderful friends.

"We will always be friends," Rachel promised him squeezing his hand and Finn bent his head and kissed her cheek in a friendly gesture.

"I can deal with that," he agreed giving a chuckle and Rachel pulled away from him and held out her hand to officiate the moment. Finn gazed down at her hand then shook it firmly, a grin coming to his face. They smiled at each other with complete understanding and Rachel decided to push her luck just that little bit further.

"Will you please try to forgive Quinn and Puck?"

"Not yet, I need more time," Finn replied gruffly, a mask of coldness falling over his face. Rachel regretted pushing him when she saw how hurt he became at the mention of their names. She opened her mouth to apologize but was interrupted.

"Rachel!"

Rachel turned to see Puck standing at the bottom of the bleachers pointing to his watch and she realized that it was time for school to begin and she didn't want to be late.

"I have to go," she said to Finn, and then she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please try."

Finn grunted at her and she knew it was the best she was going to get. Rachel squeezed his shoulder once more for good luck then carefully descended the stairs into Puck's waiting arms. Puck didn't ask her to tell him what she and Finn talked about instead he took her into his arms and held her. Rachel hugged him tightly, wishing there was something she could do to fix the broken friendship between the two men she adored and mend Finn's broken heart.

* * *

The next month passed by quickly. Now that she was dating Puck, Rachel had taken to going to football games. She didn't understand anything that was going on, such as why the strangely shaped ball was so very important to the boys and why they had to beat eachother mercilessly to acheive a goal or whatever it was called, but she knew Puck appreciated seeing her there every week, cheering him on even though their team was awful and barely won any games. He was so protective, making sure that she was wrapped up and covered properly at all times. The other Glee kids who weren't in Cheerio's or football accompanied her and it became a weekly Friday night ritual. She started to enjoy going to the games and cheering the team, and she waited for Puck during football practices as well. Slushie attacks had ceased on Rachel and most of the Glee Club, Finn must have taken a stand against the hockey team, but Quinn and Puck must have been excluded because they got hit at least three times a week. Rachel spent a fair bit of her day cleaning them both up in the bathroom but she didn't mind looking after them. After all, cleaning off slushie was her forte. Puck was working hard at his job and saving all the money he earned for when he would start looking for an apartment to move into after Rachel had the baby and he graduated. They still had a pretty huge problem considering they hadn't told their parents yet.

Mr Shue asked them to stay behind after Glee one Wednesday afternoon. Once they were sure the others were gone Mr Shue put on his concerned 'teacher' face. He had actually been doing better since his divorce, he smiled a lot more now, and seemed more relaxed.

"Have you told your parents yet?" he asked them sternly and Rachel looked down at her hands and fiddled them nervously. Puck looked at the ground awkwardly.

"No, not yet," Rachel admitted softly and Puck took one of her hands in his and linked his fingers with hers in an effort to calm her down.

"We are going to tell them on Friday; tomorrow Rachel has an ultrasound where we find out the sex," Puck told him what he and Rachel had agreed earlier that week and Mr Shue gave a small smile. Hearing about babies wasn't exactly a happy occurrence for him, but he was a teacher first and foremost and wanted to be there for his students.

"That's wonderful, what are you hoping for?" Mr Shue asked and Rachel grinned placing her free hand on her stomach fondly.

"I keep changing my mind," she said giggling and Puck looked over at her adoringly before his eyes drifted to her stomach.

"I'm happy as long as he or she is healthy."

Mr Shue got to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. Rachel and Puck got to their feet as well.

"Okay well if you need my help at all, you know how to reach me," Mr Shue offered and Puck and Rachel were grateful to have him there as a friend and teacher.

"Thanks Mr Shue," Puck said, meaning it. Mr Shue had been really great, especially with the not telling their parents and keeping it from Finn, Quinn, Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany. They didn't like keeping it from the other Glee kids but they just weren't ready to tell everyone yet.

"We really appreciate your support," Rachel assured him and on a whim leaned over and hugged Mr Shue. Puck wrapped his arms around her and slowly walked her out to his car.

Mr Shue watched them go and couldn't believe his eyes. If you had told him a couple months ago that he would be watching Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman walk away from him with arms wrapped around eachother, he would have asked you if you were sure they weren't actually trying strangle one another. At the beginning of the year Puck was throwing slushies on Rachel and she had thought he was a brainless Neanderthal and now midway through the year they were in love and having a baby. They were proof that people could change for the better.

Puck and Rachel were strolling into the near empty parking lot when they heard an argument taking place. They paused and hid behind Puck's truck as Miss Pillsbury and Coach Tanaka came striding towards Miss Pillsbury little white car. Coach Tanaka looked upset.

"Why won't you set a date for the wedding Emma?" Coach Tanaka demanded, his spit flying everywhere and Miss Pillsbury cringed away from him as he continued accusingly, "It's because of him isn't it?"

"I just don't think it is appropriate for us to have our wedding while Will is mourning the breakdown of his marriage," Miss Pillsbury told him in a very calm voice, taking a wet wipe from her hand bag and wiping her cheek discreetly. Coach Tanaka eyed her silently, his dark eyes looking down at her.

"Or are you just putting it off in hopes he will want you?" Coach Tanaka asked her darkly and Miss Pillsbury shook her head.

"Ken, I said I would marry you, and I will," she told him firmly and Coach Tanaka stared down at her intently before he turned and stormed off. Miss Pillsbury turned away from him and leaned against her car sighing deeply. She sure didn't look like a woman happily engaged to the man of her dreams. Puck and Rachel waited until Miss Pillsbury got into her car and drove off before getting into Puck's truck in silence.

"They are completely wrong for each other," Rachel stated when Puck pulled out of the car park and Puck frowned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Rach, this is the one thing you have to keep your nose out of, we don't need any more problems between Glee and football," Puck told her seriously. If Coach Tanaka got pissed off again and changed any practices he would have troubles not only with fitting in Glee but with his job as well and he needed that job to support Rachel and their baby. Rachel sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Rachel's mouth dropped open and Puck's grin widened.

"A boy," Rachel breathed in disbelief, staring up at the doctor who nodded with a warm smile.

"We're having a boy," Puck repeated grinning like an idiot. He wanted to swing Rachel up into his arms but since she had the goo all on her belly he settled for kissing her forehead gently. Rachel was speechless; delighted and for once in her life absolutely speechless.

They drove home in comfortable silence, both thinking of the baby boy Rachel was carrying. Puck kept his hand resting on her belly for the entire drive. He pulled up to her house and Rachel looked over at the house hesitantly, not getting out of the truck. Two men were standing on the porch, waiting for her.

"My dad's have been asking me who the boy is that picks me up and drops me off from school every day. I finally told them you were my boyfriend and they were quite adamant that they want to meet you," Rachel said quickly turning to him and Puck was immediately nervous. Rachel's daddy was dark and tall and a little intimidating. Her dad was shorter with glasses and didn't look quite so scary but still Puck was pretty much shitting himself. There were two of them and only one of him. He managed a calm smile for her though, not letting on.

"Okay."

"Be back for dinner at five," she ordered punctuating her request with a kiss and Puck realized what it was she was saying, why her hands were shaking a little.

"We're telling them tonight?" Puck asked for confirmation and Rachel looked back up at her dad's then at Puck.

"Yes," she confirmed, then she kissed him goodbye and slid out of the truck. Puck didn't think he had ever driven as fast as he did all the way home.

He kissed his mother when he got home and stood there through her usual questions. How was school, how was Rachel, how was football, how was Glee? Puck was so distracted he gave her a quick couple of answers then went straight to his room and opened up his closet. He pondered what outfit would be suitable for telling your girlfriend's parents, whom you had never properly met, that you got their only child pregnant. He had a nice pair of jeans that he wore when they did that number with April Rhodes, they looked good on him. He quickly pulled on the jeans then peeled off the t-shirt he was wearing since he didn't think his usual t-shirts would cut it for dinner with his baby mama's parents.

He was in the process of trying to pick out a shirt when his cell rang. Puck put it on speaker so that he could keep looking for a shirt while talking, not even taking note of who was on the other line. In hindsight he probably should have checked if he didn't want to be ambushed.

"Hey big daddy, how'd the ultrasound go?" Kurt's voice came through the speaker and Puck paused what he was doing and turned to stare at the phone.

"How did you know about that?" Puck demanded knowing that he hadn't told anyone except Mr Shue. Rachel probably told Kurt, she told Kurt everything now which Puck kind of felt weird about but couldn't do anything to stop it. The worst part was that Kurt always told Mercedes, Tina and Artie everything Rachel told him, so all four of them knew embarrassing things about Puck with which they could one day blackmail him with.

"Please, I know everything, I'm like a super gossip ninja. Only I have much more sense than to wear that black atrocity all the time," Kurt declared proudly and Puck rolled his eyes returning his attention to the closet and his quest for a shirt that said 'I know I knocked up your daughter but please don't kill me'.

"Ultrasound was good, the baby is healthy," Puck said quickly, not letting it slip that they found out the sex, but he should have known that Kurt would know they were finding out the sex today. It would be the only reason he called, although Puck wondered why he hadn't just called Rachel. Rachel was probably smart enough to not pick up her phone now that Puck thought about it.

"And is it a boy or a girl?" Kurt pressed him for answers and Puck picked up a dark green buttoned shirt and held it up against himself in the mirror. He tried the shirt on but it didn't fit him, the damn thing wouldn't even button up. He threw it to the ground in disgust. He hadn't worn a button down shirt since he was a freshman, and he had bulked up a lot since then.

"I think Rachel would really prefer to tell..." Puck tried to avoid telling their news and there was the sound of a scuffle coming from the phone. Puck started rummaging for the blue long sleeved shirt he had worn with the jeans originally for that Glee number from the Invitational. That shirt was sure to fit him, if he could find the darn thing.

"Puck, so help me you better tell us the sex right now or I will come over there and beat your white ass with the collectors addition Star Wars figurine you have in your closet of Anakin Skywalker," Mercedes threatened him impatiently and Puck rolled his eyes, mentally making a note to tell Rachel to stop telling the others about his geeky habits. Like comic book collecting and Star Wars obsessing.

"It's a boy," he said wanting to get rid of them. In the background he could hear Tina, Artie and Kurt making excited noises, squealing and such.

"Congratulations!" the four of them chimed loudly and Puck successfully found the shirt he was looking for although it was crushed. Puck checked the time, he had fifteen minutes to be at Rachel's, and now he had to iron a shirt as well.

"I gotta go guys, I gotta get ready for dinner, we are telling Rachel's parents tonight," Puck told them hoping to get them off the phone and Kurt gasped.

"Oh crap," he squeaked in alarm and the others fell silent. That was a little weird.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked hesitantly. They were really starting to freak him out.

"Alan Berry is a lunatic," came Artie's ominous voice from the speaker.

Puck laughed but stopped abruptly when none of the others laughed with him. Holy shit they were serious, Alan Berry was a crazy person. Puck should have known Rachel got her craziness from somewhere. Puck was a dead man.

* * *

**AN: Back when I was in high school (a long time ago in a galaxy far far away) me and my friends always used to have sleepovers where we ended up wrapped with 2-3 of us in blankets on the driveway watching the sunrise, so this was a bit of nostalgia for me. At 5am in the morning a peace settles over you, especially if you pull an all nighter. For the Glee Club this was the moment where everything was at peace, if only for a moment.**

**OMG I didn't realise Glee has 9 more episodes of Season 1 to film...YES!!! Bring on Puck and Rachel. I heard that the producers or whatever were surprised by the Puckleberry response from fans and were going to incorporate that more. Hurray! Puckleberry fans unite! If there is a petition or if someone knows how to create one to send to the Glee producers/writers to get Puck and Rachel together let me know because I will sign it and post it in my story to make everyone vote as well!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Puck and Rachel tell the folks their news, living arrangements are changed, and Rachel and Kurt decide on yet another intervention to get Quinn her 'groove' back.**

**As my Kurt would say REVIEW BITCHES! LOL I love Kurt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: How do I still not own Glee? LOL**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 14 – How Quinn Got Her Groove back**

Rachel met him at the front door to her house. She was wearing a loose dress, not that she was showing clearly yet but still the sight of her in a baby doll dress was making this whole situation more real by the second. He was a dead man; her dad's were going to kill him. Hell he was pretty much six feet under by just standing on the doorstep. What the heck was he supposed to say to them?  
_  
'Hey I'm Noah Puckerman, we've never met but I got your sixteen year old daughter pregnant. I used to throw slushies on her every day, but now we do the nasty in your house while you're sleeping. But don't worry; I'm in love with her even though I haven't officially told her yet.'_

Yeah that would go down a treat. He was so dead. Hopefully the man would be merciful and make it quick. He and Rachel hadn't officially sat down and said 'I love you' to each other, he was more an action man and she just treated him like she already knew that he loved her, which she was right to assume. Still, he thought that he should probably tell her sometime soon before their baby was born. He would make a declaration, chicks liked declarations of love. Rachel went on her tiptoes to kiss him and Puck took her face between his hands and kissed her gently.

"Do I look okay?" he asked standing back so she could admire him. He was wearing nice jeans and a button t-shirt. Rachel thought he looked quite handsome, especially liking the way his muscles were bulging through the shirt. And how tight the jeans were on his thighs. Rachel had to shake her head to stop her thoughts heading into a downward spiral. Being pregnant made all her urges much more difficult to resist, especially when she was around Noah and when he looked as good as he did right now.

"Noah Puckerman, are you nervous about meeting my dad's?" Rachel teased him laughing and Puck shook his head slowly.

"No, I just want to make sure you know what I'm wearing so you can identify my body," he stated bluntly and Rachel gasped and slapped his arm.

"Stop being so ominous, you're making me nervous," she scolded him and Puck just laughed and bent his head to kiss her again.

"Hey guys," a voice interrupted them and Rachel peered behind Puck to see Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina hurrying towards them. Puck had to do a double take to make sure it really was them. How on Earth had they gotten here so fast?

"What are all of you doing here?" Rachel squeaked furiously and Mercedes slapped a hand on Puck's back. Puck fought the wince that threatened to come over him. Mercedes had some strength behind her.

"Moral support," Mercedes informed her and Rachel spun on Puck thinking they were here because he asked them to be.

"Noah!" she scolded him angrily and Puck held up his hands to ward off the lecture he knew would be coming.

"I didn't invite them!" he protested looking back at the group behind him and Rachel turned to them raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Rachel, remember when you came home from being slushied in freshman year?" Artie asked matter-of-factly and Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all paused to recall the moment when they had walked Rachel into her house after her first day of school, soaked in grape slushie courtesy of Noah Puckerman.

They remembered Alan Berry yelling so loudly that a vein looked like it was going to pop on his forehead. They remembered Alan grabbing the shotgun, and Rachel's daddy Richard trying to hold him off as the Glee kids all dove for cover from the madman. The comforting thought was that Alan didn't know how to use the shotgun and Rachel had never mentioned being slushied again. Years later the Glee kids laughed about it, but at the time, it was very scary. It was universally acknowledged that Alan Berry was very protective of his daughter.

"He won't remember it was Noah," Rachel said trying to sound convincing but she wasn't quite sure about that. Her dad had a great memory. Puck turned to her in disbelief.

"You told him it was me?" Puck asked slowly. Great, he was a dead man walking before he even set foot inside.

"You slushied me on my first day of high school, I was emotional," Rachel huffed folding her arms across her chest defiantly. Puck sighed deeply.

"Let's get this over with," Puck said bravely and Kurt whipped out a camera and snapped a photo of Puck's face.

"I figured 'Puckleberry' would want to see the day his father became a man," Kurt explained snapping another and Puck tried to punch him but Kurt ducked out of the way triumphantly.

* * *

To say that Alan Berry was upset about the situation was a gross understatement. He was irate. He was so angry that his mouth opened and closed but he couldn't form any words. Richard Berry glanced from his daughter to the teenage boy who claimed to have impregnated her in disbelief. Puck was glad he had gotten rid of his Mohawk, he didn't think the Berry's would have been able to handle it if Rachel brought him home with a Mohawk on top of the whole 'I got your baby girl pregnant' thing.

"How did this happen?" Richard managed to ask in shock glancing from Rachel to Puck then back to Rachel who bowed her head apologetically.

"Not in a hot tub," Kurt quipped cheekily then flinched when everyone looked at him. Panicked he pointed at Puck and Rachel and shrieked, "Rachel's pregnant!"

"I'm sorry daddy, I know you're disappointed, but we can't change the past," Rachel apologized tears filling her eyes and Richard's expression of shock softened. He was the one Rachel had wrapped around her little finger, he wouldn't hate her for too long.

"Richard, where is the shotgun?" Alan demanded jumping to his feet and Rachel jumped up as well.

"Dad!" she gasped and Richard stood up as well to place an arm around his partner's shoulder. Puck seriously considered taking cover behind the couch but he didn't want to make any sudden movements and draw more attention to himself.

"Alan please Rachel is right, we can't change the past, we need to move forward and..." Richard looked over at Puck with disdain, "this boy is now a part of our lives."

"So you can't shoot him," Rachel added clutching at Puck's arm, "I love him dad."

"You love me?" Puck asked getting to his feet and moving over to her and Rachel blushed.

"Yeah," she whispered and Puck pressed a hand to her cheek.

"I love you too," he told her quietly.

This was a big moment in his life; this was the first time he had told a girl he loved her, out loud. And it wasn't as grand a declaration as he would have liked but there were enough witnesses for it to be considered a declaration of love. Just before their lips were about to meet Rachel was tugged away from him and her face was replaced by her dad Alan. Puck pulled away abruptly and Artie sniggered from somewhere behind him. Puck made a mental note to punch him the next time he saw him.

"My first rule is that you keep a respectful distance from my daughter in my presence. No kissing, no touching and keep the lustful glances to a bare minimum do you understand?" Alan lectured sticking a finger in Puck's face threateningly and Puck nodded respectfully.

"Yes sir."

"Dad, is that really necessary? It's not like I can get into any more trouble," Rachel pointed out practically and Alan scowled and refused to dignify her comment with an answer.

"Now, let's talk your plans for the future," he said seriously taking a seat and Rachel sat next to Puck and took his hand in hers nodding that the worst was over.

Puck wasn't sure he believed her since Alan still looked like he wanted to stick a pencil in Puck's eye.

* * *

They talked well into the night. Once the Glee kids were sure there would be no murder, they left, giving the family time to themselves. Puck explained that he would raise the baby while Rachel finished high school since he was graduating this year. When he told them that he would skip college Alan had protested. He didn't want the father of his grandson to be a 'moron'; though Puck had a feeling Alan already thought he was one. A compromise was made; Puck was going to go to community college part time while Rachel finished high school. Alan and Richard offered to pay and Puck tried to decline but they wouldn't hear of it. They were impressed by Puck's initiative to get a job and his plans for a future with Rachel; they said it would be their pleasure to pay for him to go to college. It was late by the time they were done and Puck got to his feet announcing he should probably go home, since his mother would be wondering where he was.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my mother," Puck said to Rachel rubbing a hand over his face at the thought of telling his mother he got another teenage girl pregnant.

"Bring her over tomorrow for dinner, we can explain it together," Richard told him placing a large hand on his shoulder and Puck gave a small smile, thankful for the support.

"Thank you Mr Berry, and Mr Berry," Puck said respectfully and Alan just scoffed but Richard smiled warmly.

"It's Alan and Richard son," Richard told him placing an arm around Rachel's shoulder and Puck smiled and jogged out to his car. Telling Rachel's parents was over, all they had to do was tell his mother and it would be semi-smooth sailing from here.

* * *

Noah's mother didn't take the news so well; she fainted falling into Alan's waiting arms. His sister Hannah squealed with delight saying she would be the only one of her friends who would be an aunt at age ten. When Dianna Puckerman regained her senses she had taken a seat and listened to Rachel and Puck explain the situation they were in; Rachel was four months pregnant with a baby boy and they were keeping the baby. After giving her a moment to process, Alan retreated to the kitchen and came back with a scotch on the rocks which Dianna drank thirstily and then did the same with the refill. Dianna was quiet for a long moment. Puck expected yelling and screaming; he was not expecting his mother to cry and throw her arms around Rachel. Rachel sat there holding his mother and looked at him wondering what she should do. Puck shrugged at a loss, he had never seen his mother like this before.

"I'm disappointed in you both, you are so young, but this is a wonderful thing you are both doing, keeping the baby and making a life for yourselves. I'm so proud," Dianna was swapping from one emotion to another before she clutched her hands to her chest and gushed, "I'm going to have a grandson."

Alan and Richard laughed at her reaction. They offered her another drink which Dianna accepted still coming to terms with the news and Rachel stood up to kiss her daddy's on the cheek, silently thanking them for helping break the news to Puck's mother. Rachel collapsed onto the couch beside Puck and he captured one of her hands in his. Hannah came to sit on the other side of Rachel, her eyes completely focused on Rachel's stomach area.

"Is there really a baby in there Rachel?" Hannah asked, her tiny hand coming to rest on Rachel's stomach. There was the slightest bump.

"Yeah there really is," Rachel replied fondly and Hannah grinned.

"Cool."

Puck looked over at Rachel and smiled.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool."

Alan, Richard and Dianna came back into the living room with serious looks on their faces.

"So we have been talking and since the damage is already done, we thought it would be best for Rachel and the baby if Noah were to live here until he gets a place of his own," Richard announced and the news stunned the two teens.

Puck looked over at Rachel unable to believe his ears. They were going to let him and Rachel live in the same house, it was like Alan and Richard were giving him permission to sex up their daughter whenever he liked. Puck could actually picture living with Rachel. Coming home to her, sleeping beside her at night, waking up to her in the morning...

"Noah, you can stay in the guestroom," Alan's voice broke through Puck's reverie and Puck realized what he was saying. Puck would live here with the Berry's but Alan's 'no touching Rachel' rule still applied. Well that chucked a spanner in Puck's works, literally.

"Oh," Puck said a little disappointed and Rachel was too.

"But..." Rachel tried to protest but her daddy silenced her.

"No buts pumpkin," Richard said sternly and Alan grinned. Puck didn't like it when Alan looked happy, that meant that Puck wouldn't like what came next.

"And we will be implementing a strict door open policy at all times," Alan announced and Rachel and Puck looked at each other helplessly. Sex at home would have to be put on a backburner for now, but at least they still had closets at school.

* * *

Puck was supposed to be sleeping his first night at the Berry's that Sunday night however, Rachel had gone to visit Quinn that afternoon and came home concerned for her friend so she decided to invite Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina around for a Glee 'emergency' meeting. Rachel carried the steaming mugs of cocoa into her living room and handed them out to all present. Kurt took a tentative sip of his and then placed it daintily on the coffee table.

"I call this meeting of exceptionally talented divas to order," Kurt called their attention and Artie and Tina rolled their eyes at each other. They had been called here on false pretenses and had cancelled their date to be here. Rachel had told them they were having an emergency Glee meeting, when in fact it was just a gossip session. Mercedes was just glad Puck was there, sitting silently in a corner. He wouldn't let Rachel do anything crazy...well Mercedes hoped he wouldn't.

"We need to do something you guys, its horrible seeing Quinn like this," Rachel brought up their first point of business and Kurt nodded his head.

"I agree, Friday she had chocolate pudding in her hair...in her hair people! And when I pointed it out she actually licked her hair," Kurt cried out and at that everyone present grimaced with distaste.

"Gross," Tina muttered and Kurt's eyes widened expressively.

"I know," he whispered and Artie frowned knowing what was coming. He hadn't been friends with Kurt and Rachel for so long without knowing exactly what went through their heads.

"We need to get Quinn to pull herself together," Rachel said decidedly and Artie sighed looking over at Puck who raised his shoulders helplessly. He had already tried talking Rachel out of this but she was stubborn, and she did this cute little pout that Puck had trouble saying no to.

"You want to stage another intervention don't you?" Artie asked with resignation and Rachel and Kurt nodded solemnly.

"Yeah because the last one worked out so well," Puck muttered from where he was strumming a guitar in the corner and everyone present turned to him frowning.

"Quiet you," Rachel snapped turning back to the mission at hand, "Now we need to speak to Santana and Brittany, get them to help us, it will be like a Glee Club challenge."

"Let's have a sleepover to plan our grand scheme," Kurt clapped his hands excitedly at the prospect of a sleepover and Rachel turned to Puck, her eyes innocent.

"Noah, can you sleep at your mom's tonight?"

"Why can't I stay?" Puck protested. He hated being away from Rachel for too long, he always worried about her and the baby when he wasn't with her.

"No boys allowed," Mercedes informed him and when Rachel nodded her head in affirmation Puck rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Artie and Kurt can come to my place and we will have a boy's night," Puck retorted swinging his guitar around onto his back and getting to his feet. Artie smirked at Tina who giggled. Rachel and Mercedes both grinned as well.

"Oh honey," Kurt said shaking his head at Puck like he should have known better than to try and include Kurt in a boy's night and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Right, sorry, should have known you would get to stay with the chicks," Puck apologized and Kurt preened himself smugly. Puck turned to Artie, "You in Artie? I'll call up Mike and Matt, see if they want to come over for a jam session or Xbox."

"Sounds a lot better than what will be going on here," Artie said giving Tina a quick peck on the cheek then he flipped out his cell, "I'll call my dad for a ride."

* * *

When Brittany and Santana were informed of the plan to get Quinn back on her feet they were excited to help. Santana swung by Miss Pillsbury's apartment and dragged Quinn out of bed and over to Rachel's. Brittany went a little crazy buying snacks and treats and arrived just before Quinn and Santana did. Rachel's dad's were happy their little girl was doing something 'little girl'-ish and that it had nothing to do with the "heathen that violated thier precious baby girl". Brittany had driven around to pick up everyone's sleeping bags as well so the seven of them piled into the living room and wiggled into the spaces so that there was no carpet left and they resembled a tin of sardines. Once they were settled with snacks in the middle Kurt looked over at Quinn who hadn't said anything so far.

"Ok Quinn, you need to channel Stella and get your groove back," Kurt told her seriously and Quinn looked at him blankly, not understanding the saying.

"What?"

"You need to take back your crown girl," Mercedes said plainly, adding a snap of her fingers for emphasis and Rachel grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in her mouth nodding not having anything to add at this particular time.

Vaguely she wondered how the potato chips would taste on a sandwich with peanut butter. She decided to try it out and headed into the kitchen, still listening to the conversation from the kitchen.

"Be a part of the Cheerio's again," Brittany added excitedly, bouncing on her knees excitedly. Quinn gave a half smile at Brittany's enthusiasm.

"We miss you on the team," Santana told her diving across the sleeping bags to hug Quinn and Brittany joined in falling on top of both of them and the three dissolved into giggles, a tangle of arms, legs and bodies.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina just watched the three interact as Rachel came back from the kitchen with her peanut butter potato chip sandwich. They were all friends but Brittany and Santana knew Quinn the best, they knew her the longest and apparently crushing each other was their 'thing'. Whatever it was, it was working, Quinn was smiling for the first time in months. As quickly as the smile came it was gone again as reality sunk in.

"There is no way Coach Sylvester will take me back," Quinn said despondently and Mercedes shrugged.

"Then we will make her take you back," she said as if it were the most simple thing in the whole world. The others were nodding, in complete agreement with Mercedes.

"How?" Quinn asked and the group fell silent and Kurt took out his HSM planning notebook and pink feather pen.

"Let's brainstorm," he coached them and the girls all put on their thinking caps to come up with ideas. Quinn gazed around at the young women, and one man, who were supporting her and felt tears come to her eyes. She was so lucky to have friends like these.

* * *

Puck waited with Artie until his dad picked him up and then Puck led the way to his house with Artie following him. He called Matt who said he would be over soon. Puck also called Mike, but Mike was already hanging with Finn. Since Puck and Finn still weren't talking, not by Puck's choice, the almighty boy's night was going to be just Artie, Matt and Puck. Puck helped Artie from his van and they waved goodbye to Artie's dad before Puck pushed Artie up to his house. They entered the house to find Dianna hurrying around the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Puck called out to her and she looked relieved to see him.

"Thank goodness you're here I was just about to call you, I got called into work," Dianna explained grabbing her handbag and rummaging through it for her keys.

"Mom this is my friend Artie," Puck made the introduction and Dianna stuck her hand out quickly shaking Artie's hand as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Hi Mrs Puckerman."

"Nice to meet you Artie."

"Matt is coming over too," Puck added, and Dianna smiled, happy that Puck was hanging out with boys. He had been so focused on Rachel lately that he hadn't had time to just; be a teenage boy.

"Okay, well there are frozen pizzas and garlic bread in the freezer if you want to have dinner," Dianna informed him coming to kiss his cheek and Puck pulled away from her a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks mom."

"One more thing," Dianna said a little sheepishly, "You have to babysit Hannah,"

"Aww mom," Puck complained. Now his boy's night was ruined.

"Thank you Noah," Dianna farewelled him as she raced to the front door and Hannah came bounding down the stairs.

"Noah!" she shrieked with delight running over and attached herself to his waist. Puck ruffled her hair fondly and Hannah turned to Artie and she stared at him, "Can I go for a ride in your wheelchair?"

Puck nudged her for being rude but Artie just laughed good naturedly.

"Sure, jump on, I'll take you for a spin," Artie told her and Hannah giggled and launched herself onto his lap. Artie rolled around the living room and through the kitchen with Hannah laughing the entire time.

There was a knock on the front door and Puck went over to answer it to find Matt waiting there, leaning on the doorjamb with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Matt," Puck greeted him and hearing the name Hannah scrambled off Artie's lap running for the front door at breakneck speed.

"Matty!" she cried out hugging him around his waist and Matt picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey Hannah banana," he replied easily, laughing and when he put her down Hannah stamped her foot in annoyance.

"Don't call me that," Hannah pouted, not liking the nickname that Matt had given to her the first time they had met. Matt just ruffled her hair fondly.

"Oh I almost forgot, I come bearing gifts," Matt sang retrieving a case of beer from the front door and Puck grinned. He could always count on Matt to bring the booze.

They moved back into the living room. Artie looked a bit hesitant about the alcohol but when Matt cracked open a bottle and handed it to him Artie took it. Hannah ran and grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge so that she could fit in as Matt and Puck both opened up their beers and took a swig. Puck sighed with content turning on the Xbox while Matt turned on the radio. This was going to be a good night...although, Puck thought he better check on Rachel and see if she was okay.

"I'm just going to call and check on Rachel," Puck said taking out his cell but it was snatched from his hands by Matt who shoved Puck's phone into his pocket and let's face it, Puck was not going to rummage around in the pockets of Matt's jeans while he was wearing them.

"Oh no you aren't, this is boy's night, which means no chicks," Matt reminded him and Hannah frowned from where she sat on the floor.

"But I'm a girl," she protested and Matt just patted her on the head.

"For tonight you can be one of the guys."

"Cool," Hannah cheered turned her attention back to the screen as the Xbox started up. Hannah was better at a lot of the fighting games than Puck was. She started setting up a game and Matt took the other controller ready to challenge her. Puck sat down heavily on the couch.

"What if she needs me?" Puck muttered to Artie who shook his head like Puck was someone he pitied.

"Rachel has all the girls at her beck and call, she will be fine," Artie assured him and Puck had to concede Artie was right, even though he still really wanted to check on her. Matt and Hannah battled and Hannah came out triumphant, much to Matt's chagrin and Artie and Puck's amusement.

A new Beyonce song came on the radio and Matt bopped his head along to the beat as he watched Artie picking a character to fight Hannah.

"Man Mercedes would rock at this song," Matt said out of nowhere and Puck paused to listen to the song. It would definitely suit Mercedes' voice.

"Yeah I could totally see it," Puck agreed focusing on the game that was taking place. Artie's just obliterated Hannah's; damn Artie was a pro and he didn't take pity on children either.

"Me too," Matt whispered almost dreamily, his eyes glazing over as he drifted off. Puck frowned at him then nudged Artie and jerked his head over at Matt who was still lost in his daydream. Artie shrugged; he had never been close to understanding what went through Matt's head. Puck had to smirk. It almost seemed like Matt had a crush on Mercedes. Too bad Matt was with Santana.

* * *

After much discussion the night before on Monday morning it was decided that Quinn would just go to Coach Sylvester and ask for her position back. Rachel was to accompany her as backup because Rachel was the only one who wasn't afraid of Sue Sylvester. Quinn was nervous as hell and Rachel was walking beside her with determination in her step. Puck had picked up both Quinn and Rachel that morning early as per Rachel's request and he had headed to the weights room to work out. He had kissed Rachel goodbye as he jogged off and Quinn smiled.

"You've been so good for him," Quinn commented and Rachel smiled.

"He's been good for me," Rachel replied fondly and Quinn rolled her eyes at the adoring look on Rachel's face.

"You two make me sick," Quinn joked and Rachel nudged her with her elbow to which Quinn did the same. In no time they were standing outside Coach Sylvester's office door. Quinn knew Coach Sylvester always came to school early to get in another protein shake before school started.

"You ready?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded bravely, tilting her chin up proudly.

Rachel knocked on the door firmly and when they head Coach Sylvester say 'come in' Quinn opened the door and strode into the office confidently with Rachel following her. Rachel shut the door behind them and stood arms folded behind Quinn. Coach Sylvester briefly glanced up as they entered before she returned her gaze to the journal in front of her.

"I want my spot on the Cheerio's back," Quinn told Coach Sylvester firmly and Coach Sylvester didn't even bother looking up from writing in her journal before replying bluntly,

"Your position has been filled."

Quinn looked over at Rachel who gestured for Quinn to keep going. Quinn swallowed with difficulty before speaking again, her voice still strong.

"Coach Sylvester, I have dedicated many years to the Cheerio's, I deserve my place."

When Coach Sylvester didn't respond Rachel stepped forward taking over.

"My father Alan Berry is an excellent lawyer and he has offered to go pro bono for Quinn to sue you if you don't let her back on the team, you dumped her from Cheerio's because she was pregnant, which is a blatant violation of her rights," Rachel rattled off her speech and Coach Sylvester finally looked up from her journal, an eyebrow raised at Rachel's challenge. Coach Sylvester slowly stood to her full height and glared down at the two teenage girls.

Neither flinched like Coach Sylvester would have liked them to. Silently Sue cursed Will for letting his students grow backbones. Sue liked kids more when they cowered in fear from her or ran away crying.

"That would never hold up in court, schools all over the country drop their cheerleaders if they become pregnant, it's too dangerous having a pregnant girl at the top of a pyramid," Coach Sylvester said dismissively and Quinn felt her lower lip tremble but she was determined not to cry. Quinn wanted her spot back and she wasn't giving up until she got it. Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's back willing her to fight for what she wanted. Quinn was not giving up.

"Please Coach, Cheerio's was my life, I just want my life back," Quinn pleaded, her voice strong and proud even in her moment of weakness as she begged for her position back. Coach Sylvester sat back down at her desk and picked up her pen focusing on the journal once more, trying to dismiss them. Quinn just stood there, not moving. After a couple of minutes silence Coach Sylvester looked up again.

"You're desperate Fabray, I can practically smell it wafting off you. That's good, pick up your uniform this afternoon," Coach Sylvester finally gave in, then she looked Quinn's figure up and down critically adding, "I hope you can still fit in it."

"Thank you," Quinn said happily, ignoring the crack at her size. Coach Sylvester wasn't done however, though her eyes were focused on her journal.

"You are also on probation, and I want you to take Becky under your wing, teach her everything you know except how to get pregnant," Coach Sylvester commanded still writing and Quinn nodded.

"Yes Coach," Quinn confirmed again and then waited for a moment to see if Coach had any other commands for her. Coach Sylvester looked up with annoyance when she found Quinn and Rachel still standing there.

"Get out of my office," she snapped then her eyes flicked to Rachel, "take the weird one with you."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and the two escaped the office, erupting into giggles as soon as the door shut, not believing that they had gotten Quinn her position back on the Cheerio's squad.

"Was your dad really going to sue Coach Sylvester for me?" Quinn asked Rachel who shrugged grinning.

"No, I was just bluffing," Rachel admitted a little embarrassed and Quinn laughed and hugged her and Rachel hugged her back.

At the end of the hall Finn Hudson watched the two celebrate Quinn's win, his eyes focused souly on the blonde, before he turned and made his way to class.

* * *

**AN: I'm not too good at writing Sue Sylvester so that's why she barely features in my story. This is my very weak attempt at her so please excuse it.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: My favourite so far I think. Puck has some father/son time. Dianna takes Rachel on a shopping spree that doesn't end up well at all. Puck and Quinn have a moment together.**

**MY GLEE RANT: I just watched Hairography and a little weirded out. Kurt was such a bitchface, and Puck was such a tool and Quinn was such a user and don't even get me started on Santana. Shouldn't they all be over hurting each other by now? Why do the writers have to stereotype them all so badly? The Cheerleaders are dumb and bitchy, footballers are players and dumb, Glee kids are geeky. I thought the point of this show was to highlight that difference clichés could work, but the show is only making them more prominent. I wanted to see the character grow but it's like they are all stunted. Bad Glee writers bad! And that is the end of my rant. Although I did like at the end the little pentagram circle of love between Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn and Kurt. Does anyone else hope Puck was looking at Rachel in that bit too?? LOL We can only dream.**

**P.S. I adored Rachel's pant suit!!! It had me giggling so badly, I totally wanted to buy one hahaha**

**Join the petition for more PUCKLEBERRY! I'm number 2, lets get more numbers!**

**www (dot) petitiononline (dot) com (slash) puckbrry (slash) petition (dot) html**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This chapter gets me all warm and fuzzy on the inside...**

**-lalatina15-: I'm a little honoured to be mentioned on fanforum :) How wonderful!! Tell whoever mentioned me that I love them :)**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 15 - Father to Son**

Now that Puck had moved in, there was a nice dynamic going on at the Berry house. Puck slept in the guestroom and in the mornings he would wake up and shower, then wake up Rachel and send her into the shower to get ready for school. He would head down for breakfast where Richard would already have a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him. Alan would make them pancakes or omelettes or whatever it was he felt like for that day and Puck would pack a lunch for him and Rachel. Rachel would come down and they would all eat breakfast together before Puck drove himself and Rachel to school. After school was either football practice, Glee, or Puck had to go to work. Then he would come home, they would all eat dinner together, watch a movie or play a family board game before heading up to bed. It was a good arrangement, in spite of the touching ban Alan had in place. Puck and Rachel still found time to grope each other around the house when he wasn't watching, and they had closet rendezvous during school hours. Rachel was looking forward to one day having sex in a bed again though.

One weekend Rachel was sitting on the couch with her feet up listening to the 'Wicked' soundtrack while studying and Puck came home from work, looking exhausted. He dumped his shoes and his bag at the door and collapsed onto the couch lying down so that his head rested on Rachel's lap, although her belly was taking up a lot of the space. She ran her fingers through his hair absently, shifting so that she could rest the book on her small bump and study while he lay with her.

"Hey there Puckleberry," Puck whispered to her stomach and Rachel moved the book from her view so she could look down at him and smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked him amused and Puck frowned up at her mockingly.

"Talking to my son, now if you'll excuse me," Puck flipped the book back up to cover him and her belly from view and Rachel giggled leaving him to his conversation with their son.

"Puckleberry, your mother is nosy, that's the first thing you will have to learn," Puck whispered secretively to Rachel's stomach and Rachel felt a strange sensation as Puckleberry responded to Puck talking to him.

"You are getting him all excited Noah," Rachel told him wiggling a little at the feeling of Puckleberry moving around in her stomach. Puck pressed a kiss to her stomach then jumped to his feet.

"Be right back," he said quickly turning and running up the stairs. He returned moments later carrying his guitar. He took a seat on the footrest Rachel had been resting her feet on and pulled it forward so that he was as close as possible to her stomach sitting between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked curiously as Puck started tuning the guitar.

"Singing my son a song," Puck told her matter-of-factly and Rachel smiled. Puck was going to make such a wonderful, loving father.

Puck started to strum his guitar as he started to sing, completely focused on Rachel's stomach.

_A word in your ear, from father to son  
hear the words that I say  
I fought with you, fought on your side  
long before you were born._

Rachel had never heard the song before but the words and the way Puck was singing to their son with so much emotion brought tears to her eyes. Pregnancy made her very emotional that was true, but still, this was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. Her hands moved to hold her stomach affectionately.

_Joyful the sound, the word goes around  
from father to son, to son._

As Puck sang he imagined his son. He would have Rachel's eyes, and Puck's lips, maybe Puck's nose as well, and Rachel's auburn hair. He'd be a stud of course. Puck would take him to the park and play catch with him and when he grew up Puck would teach him to respect girls and not get them pregnant when they were sixteen. Puck could see his son so clearly.

_Take this letter that I give you,  
take it sonny, hold it high  
you won't understand a word that's in it  
but you'll write it all again before you die._

Alan and Richard came in to see Puck singing to Rachel a song by Queen and they both stood in the doorway watching, with their arms wrapped around each other. Puck didn't notice that he had an audience; he was so intent on singing to his son.

_A word in your ear from father to son  
funny you don't hear a single word I say  
but my letter to you, will stay by your side  
through the years till the loneliness is gone sing if you will -  
But the air you breathe I live to give you_.

_Father to son, father to, father to, father to son_

When he finished Rachel and her dad's erupted into applause. Richard even had tears in his eyes while Alan had something that looked like respect in his eyes for Puck, which was a nice change from the hostile look of contempt Alan usually gave him. Rachel leaned forward as best she could to kiss him and Puck kissed her back forgetting the rules. Alan didn't say anything to ruin the moment, he figured that Puck deserved to have a moment.

* * *

When Rachel was coming up to five months Dianna had decided to take Rachel on a baby shopping spree. Rachel was wearing Puck's letterman jacket every day to school to try and hide the bump along with loose tops that had been pre-approved by Kurt. Luckily Rachel was slim to begin with so the bump was there but could be hidden. Dianna had wanted to give them money but Puck had declined saying that he was taking care of everything, so instead Dianna decided to kidnap Rachel for the day and spoil her with baby clothes and other items they would need eventually. Rachel was actually having a good time. Dianna had been young herself when she had Noah, she had just turned nineteen, so now she was only thirty-six and was one of those young mom's who could relate to her kids and to Rachel and still be the mother figure.

Dianna had been a great help for Rachel who was experiencing all the side effects of being pregnant and Rachel was glad to have someone to walk her through everything, like gas which had been embarrassing as hell the first time she'd inadvertently let loose in front of Puck. To his credit, he had tried to hide his snigger but couldn't quite disguise it into the cough he was going for. Rachel had been mortified, and promptly burst into tears. Puck had tried to quell her tears for an hour before calling his mother. Dianna had come in and told Rachel it was perfectly normal, and for Noah to get used to it because it would only get more frequent and nastier. He wasn't laughing after that. Rachel had been a little depressed after that particular incident which was why Dianna had suggested this little outing, plus she wanted to know the mother of her grandchild better.

Rachel laughed at something Dianna said and turned to see Jacob Ben-Israel with his mother Rebecca. His mother was pregnant with her fourth, or was it fifth kid? Either way, this was a disaster. Jewish women knew other Jewish women; it was like the prerequisite, so when Dianna turned to see Rebecca she called her attention waving frantically. The two women met in the middle of the bottle section and hugged each other while Rachel tried to not stand any closer to Jacob than was necessary.

"Well hello Rachel," Jacob leered at her and Rachel nodded her head at him politely.

"Jacob."

"Dianna Puckerman, I haven't seen you in so long," Rebecca Israel greeted Puck's mother in a friendly way.

"Rebecca, so good to see you, I've been working a lot of shifts at the hospital," Dianna explained her absence and the two women laughed and nodded at each other.

"What are you doing here? Oh my goodness, you're not pregnant are you?" Rebecca Israel was as nosy as her son, and loved nothing better than to gossip. This was so bad. Jacob Israel was about to find out that Rachel was pregnant to Noah Puckerman and the whole school would know thanks to his strange 'Gossip Girl'-like blog.

"Not me; my Noah and his girlfriend Rachel," Dianna revealed smiling with delight as she took Rachel's hand patting it proudly.

"Oh my, she's so young," Rebecca gasped looking over at Rachel, judgment in her eyes and Rachel tilted her chin proudly. Rebecca turned back to Dianna, still with a fake pleasant smile on her face, "kids these days, making all sorts of silly mistakes."

Rachel bristled with rage. Her baby might have been unplanned but 'Puckleberry' was not a silly mistake. Before Rachel could tell the woman off Dianna spoke, her voice shaking with anger.

"My grandchild is not a silly mistake; these kids are in love and having a baby. At least they aren't like some couples who are having a bandaid baby to hide their sham of a marriage when everyone knows the husband flies to Phoenix every weekend to visit his mistress," Dianna paused her rant and smiled innocently, "how is Paul Rebecca?"

Rebecca spluttered with rage and Dianna turned and tugged Rachel behind her as they exited the store heads held high.

"Now I see where Noah gets his temper from," Rachel commented laughing so that she didn't burst into tears but like all mothers Dianna could see right through her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Don't ever let anyone speak badly to you about the baby Rachel, you are doing a brave thing here, and I'm proud of you and Noah," Dianna told her firmly and Rachel relaxed into Dianna's hug. It made her feel better to have someone hold her. Rachel was still just a kid after all.

"Thank you Dianna," Rachel whispered softly then she looked down at the ground, "Jacob Ben-Israel will tell everyone at school. I need Noah."

Dianna didn't say anything else, she just bundled Rachel into the car and took her home, silently cursing herself for running her mouth.

* * *

Puck was in the Berry living room playing Wii with Hannah when Dianna and Rachel came in the door. Dianna was leading Rachel by the hand and Rachel didn't say anything when she saw him which was strange because usually Rachel would talk a mile a minute updating him on everything she had done without him. Dianna squeezed her son's arm then called for Hannah to grab her stuff as they had to go. Rachel stood there in front of Puck in silence until Dianna and Hannah had left. Noah was getting freaked out by the dead look on her face. Rachel Berry not talking was a sure sign that the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Jacob Ben-Israel knows," Rachel finally said her voice shaking and Noah enveloped her in a hug automatically as he slowly processed in his head what this meant. By Monday the whole school would know Rachel was pregnant and they would be in for a whole world of torment.

"Babe it's okay, it's going to be okay, I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere," Noah assured her feeling her shaking in his arms and he felt a little out of his depth. The only thing he wanted to do right now was find out where that Jacob punk lived and kick the living shit out of him, but Noah was smart enough to realize that beating up the nerd wouldn't help Rachel. It might make him feel better though. No, now was not the time to plot revenge against the creep. He wasn't going to be selfish and he was going to put his very stressed out, pregnant girlfriend first. He pulled back from her slightly to ask, "You want me to call someone?"

Rachel nodded slowly and Noah didn't even have to ask who to call. Her dad's were away for the weekend; apparently Richard had taken pity on them and given them the house to themselves for two days, against Alan's protests. Noah had been planning a dirty weekend for him and Rachel but those plans would be put on the back burner now. He shifted a little so that he could take her phone from her purse while still keeping an arm around her and rang her speed dial number 4. He was number 1, and her dad's were 2 and 3, and her number 4 picked up the line cheerily.

"Hey there baby mama," Kurt said by way of greeting and Noah had never been so glad to hear Kurt's voice in all his life. Seriously.

"Jacob Ben-Israel knows, Rachel needs you and the others now," Noah didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"We'll be right there," Kurt gasped hanging up and Noah turned his attention to his distraught girlfriend, holding her close and stroking her hair as she shivered against him. She wasn't saying anything which was scaring him more than anything else. Rachel usually always had something to say. Noah hoped the others would get here soon.

* * *

The gang arrived not long after. Rachel stood by the window wringing her hands nervously while Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Puck sat on the couch watching her. None of them knew what to say to calm her down. She still wasn't saying anything.

"You know I kind of feel like we are Mystery Inc, and my Navigator is the Mystery Machine," Kurt commented completely off topic. Puck could not believe Kurt was having this conversation while Rachel was freaking out silently.

"Who would you be?" Mercedes asked giving a small smile. Puck was staring at them like they were mad. They seriously thought now was the best time to have this conversation?

"I'm clearly Fred," Kurt declared like it was common knowledge complete with a toss of his head.

"Clearly," Artie deadpanned.

"Wh..who am I?" Tina queried and Kurt looked over at her.

"Honey, you are Velma."

"Does this make me Shaggy or Scooby? Because I find the fact that I am either of them highly offensive," Artie informed Kurt an unimpressed look on his face, likewise Mercedes looked annoyed.

"Daphne is a skinny little white girl, I could snap her with my little finger," Mercedes pointed out, offended that Kurt thought she was Daphne. Kurt huffed.

"Ok! Fine! We aren't the Mystery Inc," he retorted before muttering under his breath and Puck snapped his fingers at them trying to call their attention to the problem at hand.

"Hey can we focus on Rachel here," Puck reminded them sharply and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We were trying to get her to focus on something else to calm her down," Kurt explained for him, and Puck frowned. He never really did understand all that psychology stuff.

"Well it didn't work," Puck stated the obvious and Kurt glowered at him. They were so intent on staring each other down that they didn't notice Rachel had turned to them until she spoke.

"Everyone at school is going to know," Rachel whispered, her voice breaking and Puck moved over to wrap his arms around her but was pushed aside by Kurt, Mercedes and Tina who engulfed Rachel in a group hug. Puck looked over at Artie who shrugged, Artie was well used to being on the outside of girl hugs.

"Rachel, we are here for you, we will all arrive at school together tomorrow morning, and will form the wall of protection around you, none shall touch you under our watch," Kurt promised her and Tina and Mercedes nodded their affirmation. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"And if anyone looks at you the wrong way, me and Puck will kick their asses," Mercedes said easily slamming a fist into her palm and Rachel gave a tight smile.

"Ok," she said nodding her head accepting what had happened when suddenly her face paled considerably, "Oh God Quinn, I need to go see Quinn."

Rachel clumsily tried to push past them all but Puck stepped in front of her to block her exit, noticing her shaking hands. Rachel was in no state to go anywhere.

"Rach, you're shaking you need to rest," Puck placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She looked up at him frantically shaking her head.

"No Quinn has to hear this from me, I'm not letting her hear it from someone else," Rachel panicked and Puck kissed her forehead. It was just like Rachel to be more worried about someone else than herself.

"I'll tell her, you just rest, please," Puck begged moving her to the couch and pushing her to gently sit down.

As soon as she hit the couch Mercedes was on one side of her and Tina on the other, taking her hands and holding her down. Kurt hurried to the kitchen, probably to make cocoa while Artie hurried to the stereo and turned on some music. 'Hair' came rocking through the speakers and Puck was kind of embarrassed that he knew the musical; living with Rachel was destroying his manliness he was sure of it. Rachel was staring up at Puck and he gave her a comforting smile before grabbing his jacket and his keys before heading for his car.

* * *

Miss Pillsbury answered the door when he knocked. She was dressed in a nice outfit, make up and everything.

"Hey Miss P, Quinn here?" Puck asked quickly and Miss Pillsbury smiled politely and nodded.

"Come on in, I'm just on my way out," Miss Pillsbury told him, letting him in and she grabbed her bag and waved before heading out of the apartment. Puck stood there in Miss Pillsbury's kitchen trying to form the right words to tell Quinn about the baby but he couldn't come up with anything so far. He should have rehearsed it in the car on the way here.

"Hey Puck, where's Rachel?" Quinn's voice startled him from his thoughts and he turned to see her standing in the hall that connected the kitchen to the living room. She was wearing her pajamas and was peering around Puck looking for Rachel. Puck had never visited her on his own before.

"At her house, I came to talk to you," Puck said gruffly and Quinn frowned.

"Oh," she murmured leading the way back to the living room where she had been watching Grey's Anatomy. Puck followed her slowly and Quinn looked up at him curiously when he entered the living room from where she had curled up on the couch, "What's up?"

"Rachel wanted to tell you herself but she's in no state to go anywhere right now so I said I would come see you and tell you..." Puck knew he was rambling and just faded off, not knowing how to say what he came here to say. Strangely enough, Quinn looked like she already knew.

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked softly and Puck ran a hand through the short bristles of his hair.

"Rachel's pregnant," Puck blurted out and Quinn nodded, turning her eyes back to the screen calmly. Puck was a little weirded out. He had expected tears, or screaming, but the silence was frightening, just like it had been when Rachel came home.

"How far along?" Quinn spoke up, her eyes still on the television screen.

"Just over five months," Puck answered her coming to sit at the opposite end of the couch. Quinn nodded to herself and breathed deeply.

"Congratulations," Quinn said finally turning to look at him and Puck hated seeing that look in her eyes. The sad, lost look she had been wearing when she had first lost Sarah. Quinn forced a smile to her face, "Boy or girl?"

"A boy," Puck said quietly and Quinn turned away from him and breathed in deeply again, like she was trying not to cry. Puck could tell she was glad Rachel wasn't having a girl, it had been a couple of months and the loss of their baby girl was still foremost in both their minds. They hadn't really ever spoken of her, of Sarah. Before Quinn lost the baby she and Puck had barely spoken, and afterwards when Puck visited her, Rachel did most of the talking. Puck reached out a hand and took Quinn's in his for a moment, squeezing it gently, "I still think about her, about Sarah, sometimes I dream about her, whether she would have looked like you or me."

Quinn sniffed looking down at her empty stomach and Puck released her hand, rubbing his palms over his thighs absently.

"I never thought I would miss being pregnant," Quinn confessed sadly, then she ran a hand over her slim stomach, remembering the bump that had been there a couple of months ago as she continued, "I miss feeling her kick, and the wiggling around."

Puck's eyes moved to her stomach. He had never felt that with Quinn, she hadn't let him anywhere near her stomach when she was pregnant with Sarah. With Rachel he had felt Puckleberry every step of the way, every kick, every time he wiggled Puck knew because he shared the moment with Rachel. Quinn had walked these same steps with Finn, and now Finn was gone and Quinn was alone with her memories.

"I'm sorry that you are going through this alone," Puck said apologetically and Quinn shrugged, brushing away the tears that came to her eyes.

"I'm not really alone, I have all you guys," Quinn said giving a small smile but Puck could see right through her. She had friends, but she wanted Finn, more than anything.

"You just miss Finn," Puck stated more than asked and Quinn sighed deeply.

"Yeah I do."

"I miss Finn too," Puck said after a pause and they sat there together on the couch in silence for a long while. Puck got to his feet eventually, checking his watch to see that he had been gone for nearly an hour.

"I better go, Rachel is freaking out, Jacob Ben-Israel found out and by Monday everyone will know so Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina are over doing damage control," Puck told her frowning and Quinn jumped to her feet, stunned into action by his words. She knew only too well how a scathing blog from Jacob Ben-Israel could ruin your life.

"Let me grab my bag, have you called Santana and Brittany?"

Puck had to smile. Old Quinn would never have just dropped everything to comfort Rachel Berry. Old Quinn would have sooner shaved her head than comfort Rachel Berry. New Quinn cared about Glee, she cared about each and every member.

"Not yet," Puck told her and Quinn grabbed her bag then grabbed Puck by the arm and started dragging him out of the apartment.

"I'll call them on the way."

* * *

**AN: So on Monday everyone is going to know that Rachel is up the duff. Which means Finn will find out too. Isn't Puck the sweetest? Singing to his son and such...man I need me a Puck STAT!...my husband might have something to say about that though...LOL**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Rachel and Puck's secret is revealed but they get protection from someone they least expected. Rachel has one of many pregnant moments. Rachel has a plan to get Finn and Quinn back together.**

**REVIEW BITCHES!!**

**Does anyone have any ideas for a song that would be good for the Glee club to use at Regionals? I was thinking Seasons of Love from Rent, but I wanted a song where each member could have their chance to 'shine'. I wanted them to all have their moment. If you have any ideas let me know in your review!! Thanks lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Did I forget this last chapter? Meh, obviously I don't own Glee or Rachel and Puck would be together. And Mark Salling would belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Make Me Forget **

**Chapter 16 - The Babygate Scandal**

"Did you hear?"

"Rachel Berry is pregnant."

"Who's the dad?"

"Noah Puckerman."

"Pregnant?"

"She's just a sophomore."

Rachel could hear the whispers as she walked through the hallways. She could feel their stares and smirks. She snuggled closer into Noah's side and the arm around her shoulders tightened.

"You going for a record Puckerman? See how many girls can you knock up in a year?" Anton Crawley jeered and the crowd around him laughed. Noah spun furiously, his fists clenched. He was going to kick this guy's ass. He took a step towards the guy when he felt a light hand on his arm and he looked down to see Rachel looking up at him worriedly, her hand drifting to rest on her slightly enlarged stomach. Noah immediately felt all his anger leave him.

"Well Puckerman, you got anything to say for yourself?" Crawley continued taunting them and Noah just took Rachel's hand and started walking away but they were blocked by the jock and his friends. One of them bumped into Rachel who stumbled into Puck and his temper flared.

"Lay a hand on her and you will be sorry," Noah growled pushing Rachel behind him protectively. He knew he could take these guys but he didn't want to risk Rachel or the baby getting hurt in the scuffle.

"Leave them alone," Finn interrupted coming to stand between Noah and the jocks and when the jocks hesitated Finn glared, "You better leave them alone for good or else you will have problems with me and the whole football team, now get out of here."

The rest of the football team appeared behind Finn looking intimidating as always. The hockey team slunk away in the wake of their defeat. Finn dismissed the football team with a nod of his head and some of them nodded at Puck as they started moving to their classes. That was a change of pace. Lately, due to the Quinn situation, the football team only spoke to him on the field. Could it be the holy high school trinity was coming back together? Finn remained behind standing with Puck and Rachel though his eyes were fixed on Rachel intently.

"You heard?" Noah asked him hesitantly and Finn's eyes flicked to Rachel's stomach.

"Yeah, I heard," he confirmed his voice hard as he spoke to Puck, but then his tone changed when he addressed Rachel, "How far along are you?"

"Just over five months," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly over the confrontation and being pushed around. Puck took her hand in his worriedly, and Finn's eyes drifted to her stomach again.

Finn didn't say anything else, he just walked away.

* * *

Rachel was heading to the cafeteria at lunchtime flanked by Mercedes and Kurt who hadn't left her side since her first class this morning. It was tedious to say the least but she knew they were only doing it because they worried about her and she was grateful for their support. Santana and Brittany were at the Cheerio table and they both waved as the three walked by. Santana and Brittany had been shocked when they were told the news yesterday but had promised that the Cheerio's wouldn't give them a hard time. Then Santana had lectured Puck for a good half an hour about contraception because clearly that was a man's responsibility while Brittany had attempted to make soup for Rachel and had nearly blown up the kitchen. She had turned on the gas stove but forgot to light it so gas filled up the kitchen, and when Mercedes pointed out the stove wasn't on Brittany had clicked the switch and boom; giant flames, Brittany nearly lost her eyebrows. She swore off cooking forever; and she was banned in the Berry kitchen.

"Rachel," a voice called her name and Rachel turned to see Matt and Mike hurrying towards her looking mischievous in a fun way.

"Hey guys," Rachel smiled at them both. Santana and Brittany had filled them both in over the phone so this was the first time Rachel saw them since the news broke.

"So we heard you were pregnant," Matt began grinning widely and Mike butted in excitedly,

"And we compiled our money."

"And bought you this," Matt produced from behind his back with a flourish a present, wrapped in blue paper complete with a ribbon. Rachel felt tears pricking at her eyes, silently cursing her pregnancy hormones. The whole cafeteria was staring at them but Rachel didn't care.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," Rachel apologized and Mike just threw a lazy arm around her shoulders giving her a side hug.

"It's ok, we understand, you were trying to keep it quiet, just know that we got your back Rachel," Mike assured her seriously and Matt gave a nod of affirmation as well.

"Thanks guys," Rachel said meaning it with all her heart and they two footballers grinned at her then led her to the Glee table taking a seat with her. Santana and Brittany joined them, along with the usual crowd including Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and of course Puck. Quinn too was making her way to the table and she took her usual seat beside Tina.

"What is it?" Puck asked curiously, his mouth full of pie as he gestured with his fork at the present.

Puck shoved more pie into his mouth, even though it was already full. He loved pie. He had decided it should be its own food group, and thus should be a part of every meal. Quinn grimaced at his lack of table manners and threw an empty soft drink can at him which he threw back playfully but was off with his aim and the can hit Tina who responded with a French fry that hit Mercedes beginning a mini food fight at the table, much to their amusement.

Rachel opened up the present ignoring the battle going on around her and felt her heart swell with pride at the sight of the tiny little Lima Warriors football jersey being that the Lima Warriors were Lima's minor league American football team. On the back was the number 20, same number as Puck. Puck grinned widely at the jersey imagining his son wearing it.

"My kid is going to be one sexy stud," Puck comment surely and the table erupted into laughter.

* * *

Puck was stealthily following Jacob Ben-Israel around the school. Rachel had been so caught up in her baby drama coming out she hadn't made him promise not to beat up Jacob Ben-Israel and Puck was itching to put that bastard in his place. Sure Rachel would be pissed off when she found out but Puck needed to kick the shit out of him. He would teach Jacob Ben-Israel to never put him or Rachel in one of his blogs ever again. Jacob Ben-Israel entered the men's room and Puck grinned. Now was his chance, he had been waiting all day for this. He took a step forward but was stopped by a hand clasping down onto his shoulder. He turned to see Mike holding him back, a secretive grin on his face.

"We got this bro," Mike assured him gesturing to the group of boys behind him. Matt, Artie, Kurt and Finn as well. Puck was surprised to see Finn with them. As if sensing Puck's confusion at his presence Finn glared at him.

"I'm doing this for Rachel not you," Finn spat at him, before looking away, as though looking at Puck for too long disgusted him. Puck couldn't help the disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach at Finn's harsh dismissal.

"If Rachel asks we will say you weren't involved," Matt interrupted the ex-best friends and Puck focused on what was about to happen and grinned.

"Can I at least watch?" he asked hopefully, knowing that it was better for him if he wasn't involved. Rachel had a thing about him getting into fights.

"Not in person, but I'm making a blog of my own," Artie answered in negative but Puck was pleased when Artie held up a video recorder. Jacob Ben-Israel was going to get what was coming to him.

"So what have you got planned?" Puck asked eagerly, wanting to know what he could look forward to and Artie smiled evilly.

"Well firstly we are going to bathe him in the holy toilet water," Artie informed him nonchalantly.

"And then, a trip to the dumpster," Kurt added throwing a mock glare at Puck who chuckled.

"And then..." as Artie took over explaining the next punishment Jacob Ben-Israel would go through Puck zoned out grinning.

Jacob Ben-Israel was going to get what was coming to him, and Puck was glad to have friends like these.

* * *

Later that night Rachel was studying while Noah sat on her bed idly playing songs on his guitar. A loud beep from her laptop announced Rachel had a new email and Puck smirked knowing what it was about. He had been dying to see this all day.

"Noah Puckerman was this your doing?" Rachel demanded, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at her computer screen and Noah came over to see Jacob Ben-Israel getting thrown into a dumpster then the last shot was of him ductaped to a football post in just his underwear swearing loudly he would never blog again. Apparently Kurt thought he needed a make-over as well because the boy was all painted up with blue eyeshadow, bright red cheeks and hot pink lipstick as well as a stripe shaved down the center of his head, giving him a reverse mohawk. Over all, he ended up looking like Bozo the clown in his underwear. Puck let out a loud laugh and Rachel slapped his arm.

"Rach it wasn't me, I swear," Puck defended himself, holding up his palms in surrender as he added fondly, "We have really protective friends."

"Oh, I thought it was you," Rachel seemed almost disappointed that it wasn't him who had orchestrated the great humiliation of Jacob Ben-Israel, "I thought I would have to reward you for defending my honor again."

Noah's head snapped towards her at the mention of rewards. Rachel rewards were always good. Rachel grinned at him wickedly backing towards her bathroom gesturing for him to follow her and Noah took her silent invitation. He dragged her into the bathroom and shut the door pushing her back against the door. Noah was just glad her dad's were downstairs. He pressed his body against hers as best he could, feeling her stomach pushing into him, and he trailed kisses down her neck, while his hands came up to squeeze at her breasts. Rachel moaned lustily and Puck covered her mouth with his. He slipped one hand under her skirt and pushed aside her panties to dip his fingers into her. She was so wet that Noah moaned with anticipation as she opened her legs wider for him. Noah could feel himself growing hard against his jeans at the thought of her, the mother of his child, the woman he loved. He moved his fingers inside of her while kissing her passionately and Rachel was breathing deeply and moaning softly into his mouth. He loved the little noises she made when she was turned on. Noah removed his fingers from her and Rachel groaned in disappointment until Noah tore her shirt over her head. Next he reached around one handed and unhooked her bra, letting her full breasts free. Rachel in turn tugged his t-shirt over his head, running her hands over his bare chest as he trapped her firmly against the door again, one leg between hers nudging her legs to stay apart. Noah slowly traced his lips down her body from her collar bone, stopping to give attention to her breasts before sinking to his knees, pausing to kiss her stomach before finishing with his head between her legs. Rachel was practically shaking by the time his tongue lapped out to taste her, the anticipation adding to her enjoyment. Noah pulled one of her legs over his shoulder so that he could get better access to her and Rachel wasn't sure if she would be able to stand through this, what he was doing with his tongue was making her weak at the knees. He was nipping and pulling with his teeth, adding fingers when her body started quivering, knowing she was close. Rachel pulled away from him before she could come, wanting to wait until he was inside of her. Noah stood up and quickly washed his mouth out in the sink before turning to her and Rachel stared at him hungrily. He looked so delicious.

"I'm so horny," Rachel muttered with frustration then she glared down at his pants, "get those off, I want you now Noah."

She did not have to tell him twice. Noah undid his belt and was on the zipper then Rachel took over, roughly tugging his jeans down to his ankles, not at all surprised to find him going commando. Without waiting Rachel sank to her knees and took him into her mouth. Noah had to fight not to moan out loud as she deep throated him straight away. Fuck, he was going to come if she did that one more time. Rachel raised her eyes up to look at him as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking hard. She pulled back and then ran a tongue down his length before taking him in her mouth again and Noah had to bite his lower lip to stop of crying out with pleasure. It was going too slowly, Noah wanted to be inside of her right now. Noah hauled her to her feet and sat her down on her vanity which was conveniently at his waist height. Not even bothering to remove her skirt or panties, he pushed both aside and entered her without warning. She was so wet that he slid right in, nestling himself deep inside of her as Rachel angled backwards a little so that her stomach was out of the way. Rachel made a small whimper of satisfaction, her head falling back against the mirror. Noah took that as his go ahead and started moving inside of her at a steady speed. Noah's eyes watched as her breasts bounced with every thrust he made into her, adding to his enjoyment. He bent his head capturing a nipple in his mouth while one of Rachel's hands ran through his hair.

"Noah, I'm close," Rachel breathed into his ear sending Noah that much closer to the edge himself.

Noah started thrusting harder and faster knowing that she liked that whispering her name with fervor and when Rachel's thighs tightened around his waist in that telltale sign of her reaching her climax, Noah released himself inside of her, continuing to ride out his orgasm with her. They were both breathing heavily by the end of it and they grinned at each other with complete satisfaction, their eyes glazed over with post sex euphoria.

"Rachel? Noah?" her daddy's voice echoed from the stairs and Rachel and Noah panicked. He pulled out of her and she slipped off the vanity scrambling for her shirt, while Noah tucked himself into his jeans and did up the zipper and belt.

"In the bathroom daddy, I'm just feeling a little sick," Rachel called out, trying to sound calm but she was panicking.

Rachel threw on her shirt and Noah grabbed his shirt quickly, barely managing to tug it on before the door opened. Rachel was poised over the toilet pretending to be nauseous even though nausea was only supposed to last for the first three to four months of pregnancy. Hopefully her daddy didn't remember that fact. Noah stood there liked a stunned mullet trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"Dinner is ready you two," Richard poked his head in to say taking a good look at both of them and then he sighed shaking his head, "Pumpkin, your shirt is on inside out."

Richard closed the door as Rachel flushed bright red with embarrassment and when Noah laughed she elbowed him in the stomach before getting the giggles herself.

* * *

A couple of days later Rachel found some baby clothes in her locker along with a blanky. Somehow she knew they were from Finn. She hadn't really spoken to him since the news broke. She wanted to see him but just never found the time outside of Glee and he wasn't really talking to anyone when he was there. Whatever small friendship Finn and Rachel had begun before had taken three steps back when he found out she was pregnant. Now that news of her pregnancy had spread Puck didn't leave her on her own worried that the hockey team would try and start something. Finally she had put her foot down and demanded he let her have some time to herself in the auditorium. It was her free period on the Friday and Puck dropped her off before standing guard at the door. Rachel rolled her eyes at him. She understood his fear of her losing the baby, but honestly it was all getting too much. She wanted her boyfriend, not a bodyguard. Rachel had planned to rehearse some songs but she suddenly felt so tired that she just sat down in the audience and stared at the stage. She heard the auditorium doors open and close and sighed deeply.

"Noah, I told you I am fine by myself in here," Rachel repeated in exasperation twisting her head but she saw Finn coming down the stairs towards her.

"Puck let me come in and visit you, I know you have free period now," Finn said as he came to sit beside her and Rachel gave him a small smile, delighted that he still wanted to talk to her and be her friend. She had been worried for a while, especially when he had been ignoring her somewhat in Glee when they weren't singing together.

They sat there in comfortable silence.

"May I?" Finn asked hesitantly, his hand hovering over Rachel's belly and Rachel shrugged. She was five months and a couple of weeks along, and you could feel the bump if you were looking for it, though Rachel often wore loose maternity tops to try and disguise it. She didn't really need to hide now that everyone knew but she wasn't comfortable wearing tight tops and showing off her baby belly. Finn's face lit up as his hand touched her stomach lightly.

"I used to just sit with Quinn with my hand on her belly and I could feel the baby moving and kicking, I miss that," Finn said wistfully, then he pulled his hand back and it clenched into a fist, "I get that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby but I still feel like the baby was part mine."

"The baby was yours Finn, you were going to be the father," Rachel reminded him softly placing a hand on his and Finn looked down at their hands.

"I was ready Rach, I was ready to be a dad and raise this baby and now she's gone and I feel so empty," Finn's voice wavered with emotion and Rachel hugged him, her pregnancy hormones causing her to feel very empathetic.

"I'm so sorry Finn," Rachel whispered softly and that set Finn off as he started crying onto her shoulder.

Rachel held him to her, letting him cry. Finn couldn't believe how emotional he had been these past couple of months. He had just kept bottling up all his feelings inside him and as soon as he talked to Rachel his emotions just came pouring out. She had always had that calming effect on him. Finn managed to get a hold of himself as he wiped away his tears quickly, embarrassed for crying in front of her again.

"The worst part is that I want to hate Quinn but I can't. I see her around school and I...damnnit...I still love her, I know that I shouldn't. I should hate her for cheating on me and lying to me. But I can't. She's Quinn and I...I want to hate her but I can't, I love her too much," Finn said this helplessly shrugging his shoulders for emphasis. Rachel could understand that. True love was unconditional.

"You can't help who you love Finn," Rachel told him what she always told him and Finn looked over at her fondly.

"I still love you, I think a part of me will always love you," Finn said honestly, his eyes on hers and Rachel smiled warmly.

"A part of me will always love you too, Uncle Finn," Rachel assured him as she nudged his shoulder and Finn looked back down at her stomach.

"What is it?"

"A boy," Rachel informed him proudly and Finn's face broke into a wide smile of joy.

"I get a nephew?" he asked the rhetorical question and when Rachel nodded Finn hugged her excitedly, squeezing her so tightly that she laughed.

"They call him Puckleberry," Rachel rubbed her belly fondly and Finn then bent his head down to her stomach. Rachel was used to people talking to her stomach. Noah did it all the time and most of the Glee club too. It had gotten to the point where sometimes the others would just start talking to her belly, not even saying hi.

"Hey there Puckleberry, I'm your Uncle Finn. I'm the coolest of all your Uncle's," Finn cooed to her belly and Rachel giggled feeling Puckleberry squirm.

"He likes you," Rachel told him and Finn grinned widely. Rachel knew that she had Finn again, he was back, and she was happy. Now if only she could do something about Quinn and Finn and Puck and Finn and her world would be sublime.

* * *

Alan and Richard Berry arrived home after a nice dinner to hear their daughter screaming bloody murder. Alarmed, they raced up the stairs onto to find Noah Puckerman sitting in the hallway outside their daughter's room. Alan smirked hearing Rachel curse Noah's name from inside her room and retreated back downstairs. Richard however decided to take pity on the teenager.

"What did you do?" Richard asked taking a seat beside him and Rachel's door swung open and she glared down at both of them incensed by the question.

Richard actually cringed from her gaze of fury. He loved his daughter with all his heart, but when she was angry she was definitely scary.

"What did he do? What did he do??? He had the nerve to slander my favorite musical!" Rachel declared angrily, and then in an instant her mood changed to one of sadness, "We are having a baby and he doesn't love my favorite musical!"

Rachel burst into tears and slammed her door shut. Noah turned to Richard and shrugged helplessly.

"All I said was that she would make a much better Maria," he admitted not knowing what he did wrong and Richard just laughed and clapped a hand on his back. Richard knew he should try and say something comforting but he couldn't stop laughing and he retreated back downstairs to tell Alan.

Noah sighed and stared at the door patiently. This wasn't the first pregnant woman tantrum Rachel had thrown so he was getting better at handling them. The door slowly opened to reveal a sheepish Rachel.

"Am I crazy?" she asked in a quiet voice and Noah shook his head.

"No babe," he lied through his teeth and when Rachel fixed him with a glare he admitted with a small smile, "Maybe just a little. But your particular brand of crazy is my favorite."

Rachel held out her hand to him and Noah took it allowing her to pull him into the room behind her. All the fighting was forgotten in moments like this.

* * *

Rachel was sick of seeing Finn and Quinn moping around without each other. Rachel knew that Finn still loved Quinn, and she knew that Quinn still loved Finn but Finn never gave Quinn a chance to explain herself and Quinn would never make the first move. When it got to Glee rehearsal Monday afternoon three weeks before Regional's, the plan was set. Now was the time to put the plan into action. She, Kurt and Mercedes had spent all weekend planning this, ignoring Puck's protest that this could backfire badly. When Mr Shue asked them to get up to practice 'The Art of Love' Rachel held up her hand and Mr Shue gestured to her that she could speak. Rachel got to her feet and smoothed out her baby doll dress importantly.

"Mr Shue, I know that you gave Noah and I the leads for this song however, Noah and I have discussed it and we feel that the song would be better portrayed the way we had originally planned with Finn and Quinn as leads as well," Rachel said officially looking at Quinn then Finn. Finn looked panicked as he glanced quickly at Quinn, averting his eyes before Quinn saw.

"Okay, well if that's what you guys want," Mr Shue agreed when no one protested. Kurt and Mercedes had threatened any members with spandex costumes if they dared say anything. No one did, they wanted this to work as much as Rachel did.

"I'll sing with Rachel," Finn said quickly and Rachel whipped her head around to look at him. Drats, Rachel hadn't planned on Finn wanting to sing with her.

"That means we have to swap parts," Puck protested, not too happy about Finn trying to steal his part and when Finn fixed him with a pointed stare Puck shrugged moving to stand by Quinn who looked just about as rejected as anyone could ever look. Puck reached over and squeezed her hand giving her a comforting smile and Quinn smiled back.

Finn and Rachel sang the first verse and chorus together but it didn't feel right. Rachel couldn't stop looking over at Puck and Finn didn't really know Puck's parts. Mr Shue stopped the song after the chorus shaking his head.

"I think it's better the other way around," Mr Shue said to Finn almost apologetically, knowing how Finn had tried to stay away from Quinn.

"Please Finn, I really want us to win, I know you do too," Rachel tugged on his arm and Finn looked down at her pleading face then at the faces of the rest of Glee and nodded. Rachel hugged him then drifted back over to Puck while Finn stood on the other side of the room away from Quinn.

Rachel and Puck sang their verse and chorus perfectly before drifting back to stand with the rest of Glee doing backing vocals as Finn and Quinn moved to stand in the center of the stage to perform their parts.

Finn refused to even look at Quinn, but having her there beside him had a strong affect on him, his voice was shaking as he sang. His fists were clenched. Rachel exchanged a worried look with Kurt, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. They wanted Finn for forgive Quinn, not have a nervous breakdown in the middle of Glee.

_If I forget to get the door__  
__Remind you that you're beautiful__  
__I know my detail requires more attention__  
__If I ever hurt you it's not my intention_

Quinn grabbed his hand and Finn reluctantly turned to look at her as she sang to him, his eyes filled with pain. Quinn knew it was her fault he felt this way and took his face in her hands and pulled his forehead down to hers as she sang her last lines putting everything she felt into the words of the song. Hoping that he would understand how sorry she was and how much she loved him.

_Cause we're gonna make our mistakes__  
__Find out how much your heart can take__  
__But I know that you got my back__  
__And baby I got yours__  
_  
Finn's arms crept around Quinn's waist as they sang to each other, their faces inches apart. So much was being said in that moment between them. Apologies, forgiveness, declarations, regrets, it was all coming out.

_Cause I'm still learning the art of love__  
__I'm still trying to not mess up__  
__So whenever I stumble let me know__  
__You need to spell it out__  
__You need to spell it out__  
__You need to spell it out__  
__You need to spell it out for me__  
__Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love_

Finn and Quinn broke off singing and Finn took her face between his hands and kissed her. The music stopped and the rest of Glee stared at them in shock. Rachel smiled at Puck smugly. When she had come up with the idea of having Finn and Quinn sing together she hadn't dreamed it would end up this well.

"Ok, we should definitely end every song that way," Kurt commented loudly clapping his hands approvingly and Finn and Quinn pulled apart looking embarrassed but their hands were still clenched together tightly.

"Maybe we should all take a break," Mr Shue suggested sternly, but he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face happy that his kids were finally talking.

Finn and Quinn moved outside, probably to have a long awaited and much needed talk. Mr Shue excused himself from the room and headed in the direction of Miss Pillsbury's office, probably to tell her the good news that Finn and Quinn had made up. Puck sat down heavily and Rachel eased herself into the chair next to him. Puck knew that Finn and Quinn would make up. Finn and Rachel were already on friendly terms but Finn had yet to speak a word to him outside of football and even in football it was more grunts than words. Puck didn't know what to do; he didn't how to get his best friend back.

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me, he's my best friend and I went and slept with his girl," Puck said downhearted about the whole situation and he looked up at Rachel dejectedly, "I'm no good Rachel, I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

Rachel slapped him across the cheek a fire in her eyes. Puck rubbed his cheek feeling the slap slightly uncalled for, but this was Rachel and she was dramatic.

"Don't you dare go down that path of self pity Noah, instead of sitting there whining why don't you go do something about it?" Rachel snapped annoyed by his childishness and Puck was a little stunned by the slap but it had the effect on him that Rachel had hoped for. Puck leaned over and captured her lips with his then trailed kisses to her ear.

"Babe you are sexy when you are all pregnant and angry," he whispered into her ear lustily and Rachel gasped and smacked him on the shoulder for trying to seduce her in the middle of Glee.

"Pig," Rachel muttered although she couldn't stop the grin that came to her face.

* * *

**AN: I'm not blonde (though I do get called a Violet Crumble often, if you don't know what that means it might be as Aussie thing LOL) but I did do exactly what Brittany did in the Berry kitchen. I set some things on fire by accident because I turned the gas on and forgot to light the flame. My hubs and mum were yelling 'stop' as I pushed the lighter, and BOOM! I seriously nearly burnt my eyebrows off because I was bending down inspecting it at the time. My mum also likes to put paper towels on the stove (don't ask why, I have no idea) and they call caught on fire so I was waving my frying pan around trying to put out the paper fire on the stove....not my finest moment.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Puck and Finn finally talk which doesn't end up the way Puck hoped. Kurt saves the day. All of Glee takes an interest in Rachel's ultrasound and Kurt gets a nice surprise in the boy's locker room. Yes that's right, there is man on man love (nothing graphic though, just a whole load of smooching) in the next chapter. It's about time Kurt gets some action is all I have to say,**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But as always, if Mark Salling is for sale I get first dibbs. LOL**

**AN: I checked Cory Monteith's twitter and he had the funniest tweet.**

**mark_salling bam! sniped!**

**And then this photo of Mark Salling twittering while on the plane, where I think Cory went incognito over Mark's seat and sneakily took the picture. I think I fell a little in love with Cory Monteith just then; he has a wicked sense of humour.**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 17 – Secrets of the McKinley High Locker Room**

The next morning Puck made sure Rachel was getting a ride with Kurt and he drove to school early wanting to talk to Finn. He had heard along the Glee grapevine that Quinn and Finn were back together and he was kind of hoping that Finn was still in a forgiving mood. Before he left that morning Rachel had sat him down and made him promise that he wouldn't fight with Finn and Puck had rolled his eyes but made the promise just like she requested. He couldn't say no to her and those expressive brown eyes and the adorable pout.

He found Finn sitting on the bleachers and took a deep breath before jogging up the stair towards him. Finn didn't acknowledge his arrival and Puck threw himself onto the seat beside him. Neither said anything for a long while.

"Dude, if it will make you feel any better you can hit me. God knows I deserve it," Puck said tensing himself in anticipation and Finn just laughed. A real laugh. The old Finn laugh.

Puck figured this was the only chance he was going to get to apologize and try and win his best friend back. He was about to go so chick flick he was embarrassed for himself but he did it anyway.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. What happened with Quinn was a stupid drunk mistake, and then with Sarah, I should have told you. I should have manned up and been honest with you but I was too cowardly," Puck rambled apologetically letting everything just pour out and when he opened his mouth to say more Finn finally turned to him.

"Puck, shut up," Finn said and Puck immediately shut his mouth as requested. Finn looked down at his hands as he spoke again, "I miss my best friend."

"He missed you too," Puck replied, feeling so awkward but it needed to be said. Finn looked back over at him and the two ex-best friends but hopefully best friends once more shared an awkward hug where there was a lot of patting each other on the back.

"If it isn't the Kings of Homo Explosion," a voice interrupted their male bonding moment and Puck and Finn pulled away from each other to see Anton Crawley and the whole hockey team on the field in front of the bleachers. Puck stood and stalked down the steps before jumping onto the field with Finn right behind him.

"You want something Crawley?" Puck asked threateningly his hands clenching into fists. Rachel made him promise not to fight Finn, so Crawley and the other hockey dumbasses were fair game. Got to love loopholes.

"I just wanted to know if the baby that Rachel Berry's carrying is yours or Finn's? Since you boys love to knock up each other's girlfriends," Crawley quipped giving an evil grin and his hockey drones laughed.

Finn and Puck glanced at each other for a split second before a decision was made. Puck lunged for Crawley socking him across the jaw while Finn threw himself at the hockey jock closest to them. A scuffle ensued as punch after punch was thrown. Puck was getting pulled off Crawley and spun to punch whoever had him in the nose. Blood spurted everywhere as the boy went down and Puck turned back to Crawley to receive a punch to the face himself causing him to stumble backwards. Finn grabbed the guy who had punch Puck and threw him to the ground kicking his ribs for good measure. In the din, Finn and Puck met each other's eyes again and grinned. All was forgiven. Puck threw himself into another hockey jock as Finn did the same.

From across the field Matt, Mike and Kurt came running. They had been spying on the two former best friends at the command of Rachel and Quinn making sure that if a fight broke out between them they would be there to separate them. They hadn't imagined a fight breaking out between Finn and Puck against the whole hockey team. The two friends were outnumbered but they didn't care. Kurt performed a running kick slamming his opponent right in the baby maker before another hockey jock punched him in the face.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Kurt shrieked clutching at his face, falling to his knees dramatically.

Mike pulled the hockey jock away from Kurt and punched him in the stomach, the guy fell to his knees near Kurt, winded and clutching at his stomach. Kurt tried to think of the worst way to punish the guy for hurting his face and it came to him, like a big flashing neon rainbow sign. Kurt grabbed the hockey jock by the back of his neck and dove right in, kissing him, tongue and all. They hockey jock, Adam Underwood, was stunned by the sudden intrusion frozen in position, his mouth opening involuntarily so that Kurt had further access. Everyone stopped fighting to stare at the unlikely sight. Kurt released Adam and got to his feet before wiping his hand across his mouth and turning to the rest of the team with his hands on his hips.

"I am not above making out with all of you if you don't get out of here right now!" Kurt threatened them and the hockey team all looked at the stunned Adam, then at Kurt before they turned and bolted, helping their wounded as they went. Kurt spun to see Adam still on his knees staring up at him. Kurt was pleased his first kiss was at least good looking; big, burly, blonde hair and blue eyes. All in all, he looked somewhat akin to an Abercrombie model.

"Just so you know, that was an awful kiss, you might want to work on that," Kurt informed him haughtily then raised a hesitant hand to his tender cheekbone and forgot all about Adam Underwood turning to Puck and Finn, "If I need plastic surgery I am sending you and Finn the bill."

Kurt turned on his heel and power marched away.

"Dude, he...he...just ki..kissed me," Adam finally found his voice and Puck smirked patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes he did."

They left the stunned hockey jock on the field and headed in to school to the bathroom to clean up before any of the girls saw them, but as luck would have it they were intercepted by Rachel who had been waiting to see the outcome of Puck's talk with Finn. When she saw Puck and Finn all bloodied she glared at Puck, jumping to the worst conclusion not even noticing Matt and Mike behind them, looking a little worse for wear as well.

"Noah, I told you not to fight!" Rachel stormed up to him and started slapping his arm furiously and Puck chuckled pulling her close to him so he could kiss her cheek. Rachel stopped struggling and looked at Finn surprised to see Finn grinning with amusement.

"Crawley had an appointment with my fist that I didn't want him to miss," Puck told her and Finn laughed, actually understanding the joke.

"We got them good," he agreed holding up his hand for a high five. Behind him Mike and Matt were murmuring their smug agreement.

"Yeah we did," Puck agreed giving Finn the high five he was waiting for and Rachel gaped at both of them in shock. On one hand she was pleased they were friends again, on the other hand she was annoyed because Puck ended up being in a fight and now he would have a bruised face. She liked his face so much. Never mind what her fathers' would say and his mother.

"Hudson, Puckerman, Chang, Rutherford, Principal Figgins office, now," Coach Tanaka hollered loudly from the other end of the hall and the four boys winced in anticipation. Coach Tanaka looked at them warily then asked, "Hummel too apparently. Where is he?"

"Ladies room," Tina piped up as she ran past with an ice pack and then disappeared into the ladies room. Inside the bathroom they could hear Kurt yelling commands and bemoaning his face, cursing all jocks everywhere.

"Well tell him to get his dancing butt to the Principal Figgins office now," Coach Tanaka roared and Rachel gave Puck a look that said he was in big trouble.

"Yes Coach," Rachel said running into the ladies room after Tina.

* * *

Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike and Kurt all sat at the Principal's desk looking at Principal Figgins who was leaning back in his chair eyeing them all.

"I should suspend all of you for this but since the newspapers are coming today to do a story on Glee Club I can't really send you home, so detention, for all of you," Principal Figgins told them slamming the table with his fist to emphasize his seriousness and Puck raised a hand hesitantly.

"Rachel and I have an ultrasound for the baby this afternoon that I can't miss and the guys have to be there to ah..." Puck wasn't too good with the coming up with believable lies at the last minute. He really didn't want the other guys to get busted just because he couldn't keep his temper, plus Rachel would lecture him if she found out that he had left the other guys to suffer his punishment.

"Promote Glee Club spirit," Kurt took over crossing his legs haughtily. He touched his cheek experimentally and winced. He seemed disinterested by the whole affair.

"A team that goes to ultrasounds together, stays together," Matt quipped and the other four all looked at him strangely. Matt really needed to work on his slogans.

"We need to stay a team Principal Figgins, otherwise we risk losing Regional's and that's not good publicity for the school," Mike added, making sure to touch on the fact that Glee Club were bringing publicity and donations to the school. Principal Figgins did love knowing the Glee was bringing more money to the school. Ever since Sectionals more people were donating to support them in their bid to win Regional's and earn a spot at Nationals.

Principal Figgins was shaking his head when all of a sudden he leaned forward in his chair, finally processing what they had been telling him.

"Wait a second, Rachel Berry is pregnant?" Principal Figgins asked in disbelief and the five jocks all exchanged glances.

"How did you not hear? People have been talking about it for a couple of weeks at least," Kurt commented inspecting his fingernails with disinterest and Principal Figgins rubbed his forehead.

How had another female student become pregnant without his knowledge? Darn teenagers and their libidos and blatant disregard for contraception.

"Do you actually do any rehearsing in Glee or do you just fornicate and impregnate each other?" Principal Figgins asked sarcastically and Matt and Finn frowned with confusion.

"Forni...what?" Finn repeated not exactly sure what that meant and Matt looked like the meaning of the word escaped him as well. Puck, Mike and Kurt shook their heads.

"Just get out of my office," Principal Figgins snapped and when they didn't move straight away he growled, "Now."

The five practically fell over each other in their haste to exit the office. Once outside they hurried to their lockers and paused outside Matt's, not really believing they had gotten away without any punishments.

"All right, no detention, my mom would have killed me if I got detention," Matt cheered happily and Mike leaned against the rows of lockers looking relieved.

"That was a close call," he commented needlessly as they were all aware of how close it actually was. Finn looked down at the ground then over at Puck.

"So, can we really come to the ultrasound?" Finn asked hesitantly and Puck looked surprised but shrugged.

"Yeah if you want," Puck knew Rachel wouldn't have a problem with it and Kurt beamed with delight. Matt and Mike both shrugged and nodded since they had nothing better to do and Finn smiled happily.

The guys headed into the bathroom to clean themselves up as best they could before the bell rang signalling lunch. The rest of Glee were waiting for them in the cafeteria at their usual table. Quinn ran up to Finn when she saw him and asked him if he was okay, Santana and Brittany did the same with Matt and Mike. Rachel remained seated and Puck took a seat besides her dropping a kiss on her temple. Kurt took a seat in between Puck and Mercedes, letting Mercedes check out his cheek to see if the swelling had gone down, enjoying Mercedes fawning all over him.

"What happened?" Rachel asked referring to their meeting with Principal Figgins and the others all crowded around the table eager to hear what happened.

"Figgins was going to give us detention but we shocked him with news you are pregnant and got out of it," Puck informed her happily and Rachel frowned.

"He didn't know?" she asked in disbelief. Rachel thought everyone had heard.

"Nope," Puck replied distractedly noticing the extra pie Rachel had on her tray. He reached out and took it while she wasn't looking. This pie was so worth living through a Rachel tantrum when she realized he stole her pie.

"Huh," Rachel mused thoughtfully, "Isn't the Principal supposed to know things like this?"

"Please, that man wouldn't know his head from his behind," Mercedes commented laughing.

"Can we focus here please? Does my cheek look like it is swelling?" Kurt asked poking out his head like a turtle and then he grinned mischievously, "And more importantly, I made out with Adam Underwood."

That led the girls to gasping and giggling demanding more information about said kiss and Kurt launched into a story of the fight from his perspective where he saved the day.

Puck was so thankful for Kurt and his giant ego. Puck shoved half the pie into his mouth and made himself chew quickly before shoving the other half in. God pie was so good. Puck wiped his mouth of all trace of pie before tapping Rachel's arm.

"So babe..." Puck began slowly and Rachel eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she asked with resignation and Puck frowned at her.

"Why would you assume I want something?" Puck asked and Rachel chuckled at his forlorn expression.

"Because you always start of a sentence with 'so babe..' when you want something," Rachel pointed out, poking a finger in his face for good measure and the others started laughing.

"Burn," Mercedes coughed from the corner which Puck found completely unhelpful. He flicked Mercedes the finger and Rachel slapped it away reproachfully.

"I kind of told Figgins that the reason we couldn't stay for detention after school was because we had an ultrasound to go to," Puck tried to explain to her and Rachel frowned.

"We do have an ultrasound to go to Noah," Rachel reminded him thinking that he had forgotten and Puck rolled his eyes. He wasn't that dumb, there was no way he would forget an ultrasound.

"No Rach, I meant we," Puck gestured to him and the other boys, "had an ultrasound to go to."

"Oh, so you all want to come?" Rachel asked surprised and everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's make it a Glee affair," Brittany cheered pumping her fist in the air excitedly and they all looked at her for a moment then back to Rachel.

"Fine," Rachel shrugged uncaringly looking down at her tray and she gasped in horror, "Hey, who ate my pie!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, after the local paper interviewed the club for an article the group made their way to the doctor's surgery, excited about being there for Rachel's ultrasound. The doctor inspected the extra ten teens crowding up his room with annoyance. Rachel was lying in her chair with her shirt pulled up while Santana and Mercedes were crowded around looking at her stomach. Puck had been kind of pushed to the side but he did manage to keep a hold of Rachel's hand. Finn and Quinn were standing against the wall holding hands. This wasn't easy for either of them but they wanted to be there. Kurt was standing by Rachel's feet inspecting her toes as he considered what color he would paint her nails this weekend and Brittany leaned on his back with a big grin on her face; no one was quite sure what she was thinking. Artie was closest to the door with Tina on his lap trying to stay out of the way while Mike and Matt were standing against a wall that had posters on childbirth on the wall.

"Do all of you really have to be in here?" the doctor asked with exasperation and Rachel nodded smiling fondly.

"Yes."

The doctor sighed and started getting his equipment ready when he noticed Brittany playing with the bottle that held the gel for the ultrasound.

"Hey, stop touching that," the doctor scolded Brittany, scaring her so that she dropped it on the floor causing it to spray on those closest to it; being Mercedes, Finn and Quinn.

"Brittany!" they growled simultaneously trying to wipe the goo off their shoes while the doctor shook his head.

"Oops," Brittany said giving a goofy smile that made it impossible to be angry with her.

"Check it out, this chick is naked," Matt thought he whispered to Mike while pointing at one of the posters but everyone heard him quiet clearly and Santana shot him the glare of death.

"If you would like to see a real girl naked any time soon you better stop perving on posters of naked women," Santana threatened him and Matt averted his eyes immediately. Mike laughed, making a whip sound.

Rachel looked around the room of chaos and then over at Puck who shrugged helplessly and Rachel grinned. This was their family, and they loved each and every one of them. Rachel couldn't have asked for better friends.

* * *

The next day Puck had a déjà vu when he saw Rachel bent down at the choir room door, sneaking peeks into the window. Of course the last time he had caught her spying on people in the music room she hadn't been nearly six months pregnant.

"Who are you spying on this time?" Puck asked scaring her and Rachel pressed her finger to her lips frowning seriously. Puck snuck a quick look through the window. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury were in the choir room together. Puck paused to listen.

"How are you doing Will? I know this must be hard on you, with Puck and Rachel and their baby."

"No its fine, it's good to see Puck and Rachel really forging a life for themselves, and the rest of the Glee club supporting them, I've never been prouder of my kids."

Puck and Rachel shared a smile at his words. Mr Shue was like the fun uncle, all of Glee adored him, so to be getting compliments from him was pretty cool.

"Have you spoken to Terri?" Miss Pillsbury ventured to ask and Rachel saw Mr Shue run a tired hand through his short blonde curls.

"Her sister Kendra calls me every couple of days saying that I should forgive Terri," Mr Shue told Miss Pillsbury taking a seat on the piano bench heavily and Miss Pillsbury perched on a chair beside him.

"Are you going to?" Miss Pillsbury prompted and Mr Shue sighed deeply before giving a firm shake of his head.

"No."

"I hope you aren't turning your back on Terri for me," Miss Pillsbury said so softly that Puck and Rachel had to strain their ears to hear her words.

"No, I'm doing it for me, I can't be with someone like that, I can't be with someone who thinks it's okay to lie about something that big," Mr Shue said decidedly and Miss Pillsbury patted him on the shoulder comfortingly before brushing a kiss against his cheek.

Mr Shue's arms reached out to hold her to him for a moment. They stayed that way for a couple of moments and then Miss Pillsbury reluctantly pulled away and Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her away as fast as she could waddle before they got caught eavesdropping. Puck pulled her into their closet, not for sexy time, but just for somewhere to wait out until Miss Pillsbury returned to her office. Rachel looked upset.

"Babe what's wrong?" Puck asked her, caressing her cheek affectionately and Rachel pouted.

"They love each other, why doesn't Miss P break it off with Coach Tanaka and be with Mr Shue?"

"Rach, things aren't always simple, you and I know that better than anyone," Puck reminded her sensibly and Rachel sighed.

"I know, they will get their happy ending someday," Rachel said surely, with that glint in her eyes.

Puck didn't like that look, it meant her brain was scheming. He just hoped he wouldn't be involved in whatever new match making scheme she was cooking up. He loved her; but sometimes she was just crazy. Rachel went on her toes to kiss him when the bell rang and they separated to head to their next class.

* * *

Puck threw an arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her temple as the group entered the choir room for Glee that afternoon. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Principal Figgins, Sue Sylvester, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Shue seated at the front of the class room. The students looked over at the desks set up with bananas and condoms. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury looked apologetic.

"In light of the new development that yet another girl in Glee has fallen pregnant, we have decided to go through the basics of contraception with you to avoid another unplanned teenage pregnancy," Principal Figgins informed them, and Mr Shue rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Thanks a lot Puck," someone, probably Matt punched Puck in the arm and Puck flicked him the finger discreetly.

"Take a seat and take your banana," Principal Figgins ordered them and the teenagers awkwardly shifted to the tables. They worked in pairs except for Quinn who joined Mercedes and Kurt. Finn must have been running late.

"Don't be a fool, wrap your tool, that's my motto, whenever I have sex; and I have a lot of sex, I'm like a sex God, I always make sure the fella wears a condom, no one needs an STD," Sue piped up proudly slamming the table with her first and everyone exchanged glances. The mental image alone was contraception in and of itself.

After an uncomfortably long half an hour Principal Figgins was finally satisfied that all Glee members could successfully use a condom he took his leave and Sue followed him.

"I'm sorry about that guys," Mr Shue apologized then he started handing out his music.

Matt had blown up one of the condoms and let it go absently much to the amusement of all present. The condom spluttered through the air and hit Finn Hudson square in the forehead when he walked into the room. He caught the offending item and stared down at it, then at the group.

"What the hell?" Finn demanded as the group burst into laughter at the look on his face.

"It's not used man," Mike tried to reassure him but Finn dropped the condom anyway and shivered.

"Sorry I'm late," Finn apologized going to sit with Quinn, dropping a kiss on her forehead and Matt scoffed.

"Don't be sorry, you're the lucky one."

"Figgins took us through safe sex 101."

"But Rachel's already pregnant."

"I think the purpose was to stop the rest of the club falling pregnant."

"You guys are all having sex?" Finn asked in disbelief and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, no one is having sex," Kurt's eyes glinted with fun as he spared Rachel and Puck a mischievous glance, "except Rachel and Puck,"

"Kurt!" Rachel shrieked with indignation throwing her purse at him and Kurt ducked narrowly avoiding a bag to the head.

* * *

After football that Wednesday Puck and Kurt were the last ones in the locker room. Puck finished packing up his gear then poked his head in the shower area to find Kurt wiping cream on his face.

"You coming Kurt?" Puck asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I just want to finish up exfoliating," Kurt told him gesturing to his vast array of tubes and bottles.

Puck left him to his effeminate devices grabbing his bag and jogging to the car park. Puck was sitting in his car when he realized that he had forgotten his phone back in his locker. Sighing at his own stupidity Puck made his way back to the lockers but stopped at the sight of Kurt making out with Adam Underwood, the hockey jock whom Kurt had kissed to stop the brawl a couple of weeks back. Puck ducked behind the lockers quickly, but he couldn't resist listening in. Rachel was seriously rubbing off on him.

"Was that any better?" Adam's uncertain voice echoed through the empty locker room.

"Yes," Kurt gasped breathless and Puck peeked around to see Adam move in to kiss Kurt again but Kurt stopped him with his hand snapping, "Stop. I'm not your floatation device for testing out the gay waters. If I make out twice with anyone, I demand at least one date. If you aren't sure of your sexuality, then stop wasting my time."

"I quit the hockey team," Adam blurted out, then shrugged his large shoulders, "Since you kissed me I've felt...different. I always suspected that I might...that I might be gay...but it wasn't until you kissed me that I was sure."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and so did Puck's. Puck had no idea there were closest homosexuals at McKinley High. Kurt regained his senses and gave a hesitant smile.

"So I picked the right jock to make out with?" Kurt asked softly and Adam smiled a little embarrassed, but he took a step closer to Kurt.

"Maybe you picked up on my rainbow flag waving vibe," Adam joked softly and Kurt giggled but then a thought crossed his mind and he became serious.

"It's not easy being out and gay you know," he warned Adam who got a proud determined look on his face.

"I don't want to hide who I am anymore," he stated firmly, then he smiled down at Kurt, "So do you want to go on a date?"

Kurt answered him by kissing him and Puck thought he better leave the scene before it went further than PG13. He wasn't sure he could handle watching Kurt get to any base other than first with another guy.

Puck would just have to live without his phone for a night.

* * *

**AN: Wooooooo Kurt!!! You sexy thing!!! You know for this story I nearly made it be a Finn and Kurt thing hehehe, but I so wanted Finn back with Quinn (come on, their names rhyme, how are they not meant to be together?). So instead I made Kurt his own dream man.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's Puck's birthday, but no one remembers. Glee gets a new song choice for Regional's. Be prepared to download a song because it won't be awesome unless you listen to the song while reading it. If you want to get into it now, its 'Love Heals' for the Rent movie soundtrack. Two lovely reviewers recommended this song, I'll mention them at the top of the necxt chapter.**

**Glee Rant: My rant isn't so bad this week LOL Watched Mattresses last night and I loved the Jump song! It was awesome, best one they have done so far I reckon. And the scenes with Terri and Will, OMG drama drama but it was just...awesome. Finally he sees her for the crazy woman she is. And how cute was Rachel when she gave Mr Shue that salute. If I was a lesbian 'bam!' seriously.**

**My problem with the episode was this; Rachel is a dumbass, when will she learn that Finn will always let her down. Every single time she gives him a chance he lets her down. Silly silly girl. Unless Finn get a backbone and a brain it's not really going to work. If he is scared of the football team now, imagine if he tried to date her. Now Puck; Puck proudly dated her in public, but I think Finn would be too afraid of what others think to do so. But I am biased because I love Puckleberry.**

**Meanwhile Brittany cracked me up LOL When Rachel was trying to get her to be co-captain and she's like, "Stop talking to me" LOL I laughed so hard.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Sadly for all of us Puckleberry fans; I don't own Glee.**

**Love Heals came from Kdmr87, so thank you for suggesting it; I love it and decided to use it. Thanks my darling.**

**Download Love Heals and listen to it while reading how they sing it. Makes it a lot better**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 18 – Love Heals**

"Adam this is the Glee Club, my fellow Glee Clubbers this is Adam," Kurt performed the introductions grinning like a Cheshire Cat the following Monday after his perfect date with Adam, and Kurt's eyes shined happily as he added smugly, "My boyfriend."

The Glee Club went around introducing themselves as Kurt and Adam took their seats together at the table, trying to ignore the looks they were receiving from the general school body seeing as Kurt and Adam were holding hands. Almost immediately Kurt was pulled into an all girl conversation as the girls wanted to know where Adam had taken him and a step by step details of the date itself. Kurt launched into the story excitedly. Mercedes had already heard it but couldn't wait to hear it again, absolutely delighted for Kurt. Rachel and Quinn were nudging each other excitedly, they had been waiting to hear this story since Puck had told Rachel what he had seen and heard in the locker room last week. Tina sat between Santana and Brittany getting bumped around by the excited Cheerio's who were bouncing in their seats squealing.

Adam awkwardly sat beside Finn, facing Puck who was next to Rachel and Finn grinned at Adam warmly. Matt and Mike leaned forward in their seats and Artie had a completely serious, but blank look on his face. It was unnerving to say the least. Puck loved the ways Artie had devised to creep people out; the guy was a devious mastermind.

"So did you officially come out?" Artie asked him curiously taking a big bite of his meal, calmly talking about Adam's sexuality, and the other guys took that as a sign to question Adam as they saw fit. If Adam wanted to date Kurt the guys had to make sure Adam was okay and; as lame as it seems, they wanted to know his intentions towards Kurt.

"I came out to my parents on Sunday," Adam confessed looking a little overwhelmed, but he was smiling and friendly. Puck decided right there that he liked him, Adam seemed like a good guy and Puck was a good judge of character.

"How did that go?" Artie queried taking a sip from his juice, his eyes watching Adam like a hawk. Adam shifted in his seat nervously, not expecting to be getting the third degree from someone who looked as harmless as Artie; clearly he had been expecting one of the other football guys to lead the charge against him.

"My parents were shocked, but I think they are more pissed off that I quit hockey," Adam gave a small chuckle and Matt looked perplexed.

"Why did you quit?" Matt wanted to know. Adam smiled ruefully.

Puck could hazard a guess why Adam quit. The football team accepted Kurt on the team, albeit reluctantly, and that was only because Kurt's dancing helped them win the game. The hockey team weren't exactly the most welcoming bunch, and to find out that one of their team members was gay; well they wouldn't take that very well especially with jerks like Crawley as their captain; Adam did the only sensible thing he could do. Adam chose Kurt over his sporting team, Puck could relate considering he did the same for Rachel when Coach Tanaka was being a douche.

"You know the guys on the team, they would kick me off anyway once they found out I was gay, quitting first meant it was my choice," Adam explained shrugging his big shoulders and Finn looked over at Puck. Puck caught the silent message and nodded.

"You're a big guy, we could use you on the football team," Finn commented offhand and Adam's eyes brightened. He really did love sports. Matt and Mike nodded approvingly and Artie finally gave a small smile of welcome.

"Really?" Adam asked hopefully, like he couldn't believe his good luck as he looked at each of the guys thankfully.

"We'd be happy to have you," Mike assured him giving a friendly smile in between shoving his face with food. Matt was nodding as well, all for inducting Kurt's new boyfriend into their band of brothers.

"Yeah, I'll organize it with the coach, it should be sweet," Finn grinned welcomingly and Adam just looked like he had received the best news in the world.

"Wow, thanks guys," he said sincerely, breathing a little easier.

Adam knew his parents would at least be slightly appeased. He didn't care if the football team was shit, he was part of a team that accepted him and that was more than he could have ever asked for. Ever since he learned Kurt Hummel joined the football team Adam had been watching him, admiring him, hoping one day he would have the strength to stand up and be himself the way Kurt did.

"So what about school?" Mike asked glancing around the cafeteria. People had stopped staring but you could tell they were still curious as to why Adam Underwood was holding hands with Kurt Hummel. It didn't take a genius to figure it out and there were already whispers.

"I think people will figure it out," Adam said looking over at Kurt fondly and when Kurt saw Adam looking at him he paused his story and gave a dazzling smile.

The girls giggled seeing the exchange before whispering it was adorable and Adam looked away blushing. Puck had to say; he had never seen Kurt look so happy in all the time they had been friends and Adam looked like...well, he looked like he was Hummel's bitch, just like Puck was Rachel's bitch and Finn was Quinn's.

"Let's go get some pie guys," Puck announced getting up and Finn, Matt, Mike got up as well and Artie rolled out to follow them.

Puck looked down at Adam intensely which made Adam get to his feet realizing that Puck meant he was to come as well. The six made their way over to the order station and Puck grabbed a pie for himself and a pie for Adam before turning to Adam, Puck's entire demeanor becoming threatening.

"Now I just need to say this because Kurt is like our little sister," Puck stated deadly serious and Adam realized that he was surrounded by some of the most intimidating people in the High School, and the handicapped guy from Glee.

"You break his heart we break your face," Matt came up with a slogan that they were actually pretty pleased with. Kurt really was like their little sister, strange as that was, and it's tradition that the brothers get to threaten the new boyfriend. The guys all felt they had to look out for Kurt.

"I really like Kurt, and I really admire him, he makes me proud to be who I am," Adam informed them honestly, no fear in his eyes and Finn slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Good," Finn told him and the guys all broke into wide smiles satisfied that their job of being big brothers was done. Puck handed Adam his pie proudly.

"I got this," Puck said referring to buying the pie which was Puck's form of acceptance and Adam smiled nodding his head.

"Thanks man," Adam said grabbing a fork and taking a bite. Adam's eyes widened and his face became one of complete satisfaction, "This pie is so good."

Puck grinned widely.

"I think you and me will get along just fine."

* * *

By the end of the day word had spread. Adam Underwood was gay and he was dating Kurt Hummel. Puck, Finn and the other guys had been sort of following Adam and Kurt around all day, trying to be inconspicuous but they weren't exactly the most nimble of spies. They were worried about a retaliation from the hockey team for Adam's defection; first from the hockey team and then from the heterosexual team. They were right to worry. After the last class of the day Kurt and Adam were standing at Kurt's locker since Kurt was getting his music for Glee when Crawley and a couple of the other guys approached them. Luckily Puck was nearby, as was Matt and Artie.

"Well if it isn't the jolly fag brigade," Crawley quipped laughing looking from Adam to Kurt with thinly veiled disgust and Adam glowered at him.

"Leave us alone," Adam hissed threateningly, his fists clenching with a warning that Crawley chose to ignore.

"Heathen," Kurt added spitefully, not at all perturbed by the intimidation. He knew his 'ninja' friends were nearby and would help if required. Speaking of; Puck decided to make his presence known.

"Your nose doesn't look too good Crawley," Puck commented interrupting and Crawley shot Puck a dark gaze. Puck had broken his nose in the scuffle a week ago. It was still bruised and Puck felt a satisfaction at the sight. Matt and Artie flanked Puck as he approached the hockey captain.

"Fuck you Puckerman," Crawley spat back at him hatefully and Puck shrugged uncaringly.

"Let me make this real simple for you, leave me and mine alone," Puck said this amicably, with a forced friendly tone and Crawley scoffed, though he was careful to stay out of punching reach. His brain may have been the size of an acorn but he had learned his lesson the last time.

"So you protect fags as well as geeks?" Crawley asked mockingly shooting a look at Adam and Kurt. Adam's face turned red from fury but Kurt placed a gentle hand on his arm taking over.

"Is that the best you can come up with Crawley? Calling us fags? A fag is not the worst thing I have ever been called and in comparison to what I have been called over the years overall your verbal attacks are lame and quite pathetic; which is indicative of the tiny, backward thinking brain that you possess," Kurt's speech had Puck's head spinning as he tried to take in every insult Kurt was throwing at Crawley. Crawley looked like half of them went over his head, while Matt looked like they all went over his head. Artie had a proud smile on his face.

"No one deserves to get bullied for being who they are," Artie spoke up and Crawley sneered down him but Artie just glared up at him, unafraid. Crawley, seeing his intimidation tactic failing, took a step towards Artie but Matt shoved him back.

"Yeah man, just lay off," Matt growled standing in front of Artie and Puck folded his arms across his chest. He really didn't need to be here at all, Glee could take care of their own. Puck decided that enough was enough and he figured that Crawley got the message they were trying to get across.

"You bully anyone else and you will regret it," Puck left Crawley with that thought as he turned and strolled away.

Matt and Artie joined Puck, each stopping to glare at Crawley as they left and Kurt and Adam followed after them, Adam with his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt looked like he was going to cry tears of joy and Puck didn't really want the whole student body witnessing it so he led the way to the choir room to find the rest of Glee already there. Rachel was smiling approvingly at him, obviously overjoyed the he didn't get into another fistfight, and he moved to go over to her when Adam and Kurt came up to him.

"You guys all really stand up for each other," Adam said with admiration, like he had never met anyone who cared about each other like they did and Puck shrugged.

"Of course bro, we are family, we're Glee," Puck hated that he sounded exactly like Rachel, but since he was her bitch, it was only natural that he would start talking like her. Rachel just beamed proudly, knowing she had gotten to him, relishing the moment.

If this moment got any more fruity Puck was going to take Rachel into the nearest storage closet and do things to her that made him feel manly again. Kurt finally burst into tears of happiness like a rainbow water fountain and threw his arms around Puck's neck. Kurt crying on his shoulder was all Puck could take. Puck unhooked Kurt's arms from around his neck and handed Kurt to his boyfriend

"Here take him," Puck said glad to be rid of the crying boy and Rachel came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered looking up at him adoringly and Puck lowered his lips to hers, feeling manlier by the second. Still, after Glee he took her to that closet just in case.

* * *

Two weeks later; Puck allowed Rachel to drag him along behind her towards her house not really paying attention to what she was saying. All day today Rachel, nor any of his friends had mentioned that today was his birthday. Puck wasn't one to make a big deal out of anything but he figured he would at least get a happy birthday from his girlfriend, but so far no mention had been made. He had thought that crazy pregnancy hormones had made Rachel forget, but Finn hadn't said anything either, or anyone else from Glee. Puck tried not to show he was upset. He was eighteen today. He didn't need people fawning over him. He tried to focus on what Rachel was saying. Rachel had made him stay late at school today so that they could rehearse a duet and then she had asked him to stop for ice cream on the way home. Alan and Richard were pretty cool with Puck staying with them however this past week Puck had to stay at home; apparently Alan and Richard decided they wanted to redecorate the guestroom. Tonight was the first night he could reclaim his room. He had all his gear and was carrying it up to the house while trying to pay attention to what Rachel was saying.

"Noah, are you listening to me?" Rachel nudged him as they came up to her porch and Puck shook his head a little and looked down at her upturned face, which was pouting.

"Uh yeah," he promised her and Rachel placed her key in the door, her eyes never leaving his.

"Noah, I just wanted to tell you I love you and..." Rachel paused for effect and Puck's eyes widened when she pushed open the front door to her house and all his friends and family jumped out and screamed,

"SURPRISE!"

Puck stood there for a full couple of seconds, floored by the sight of everyone in party hats and throwing streamers. He automatically pulled Rachel to him and hugged her.

"I thought you'd forgotten," he said a little embarrassed to have doubted her and Rachel pulled back from him and placed her hands on her hips, feet apart.

"Noah please, did you really think I would forget?" she demanded, fire in her eyes.

Puck thought it wise not to tell her that he had actually thought she'd forgotten. A severely pissed off and heavily pregnant Rachel Berry would have Chuck Norris himself quaking in his boots. Instead pulled her close to smack a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and the decorations certainly had 'Kurt Hummel' all over them. Karaoke jukebox complete with smoke machine in a corner, where some members of his football team were unsuccessfully trying to recreate 'Sexy Back' from Justin Timberlake. They were failing miserably, but it made Puck smile to see that all the groups were intermingling. Now that the Cheerio's, football team and Glee were united again there were no more slushie facials, no more problems with the hockey team; everything was just perfect. Bright colored streamers, metallic balloons and a billboard of baby photos. Puck mingled with a couple of the football guys, passing through a throng of Cheerio's to sit with Finn on the couch. Rachel had disappeared into the kitchen, probably to organize more food, the other members of Glee were milling around. Kurt was sitting with Adam being all happy and couple-like, it made Puck smile. Then Puck realized what a tool he looked like with a stupid grin on his face and masked it into a cool expression. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were dancing in the living room in their Cheerio outfits trying to drag Tina up with them. Tina gave in with a shy smile. Artie and Mike were playing the playstation3 and Matt was cheering them on.

"Happy birthday bro," Finn said grinning and Puck grinned back at him.

"Thanks Finn."

"Cake time!" Hannah cried out running to grab Puck's arm and dragged him to the dining room where a cake was waiting with lit candles and Rachel was standing there as well waiting for him. Puck couldn't think of anyone more beautiful when he saw her standing there with the light of the candles shining onto her face, her hand on her enlarged belly the other beckoning him towards her.

"Make a wish Noah," she whispered kissing his cheek and Puck didn't even have to think, he knew what he was wishing for, and he bent down and blew out the candles sending all present into a rendition of 'Happy Birthday To You'. Rachel handed him a knife and Puck placed it on top of the cake ready to cut.

"Don't forget if you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest girl," Finn called out teasingly and a couple of the footballers made catcalls and cheered.

Puck purposefully hit the bottom then turned and pulled Rachel into a loving kiss.

"All right, that's enough of that," Alan grumbled tapping Puck on the shoulder and Puck and Rachel broke away from each other gasping for breath much to the amusement of everyone present, bar Alan Berry of course.

* * *

The footballers and Cheerio's didn't stay too long, just long enough to finish all the food. There was another party going on in town that wasn't as tame as Puck's; not that Puck was offended they left. He would rather finish his night was his Glee friends, than be at a party drinking. Puck's priorities had changed a whole lot in the past six months.

Alan and Richard removed themselves from the house when it hit ten; they had booked a hotel room getaway for the night. Puck was grateful knowing it would have been Richard's idea to give them the house to themselves. Richard was under no delusion that Rachel and Puck weren't being intimate with each other and took pity on them often. Puck could just imagine all the shenanigans he and Rachel could get up to in an empty house. Puck kissed his mom and sister goodbye, and Mr Shue made his exit before Miss Pillsbury and Coach Tanaka. The sight of the last two together created a lot of frowns from the Glee Club.

"I don't get it, Miss P was clearly head over ass for Mr Shue, now he's single and she's sticking with Coach," Puck commented when it was just the Glee kids left and most of the others voiced their firm agreement.

Puck pulled Rachel to sit down on his lap. Finn was sitting next to him and let Rachel put her feet up on his lap and Quinn was seated beside Finn. Adam, Kurt and Mercedes were on the living room floor; Mercedes was painting Kurt's toe nails. Tina was on Artie's lap, Santana was sitting on the floor with Matt's head on her lap, and Brittany was lying down with her head on Matt's stomach while Mike was lying with his head on Brittany's stomach, like a train. Adam had become an honorary member of the Glee Club, even though he could not sing a single bar of music to save his life. Kurt found it cute that he was tone deaf.

"Maybe its loyalty, Coach Tanaka was there for her when Mr Shue couldn't be," Finn reasoned shrugging his shoulders and Kurt slammed a hand in his fist delicately.

"We need to do something about this," he announced with that gleam in his eye that made Puck wary of him. Puck shook his head.

"No more meddling, Finn and Quinn were enough," Puck declined not wanting to get in between the Glee director and his football coach and the girls, aside from Quinn, all gasped glaring at him.

"Shhh..." Rachel nudged him to be quiet looking pointedly at Finn and Finn chuckled.

"I knew it was all a plan to get me and Quinn back together," Finn told them placing an arm around Quinn's shoulders and shifting so that she was nestled under his arm. Quinn looked up at him and grinned.

"Sure you did," Puck teased nudged him and the others laughed.

"I did," Finn persisted in saying, "I just thought it would be rude of me not to accept after you guys went to all that effort."

That set them off laughing again. Santana got to her feet and clapped for their attention.

"We have a special present for the both of you," Santana announced looking at Puck and Rachel secretively and Puck glanced at Rachel wondering if she knew about this but she looked as clueless as he was.

The rest of the club made a big show of blindfolding the two unsuspecting teens and maneuvred them carefully by the stairs to the guestroom that Puck usually occupied when he stayed over. Rachel had been wondering why her dad's had kept the room locked that week. They pulled the blindfolds off.

"Ta da!" Kurt and Mercedes cried out complete with jazz hands and Puck and Rachel stared in awe at the newly decorated baby room.

The walls were pale blue, and there was a white crib and changing table, toy mobiles were dangling over the crib and the closet was open to reveal the tiny outfits handing inside. There was everything they could have ever thought of; chest of drawers filled with nappies and wipes and baby powder, a nappy hamper, pram, car seat, toys and a winnie the pooh night light.

"Everyone helped, and put money in, we had all the stuff delivered during the week and then this afternoon we all came over to set it up when we told Rachel we were setting up your surprise party," Quinn said softly and they all watched Rachel and Puck carefully.

Rachel felt her eyes water and then she started to cry, overwhelmed and humbled by their friends. Puck wasn't taking it any better as he brushed away any stray tears. This was more than either of them could have asked for. Unluckily for Puck, Kurt noticed him trying not to cry.

"Look, Puck is crying man tears," Kurt chuckled, though he too had started crying. Seeing Kurt cry set Mercedes off, who set off Brittany, then Quinn and the four of them formed a group huddle to cry. Santana and Tina just stared at the four of them with disgust.

"Thanks guys, this is..." Puck had no words and the others all just came forward into a group hug. Puck knew this was his best birthday ever.

* * *

Puck was stoked about Puckleberry's nursery for two reasons; number one was that it was a nursery for his son and his son was the bomb, and number two, that meant that Puck got to sleep in Rachel's room because the guestroom no longer existed. Alan had grudgingly allowed him to still sleep over but had requested that the open door policy still apply. Puck didn't really care about the door; all he knew was that he got to spend his nights with his arms wrapped around Rachel. It was waking up in the morning that was the problem. Rachel had to sleep on her side due to her belly, and Puck slept curled around her but in the morning Rachel had a tendency to wiggle against him in a way that Puck found...well extremely sexy. So every morning Puck woke up with morning wood and was unable to do anything about it due to the open door policy. He found himself spending double the time in the shower every morning. One Saturday morning Rachel woke up before him and wiggled against him. Puck tried to think of rainbows, unicorns and Alan Berry to stop himself taking her right then and there.

"Noah," Rachel murmured softly and Puck mumbled distractedly, still trying to think of things other than Rachel.

"Mmm..."

"I have been trying to give you a hint every morning and you never seem to take the bait," Rachel said bluntly, her voice whispered and Puck's eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean?" Puck demanded his voice a harsh whisper and Rachel wiggled against his hardness again and Puck let out a soft groan.

"I'm not wearing underwear; all you have to do is..." Puck cut her off by yanking up the back of her night dress hungrily kissing her neck, that was all the invitation he needed.

Rachel moaned softly. He tugged his sweat pants down urgently and Puck felt that she was already wet for him. Carefully keeping their lower halves under the covers Puck entered her from behind and Rachel sighed with content, arching her back and pressing her butt into him. Puck nearly came right there. Puck slid a hand up under her dress to cup her swollen breasts. Best part about Rachel being pregnant, her boobs were getting huge. Puck started to move behind her, faster and faster and Rachel was grinding back against him loving it. She was making breathy sounds and he was trying hard not to moan. Rachel flattened her back against his chest as he continued to pound into her. He could feel her breasts bouncing up and down in his hands and he squeezed her nipple gently before moving to the other and doing the same.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and Puck removed his hand from her breasts, staying sheathed inside of her and they both pretended to be asleep, grateful that her quilt covered them from the waist down. Alan Berry came shuffling into the doorway and Rachel opened her eyes innocently and perched up on her elbows, trying to act like her boyfriend wasn't inside of her right now. Puck kept his eyes closed and tried not to smirk. If he even looked at Rachel he would burst out laughing.

"Hey pumpkin, you two coming down to breakfast?" Alan asked hesitantly and Rachel shook her head lazily.

"It's Saturday dad, we thought we might sleep in," Rachel declined his offer and Alan looked over at Puck then back at Rachel.

"Okay then; well daddy and I will be downstairs," Alan told her giving a small smile.

Alan moved to leave, then paused and turned to face them. Rachel tried her best to look completely innocent and Alan hesitated a moment and then shut her door behind him.

Puck and Rachel broke into laughter as soon as the door was closed.

"You know, somehow I think he knew what we were doing," Puck murmured with an amused voice and Rachel bucked against him, urging him to continue what he had started. Being pregnant made her horny all the time.

"I guess we aren't as inconspicuous as we thought," Rachel chuckled and Puck turned her head so that he could kiss her before he reclaimed her breasts and finished what he started.

* * *

Puck sat in Glee next to Finn. Rachel had declared it was impossible for her to concentrate while he was next to her, so in Glee Puck had to sit with Finn, and Quinn sat with Rachel. Adam was present sitting quietly in a corner, catching Kurt's eye every once in a while. Mr Shue stood up in front of the group and clasped his hands together the way he did when he had some exciting news.

"For Regional's I was thinking, I know we were going to do The Art of Love, but what do you guys think of Love Heals instead?" Mr Shue suggested and Puck and Finn gave him blank looks. What the heck was 'Love Heals'? Rachel on the other hand was practically brimming with excitement, Kurt too.

"From Rent?" Rachel squealed bouncing in her seat, and Puck took a moment to admire her breasts that were jiggling up and down before he noticed that Matt, Mike, Finn and; even Artie, were all watching her with a dumb expression on their faces. Puck did a quick shoulder punch on all of them and they averted their eyes. He was the only one with the right to ogle his girlfriend.

"I love Rent!" Kurt exclaimed just as delighted, if not more so, than Rachel. Brittany raised her hand and when Mr Shue pointed to her she asked curiously,

"Who is renting something?"

"It's a musical Brittany," Mr Shue explained after taking a moment to absorb her statement and Brittany frowned concentrating.

"Oh," she commented giving a bright smile.

Mike looked over at her fondly, 'Brittany moments' were what Mike loved most about Brittany. Mercedes was patting Kurt's hand, trying to get him to stop squeezing her hand so tightly. She understood they were singing 'Rent' but she needed feeling in her damn hand. Santana and Matt just shrugged, not knowing what Rent was, but they knew if it got Rachel and Kurt this excited then it was sure to be good. Artie and Tina were smiling at each other as Mr Shue handed out the music, pleased to see that they had a duet part together. The more they read the more it became clear that everyone had a duet part.

"I would really like to showcase everyone, I want all of you to sing a part of the song, I want all of you to have your moment," Mr Shue said this with that hopeful face of his, the face that said he believed in each and every one of them. They all knew they were lucky to get a teacher like Mr Shue. Rachel normally would have stood up to make her speech, however with her stomach it was much easier to just stay seated, though she did raise her hand.

"I for one think that this is a wonderful idea, it would certainly take the pressure off me," Rachel agreed actually meaning every word and Puck smiled at her fondly.

"So are we agreed?" Mr Shue asked and the others all grinned at him before cheering loudly.

* * *

"Now I've labeled when to start singing so let's give this a try, and put your own actions into the song, really feel it," Mr Shue encouraged them after giving them a couple of listens of how the song should sound and he moved them into the auditorium to practice it on the stage.

They all stood in a row, as the music started and they began to sing their oooh's. Quinn was first, then Kurt, then Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Finn, Brittany, Mike, Santana, Matt, Tina and last but not least Artie.

"_Like a breath of midnight air, like a lighthouse, like a prayer,"_ Quinn sang sweetly coming forward from the line and looking out into the empty auditorium, occupied only by Mr Shue and Adam of course.  
_  
"Like the flicker and the flare, the sky reveals,_" Kurt took over coming to join her at the front of the stage and then they turned to each other smiling fondly.

"_Like a walk along the shore that you've walked a thousand times before, like the oceans roar,"_ Kurt and Quinn's voices melted together perfectly as they held hands.  
_  
"Love heals," _Quinn finished off the verse as the others started their ooh's again behind her.

Quinn and Kurt moved back with the others as Rachel and Puck stepped forward, Kurt and Quinn joining the others singing backing.

"_There are those who shield their hearts, those who quit before they start,"_ Rachel held her hand to her heart then looked over at Puck lovingly, giving him a smile while mouthing 'I love you'.  
_  
"Who've frozen up the part of them that feels,"_ Puck sang with emotion, knowing exactly how it felt to try and freeze a part of him, to build up his defenses and push people away. Luckily Rachel was his flame and melted down his defenses. Fuck he was turning into a pansy.  
_  
"Don't freeze your heart,"_ everyone whispered in the background.  
_  
"In the dark they've lost their sight, like a ship without a star in the night, but hold on tight,"_ Rachel and Puck wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tightly as they held their final note together.  
_  
"Love heals,"_ everyone came in together and Puck and Rachel moved back into line as Mercedes moved forward with Finn.

"_When you feel like you can't go on,"_ Mercedes strong voice rang out clear as the others sang behind her softly, and she strutted the stage confidently.  
_  
"Love heals."_

"Hold on to love, it'll keep you strong," Mercedes concentrated on her notes, her eyes closing with feeling and Finn looked over at her smiling sweetly. He loved watching Mercedes sing, he really admired her.  
_  
"Love heals."_

"When you feel like you can't go on," Mercedes opened her eyes and looked over at him expectantly.

"_Feel like you can't go on,"_ he sang over her, taking over for the lead.  
_  
"Love heals."_

"Hold on to love, and it will bring you home," Finn put all his emotion into his words, glancing back at Quinn who smiled at him adoringly. Mercedes came to stand next to him, nudging him with her shoulder regaining his attention and they grinned at each other.  
_  
"Love heals when pain's too much to bear,"_ Mercedes and Finn sang out together and then reached out their hands to each other, _"When you reach out your hand, and only the wind is there."_  
_  
"When life's unfair, when things like us, are not to be,"_ Santana and Matt came forward singing their lines together and they were grinning at each other as they sang, like the best friends that they were having a great time singing together. Brittany and Mike came forward to join them, so that all six of them were at the front of the stage.  
_  
"Love heals when you feel so small, like a grain of sand, like nothing at all,"_ Brittany and Mike sang as one gazing at each other with matching looks of infatuation.

The six stepped back into the line as Artie rolled forward with Tina by his side. Her hand was pressed gently to his shoulder, and his hand was on top of hers.  
_  
"When you look out at the sea, that's where love will be, that's where you'll find me, you'll find me," _Tina was gazing down at Artie and he was staring up at her, their words meant for each other as well as the performance. They moved back into line as Mercedes and Rachel stepped forward, the two diva's singing together.

"_If you fear the storm ahead, as you lie, you lie, oh you lie awake in bed, and there's no one,"_ Mercedes' powerful voice struck came strongly and Rachel and Mercedes faced each other as they sang.  
_  
"No one,"_ Rachel echoed as she and Mercedes walked in a circle around each other.  
_  
"No one there to stroke your head,"_ Mercedes sang right back at her and Rachel grinned.  
_  
"And your mind,"_ Rachel took over the lead and it was Mercedes turn to echo.  
_  
"Your mind."_

"Your mind reels," Rachel and Mercedes turned to face the audience taking a couple of steps back to their places in the line.

The others fell silent as Kurt stepped forward by himself.  
_  
"If your face is salty wet, and you're drowning in regret, just...."_ Kurt's voice was crystal clear and really touched their hearts with its honesty.

They all started clapping their hands taking turns to sing little parts in the background as they all sang loudly and proudly, _"don't forget,"_ over and over. They came to stand in a group with Artie in the center and Finn and Puck on either side of him. Puck had his arm around Rachel's waist and she was holding hands with Kurt who had an arm around Mercedes shoulders. Brittany and Santana were hugging each other, while Matt and Mike were hanging off each other, Tina and Quinn were holding hands and Quinn was under Finn's arm snugly. They grouped together to bring the song to the end.  
_  
"Love heals."_  
_  
"When you feel like you can't go on,"_ Artie busted out looking back at his friends who were all smiling and singing, bouncing along to the music.  
_  
"Love heals."_  
_  
"Love, love is gonna carry you home," _Puck sang out proudly hugging Rachel close to him and she laughed looking over at Kurt who rolled his eyes at their mushy behavior.  
_  
"Love heals."_  
_  
"When you feel like, when you feel like you can't go on,"_ Artie sang again and Finn clapped a hand down on Artie's shoulder leaning over to sing with him.  
_  
"Love heals."_  
_  
"Hold onto love and it will lead you home,"_ Finn finished off his part and then the group all took deep breaths and prepared themselves for the end of the song as they sung with all their might at the top of their lungs.  
_  
"Love... heals!"_

Mr Shue was staring at them in awe when the song was over, then he grinned over at Adam who just had a look of wonder on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, I think we have our Regional's number."

The group cheered loudly in response.

* * *

**AN: Phew, super long chapter. Well let me know what you think. That means REVIEW BITCHES! LOL**

**Thank you all so much for reading and putting me on story alerts and author alerts etc, you guys are the shit, seriously. And you make my day.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: (Well...here's the thing, it's not even close to being finished. Usually they are but this one not so much. So I'll tell you what I think is going to be in it, but whether it actually eventuates is a whole other story.) Kurt has an elaborate plan involving an unsuspecting Puck, Finn and Puck get outsmarted by Kurt, Rachel and Puck have a baby moment, Rachel gets her baby shower (mentioned super briefly), and the dress rehearsal for Regionals where its drama-drama, but this time not involving Finn, Quinn, Rachel or Puck. The other Gleeks make a firm appearance.**

**P.S. Super stoked for Sectionals' tomorrow!!! (I live in OZ and have to watch it online Thursday night). If you are watching it tonight, please send me a summary and let me know what to expect. Come on Puckleberry! LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I would never be so cruel as to make you guys wait till April 13 for the next episode LOL. I also don't own 'you'll never walk alone', obviously.**

**AN: Yes you read the title right, the mohawk is making a comeback baby, oh yeah!**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 19 – The Return of the Mohawk  
**  
Puck awoke one morning to the sound of someone knocking obscenely loud on the front door. Rachel shifted under his arm in annoyance.

"Noah it's for you," she muttered sleepily and Puck looked over at her rubbing the sleep from his eyes. How did she know it was for him? Rachel nudged him with her leg, "Go."

A little freaked out by the fact that pregnancy was also giving Rachel psychic abilities, Puck slid out of bed and wearing only his sweats trudged down the stairs to the front door. Puck swung the door open to see Finn, Kurt, Matt and Mike standing there grinning at him.

"Guys, it's way too early for this," Puck muttered yawning but his eyes snapped open when Kurt shoved a sock in his mouth.

"Get him!" Kurt cried out and Finn moved first grabbing Puck's arms and trapping them behind his back as Matt and Mike tackled his legs out from under him.

They forced him onto his stomach while he struggled to break free, unable to call for help due to someone's sock in his mouth. Puck prayed to high heaven they were clean. Kurt came around and tied Puck's hands behind his back with rope, and then they tied his ankles together. Puck spat out the sock and sighed, ceasing to struggle knowing it was futile. His friends were idiots. They picked him up and triumphantly carried him out to Artie's van where Artie and his dad were waiting, throwing Puck in the back before taking off. Puck lay there on the floor of the van and didn't bother to point out how many road rules they were breaking. Dating Rachel had turned him into someone with a sense of propriety.

"So where are you taking me?" he asked calmly and the others grinned, proud of themselves for pulling off his kidnapping.

"You are getting a haircut," Kurt announced importantly and Puck stared at him in disbelief. They went through that whole charade of kidnapping him just to take him to get his hair cut? Puck thought it once before and he thought it again, his friends were idiots.

"And that meant you had to kidnap and hogtie me?" Puck asked incredulously and Kurt looked down at him haughtily shrugging.

"Well it is certainly more fun," Kurt informed him and Matt and Mike sniggered. Puck was glad they were enjoying themselves because once he got free he was going to be kicking some serious ass.

"You belong to us for all of today," Artie called out from somewhere near his feet.

"But Rachel..." Puck's mind automatically moved to Rachel and the baby and that she would have to go a day without him there.

"Happily agreed, she is sick of you moping around the house," Kurt filled in for him rolling his eyes and Puck frowned.

"We get that you are going to be a dad, but that doesn't mean you have to stop being a kid," Finn spoke up with his pearls of wisdom and Puck looked up at his best friend and rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine, you can take these ropes off, I won't try and escape back to Rachel," Puck promised and after hesitating a moment the boys untied him. Puck rubbed his wrists absently then asked, "Can I call her at least?"

"Bro you are so whipped," Finn laughed shaking his head and Puck punched him in the shoulder before breaking out into laughter as well.

* * *

Puck admired his new haircut in the mirror. The sight of his newly returned Mohawk nearly brought a tear to his eye. Kurt huffed in the background.

"I still say you should have gone with the short and spiky look," Kurt muttered, upset that he hadn't gotten his own way.

The hairdresser, who was pretty and in her mid twenties, stood behind him admiring her handiwork, and also the young man who sat in the chair. She liked what she saw.

"You really pull that look off," she complimented him, flirting ever so slightly but Puck didn't even notice; well he did notice but he definitely wasn't interested.

"I know," Puck said feeling more like his old self already and the hairdresser smiled prettily.

Finn, Artie, Mike and Matt were across the road at the arcade playing video games and Kurt was reading through a magazine critically. Puck stood up and moved over to the desk to pay and the hairdresser leaned across the counter making sure her top dipped. Puck didn't even glance down.

"So any special plans for today?" she asked taking the card he handed her and swiping it through the machine. She was taking her sweet time.

"You will have to ask my friends, I'm just along for the ride," Puck said shrugging as he typed in his PIN number quickly, not liking how close the hairdresser was coming to him over the counter top.

"Well," his hairdresser ripped the receipt off and handed it to him making sure their hands touched before she whispered, "I might have something for you to _do_ if you were interested."

Puck smirked.

"I'm not, thanks for the haircut," he assured her, and then he looked at Kurt and jerked his head to the exit, "Come on Beyonce."

The hairdresser looked from Kurt to Puck and her mouth widened in understanding as Kurt threw down his magazine and sauntered over.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were a couple," the hairdresser apologized and Kurt looked at Puck in surprise while Puck shook his head in exasperation.

Turn a woman down and of course, you're gay. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Puck really couldn't be bothered correcting her outrageous assumption, instead he wrapped an arm around Kurt and fluttered his fingers at the hairdresser as he and Kurt left the store. Once they were out of the door Kurt grabbed Puck's hand between his thumb and pointed finger and removed the offending item from his shoulders.

"I don't appreciate being used to fend women off you," Kurt growled poking him in the side and Puck frowned. He wished the girls and Kurt would stop poking him...ah crap that sounded bad, luckily he didn't say it out loud. Kurt strutted off down the street and Puck jogged to catch up to him.

"Sorry Kurt I didn't mean to use you as my human shield," he apologized and Kurt paused and turned to him a small smile on his face.

"Rachel and the baby has been so good for you, the old Puck wouldn't have apologized to me in a million years," Kurt commented and Puck felt a little embarrassed to be receiving compliments like that. He loved Rachel and Puckleberry, but he still liked being a badass as well. Puck hoped Kurt wouldn't reveal how much of a softy Puck had become.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry," Puck apologized again quietly and Kurt smiled.

"Apology accepted."

"So where to next?" Puck asked wanting to change the subject and Kurt grimaced.

"Somewhere I really don't want to be," Kurt grimaced and Puck gave a grin. That meant it involved something manly. The day was looking better already.

* * *

Kurt shrieked as Puck's paintball got him right in the thigh. Puck burst out into laughter at the sight of Kurt hopping around on one leg cursing him profusely. Today was turning out to be quite an awesome day, first a haircut and now paintball and after the guys were talking about hitting up Pizza Hut for a feast. Puck spun only to have Finn's paintball hit him square in the chest, winding him slightly. Puck narrowed his eyes at Finn, raising his gun.

"Your ass is mine Hudson!" Puck growled and Finn gave a goofy grin, preparing to run.

"Oh the images," Kurt sighed a little dreamily and Puck and Finn both turned to him in shock. Kurt grinned and shot both of them in the chest before darting off under the cover of trees.

Puck and Finn turned to each other, horrified that they had been tricked by Kurt Hummel.

"Let's get him," they said at the same time and then ran off after Kurt, unfortunately they were ambushed by Mike who was part of Kurt's team.

They had decided to work in pairs; Artie and Puck, Kurt and Mike and Matt and Finn. Kurt cackled in the distance as Puck and Finn were attacked by Mike who was a surprisingly good shot, and then Kurt joined in shooting them with gusto. Puck wondered where the hell Artie was, Artie was supposed to be his backup.

"Retreat!" Puck yelled turning tail and Finn raced after him, even though they weren't on the same team. They ran into Artie and Matt who were busy shooting each other, laughing.

"Where were you man? We just got hammered; by Kurt!" Puck yelled at Artie who turned to him looking a little guilty for not being there to have his back.

"You were outsmarted by Kurt," Kurt corrected them from somewhere hidden and Puck turned and shot off a paintball in the general direction of Kurt's voice and Kurt shrieked again.

A loud horn rang out indicating that their allotted time was over, and Puck, Finn, Artie and Matt raced back to the meeting area to find Kurt and Mike already there. Kurt was grinning with content. He had only been hit once and that was by Puck, the others were covered in multi-colored paint. It was clear to all that Kurt and Mike were the winners. The group then headed to the nearest Pizza Hut to hit up the buffet. Puck couldn't remember the last time he had hung out with the guys just like this. They laughed and joked, talked about school and football and Glee. After eating their fill they dropped him back at Rachel's house and Puck, got out the car and stopped to look back at them.

"Thank you for today guys," Puck said clenching his fist and hitting each of the guys in turn, even Kurt joined in.

Puck was glad for friends like these.

* * *

Noah woke up one night to find Rachel missing from their bed. Worried, he threw back the sheets and swung his legs out of bed listening for any sounds of her. He could hear a soft voice singing from the nursery and Noah moved to stand in the doorway of the nursery seeing Rachel sitting on the rocking chair staring blankly out of the window. She was singing 'Sweet Caroline' softly, her hands around her stomach. Noah was alarmed to see the tears running down her face. He slowly came around to crouch in front of her.

"What's going on babe?" he asked softly wiping the tears from her cheek and Rachel's chest started heaving and her breathing became choked and ragged.

"I can't sleep, I'm having a nervous breakdown," she told him pressing a hand to her chest and Puck didn't know exactly what that meant. He sort of hoped she would just cry; he had a lot of practice comforting her when she cried, but this empty stare and silent tears was something else. Something he was so not prepared for, and it terrified him.

"Okay," Noah said softly trying to be understanding and Rachel tightly clutched his hands in hers; it was shaking.

"What if I can't do this Noah? What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I never become a star? What if this is the best my life is every going to be, a mother at sixteen stuck in Lima forever," Rachel started talking faster and faster and her voice started getting high pitched, and Noah realized that she had been freaking herself out. He silently cursed himself for not seeing sooner.

"Rach, seriously, you can do this, I know you can. Just the fact that you are Rachel Berry means you can do this. You aren't alone, you have me and your dads and my mom and the Gleeks," Noah reminded her, speaking slowly so that she could take in everything he said and Rachel's eyes started to look calmer. Noah stood and pulled her to stand with him so that he could wrap his arms around her, brushing his lips across her forehead. He whispered in her ear, "I love you Rachel. We can do this babe; we're getting out of here. You, me and Puckleberry, we're going places."

He said it with so much conviction Rachel couldn't help but believe him and she felt herself relax for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

Puck cornered Kurt the next day at school at Kurt's locker. Surprisingly Adam wasn't with him; usually those two were joined at the hip. Whoa a mental image Puck didn't want to revisit; ever. Adam came striding up the halls stopping to give Puck the 'guy nod' and drop a kiss on Kurt's lips before heading to his class saying he would see them at lunch. It was still kind of weird to see Adam and Kurt kiss but Puck was getting used to it.

"I need your help," Puck didn't beat around the bush and Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm intrigued, continue," Kurt invited him while primping himself in his locker mirror. Puck hadn't met a guy who loved his reflection more than Kurt Hummel.

"Rachel's been a little depressed lately, she needs some cheering up," Puck was at a loss for how to cheer her up and Kurt heard the quiet desperation in Puck's voice. He held up his hand.

"Say no more, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Kurt," Puck said meaning it and Kurt gave him a salute before heading off to class.

Puck trudged to class, still worrying and Finn gave him a look when he sat down next to him. Quinn was in the class too but she was sitting beside Brittany and they were chattering about some new formation Coach Sylvester was having them try. Puck was glad to see that Quinn looked almost completely recovered. She still lived with Miss Pillsbury, her parents had offered to let her move back home but Quinn had refused. Quinn looked happier, she smiled more now, Puck was glad.

"What's wrong bro?" Finn asked him and Puck shook his head. He didn't know whether he wanted to talk about this with Finn of all people; even though Finn had more of a reason to be wary of Puck when it came to girlfriends. Puck figured he had to speak to someone and Finn always had a way of making Puck feel better. Plus they were getting closer as friends again and Puck really wanted his best friend back.

"Rachel's doubting herself about being a mother," Puck muttered, resting his notebook on the table, and then he sighed, "I really want to cheer her up."

"Rachel's easy to cheer up," Finn commented grinning and Puck resisted the urge to punch him, not liking how Finn knew how to cheer Rachel up when Puck had no idea. Finn looked pleased with himself as he pointed out quite simply, "through music. We should sing her a song."

It was moments like these when Puck realized that Finn was not as dumb as he looked.

"Brittany, can I copy your answers?" Finn asked the blonde cheerleader next to him and Brittany handed over her piece of paper covered in love hearts, rainbows and random words that Puck was sure had nothing to do with history. Finn took her answers thankfully and started copying them down. Quinn caught Puck's eye and rolled her own eyes.

Finn wasn't as dumb as he looked; but he sure wasn't smart either.

* * *

Rachel sat on the bleachers watching the football team practice for the game Friday night. Her eyes followed Puck around the field, her gaze fixed on his number 20. She was still feeling slightly depressed by her situation. She loved Noah, she truly did, but the closer her due date came the more she started to freak out about having to take care of a baby at sixteen. Not only that but Rachel was starting to notice the looks she was getting; from kids at school, from teachers, strangers in the street, they all looked at her face taking in her age, then her pregnant belly and then their faces would turn to pity. They were pitying her. Rachel took a deep breath. She was Rachel Berry; she refused to wallow in self pity.

"There you are," a voice called up to her and Rachel realized that Quinn was walking up the bleachers towards her, flanked by Brittany and Santana who were both grinning at her.

"Hey guys," Rachel greeted them trying to sound upbeat and Quinn bit her lip at the lack of enthusiasm Rachel's voice had.

"Come with us," Brittany commanded holding out her hand and Rachel took it without question. She trusted all the Glee members with her life.

"Where are we going?" Rachel queried as the three carefully led her down the stairs. Rachel waved at Puck who just waved back, confirming he could see she was in capable hands. Behind her back Santana gave Puck the thumbs up that operation 'Cheer Up Rachel' was in play.

"No questions, I am under strict instruction to transport you," Quinn quipped giggling before pretending to seal her lips and throw away the key. Brittany did the same while Santana placed an arm around Rachel's shoulders grinning.

"First you are going to get ice cream, and then a mani and pedi and after that...well that's a surprise."

* * *

Rachel was feeling much happier by the time the three Cheerio's drove her home. The ice cream had been divine, and her toenails and fingernails were painted an adorable color pink. It was fairly late, around six. They could hear Disney music filtering throughout the Berry house and Rachel paused to look at them curiously.

"What is all this?" Rachel asked in wonder as they reached her front door and Kurt opened the door wearing a bright blue shirt and a smile answering her question for her as he tugged her into the house.

"Your baby shower darling."

Rachel walked into the house and gasped in awe. Balloons were literally everywhere, covering the floor, hanging up around the room. There were photos of her and Puck as little kids up everywhere, streamers, a pile of presents, tables with food, and in the middle of the living room were the girls of Glee along with some extra visitors; Dianna, Hannah and Miss P.

"He...here's the guest of honor, lets ge...get started!" Tina clapped her hands for attention and Rachel found herself moved onto the couch in the living room as the games began.

First they all tried to guess how big Rachel's belly was with a piece of string. Brittany had a piece much too long and Rachel had to laugh at Brittany's crestfallen expression when she realized how way off she was. Hannah won that game. The next game was hosted by Mercedes, guess the baby food flavor, and Dianna and Kurt tied. The last game was a board of baby photos of everyone at the party and they had to guess which baby picture was which person. Miss P won that game. Rachel hadn't had this much fun in all her life. She had never really known what it was like to have girlfriends and mother figures and Rachel just felt completely blessed to know these women, and one man. Rachel was giggling and eating cake when her dad's arrived home.

"Why are you always here? Don't you have homes to go to?" Alan Berry complained jokingly when he walked into his house to find it full of teenage girls, Kurt and Dianna and Miss P.

Richard hushed his partner and hurried to greet Dianna and Miss P inviting them into the kitchen for some wine and the two women accepted their offer. Rachel stood up to hug her dad's hello then she checked the clock. Puck should have been home already.

"Take a seat Rach," Mercedes called to her and Rachel did so obediently. One by one they brought the presents over to her.

"This is from me and Kurt," Mercedes explained handing her one gift and Rachel ripped it open to find a collection of designer baby clothes. Rachel gave a one armed hug to Mercedes then Kurt.

"We bought them online," Kurt added standing over her and eyeing the clothes greedily, "They are the latest designs, Puckleberry will the best dressed baby in all of Lima."

"This i...is from m...me," Tina came forward next with a square looking present and Rachel opened the present to see a Baby Album and a baby's first year calendar. Rachel was overwhelmed already. She felt herself start to cry happy tears as she hugged Tina.

"And this is from moi," Quinn announced handing Rachel a simple white bath filled with products for baby bath time and Rachel hugged her thankfully.

"This is from me," Santana interrupted the pair and Rachel peeled back the wrapping paper to see a soft blanky with a rabbit toy attached.

Santana took the blanky and held it up and everyone ooohed and aaahhed at 'Puckleberry' embroidered into the blanky.

"Santana, it's perfect," Rachel was hard out sobbing now as she hugged Santana and Brittany came forward with her present.

"And this is from me," Brittany handed over her gift and Rachel opened it to reveal a couple of baby books that she could read to the baby.

"These are my favorites," Brittany whispered to Rachel like they were sharing a secret and Rachel smiled fondly.

"This is from me and my mom," Hannah came running at her and thrust the blue giant bunny into Rachel's arms and Rachel snuggled into the soft toy. Hannah leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss. Dianna came hurrying from the kitchen to kiss her cheek too.

"Last but not least, this is from me," Miss P gave Rachel her present and Rachel opened it to find a couple of blankets, baby singlets and new born toys. Rachel thanked Miss P, before getting to her feet, feeling her heart swell with joy.

"Thank you so much everyone, you don't know how much this means to me, how much it means to have you all here," Rachel gushed, making her speech and the Gleeks surrounded her into a group hug.

There was a knock on the front door and the whole party froze then turned to Rachel, secretive smiles on all their faces.

"Rachel, that's for you," Quinn said knowingly and Rachel gave a smile as she waddled to the front door and swung it open to reveal Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, Artie and Mr Shue standing there looking like a barbershop quartet, except there were six of them, but they were all dressed in matching pants and button shirts. Mr Shue gave the signal and the group erupted into an acapella song that brought tears to Rachel's eyes.

_When you walk through a storm  
__Hold your head up high  
__And don't be afraid, of the dark  
__At__ the end of the storm, is a golden sky  
__And the sweet silver song of a lark_

_Walk on through the wind,  
Walk on through the rain,  
Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown.  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone._

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone_.

They had barely finished the song when Rachel flung her arms around Noah's neck and kissed him with everything she felt for him. It took some not so subtle coughs to finally part them, but looking in each other's eyes Noah and Rachel were hopeful that everything would work out. They weren't walking this path alone.

"Hey is there any cake left?" Matt interrupted Puck and Rachel's moment and everyone burst into laughter except Matt. When no one answered him he folded his arms across his chest, "Seriously, is there cake left or not?"

* * *

"So how much of this was your doing?" Rachel asked him as she led the way up the stairs after everyone had left and Noah smirked as his eyes remained on her butt as she walked. They made their way into their room and Noah shut the door behind them. Alan had relaxed the open door policy; especially considering what happened that one morning.

"Baby shower was Kurt's idea, song for you was Finn's, I came up with the song choice and Mr Shue assisted in pulling us from our classes today so that we could rehearse," Noah explained what they had gotten up to today without her knowing and Rachel placed a gentle kiss on his lips. They both changed into their pajamas; well Rachel changed into a nightdress, Noah preferred to go commando since they had a closed door option now. Rachel couldn't stop her eyes raking lustily over his tanned form. They snuggled into bed together and Rachel lay on her side facing him, her legs tangling with his.

"Thank you Noah, I love you," Rachel told him lovingly and Noah pressed a kiss to her forehead, his hand moving to rest on her stomach.

"I love you more," Noah murmured back and Rachel grinned cheekily.

"Not possible," she retorted, a challenge in her voice and Noah chuckled caressing her cheek with his hand before telling her fondly,

"Shut up Berry."

* * *

One week to Regional's and everyone was on edge. Rachel was coming up to seven months now and her stomach looked like she had shoved a beach ball up her dress. She was finding it a lot harder to keep standing for long periods and dancing was becoming more difficult but Rachel was adamant that they were winning Regional's and she strove to do the best she could in every song. Puck had once made the mistake of trying to tell her that maybe she should sit out one or two of the songs; he had spent a couple of nights on the couch much to Alan's amusement, and was nursing a sore foot due to Rachel stamping on it with her hard soled shoes.

"This is the dress rehearsal, and I am handing out costumes, so put them on, no questions," Kurt commanded importantly strolling around the room to hand out his creations.

Puck stared down at the costume Kurt had just given him. Finn and Matt where undoing their pants to change into the costume and so Puck started to do the same but was stopped by Mercedes scream of alarm.

"Puck stop!"

Puck paused undoing his pants and frowned.

"What? I'm wearing underwear," he retorted grumpily. He had learned his lesson from the last dress rehearsal. Apparently he was the only guy who liked going commando and everyone bar Rachel hadn't appreciated seeing his junk.

"No girls can be in the room when you take off your pants, it's a new Glee Club rule," Brittany announced perkily from where she stood with Santana pulling on their dresses. Santana and Brittany smirked at each other, sharing an amused glance with Tina and Mercedes.

"Huh?"

Puck scratched his head in confusion. Rachel came in having heard Brittany's announcement and she rolled her eyes coming over to kiss his lips. Puck's hand automatically went to the rise of her belly caressing it gently. No matter how many times a day he touched it, he couldn't get enough.

"The joke is that you are such a baby making machine that you can get a girl pregnant just by taking off your pants," Rachel explained with a smirk and it was Puck's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go change in the bathroom," Puck huffed and stormed off to the bathroom. He was pleasantly surprised by Rachel coming in after him. She undid his pants for him pushing them down, adding her underwear to his pants and Noah popped her on the counter, already turned on, as he started kissing her neck. Sex at school at the Glee dress rehearsal with his pregnant sophomore girlfriend in the men's room, Noah didn't know whether to be impressed with himself or disgusted. Rachel moaned when his hand slid between her legs, stroking her gently.

"What about the new Glee Club rule?" Noah asked her softly, smirking against her neck and Rachel chuckled.

"I'm already pregnant, doesn't apply to me," she retorted offhandedly and Noah laughed at her sneakiness. Noah knew he loved this girl.

* * *

After her tryst with Noah, Rachel sat quietly on a toilet watching as the others busied around readying themselves for the dress rehearsal. Kurt had already done her makeup and hair, all she had to do was put on her dress and she would be done. Brittany was sitting on top of the sink shaving her legs, she looked kind of awkward perched there but she was making it work. The girl had great balance but Rachel supposed that came from standing atop a pyramid every week.

"Kurt this is the ladies room," Santana huffed trying to get a spot in front of the mirror and Kurt raised an eyebrow at her haughtily.

"And?"

"Nothing your majesty," Santana muttered moving to another mirror and Kurt smiled smugly.

"Quinn, I love that color on you," Kurt commented glancing at Quinn in the mirror and she fluttered her eyelashes at his reflection, showcasing the green eye shadow.

"Thanks Kurtie," Quinn said breezily, like it was no surprise. It really wasn't, Quinn looked beautiful in everything and she knew it.

"Damn Tina, don't you have any color in here?" Mercedes cursed rummaging through Tina's make up bag and Tina shrugged. She seemed distracted. Rachel had noticed lately that Tina seemed more on edge. At first Rachel had chalked it up to Nationals being less than a week away, but Tina didn't seem to have any worries while in Glee.

"Is something wrong Tina?" Rachel asked hesitantly and Tina looked over at her.

"I don't really have a stutter," Tina blurted out and the whole bathroom fell silent. Tina blushed under their close scrutiny and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't understand," Rachel finally said and Tina sighed sinking to the bathroom floor.

"When I was a freshman I was too afraid to talk to anyone so I pretended to have a stutter in class so the teachers wouldn't call on me. My first day of school some jocks heard and made fun of me," Tina paused here and Rachel rolled her eyes knowing that it had to have been Puck, Tina gave a small smile, "Artie came rolling over, he stood up for me. He said that we should be friends because 'us freaks need to stick together' and I was happy because I had a friend. I didn't want to lose him by confessing that I didn't have a stutter."

It was so odd hearing Tina speak without stuttering.

"So you've been pretending to have a stutter for two years?" Santana asked in disbelief wondering what else the Glee Club were hiding from each other. Being in Glee was better than a soap opera.

"Should I tell Artie?" Tina asked them and Quinn nodded firmly.

"Tina, if there is one thing that I have learned from all this it is that secrets don't stay secrets for very long, you should tell him," Quinn told her wisely and Rachel nodded.

"What if he hates me?" Tina gasped worriedly and Quinn shrugged.

"That's the risk I guess."

"We'll support you Tina," Kurt assured her patting her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"You have to tell him," Mercedes told her and Tina looked at all the other girls who all nodded their agreement. Tina took a deep breath. No more lies.

* * *

Rachel stood anxiously waiting outside the choir room. Inside Tina was telling Artie the secret she had been hiding from him for two years. The girls had informed their other halves the serious news and now all ten Glee members were seated in the hall outside the choir room waiting to see what happened next. Puck and Finn were sitting side by side on the floor, with Matt and Mike next to them, absently tossing a football up and down the line. Santana sat next to Mike resting her head on his shoulder, Rachel was leaning against the wall knowing if she tried to sit she would have trouble getting back up, Mercedes and Kurt were flipping absently through Mercedes design book while Quinn and Brittany whispered to each other softly. The door swung open and everyone froze as Artie came rolling out of the room. He looked incredibly angry. He didn't pause his momentum, he just continued down the hall not sparing a glance at anyone.  
Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt moved to go after him but Finn stopped them.

"I'll go," he offered getting to his feet and brushing off his pants, "I think I can relate."

Tina's soft sobs came from the choir room and the girls plus Kurt ran in to comfort her and Finn looked down at the guys.

"Come on, let's try and talk some sense into him," Finn told them jerking his head in the direction that Artie went and Puck, Matt and Mike all got to their feet and followed after Finn. They found Artie sitting under a tree just staring out into the distance. When he heard them approach he discreetly wiped any evidence of tears from his face. Puck tossed the football up and caught it awkwardly hoping this wouldn't turn into a big guy cry session. His badassness was in enough jeopardy as it was.

"She lied to me, for two years," Artie said to them, not bothering to look at them and Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike all looked at each other, wondering which of them should go first. When no one else moved Puck ran a hand through his hawk.

"She did it because she likes you Artie," Puck pointed out and Artie finally looked up at him, pain in his eyes.

"And that makes it right?" Artie asked in disbelief and Puck shrugged looking down at the ground. He never claimed to be good at this touchy feely stuff. Puck looked over to Finn passing over the baton metaphorically.

"At least she told you the truth man, she wanted to be honest with you, she wanted to be real with you," Finn was way better with getting in touch with feelings and expressing them. Artie looked thoughtful.

"That's an admirable quality," Matt added nodding his head seriously and Mike punched his arm.

"Dude stop reading your mom's word of the day calendar," he hissed and Matt rubbed his arm indignantly.

"I didn't, I stole the line from Rachel," he retorted smartly and Mike rolled his eyes turning to Artie.

"Tina is a cool chick Artie, so she lied about a stutter, big deal. That doesn't change who she is, that doesn't change that she's suffered through slushie attacks that she didn't have to just to be friends with you. And dude? She's like, head over heels for you, you don't want to throw away a good thing," Mike made his speech looking very impassioned. Artie was staring up at him, taking in his words seriously.

Puck, Finn and Matt looked over at Mike in surprise. He was good for a pep talk. They would keep that in mind the next time their team was down in football. Artie glanced down at his hands, still not saying a word and Finn sighed thinking that they weren't getting through to him.

"Look we aren't asking you to get back together with her, we are just saying that she did the right thing telling you, so at least give her a chance, at least try to forgive her," Finn pleaded then he shrugged and added, "Besides, there are worse things she could have lied about."

Awkward.

"You guys are right, thanks. I love her, I'm not turning my back on us," Artie agreed and the guys all grinned at each other, happy to have been able to help. A silence fell over them and Puck decided to diffuse the awkward moment.

"Can we talk about something manly now before we all grow vaginas?" he asked and Finn laughed clapping him on the back, Artie even smiled and Matt and Mike burst into laughter turning Artie's chair around and heading back to rehearsal.

When they reached the choir room they found all the girls and Kurt crowded around Tina. Artie purposely pushed himself towards her and the other Glee members parted like the Red Sea to let him through. When he reached her, Artie hesitantly took her hand but said nothing and Tina broke down into tears and cried onto his shoulder. They weren't perfect, but it was a start.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Mr Shue asked strolling into the choir room to find the group in half done make up, and all the girls and Kurt a little teary eyed while the boys looked uncomfortable and Mr Shue sighed with resignation, "Is someone else pregnant?"

* * *

**AN: Poor Mr Shue having to deal with his sexually active student's lol damn that was a long ass chapter. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Quinn and Finn go to Rachel and Puck for some advice. And the team head to Regionals. I haven't written much else so I'm not sure what goes on, but I do know one of the Glee kids (not a boy) punches someone. And I am pretty sure that Quinn and Finn try and get some hanky panky in while they are at Regionals, though, I haven't written that yet. I'm sure the other Glee kids would love to get involved helping them defile each other. They all like to be up in each others business and what not.**

**REVIEW BITCHES! Thank you so much to everyone who put me on alerts and reviews. You guys are the sunshine in my day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**AN: I didn't originally plan for the kids reactions to Mr Shue's infamous 'Is someone else pregnant?' to be in the story but you guys requested and so I caved into peer pressure and added it in.**

**Don't say I never do anything for you!!!!**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 20 – Operation Bang-a-rama**

The kids all stared at Mr Shue following his question and then Puck smirked placing an arm around the closest girl, who happened to be Mercedes.

"You know me Mr Shue, I'm a Grade A stud. I got Mercedes preggers as well, figured I would go for the trifecta," Puck joked sleazily and Mercedes elbowed him in the ribs causing him to release her to nurse his throbbing side. The girl had quite an arm on her.

Mr Shue looked horrified and was shocked speechless not realizing that Puck was making a joke. The others all hid their smiles waiting to see how long it would take Mr Shue to work out it was a joke; it didn't look like he would be getting it any time soon.

"You cheated on Rachel? Dude that is so not cool," Matt blurted out as he jumped to his feet, his chest puffed up ready to defend Rachel's honor.

Even if Puck was his bro, you did not cheat on your pregnant girlfriend. Matt was ready to do some ass kicking, even though he knew that in a fight, Puck would probably be the one kicking his ass. Either way, Matt was ready to fight. Mr Shue glanced frantically over at Rachel who was rolling her eyes at Puck and Mercedes, clearly not finding the joke as funny as everyone else.

"It's a joke Matt," Santana sighed annoyed with him for ruining their mischief as she grabbed his arm and dragged him back down to sit beside her which he did sheepishly.

"But the sentiment was very sweet," Rachel hastened to assure him when she saw Matt's sad expression. Matt perked up at her compliment. Mr Shue looked like he was much more relaxed and Mercedes turned to Puck raising an eyebrow.

"Honey there is no way you would ever get a chance to touch this," Mercedes told Puck haughtily though she was grinning ear to ear.

"Come on my dark chocolate momma, you know you want this," Puck cajoled reaching for her and Mercedes laughed ducking behind Kurt for protection. Kurt grinned with anticipation and held his arms wide to Puck who paused his advancement.

"You can hug me, I don't mind," Kurt assured him, winking and Puck dropped his arms.

"I'm going to tell Adam that you are a pervert," Puck threatened Kurt jokingly and Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do it, it's not something he doesn't already know," Kurt replied confidently and Puck slapped a hand to his face.

"Ugh, mental picture."

Kurt smiled smugly. Puck retreated to sit with Rachel who had a look on her face that said 'serves you right'. Puck didn't know when he would learn that challenging Kurt was never a good idea, the boy looked like an innocent angel but he was devious and slightly evil. Mr Shue took a seat on his chair relieved by the revelation.

"For a second there I thought we were going to have another Jerry Springer type Glee Drama," Mr Shue chuckled with relief, but none of his kids laughed with him so he asked, "So what did happen?"

"A Jerry Springer type Glee Drama," Finn used Mr Shue's own words and Mr Shue eyed his group of kids warily.

"Do I really want to know?" Mr Shue asked hesitantly and Mike raised his hand.

"Abbreviated version is Tina doesn't have a stutter," Mike gave him the short version and Mr Shue couldn't help looking over at Tina who was sitting besides Artie and Tina shrugged giving an apologetic smile.

"Chicks huh?" Artie quipped nudging her and Mr Shue just shook his head. There was no way he was getting involved in anymore teenage drama, he wasn't sure his heart could take it.

* * *

Puck jogged into the Berry household and found Alan running on his treadmill watching a cooking channel on TV. He and Alan had started to get along really well now although sometimes Alan would just glare at him, mostly when he touched Rachel.

"Hey Alan," Puck called out and Alan just waved a hand at him.

Puck made his way up the familiar stairs and wandered into Rachel's room. She wasn't there. Puck frowned; she hadn't told him she was going anywhere today. They were driving to Regional's that weekend, and he knew Rachel wouldn't risk going out in the rain that had been pouring all day for fear of ruining her voice. Puck just came home from a shift at work.

"Noah is that you?" Rachel's voice drifted to him from the bathroom and Noah was immediately alarmed. She sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong babe?" Puck asked her walking into the bathroom to find Rachel seated in a warm bath, a razor hanging limply in her hand and her leg awkwardly resting on the edge of the tub.

"I'm so fat I can't even shave my legs," she pouted as tears came down her face.

Rachel had wanted to do one thing today and she couldn't even bend far enough over to shave her own legs because her stomach was in the way. Noah chuckled taking the razor from her before sitting down on the toilet lid that was next to the bath.

"Come here you," he said leaning over to pull Rachel's leg closer to him. Without any other words, Puck set about shaving her legs. Rachel lay back in the bath and sighed. She was damn lucky, and now she would be lucky with smooth legs. It was a win for both of them.

* * *

Rachel was making sure she was packing the essentials for their trip to Regional's when she heard a knock on her front door and opened it up to find Quinn standing there. Rachel smiled warmly.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" Quinn asked a serious look on her face and Rachel nodded moving aside to let Quinn in, wondering what it was that had Quinn looking so serious.

Rachel's dads were out at a business dinner and Puck was at football practice, though he would probably be home soon. The two girls sat down on the couch. Rachel waited for Quinn to speak and Quinn looked down at her hands as she blushed a little before revealing the purpose of her visit.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to you but Finn and I are thinking about having sex," Quinn revealed softly and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Congratulations?" Rachel said hesitantly wondering why Quinn was telling her this. Quinn actually gave a small giggle at the confused look on Rachel's face.

"Thanks but I just wanted...you know...advice, so that it will be good for both of us," Quinn was skipping around her words awkwardly and Rachel just stared at her. Quinn wanted Rachel's advice about sex? Rachel was both flattered and a little freaked out.

"You've had sex," Rachel reminded her needlessly and Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel felt very uncomfortable, considering that Puck had slept with Quinn and been her first as well as Rachel's.

"I was drunk and barely remember it, I want my first time with Finn to be special," Quinn explained wistfully and Rachel nodded trying to be understanding.

"Okay...umm..." for the first time in her life Rachel had no idea what to say.

"What was your first time with Puck like?" Quinn asked curiously.

And this was just about the weirdest conversation Rachel had ever had in her entire life, including the sex talk with her dads when she was a freshman, and the 'birds and the bees' talk they had given her the first time she got her period. There was nothing like having your two gay dads' explain to your monthly visitor to you. Rachel decided that she could do this; when she was famous on Broadway she would have to perform under extreme circumstances.

"It was extremely enjoyable, though not at first obviously as I was a virgin," Rachel pointed out as she thought back to her first time with Noah and Rachel shrugged, "I suppose I really did let Noah do all the work, so maybe Finn should be the one asking for advice."

"Finn is having this exact conversation with Puck right now," Quinn told her grinning and Rachel couldn't help but laugh knowing how uncomfortable Puck would be with a conversation like this. Quinn knew this as well because she started giggling. Rachel figured that if Puck was teaching Finn how to do all the hard stuff, all Quinn needed to worry about was looking good. Rachel grinned at Quinn.

"Finn's got to do all the work, all you have to do is enjoy and enhance the sensuality of the act itself. Have you thought about sexy lingerie?"

* * *

Puck stared at his best friend blankly.

"Dude, we are so not having this conversation," Puck grunted at Finn shaking his head.

Finn had asked Puck to wait around after football practice so they could talk. They had sat in the bed of Puck's truck to chat, and then Finn asked his question Puck wished he was anywhere but here.

"Why not? Come on Puck, I want my first time with Quinn to be good, besides you never had a problem telling me about the cougars," Finn protested, nearly pouting and Puck looked over at him. Puck couldn't believe Finn really wanted to talk about Puck's sex life, his sex life with Rachel at that.

"You want me to tell you about sex with the mother of my child, whom you once had a huge crush on?" Puck asked in disbelief itching to punch Finn's arm and Finn had the decency to blush shaking his head quickly. Puck's desire to punch Finn abated slightly.

"Not specifically with Rachel, just sex in general," Finn tried to explain himself and Puck sighed deeply.

He could not think of anything worse than having this conversation with Finn. Surely there was someone else Finn could ask. It felt weird talking about sex with Finn considering Puck had slept with Finn's girlfriend and the girl that Finn had liked.

"Can't you ask Matt or Mike?" Puck asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I already asked them, Mike said to just go with the flow and then rattled off some Chinese proverb his grandfather told him, and Matt and Santana haven't had sex," Finn admitted sheepishly and Puck realized that this must have been as awkward for Finn as it was for him. Puck frowned at the fact that Santana and Matt hadn't had sex.

"They haven't?" Puck asked curiously.

"Nope," Finn shook his head and Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, I thought they would have by now, didn't take me long," Puck mused and when Finn made a face Puck sighed and even though he knew it was a long shot he asked it anyway, "Well did you ask Artie?"

"You think Artie and Tina? No way!" Finn exclaimed in shock and Puck shrugged.

Artie had once told Puck in the bathroom that he still had full use of his penis, and then he had asked what condoms Puck preferred as he and Tina were taking their relationship to 'the next level'. Under pressure, Puck had just rattled off the first type he could think of and got the hell out of there. Now Puck was starting to realize that he was the groups 'go to' guy when it came to sex. Joy.

"They have been dating for a long time, and I think Artie is a horn dog under those glasses and suspenders," Puck commented lightly and Finn took that into consideration.

"Maybe."

The two teens paused as they thought about Artie and Tina doing the deed. They both grimaced at the same time and shook their heads, getting rid of the thoughts of their two friends going at it. Finn turned those puppy dog eyes on Puck.

"Please Puck," Finn was basically begging and then he gave a small smile, "I'll be your best friend."

Puck had to chuckle at that. He and Finn were trying to be best friends again but it was hard when the trust was broken. If this would help them along, Puck knew he would do whatever it took.

"All right, but if you tell anyone we had this conversation I will not think twice about kicking your ass, best friend or not. What do you want to know?"

* * *

It was a fairly long drive from Lima to Cleveland where Regional's was being held. They had hired a handicapped bus again so that they could all travel together, and even though it was only supposed to take between three to four hours, it actually took just over six since they had to keep stopping for Rachel to use the bathroom, and then the boys decided they were hungry even though they had just eaten before they left. They pulled up at the hotel and the guys helped the girls and Kurt carry their many bags into the foyer. There were a lot of teenagers running around, breaking into song at random intervals. Obviously the Wyndham Hotel was a popular choice for other Show Choirs as well. The competition itself was to be held at one of the theaters in PlayhouseSquare which was a short stroll from the hotel, so it was a very convenient location. Rachel had spent all night online checking out possible places to stay and had decided this one would be perfect. Miss Pillsbury stood watching over them as Mr Shue quickly went to check in, he came back dangling keys. He said names as he handed a key to each pair.

"Quinn and Brittany."

"Santana and Tina."

"Mercedes and Kurt."

An elderly couple looked over in horror overhearing that a teacher was letting a boy and a girl share a room. None of the Glee club batted an eyelid; it would be weird if Kurt shared with a boy.

"Artie and Matt."

"Finn and Mike."

"Puck."

Puck took his key from Mr Shue whilst smiling at Rachel. Puck couldn't believe that the school was allowing him and Rachel to room together. Best school excursion ever. Mr Shue saw the way they were looking at each other and cleared his throat.

"I'll be rooming with you Puck," Mr Shue informed him and Puck looked over at him blankly.

"What?"

"Miss Pillsbury will be rooming with Rachel," Mr Shue reiterated and Puck looked helplessly back at Rachel who looked just as devastated.

"But..." Puck tried to protest but Mr Shue shook his head firmly.

"End of discussion, I don't want any of you distracted so I expect you all to conduct yourselves accordingly."

Rachel squeezed his hand comfortingly and she winked. Screw conducting himself accordingly, Puck thought mischievously, he was going to maul Rachel in the elevator at least once this trip.

* * *

Rachel walked into the room she would be sharing with Miss Pillsbury and gasped at the beauty. The room was enormous; there were two twin beds in the room, a giant mahogany closet, a small lounge and coffee table plus a writing desk. Puck whistled in admiration as he carried Rachel's bag into the room then he dropped a kiss on her cheek, muttering that he was going to find his room. Rachel and Miss P went about silently arranging their sides of the room. They were both clean freaks, Miss P to a much greater extent, and it took them a little while to organize their side of the room they way they liked it. Rachel sat down on her bed and swung her feet up groaning with pleasure. It was getting harder and harder to stay standing for long periods of time. Plus she felt like big foot and a whale all rolled into one. Rachel watched as Miss P diligently continued her work, stripping the bed of sheets and sliding on ones she had brought with her.

"Miss Pillsbury," Rachel spoke up hesitantly and Miss Pillsbury smiled warmly.

"Call me Emma Rachel, I think we're all past the Miss Pillsbury now," Miss Pillsbury invited her, her expression friendly and Rachel nodded, accepting the more familiar name.

"Emma, do you love Mr Shue?"

Rachel was not known for being indirect. Emma should have expected something like this from Rachel, but she was still blissfully unprepared when the question came at her.

"I did," Emma said quickly wondering where Rachel was going with this line of questioning.

"Do you still love Mr Shue?" Rachel persisted her intense questions and at Emma's shocked face, Rachel hastened to add, "It's probably none of my business but I'm fairly certain he harbors romantic feelings for you, and now that he divorced there is nothing to separate you both, except of course that you are engaged to Coach Tanaka."

Rachel knew Puck was going to lecture her for not being able to keep her mouth shut like she had promised but Rachel hated seeing Emma and Mr Shue throw those forlorn lovesick glances at each other. They were in each other's reach, but they were both afraid to take the step. Rachel didn't know how receptive Miss P would be to a pregnant teenager telling her how to run her love life but Rachel figured it couldn't hurt.

"It's complicated between us Rachel, it always has been," Emma tried to downplay the seriousness of the conversation and Rachel could see the Emma's shoulders tense defensively and she knew that she was pushing her teacher a little too far.

"I hope that you work it out," Rachel said quietly giving up and she heard Emma whisper,

"Me too."

Rachel decided that she was hungry and stood up, sliding on her shoes. The only ones that would fit her enormous Sasquatch feet.

"You're not staying with Coach Tanaka to stop problems between Glee and football are you? To say, avoid another showdown," Rachel said casually as she headed for the door not giving Miss P a chance to speak before she added confidently, "Because if you are, the boys told me to tell you that they would quit football in a second if it came to that again. Mr Shue means something special to all of us and you do too and we just want to see you both happy."

Rachel left Miss P to stew over her words as she walked happily down the hall to Puck and Mr Shue's room, pleased that she had been able to say her piece without Puck cutting her off. Luckily for Rachel and her feet their rooms were all on the same level all down the hall from each other. She knocked on the door of the room Puck told her he would be in and Puck exited the room, obviously having been waiting for her. In the room Mr Shue was still busying himself unpacking. Puck took one look at her jubilant expression and frowned with disapproval.

"You promised to keep your mouth shut," he scolded her and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know?" she gasped and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Babe, you can't resist sticking your nose in other people's business; it's a cute nose don't get me wrong, but it doesn't belong in other people's business," Puck folded his arms across his chest and Rachel paused to admire his muscles, and Puck smirked, "And I didn't know, you just admitted it."

Rachel pouted at having been outsmarted by Puck. Seriously, she was outsmarted by Puck; pregnancy was making her intelligence drop.

"You two should head downstairs for dinner, I promised Miss Pillsbury dinner if she came to chaperone," Mr Shue poked his curly head out of the door to tell them and Puck and Rachel smiled widely. Excellent.

The elevator opened as a couple got out and Puck and Rachel dashed into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Noah had pushed her against the mirrored wall, his fingers entangled in her hair, their lips mashed together. Rachel's small hands rested on his hips and Noah pressed his body against hers. Noah wasn't sure if he could last a weekend without sleeping next to her. The elevator dinged open on the same floor, as Noah and Rachel had been so wrapped up in each other they forgot to press the lobby button. Luckily or unluckily, Quinn, Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were standing there gaping at them. They pulled apart breathing heavily and Rachel flushed bright red.

"Do you have no self control?" Kurt demanded folding his arms across his chest in a huff as he entered the elevator. The others followed him in, behind Quinn and Rachel's back Finn held his hand up for a high five that Puck gave him. Kurt frowned at the two couples in the elevator, "It's not fair you all have your significant others here and I am alone. There will be no making out in my presence, do you understand?"

Kurt pointed his finger in Finn's face and then Puck's, letting his finger stay pointed at Puck just a little while longer than Finn as though Kurt believed Puck would be the one most likely to break his new rule. He was right; Puck had no intention of following Kurt's insane rule. Puck had rights, and he embraced the right to maul his girlfriend whenever he saw fit, and twinkle toes Hummel wasn't going to stop him.

"Adam is coming to the show with your dad in two days," Rachel reminded Kurt leaning back against Puck and Kurt considered her words, his face brightening.

"When Adam is here you may suck face all you want," Kurt amended his rule and he smiled dreamily as he added, "I certainly will be."

Rachel giggled at the expression on his face.

"I can't believe I am the only single person in Glee, it's so depressing," Mercedes spoke up, her voice touched with sadness. The other five teens in the elevator felt kind of bad for flaunting their relationships in front of her.

"Don't worry Mercedes, the perfect guy for you will come along when you least expect it," Quinn assured her, patting a hand on Mercedes' shoulder and Mercedes gave a weak smile.

"If I wasn't with Rachel I would totally tap that Mercedes," Puck added winking at the girl and Mercedes burst into laughter as Rachel elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thanks Puck," Mercedes said to him gratefully feeling much better.

Quinn and Finn were doing that thing where they looked at each other and had a silent conversation. The elevator reached the lobby and opened up; Quinn pressed the close door button and pressed a random floor. The elevator started moving again.

"Umm, Quinn honey, that was the lobby," Kurt pointed out to her, sharing a glance with Mercedes that was easily decoded as 'watch yourself, Quinn may just be crazy'. Quinn looked at Finn again before speaking.

"I cannot believe I am telling you guys this, but Finn and I want a room to ourselves," Quinn paused to let the reason for this request sink in and Puck nodded approvingly at Finn who grinned goofily. Quinn then said, "And we need you guys to run interference with Mr Shue and Miss P."

"Sounds like a challenge, okay let's plan this bitches," Kurt gushed excitedly. He hadn't had to stage a great operation since the Slushie War, and the Finn and Quinn reunion. This would be a challenge indeed. They all raced to dinner to start the Glee club meeting and discuss their options, this was going to be a whole team endeavor.

* * *

The plan was set. Rachel would text the girls when Miss P was asleep and Puck would text the guys when Mr Shue was asleep. Then they would do the great room swap. Mike and Brittany decided that they wanted some 'quality' time as well, so the plan was that Brittany would sneak to the boy's room and Finn would sneak to the girls. Once inside they would have exactly one hour to complete 'the deed' before going back to their rooms. It would be a perfectly executed plan.. Everything went without a hitch, at midnight Quinn and Mike texted everyone to say Operation Bang-a-rama, which was Puck's suggested name, was a go. Rachel was lying awake in bed, on Miss P alert, making sure Miss P didn't go anywhere, not that she would because she was completely knocked out and snoring a little. Rachel looked at her cell phone timer. 00:40. Still twenty minutes before Rachel could go to sleep. She was so bored. Her phone vibrated with a message.

_What r u wearing?_ It was from Noah of course. Rachel smiled.

_Ur jersey what about u_

It took less than a minute for a response. Noah was eager tonight.

_U no me baby, commando all the way. What panties are you wearing?_

_The red lace ones_, Rachel wrote back which was a horrid lie but he wouldn't know, and she knew those were his favorite panties that she wore. She was actually wearing an unflattering pair of black briefs, but let's face it, she was uncomfortable enough with her giant belly, she wasn't going to further her discomfort by wearing a pair of tiny red lace underwear that would probably annoy her.

Noah read the text and chuckled to himself. She wasn't wearing the red lace ones; he knew this because he had put her red lace panties in his bag when they left the house. Noah had been hoping to get some 'special cuddles' time with her this weekend where the panties could have been used, but Mr Shue had blown that idea out of the water. Noah thought it best to go along with her.

_I wish I could kiss u right now_, Noah send her knowing that would butter her up for some more hard core sexting.

_Where would u kiss me? Tell me and I'll touch myself wherever you say_

Noah had an instant hard on when he read her text. He thanked his lucky stars that he had knocked up a nymphomaniac with a kinky texting side to her.

_Everywhere, ur neck, ur nipples, ur puss..._

His phone vibrated halting his message as a new message flashed on his screen. Curiously Puck opened it seeing the message was from Kurt.

_Meet in the hallway _

Puck sighed. Sexting would have to wait. It was a bit of a mission to sneak out of the room, but Puck managed to get away with it and found all the Glee kids including Rachel, minus Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Mike in the hallway as well. Rachel was wearing his jersey and some sweat pants and he walked over to her.

"We are so finishing this," Puck whispered lustily to her as he held up his cell phone and Rachel blushed and nudged him playfully.

"It's been forty-five minutes already, I'm sure they will be safe for the next fifteen, let's go get celebratory ice cream," Kurt declared and the others all agreed eagerly.

"I must protest about the ice cream, the competition is in two days and dairy is not good for our throats," Rachel just had to be the voice of reason.

"We aren't singing tomorrow babe so the dairy will be okay, live a little," Puck tickled her and Rachel sighed which was her agreement and the group cheerfully headed down to the restaurant for a midnight snack.

They were all enjoying ice cream when they spotted a familiar head of hair coming towards them. Mr Shue was up. Houston we have a problem. Each teen suddenly felt incredibly guilty as they thought about what their team mates were doing upstairs and that they had failed their Mr Shue patrol. Mr Shue came over to them running a hand through his hair.

"What are you guys doing up?" he asked them yawning tiredly. He had awoken to find Puck missing and went to go find him, and instead found his entire Glee club pigging out on ice cream..

"Rachel had a craving," Puck nudged her and Rachel nodded obediently.

"Yes, yes I did."

She scooped her cookies and cream ice cream and shoved a whole spoonful in her mouth as if to prove her point. Her eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure. She was so glad she let Kurt talk her into letting everyone have ice cream.

"We all wanted to join her," Tina agreed nudging Artie who panicked at being put on the spot.

"Ice cream is the shizzle," Artie commented quickly and all of Glee looked over at him. He shrugged in response. Mr Shue gave a light laugh as he glanced around the table, finding it heart warming the strength and friendship his Glee kids shared. Mr Shue quickly counted them over in his head. Eight members were here, the ones missing were...

"Where are Finn and Quinn? And Mike and Brittany?"

When no one answered him straight away it was like a light bulb went off in Mr Shue's head.. Four people missing, four people who formed halves of two couples. Two sexually charged teenage couples. The Glee kids exchanged horrified glances. Oh god he knew. Mr Shue turned and strode towards the lobby and Rachel checked her watch. It was 1am, they should have returned to their rooms by now, but they didn't want to take any chances. Rachel and the others hurried after Mr Shue who was stalking to the elevators. Santana was furiously texting hoping that both couples got her message before they got to the floor. They all managed to pile into the elevator and an awkward silence filled the air.

The elevator opened and Mr Shue exited the elevator and started heading towards Quinn and Brittany's room which was at the end of the hallway.

"Mr Shue, I seem to remember Quinn saying that she was going to sleep, Brittany too," Rachel called out to him desperately.

"Well then I can just poke my head in and check can't I," Mr Shue turned to say to Rachel and over his shoulder Rachel saw Brittany creeping towards her and Quinn's room wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Mr Shue turned his head a little and Rachel blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"Oooh, my stomach," Rachel grimaced holding her belly and Mr Shue focused his full attention on her just as she planned.

"Rachel is it the baby?" Mr Shue placed a hand on her shoulder, a worried look on his face.

Rachel knew it was wrong to play the 'baby' card but she needed to give Brittany time to sneak into her and Quinn's room. Puck placed his arm around her shoulders playing along, as did the other Glee kids crowding around her with concern. Santana was gesturing wildly for Brittany to go and Brittany started creeping to the door.

"Maybe I'm going into false labor, I've heard that can happen," Rachel choked out through her fake pain and a random busboy that was walking by took one look at her and promptly freaked out.

"Someone call 911!" the busboy screamed at the top of his lungs, startling other guests who had just exited the elevator.

"I'm a doctor," an elderly gentleman declared coming towards them and Rachel couldn't believe of all the people to walk out of an elevator at 1am, one of them was a doctor.

"Oh that's not necessary, it's just indigestion," Rachel straightened up and pasted on a bright smile.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked her seriously and Rachel risked a quick glance over Mr Shue's shoulder, Brittany was just entering the room now. Rachel knew she had to keep going to give them time. This was the acting performance of her life, if only she had a camera.

"Yes, I'm sure, I think I must just be tired, and I just ate a whole bowl of ice cream which probably attributed to the discomfort I was feeling," Rachel lied while smiling innocently and the doctor smiled at her fondly.

"Well you take care," the doctor advised her as he wandered up the opposite hallway with his wife and Rachel waved.

"Thank you."

Mr Shue eyed Rachel closely before he strode quickly to Quinn and Brittany's room and swung open the door. The Gleeks were behind him, searching for signs of Finn but he was nowhere to be seen. They all breathed a silent sight of relief. There was just Brittany and Quinn pretending to be waking up; although for some reason, Brittany was in the same bed as Quinn. Santana slapped a hand to her forehead. Mr Shue looked down at the two girls.

"Brittany."

"Yes Mr Shue."

"Why are you in the same bed as Quinn?"

"Uh..." thinking on her feet wasn't Brittany's strong point.

"Coach Sylvester makes us sleep in the same bed sometimes, to build team spirit," Quinn supplied the answer nervously clutching the blanket up to her shoulders. Mr Shue's face said he clearly didn't believe her, but he couldn't exactly accuse her of anything when he had no proof.

"Right," Mr Shue said walking into the room heading to check the bathroom was empty, and then he also checked the closet before coming back over to the girls who hadn't moved from under the covers, "You haven't seen Finn and Mike have you?"

"Oh no, they went to bed the same time we did," Brittany didn't even have to lie. Mike and Finn did go to bed at the same time the girls did, they were just in different rooms.

"Okay, well sleep tight girls," Mr Shue said slowly and they both did their best innocent smiles.

"Night Mr Shue."

Mr Shue turned back to the other Glee kids who looked away pretending to be doing something other than eavesdropping.

"Well I'm heading back to bed; don't stay up too late you guys."

Mr Shue walked back to his room looked a little dazed and confused by the whole experience. Mercedes, Tina and Artie stayed at the door to Quinn and Brittany's room, looking at the hallway to make sure Mr Sue entered his room. Matt, Kurt, Santana, Rachel and Puck entered their room.

"Why did you get in the same bed with Quinn?" Santana hissed at Brittany who looked sheepish.

"I panicked, I jumped into the closest one," Brittany explained earnestly and Rachel had to laugh as did Kurt.

"Brittany, you can get out of my bed now," Quinn growled wrapping the sheets around her nervously and Brittany slid out from under the covers.

"Quinn's naked," Kurt pointed at said girl, grinning at the realization and Quinn glared at him throwing a pillow.

They were startled when the balcony door slid open to reveal Finn, more naked than anyone from Glee wanted to see; except Quinn and at one point in time Rachel and Kurt. But at this point in time neither Rachel nor Kurt wanted to see Finn naked. He was cupping his manhood and shivering as he stepped back into the room.

"Finn, what the hell?" Puck covered Rachel's eyes with his hands and Finn nearly gestured wildly with his hands but remembered exactly what his hands were covering.

"Dude I had nowhere to hide!" Finn exclaimed with embarrassed, "I had to stand there on the balcony in the nude."

There was an awkward moment as Finn shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Red Alert!" Mercedes voice whispered into the room urgently as she, Tina and Artie starting walking into the halls heading to their rooms, saying goodnight to Mr Shue, trying to slow him down.

"Shit Mr Shue must have decided to check on Finn and Mike," Puck cursed looking at Finn who paled realizing that there was no way he would be able to get to his room without Mr Shue seeing him.

"We have to do something to distract him until Finn gets there," Matt spoke up finally, and they all looked helplessly at each other.

"Forgive me Adam," Kurt whispered crossing himself, and then he grabbed Matt by the hand and dragged him into the hallway in plain view before turning and planting a kiss, tongue and all on the unsuspecting footballer. Matt stood there, arms hanging by his side, completely shocked.

"Is it wrong that I find that kind of hot?" Santana stage whispered to Rachel and Rachel made a murmur of agreement, unable to take her eyes off the unlikely union. Puck was wincing away from the sight.

"It does emit a sort of appeal," Rachel confirmed cocking her head to one side in contemplation.

"A nasty appeal," Puck muttered and they watched as Mr Shue came upon the pair.

"Boys this is no place to be...experimenting," Mr Shue scolded them awkwardly completely distracted from his mission to check on Mike and Finn, "I'd like to talk to the both of you right now, come on."

Mr Shue led the two boys back towards his room lecturing them that Kurt was in a relationship and if Matt had those sorts of feelings for Kurt then he had to respect that Kurt was with Adam. Matt just followed along behind, not exactly sure what just happened. Santana leant against Brittany's shoulders in relief and Rachel sighed.

"That was close," Finn's voice came from behind them and Puck looked over at his best friend who was still in the nude. Quinn produced his clothes from under the covers and Puck grabbed them and chucked them at Finn shaking his head with a smirk.

"Get back to your room Finn."

Once everyone was back in their right rooms, Noah lay down in bed. He sent the text he had planned to send to Rachel earlier in the night, wondering if she was still in the mood. A couple of seconds later he received a text back that had him blushing to the roots of his hair.

_Sexy text darling but wrong person, _the sender was Kurt Hummel. Mother of God, Noah had sent the sext to Kurt. His phone vibrated again with another text from Kurt.

_Meow, tiger_.

* * *

**AN: I know someone was supposed to be punching someone but I got distracted by operation Bang-a-rama, apparently my fingers felt that Quinn and Finn wanted to boink each other in my story, then Brittany and Mike decided to tag along for the fun.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Someone actually punches someone lol. Regionals very briefly, the discussion of Puckleberry's actual name, and also the Gleeks get ready for Prom including dates and dresses. Somewhere I will have to address the Will/Emma/Ken triangle too...maybe next chapter or maybe one after that. Who knows; certainyl not me haha**

**REVIEW! DO IT! I'm so close to 500 reviews, I'm a review requesting whore, and I'm okay with that :)**

**All my love to my Beta booksmartblonde333. She checks through all my chapters so quickly, the girl is a machine!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Huge surprise I don't own Glee.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Extra long chapter to make up for it. Get yourself a nice tea and Arnotts Farmbake choc chip cookies, if you don't have access to them I am so sorry for you. Those cookies complete my life, seriously. **

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Flying Fists, Baby Lists and Monkeys at the Zoo**

Rachel woke up to find all the girls from Glee crowded around her bed staring down at her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. They had not been there when she went to sleep, which brought on the question of how they got into the room.

"It's so cute," Brittany gushed and Rachel raised an eyebrow. They so better not be calling her 'IT', she felt fat enough as it was without being referred to as an entity.

"Can I touch it?" Santana asked Rachel who belatedly realized that their eyes were fixed on her belly. Her t-shirt had ridden up during the night and her belly was poking out. Rachel shrugged.

"Touch away."

The girls poked and prodded to their heart's content and Rachel looked over at Mercedes who was reading a magazine and Tina who was reading over her shoulder. Mercedes and Tina had poked her belly enough on the drive yesterday. Quinn too refrained from touching her belly but Rachel could understand her aversion, it had only been nearly three months since she lost her and Noah's baby. Though Quinn seemed a little distracted this morning, in a dreamy kind of way.

"How did you guys get in?" Rachel queried finally sitting up and yawning. All the girls were dressed in their normal attire, except Santana, Quinn and Brittany were wearing normal clothes instead of the Cheerio uniforms. Brittany bounced on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Miss P let us in, she went down to breakfast already with Mr Shue and the boys," Santana explained her eyes not leaving Rachel's belly.

She had a strange fascination with Rachel's belly; she thought Rachel's belly button was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. It, like, poked out and everything. Rachel looked over at Quinn and grinned

"So," Rachel couldn't resist being nosy. She really did love sticking her nose into other people's business like Noah always told her but she couldn't help it.

"So," Quinn replied purposely being secretive and Rachel was practically bouncing in her bed from anticipation. They had gone through a lot last night to make sure Quinn and Finn were able to get in some 'special cuddles' time, the least Quinn could do was confirm whether or not the mission was a success. Santana seemed to realize that they were now free to question Quinn mercilessly about her night of debauchery with Finn and grinned wickedly.

"How was it?" Santana asked curiously, and then she giggled, "Were there any early arrivals?"

Quinn blushed bright red and shook her head, refusing to answer. Not that the girls would let her get away with that.

"Share girl, some of us are still virgins," Mercedes look over at the other girls for one of them to agree with her but Brittany, Santana and even Tina averted their eyes and Mercedes groaned, "Are you serious? I'm the only single person in Glee _and_ the only virgin?"

The three other girls shrugged their shoulders helplessly, but then Brittany perked up.

"Matt's still a virgin," she blurted out trying to comfort Mercedes and Santana's eyes widened as she nudged Brittany to shut up.

"So you and Matt never...?" Mercedes asked Santana in shock and Santana sighed, wondering how the conversation had swapped from Finn and Quinn to her and Matt.

"Matt and I were good friends before we started dating. We have tried a couple of times but we just end up laughing at each other," Santana admitted shaking her head with a fond smile on her face as she remembered the couple of attempts that all ended in disaster. Santana was beginning to think that she and Matt were better off as friends; not that she was ready to reveal that to anyone just yet. She was uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving so she gazed over at Quinn, "I thought we were interrogating Quinn not me."

"Oh yeah, spill Quinn," Tina was really getting into the questioning now. Quinn sighed giving in.

"It was perfect, a little awkward at first but then...it all just came together and it was good," Quinn finally said knowing she had to give them something or they wouldn't leave it alone and the other girls all squealed excitedly. Tina checked her watch and looked over at Rachel.

"Come on you have to get ready, we need to get breakfast before sightseeing today," Tina encouraged throwing aside her covers and Rachel grudgingly got out of bed.

"Not that there is much to see in Cleveland," Quinn muttered under breath and Rachel turned to her.

"On the contrary, there is a wonderful city tour operated by Lolly the Trolley and..." Rachel was cut off by Tina throwing a dress at her that she had taken haphazardly from Rachel's suitcase.

"Get dressed Rachel; you can lecture us on sightseeing in Cleveland after."

Wearing a printed baby doll dress Rachel was feeling prettier than she had felt in a long time. Being seven months along her stomach was now clearly showing and it was a miracle when she didn't feel like a walking house. They exited the room to head towards the elevator when they heard a conversation between two old ladies who were walking to their room.

"I couldn't sleep and went onto our balcony early this morning and there was a naked boy on the balcony next to mine!" the first old lady exclaimed, sounding absolutely horrified.

Quinn blushed bright red on hearing this, knowing exactly who it was the old lady had seen. The other girls started giggling behind their hands.

"I saw a girl in her underwear running through the halls," the other lady confessed, her voice a loud whisper and Brittany covered her face with her hand in case the old ladies turned around and saw her recognizing her as the underwear clad teen from the night before.

"This hotel is supposed to be classy," the first old lady tutted, shaking her head with disappointment.

As soon as the two women were past, the Glee girls burst into laughter pressing the button for the elevator. They didn't have to wait very long. The girls all shimmied into the elevator with an elderly couple who must have been staying at the hotel as well. Rachel felt their judging eyes on her and she protectively rested her hand on her rounded belly.

"So young, such a waste," they all heard the old woman whisper haughtily to her husband and Santana spun around sneering.

"Keep your opinions to yourself," Santana snapped and the couple averted their eyes.

Rachel felt tears pricking at her eyelids and Mercedes rubbed her back comfortingly. Rachel knew leaving Lima that she would have to put up with the stares and judgements of people, but actually experiencing it was something completely different. Right now she just needed to see Puck. What she didn't expect to see when they walked into the restaurant was Puck, Matt, Finn and Mike surrounded by a bevy of teen girls at the bread station.

Puck was standing at the buffet with Finn, Mike and Matt and they were surrounded by a group of four girls. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany stalked over but the boys had yet to see them too wrapped up in their new adoring fans.

"What school are you from?" one girl asked twirling her strawberry blonde hair around her finger, smiling coyly up at Puck.

Puck looked bored, but he was waiting for his toast and refused to leave without it. A gaggle of teenage girls wasn't going to get in the way of him and food. Finn for his part looked uncomfortable at the extra attention he was receiving. Matt was waiting impatiently for Puck's toast to pop out so he could stick his bread in, and Mike was half paying attention to the girls and half considering what spread to put on his toast. To butter or not to butter, that was the question. Or should he go for the jelly?

"McKinley High," Mike informed the girls quickly giving a smile as he decided on peanut butter and the girls giggled thinking his smile was directed at them.

"You don't look like the usual show choir boys," another commented coquettishly pushing right up close to Matt and Santana bristled with rage about to go over there and lay down the Latina law but Quinn held her back with a smile wanting to see how the boys handled themselves.

"We play football as well," Matt informed her taking a step backwards cluelessly, wondering why the girl was getting all up in his space.

"That explains the biceps," the more direct of the quartet commented reaching over and squeezing Finn's bicep, smiling flirtatiously up at him. She had flaming red hair and piercing green eyes that clearly liked what she saw. It was Rachel and Santana's turn to hold Quinn back to wait for Finn's response. Luckily Finn was dumb as a doornail when it came to innuendo and flirting.

"Yeah Coach makes us work out," Finn said shrugging like it was no big deal completely missing the fact that the girl was putting the moves on him and that was all Puck could take. The three guys had no idea these girls were trying to pick them up.

"Ladies, let me do all of you a favor," Puck announced then pointed to Finn, Matt, Mike and then himself adding, "Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend and girlfriend with a baby on the way."

The four girls stared at them in shock. Puck's toast popped up and he grabbed them and swaggered away back to their table leaving a silence in his wake.

As soon as he put his plate down on the table Rachel threw her arms around his neck and kissed him thankful that he was hers. Mr Shue, who was sitting at a nearby table with Miss Pillsbury, cleared his throat and they broke apart grinning sheepishly. Puck left his plate and went off to get Rachel a plate of food and Matt sat down beside Rachel. The other boys came to sit at the table too while the girls and Kurt went to get their breakfast, Quinn, Santana and Brittany dropping kisses on their men as they went. Matt's eyes followed Kurt nervously and when Kurt was out of earshot Matt leaned in towards the centre of the table, gesturing for them to lean in as well.

"Do you think Kurt likes me?" Matt asked the table, his eyes wide.

"Of course he likes you, he likes all of us," Finn stated like it was common knowledge. Mike and Rachel glanced at each other and smiled. Finn was so dense, but it made him adorable.

"No I mean, like likes me," Matt said meaningfully wiggling his eyebrows and Rachel and Mike exchanged glances again before busting into laughter as Matt added indignantly, "I'm serious!"

Rachel and Mike couldn't stop laughing to answer him. Finn was just frowning in confusion wondering what was so funny. Finn was sure Kurt like liked everyone because Kurt was such a nice guy. Everyone returned to the table and Kurt sat opposite Matt who couldn't look him in the eye, worried that Kurt had a huge crush on him.

"Matt sorry about the 'kiss' last night, it was the best diversionary tactic I could come up with at such short notice," Kurt said absently as he took a dainty bite of his food and Matt frowned at him.

"Uh," Matt clearly had no idea what Kurt just said. Kurt sighed. His teammates were adorable, but so very, very dumb.

"It was the best way I could come up with to distract Mr Shue," Kurt explained himself in simpler terms and Matt smiled widely with relief.

"Oh, okay, cool man," Matt held out his fist over the table and Kurt returned the clenched fist punch. Matt frowned a little at Kurt then he asked hesitantly, "I was good right?"

"Magnificent," Kurt replied a little sarcastically but Matt was too busy looking proud to notice.

"Hear that San, I was magnificent," Matt nudged his girlfriend confidently and Santana rolled her eyes and shoved a hash brown into his mouth.

* * *

After breakfast, they met again in the lobby and Mr Shue called their attention by clapping his hands together.

"Anyone who has to go to the restroom, I suggest you go now," he reminded them and all the boys decided it was probably a good idea and Miss P, Tina and Mercedes made the move as well. Mr Shue saw Rachel hadn't moved and since she was the main perpetrator of the need to use a toilet on the trip to Cleveland he specifically reminded her, "Rachel you don't need to go?"

"As surprising as it may seem I do not need to use the facilities," Rachel replied, a little offended that he thought so little of her bladder control.

Mr Shue held up his hands in surrender and hurried to the toilet. Santana and Quinn boredly inspected their nails while Brittany played with Rachel's belly when they realized that there were four girls standing in front of them. Rachel recognized them as the four girls who had been accosting their boyfriends at the breakfast buffet earlier. The red head, the strawberry blonde, and two brunettes; all pretty and all looking at them like they were tiny little insects. The red was inspecting them with distaste.

"So you're the 'girlfriends' Mohawk guy was referring to," she commented rudely and Santana placed a hand on her hip, her head waggling from side to side.

"Yeah we are, so I suggest you lay off, they are taken," she spat back at the girl well used to bitch talk and the strawberry blonde gave a chilling smile and shrugged.

"People change their minds, especially teenage boys," strawberry blonde said sweetly glancing at her friends, and Quinn snorted at the silent message. There was no way their guys would fall for any of them.

"Don't make me laugh, you don't stand a chance with any of them," Quinn snapped, amused by them and one of the brunettes looked at her friends grinning wickedly.

"That sounds like a challenge doesn't it girls?"

Rachel had had just about enough of them. She recognized them as members of Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High, so not only were they rivals personally but professionally as well and she was not about to let them try and walk all over McKinley High.

"Though I detest these childish displays," Rachel interrupted them all, glaring, "stay away from my boyfriend."

"Bet he's only with you because he knocked you up," the redhead retorted snidely, sneering at Rachel, her eyes resting on Rachel's belly. Rachel felt like someone had slapped her. In the darkest recesses of her mind she worried exactly that and to have someone say that to her; it hurt.

Someone's fist lashed out and punched Red across the face. Rachel expected it to be Santana or even Brittany but it was quiet, innocent looking Quinn who had thrown the punch. Red dropped like a sack of potatoes. Her followers rushed to her aide screeching loudly and Quinn winced and shook out her hand.

"Damn Quinn you throw down like a black girl," Mercedes screeched running over having seen the exchange and the group who had gathered outside the bathrooms turned around. Finn immediately ran to Quinn asking her what happened and Puck raced over to Rachel making sure she was okay.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly looking at the girl moaning on the ground then to Rachel and Quinn and Rachel grinned.

"Quinn punched that girl in the face," Rachel announced gleefully ignoring the moans coming from the girl behind them. Finn gaped at Quinn, not believing that Quinn of all people would punch someone. Santana was smirking approvingly while Brittany was just smiling, thinking it was amusing.

"My hand is killing me," Quinn groaned painfully and Mr Shue quickly ushered his group away, eager to avoid any repercussions.

They spent the morning on Lolly the trolley as Rachel had planned. Everyone grudgingly took part, not wanting to anger Rachel who had been scary enough when she wasn't pregnant and now she was absolutely frightening. Even Mr Shue seemed a bit wary of her. Once the mandatory sightseeing was over they had split off into two groups. Kurt, Brittany, Tina, Santana, Rachel and Quinn decided to go shopping at The Avenue, followed by some time at the Marengo Luxury Spa.

Artie, Matt and Mike wanted to head to the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo and Finn and Puck figured that the zoo was better than shopping so they decided to join the guys. Mercedes seemed undecided and Puck wandered over to her. Puck liked Mercedes, she was a really cool chick and she was the first girl friend that Puck ever had, and that made her special to him.

"What's wrong my dark chocolate momma?" Puck asked her jokingly nudging her when Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury were organizing what time to meet back at the hotel for dinner.

"Shopping again, it's always shopping with them," Mercedes huffed with annoyance. Mercedes loved her friends but they all had one track minds. She liked shopping, but she wasn't a fembot, she did have other interests.

"Come with us then," Puck offered shrugging turning Finn who nodded happy to have another member to their zoo team.

"You guys don't mind?" Mercedes asked hesitantly and Puck grinned.

"Hell no we don't mind," Puck slapped her on the back and Mercedes grinned happily.

"Okay, well let's meet up later," Mr Shue waved to Miss Pillsbury shyly while the guys said goodbye to their girls and each other then Mr Shue called a cab for his group while Miss P's group headed towards the shops giggling with anticipation.

After a great debate it was decided that they would visit the African Savannah area first because Matt really wanted to see the monkeys. Puck noticed Mercedes seemed to be hanging behind the rest of them, walking with Mr Shue. Puck frowned and slowed down so that he was walking with her and Finn noticed and slowed his steps too. Mike and Matt were completely oblivious as they ran into the nearest merchandise store and started doing sexual things with the stuffed toys, placing them in promiscuous positions and making them hump each other. Mr Shue sighed deeply and Puck swore he heard Mr Shue curse under his breath as he raced after them.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked and Mercedes shrugged a little embarrassed.

"The only guy I've ever hung out with is Kurt and he's lady fabulous, and you guys are like...real guys," Mercedes tried to explain why she felt so left out and Puck placed an arm around her shoulders confidently.

"You mean manly and dead sexy?" Puck suggested other words to describe himself and Mercedes gave him that look that said 'you're an idiot', but he just grinned.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean," Mercedes deadpanned and Puck chuckled, which turned into a cough when Mercedes elbowed him in the guts. Man, when would Puck learn not to put an arm around Mercedes? She always ended up getting him with that elbow of steel.

"Mercedes, we're your friends, just act like you normally do, we all like you as you are," Finn assured her smiling charmingly and Mercedes seemed to relax more at his words. Puck looked at Finn's face and shook his head. Puck was sure Finn could charm the panties off a nun if he tried, too bad he didn't know how to use his 'gift' to his greater advantage.

"Mike, put the giraffe down!" they heard Mr Shue cry out warningly and they turned to see Mike making out with a giraffe while Matt was in the display window humping a giant hippopotamus much to Mr Shue's embarrassment and the three dissolved into laughter. Mercedes relaxed a little more.

After Mr Shue had apologized to the souvenir store clerk he led them to Monkey Island.

"Look, monkeys!" Matt crowed with delight, pointing at the nearest monkey excitedly. Mercedes had to laugh at the look on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"That one looks just like you Rutherford," Puck commented grinning wickedly and Matt flicked him the finger in response.

"Bite me Puckerman."

"Hey Jones, come see this," Mike yelled at Mercedes waving her over and Mercedes had to smile at the fact he used her last name, the way all the guys did when they spoke to each other. Mike pointed out a couple of monkeys and they chatted about the different types on display. Turned out that Mike had a huge interest in animals and he shyly told her that he wanted to be a veterinarian.

"Don't tell the others, I don't want them to know that I'm smart," Mike said with a wink and Mercedes crossed her heart that she wouldn't tell and Mike smiled at her, "Glad you came with us Mercedes, it's nice to have someone to actually talk to."

"You could always talk to me Chang," Puck interrupted letting loose a loud burp in his face and Mike punched his arm.

"I'd rather light myself on fire," Mike quipped smartly which resulted in he and Puck engaging in a wrestling match. Mercedes watched them shaking her head before going to join Matt who was trying to entice a monkey to come to him with a Mars bar he had been carrying around in his pocket.

When lunch time swung around Mercedes, Puck and Matt offered to grab everyone food while Mr Shue, Finn and Mike saved them a table and seats since it was pretty crowded. Mercedes was standing in line waiting while Puck and Matt got some slushies from the machine a couple of feet away and she was aware of someone standing indecently close behind her. She twisted her head around to see a young guy standing behind her grinning. He was handsome enough, pretty tall; looking behind him Mercedes saw a group of teens so she guessed he was part of yet another show choir. The competition must be doing wonders for the local tourist economy.

"Hi," he greeted her and Mercedes smiled.

"Hi," she replied softly. She had never had a guy come up to her like this before; it was flattering and ego boosting.

"I'm Corbin," he introduced himself holding out a hand and Mercedes shook his hand introducing herself.

"Mercedes."

"Like the car?" Corbin was quick to clarify and Mercedes knew what was coming. She had heard every joke about her name; in fact a lot of them had come from Puck.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to take a ride with you sometime," Corbin gave her the best line he could come up with while placing a hand on her bottom and Mercedes narrowed her eyes dangerously. Oh hell no was this dude touching her goodies without her permission.

Matt gasped with outrage when he saw the tall, African American guy standing behind Mercedes place a wandering hand on her ass.

"Let's get him. He's touching her," Matt growled stalking towards them but Puck grabbed the back of his jacket, taking a leisurely sip from his slushie wanting to see how this panned out.

"Down Killer, Mercedes can take care of herself," Puck assured him, knowing from personal experience the beastly arm Mercedes had on her, and that she also had a wicked way with words. Mercedes half spun and cocked her head the way she did when a big speech was coming. Puck grinned in anticipation, oh this would be good.

"Firstly, if you think that line was suave you better think again because my two year old brother could come up with a better line than that," Mercedes snapped loudly and Corbin looked like he wanted to sink into the floor with embarrassment but Mercedes wasn't done. She looked pointedly down at the hand that was still attached to her lady hump, "And secondly, boy you better be taking your hand off my behind before I kick your ass into next year."

"Yes Ma'am," Corbin said quietly removing his hand and Puck and Matt walked back to Mercedes and both offered Corbin a glare. Corbin shuffled back to his friends in shame and humiliation.

"The nerve," Mercedes huffed tossing her head back and Puck couldn't resist teasing her.

"It's all that dark chocolate Mercedes, its irresistible," Puck whispered, his voice purposely deep, and Mercedes laughed and nudged him.

Mercedes decided that she liked having guy friends, especially ones like these.

* * *

Rachel's feet were killing her by the time they returned to the hotel later that afternoon. They met back up with the other group at 6pm at the hotel and decided to have an early dinner, as they all wanted to get to sleep early to prepare for the competition the next day. They were seated in the restaurant talking and laughing as they shared moments of their day when an official from the competition approached their table, a disapproving frown on his features.

"Are you William Schuester, Glee director for McKinley High?" the official asked sternly and Mr Shue frowned before getting to his feet.

"Yes."

"Come with me," the official turned his back and started walking but Mr Shue didn't follow him.

"What's going on?" Mr Shue demanded standing his ground and the official turned back to him, his gaze bored.

"The organizers want a word with you about the fact that your student punched another student from Carmel High," the official informed them briskly and Mr Shue looked over at Miss Pillsbury worriedly before following after the official. Conversation ceased at the table.

"Don't worry, Will...uh, Mr Shue will work everything out," Miss Pillsbury tried to alleviate their fears but the kids didn't relax.

They hadn't considered the consequences of what happened at breakfast. As one they all got up and raced after Mr Shue. Well, those who didn't have to waddle raced after Mr Shue. Rachel slowly got to her feet and she and Miss P followed the others at a leisurely state.

Outside of the conference room where Mr Shue had been taken they could all hear some of the conversation taking place inside.

"...unacceptable behavior....punishment..." came from a stern female.

"....lucky...didn't...call police...assaulted..." came a male voice this time, also not impressed.

"...ridiculous...my kids...protecting...bullying..." that was Mr Shue, always there to protect them and stand up for them.

They knew they were lucky to have a teacher like Mr Shue. Rachel was nervously gripping Miss P's hand and Miss P was breathing in deeply so that she didn't freak out. She was getting a lot better with the germ phobia after having spent so much time with the Glee club and having Quinn living with her.

"You don't think they will disqualify us do you?" Kurt gasped horrified at the thought. He and Mercedes had worked hard on their new costumes and if they didn't see the light of day he would be devastated; absolutely devastated. Mercedes patted him on the back to comfort him as Kurt looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Quinn apologized, her eyes glistening with tears thinking that she had ruined their chances. Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple lovingly.

"Don't be sorry Q, you defended my girl's honor," Puck spoke up holding out his fist to her and Quinn gave a small smile and punched his fist back with hers. The others murmured their agreement. If they got kicked out now it would suck, but they wouldn't blame Quinn, if any of them had a chance to do it over again, they all would have punched the girl...well the guys would have done something less violent but equally as memorable. After a couple more tense minutes Mr Shue finally emerged from the room running hand through his curls.

"What happened?" Tina asked hesitantly not really sure if they wanted to hear the answer and Mr Shue gave them a comforting smile.

"We got a stern warning, anymore funny business and we are out," he informed them, his eyebrows furrowing at his kids. So far they hadn't been angels so he was hoping for some sort of reassurance that they would actually make it to Regional's tomorrow. They had come too far to screw it up now.

"We will be on our best behavior Mr Shue, we promise," Artie spoke up, and the others voiced their firm agreement.

* * *

Competing at Regional's was everything they had dreamed it would be, if not more. The lights, the music, the crowd, the excitement; it was the culmination of all their hard work. To Rachel, the feeling of being on a stage singing her lungs out was the greatest moment in her life. When Puck took her hand and they locked eyes Rachel was sure she had never had a moment as perfect as this one right here, win or lose, this was their moment. Vocal Adrenaline and a lot of the other show choirs were great as well; they knew it would be a tough battle. The winners were announced and the McKinley High Glee Club clung to each other as their result was read out.

"Second place goes to McKinley High!"

The twelve teens all turned to each other.

"Second place, I can deal with that!" Mercedes cheered loudly and the others whooped their agreement as they pushed Quinn and Finn forward to accept the trophy.

Puck took Rachel's face between his hands and kissed her leisurely; ignoring the fact that Alan was probably in the audience and death staring him right now. Matt, Mike and Artie all made catcalls but Rachel and Puck completely ignored them. Quinn and Finn hugged each other awkwardly around the huge trophy. Tina threw herself into Artie's lap showering him with kisses; Brittany grabbed Santana and kissed her full on the mouth, much to Matt and Mike's delight. Mercedes and Kurt gave each other cheek air kisses, and then Mercedes was tucked into a bear hug with Matt and Mike. The kids barely registered Vocal Adrenaline winning first place; somehow it didn't matter to them. All that they cared about was that they did their best. The night was over and the teens flooded into the lobby of the theatre where they attacked Mr Shue and Miss P into a group hug cheering loudly. They handed Mr Shue the trophy and he smiled proudly.

"Guys, I cannot tell you just how proud I am of you; of all of you, to think at the start of this year we barely had enough members to compete and now look at us, second place at Regional's. For a newly started Glee Club I'd say that's a pretty good effort," Mr Shue gave his speech and Puck raised his fist to the sky in salute.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and the others all raised their fists as well to echo his sentiment, even Rachel.

"Noah!" Hannah screeched, barrelling across the lobby and then attaching herself to Puck's legs.

She was followed by the rest of the parents of the Glee club. Dianna, Alan and Richard congratulated Rachel and Puck with hugs. Burt Hummel was well out of his element in this place where men and women sang and danced. He held back behind the rest of the parents who were coming forward to congratulate their children. Finn's mom was giving Quinn and Finn a dual hug bawling her eyes out. When Kurt saw Adam he practically jumped on him. Burt cleared his throat loudly and the two boys pulled apart grinning at each other as they let Burt tell Kurt how proud he was of him.

The Berry's had driven with Puck's mom and sister and the other parents had car pooled together but the surprise audience member was Principal Figgins. He approached Mr Shue with a smile on his face.

"So I guess you are going to cut Glee now?" Mr Shue said to him a little down heartened and the mood of all present dropped slightly.

"Why would I do that?" Principal Figgins asked in disbelief and Mr Shue frowned reminding him of their deal earlier in the year. Principal Figgins had said that if the kids didn't make it to Nationals then Glee was over.

"We didn't make it to Nationals."

Principal Figgins gave a small chuckle.

"Will, I didn't expect them to make it through Sectionals, but you've proven that Glee overcomes expectations, plus; we have been garnering support all year, if you are happy to keep running Glee, I look forward to seeing them win Nationals next year," Principal Figgins recanted his deal and the mood lifted again. Glee was safe for another year.

"Thank you so much," Mr Shue gushed shaking Principal Figgins hand eagerly and Principal Figgins grinned a little evilly.

"Between you and me I look forward to seeing Sue Sylvester squirm when I tell her I am cutting her Cheerio budget next year," Principal Figgins admitted and that made Mr Shue laugh even harder.

Miss P started edging to the end of the crowd where Coach Tanaka was waiting for her impassively at the doors. He didn't come in to congratulate anyone; word was, he was pissed off at Miss P for coming to Regional's in the first place. Mr Shue turned to Miss P and started walking towards her. Rachel elbowed Puck in the side with, thankfully, less force than Mercedes possessed and Puck grabbed Finn, Mike, Adam and Matt and they all walked over to Coach Tanaka, blocking his view of his best friend and his fiancée. Rachel, Kurt and Quinn watched excitedly as Mr Shue engulfed Miss P in a tight hug the three teens sure that this was the moment that Mr Shue would realize exactly how he felt about their school counsellor.

"Thank you so much Emma, we would never have gotten this far without you," Will said to her just loud enough for the three eavesdroppers to hear. They committed each word to memory so that they could recount the tale on the bus ride home. Mr Shue pulled back from Miss P and their lips were mere centimeters apart. Mr Shue swallowed with difficulty as his eyes stared down into Miss P's dreamily and he breathed, "Emma..."

"Will," Miss P whispered his name back and the two locked eyes for a long moment.

"Emma!" Coach Tanaka roared over his football players and Mr Shue and Miss P pulled apart guiltily much to the disappointment of those standing around them.

"I better go, Ken is driving me home," Miss P apologized and there was another moment with eyes locking and Miss P was gone.

"Damnit Mr Shue, must we rent you every romantic comedy so that you know how to win a girl?" Kurt demanded in exasperation and Mr Shue turned to Kurt with raised eyebrows while Rachel and Quinn shook their heads at him with disappointment. Mr Shue felt himself flush red when he realized that his students had seen, whatever it was just happened between him and Emma.

"Seriously Mr Shue, my little finger has more game than you do," Artie added shaking his head.

Mr Shue looked in the direction Emma had run off to. Soon, he promised himself, soon he would know exactly what to say, he just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"All right kids, let's get on the bus," Mr Shue called out the next morning and the kids started loading up the bus ready for the long drive back to Lima.

Mercedes watched as all the boys helped their girls with putting their bags on the bus and she sighed deeply, reaching for her own purple suitcase. Not for the first time she cursed being the only single person in Glee. Even Kurt had Adam who had caught a ride down with Mr Hummel the night before. Adam had stayed in the room with Puck and Mr Shue so that he could ride back with the team today. His grand gestures sent Kurt swooning like the leading lady in a movie and Kurt hadn't stopped talking about him. Mercedes would have paid money to shut him up last night, all she heard with Adam this, Adam that. Seriously, Mercedes knew more about Adam than she ever cared to know.

"Mercedes I'll get your bag," Matt interrupted her thoughts as he flashed her a friendly smile. He reached over to get her bag and Mercedes felt herself blush a little. She sighed adoringly as Matt hefted her bag onto the bus. Too bad he belonged to Santana. Mercedes turned when she heard someone say her name.

"Mercedes, like the car," Mercedes was surprised to see Corbin from the Zoo standing in front of her. He looked a little sheepish but he had a friendly smile on his face. His team had come in fourth.

"Corbin," Mercedes greeted him hesitantly wondering what was coming and Corbin looked down at the ground a little shyly.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being inappropriate and I hope that we can hang out some time where I promise not to make any lame jokes and keep my hands where you want them," Corbin gave a laugh that Mercedes found incredibly charming and then he handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "Here's my number, I hope you call me."

Corbin turned and walked off before Mercedes had a chance to respond. Mercedes stared down at the number in awe. She had never received a phone number in her life; she secretly wanted to sing out loud like they did in musicals expressing how incredible this moment was.

"Are you going to call him?" Matt appeared at her side glaring at the piece of paper in her hand and Mercedes laughed a little embarrassed that everyone had seen the exchange.

"Hell no, the crazy bastard touched my lady hump without my permission, there ain't no going back from that faux pas," Mercedes told Matt laughing and Matt looked somewhat relieved.

"Oh...cool," Matt said shyly, giving a happy smile. Mercedes liked the fact that Matt always had smiles to spare, he had a way of making people smile just like Brittany, it was endearing.

"Matt," Santana yelled for him and Matt flashed her another smile before running after his girlfriend. Mercedes looked down at the paper in her hand... On second thought; Mercedes pocketed the number just in case.

Puck and Rachel were snuggled into the seat together when Kurt peeked over the top of their chairs.

"So have you thought of any names for Puckleberry?" Kurt asked with feigned innocence and Puck shrugged.

"Not really."

He and Rachel had thrown a couple of names around but they had been so caught up with school and preparing for Regional's that it had honestly kind of slipped their minds.

"I'd like a Jewish name obviously," Rachel added into the conversation and Kurt grinned.

"How about Kaleb or Kobe?" he suggested hopefully and Puck rolled his eyes catching onto Kurt's plan. It was kind of freaky how well the Glee kids all knew each other.

"We are not giving our kid a name that starts with K just because yours does," Puck told Kurt in no uncertain terms and Adam had to hide his laughter behind his hand knowing Kurt would be angry if he saw him laughing at him. Mercedes giggled silently nudging Brittany and Santana to listen in.

"You suck," Kurt pouted folding his arms across his chest. The other kids and Mr Shue all leaned in to join the conversation. Puckleberry kind of felt like he belonged to all of them and they all wanted a say in his official name. Deep down they all knew they would call him Puckleberry regardless of what they actually named him.

"Elijah," Artie suggested proudly and Mike scoffed at the name.

"Sounds like an old man," Mike yelled out and Artie flicked him the finger that Mike happily returned.

"What about Eli?" Matt suggested and Brittany nodded.

"I like Eli," Brittany added her approval.

"I don't mind Eli, that's on the list," Puck said to Rachel who sighed and pulled out a notebook writing down Eli as a possible baby name.

"Artemas."

"Michah."

"Samuel."

"Can I just remind everyone that we will not be picking names that have the same first letter as anyone here? So stop suggesting names just because they start with the first letters of your names; Artie, Mike, Santana," Rachel said eyeing the three who all smiled innocently.

"Are there any modern names?" Tina asked, liking the traditional name theme Rachel was going for but finding the ones suggested so far a tad too old fashioned.

"Jaden," Mercedes piped up and Puck paused to consider.

"I like that one too, put that on the list," Puck tapped Rachel's book authoritively and she dutifully wrote it down.

"Nathanial," Quinn suggested, though secretly she wanted to keep that name for when she had her first son and Finn smiled at Quinn as though reading her mind.

"I like that name."

"I always thought Darius was a nice name," Mr Shue through out there and everyone paused to appreciate how awful the name was before ignoring his suggestion.

Rachel chewed on her pen lid thoughtfully.

"I was thinking a name that means something, I've been researching and I quite like the name Levi, it means united, I thought it was symbolic in a way, of how we all came together," Rachel proposed her choice and they all fell silent to absorb the name and what it meant to their little group of misfits.

"Levi Puckerman," Puck said liking the way the name sounded together.

"Levi Kaleb Puckerman," Kurt interjected grinning and everyone in the bus rolled their eyes.

"No way Kurt!" Puck got up and leaned over the pack of his seat to try and punch Kurt in the arm playfully and Kurt shrieked grabbing Adam and puling Adam to cover him.

"Save me!"

* * *

**AN: Seriously, I reckon I would turn lesbian for Lea Michele, she is a sexy bitch. My poor husband LOL. Every time I hear Lea Michele sing I just melt like a school girl hearing the backstreet boys when they were popular hahaha.**

**It's so funny, the more I write the extra characters like Matt and Mike especially the more I like them and want to make my own side stories from them in this one. And I think I am getting a little more comfortable with Mercedes, although I really don't know any African American women and I don't want to stereotype so I hope I am doing okay with that. I seriously haven't really met any African American women, how odd is that?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Who knows..Certainly not me. I'm pretty sure it's Prom actually and Mercedes gets her some love FINALLY!!!**

**P.S. I don't want to offend anyone named Darius or anyone who knows someone called Darius, I personally like the name, reminds me of Sailor Moon, "Oh Darian" and I loves me some Sailor Moon. It's just a kind of odd name and I couldn't be bothered finding another one to make fun of.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 22 – The Beginning of Happily Ever After**

Sunday night Puck found Rachel sitting in the baby's room where she had taken to spending a lot of her time lately, sitting in the rocking chair. Dianna said Rachel was starting to nest and become more comfortable in there readying herself for the baby. Puck still worried though, he'd rather she spend time with him. He stood there leaning on the doorjamb with his arms folded across his chest. She wasn't even singing. Just rocking back and forth, back and forth with her hands slowly rubbing her stomach.

"You're quiet; too quiet," Puck mused as Rachel turned her head to smile at him and Puck held out his arms to her, quirking his eyebrows comically, "Alright, come and tell old Puck what's wrong."  
Rachel chuckle playfully.

"I firmly believe talking about yourself in third person is the first sign of insanity," Rachel teased him cheekily getting to her feet to make her way over to him and Puck shrugged.

"Well I'm with you so I must be crazy," Puck joked laughing but he cut off abruptly when he noticed the look on her face and she paused in the middle of the room, "What's wrong?"

"Noah, do you think that if we weren't having a baby you would still be with me?" Rachel asked timidly and Noah sighed running a hand through his hawk. He silently cursed those Carmel High whores for putting these thoughts in Rachel's head again.

"Rach, how many times do we have to go over this? I was hooked on you before you were pregnant," Noah stalked forward to grab her shoulders and look deep into her eyes. It was kind of like his past was finally catching up with him. The one woman her actually loved doubted him because she knew what he was like before. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't understand why, I'm nothing special," Rachel said softly lowering her eyes and Noah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Girls and their self esteem issues. Instead he tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that they faces were inches apart, hazel eyes met brown.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you are the most amazing woman I know. You held your head high through years of bullying and slushies and then you forgave me for it. You are nice, sometimes too nice for your own good, but I think that makes you an even better person," he moved his hand to cup the side of her face, his thumb slowling making small circles on her cheek.

"You care like no one I have ever seen. You believed in me when no one else would, and you always see the best in everyone. No matter how many times they let you down, you still believe they will come through in the end. You are so smart, you with all those ten dollar words that confuse me to no end," he shook his head a little, never breaking eye contact with beautiful woman in front of him. One corner of his mouth lifts a little as he marvels at the fact that he is so damn lucky he gets her. He knows he doesn't deserve her, this crazy, gorgeous, impossible person.

"Sometimes you snort when you laugh and I love it. Especially when you can't stop and then pout because I laughed. You bite your lip when you're thinking about something really hard, which makes you look incredibly sexy. When you sing, God, I get these tingles up my spine that give me goosebumps. When I look at you I know; I just _know_ that I love you and I know that we are getting the hell out of this town. I know that you are going to be a huge star, I know that because you are so, so special," Noah had never said so many words in his whole entire life but he was digging way deep down to prove to her how much she meant not only to him but everyone else in their lives. Rachel was staring at him slack jawed. Noah hoped this was the last time he had to speak his feelings out loud because this was the most uncomfortable he had ever been.

"That was the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me," Rachel breathed, her eyes turning dreamy and Noah scratched the back of his head with embarrassment.

"I sounded like Finn; I'm so ashamed I want to kick my own ass," Noah joked waggling his eyebrows and Rachel slapped his chest in mock seriousness.

"Noah Puckerman, do not swear in front of little Puck," Rachel scolded him, her hands moving to protect her belly and Noah grinned wickedly his arms circling around her waist as he pulled her against him as best he could.

"Little Puck better block his hears because I'm about to take his momma for a ride," Noah growled in her ear, feeling frisky and Rachel gasped with laughter.

"Noah!" she squealed as his hands roamed south to cup her behind. Rachel gasped and grabbed one of his hands pressing it to her belly, "he's moving!"

Noah loved feeling his son wiggling around and they stood there for a couple of moments before Noah bent his head to her stomach.

"Puckleberry, go to sleep, I need to defile your mother," Noah tried to cajole his son and Rachel chuckled pulling his face up to hers and kissing him.

Noah took this as his go ahead, grabbing Rachel by the hand and leading her into their room, making sure to close the door behind him. Alan had long given up on the open door policy. Rachel pounced on him as soon as they were in the room, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as her mouth devoured his. It didn't take long for her to lift his shirt over his head, revealing his naked chest. Rachel bit her lip then pressed kisses down his neck while her hand moved to fiddle with his nipple ring. Every time she saw that tiny piece of shiny metal Rachel felt the heat race through her body. With renewed vigor Rachel quickly undid his belt and then tugged down the zipper of his jeans. Noah let out a ragged breath as Rachel pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor before taking his length on her hand. She couldn't exactly get down on her knees as easily anymore, so she resolved to stroke him with her hands while keeping his mouth occupied with hers. His eyes closed in ecstasy and he started to thrust against her hands as she stroked him, applying pressure. Not wanting to blow the show too early Noah pulled himself out of her hands and then he walked Rachel backwards and then lay her down.

"You're beautiful babe, inside and out," Noah whispered to her, coming to lie beside her on his side.

Rachel smiled up at him and he lowered his head and kissed her lingeringly continuing to kiss her as his hands started moving.

Noah reached a free hand up to stroke the side of her face before trailing to her clothed breasts. He cupped her over the material feeling her nipple respond to his touch. He kept trailing his hand down until he reached the hem of her nightdress and then he slowly lifted it up so that he could see her underwear, and the rise of her belly. He paused to look at the swelling mound. That was his son inside of there; he was so proud. Noah pressed a gentle kiss to her belly before moving down the bed and hooking his fingers in her underwear and tugging them down. She moaned softly and let Noah push her legs apart. He dipped his head between her thighs and taking his time he traced lazy circles with his tongue at her core before thrusting his tongue inside of her. Rachel gasped and moaned, writhing on the bed. Noah loved seeing her like this, there was something satisfying about knowing he was the only one who could make her look like that. Sucking on her, he slid a finger in before adding another, pushing them in and out. Rachel grabbed a pillow and stuffed it on her face to muffle her moans. It was becoming too much.

"Noah I need you now," Rachel finally groaned and he did not need to be told twice.

He lay behind her and pulled her back against him. With her stomach this was the most comfortable way for them to have sex and Noah liked feeling her so close against him her back flat against his chest. Rachel arched her back towards him and Noah rested himself at her entrance that was slick with her arousal and his saliva.

"Tell me," Noah whispered nipping at her earlobe and Rachel knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I want you inside of me, I want all of you," Rachel said breathless and Noah slowly slid into her from behind, relishing the feel.

Both his hands trailed down to her hips, he knew that she liked it hard from this position. When he thrust up he pulled her hips down slamming into her and Rachel shrieked quietly with pleasure. One of her hands reached behind her and around his body so that she could squeeze his firm behind as he moved inside of her. He trailed kissed down the back of her neck and down her shoulders and she shivered with delight. Noah moved one hand to massage one of her enlarged breasts that he loved so much, pinching her nipple between his fingers. They continued their steady rhythm until Rachel felt a heat building inside of her. Noah was doing his best to think of anything other than how hot Rachel looked when he was inside of her and when Rachel's walls clenched around him and she whispered his name Noah only just managed to hold back until she had rode out her orgasm and then he emptied himself inside of her. Noah had to say that was one benefit of Rachel being pregnant. He never had to worry about contraception.

"I love sex," Rachel sighed with content much later and Noah propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her fondly. She was still breathing heavily from the rush of their love making and her naked chest was rising up and down. Noah couldn't help but look at her boobs; they were like giant juicy melons.

"You know, I'm going to miss those," Noah commented a little sadly looking pointedly at her breasts and Rachel blushed and smacked his arm while covering herself up. Noah just chuckled and cuddled her close to him.

Noah decided that if he ever missed those big boobs too much he could always knock her up again.

* * *

Monday morning after Regional's Puck deposited Rachel at her home room with a kiss on the lips before heading to his own home room. Rachel waddled into class and took her usual seat beside Kurt. He looked particularly dashing today with a beret and a French inspired suit and red cravat.

"Did you hear?" Kurt whispered to her urgently and Rachel frowned.

"Hear what?"

"Miss P is marrying Coach Tanaka this weekend," Mercedes intoned from the other side of her and Rachel belatedly realized that Mercedes had entered the classroom as well. Rachel could have sworn being pregnant made her lose a lot of IQ points.

"Poor Mr Shue," Rachel said sadly. Their Glee coach was a mess when it came to love and knowing what was good for him. They could understand that he was uncertain of how to act. He had been with his ex-wife since they were in high school and so he never had to put himself out there and lay everything on the line for someone. This was all new territory to him and he wasn't learning fast enough; he was going to lose Miss P if someone didn't do something.

"It would be a travesty if Miss P married Coach Tanaka. If Shue does nothing this week we are going to need to help him," Kurt placed his hand in the center of the table for the rest of his brain trust and Mercedes and Rachel shared a glance before placing their hands on top of his.

"Agreed."

* * *

Emma Pillsbury was getting married today and Will was moping. He had tried to broach his interest in Emma many different ways but each time he had chickened out telling her how he actually felt, and now it was too late. Emma was marrying Ken. Will planned to spend the day cloistered in his apartment cursing himself for his stupidity and wallowing in self pity. The world however had other ideas for William Schuester. There was a loud banging on his apartment door and Mr Shue shuffled over and opened the door to find his entire Glee club plus their honorary member, Adam, crowded into the dingy hallway outside his apartment.

"Guys, its Saturday," Mr Shue pointed out, trying not to be intimidated by them. To be fair they were scary when they were grouped together all frowning at him, and he felt inadequate against them since he was wearing his pajamas and unprepared.

"This is an intervention Mr Shue," Rachel declared using her swollen belly to push past him into his apartment and the rest of the team followed after her with determination..

"I really think this is inappropriate," Mr Shue commented weakly closing his door and following them into the living room.

"Silence," Rachel commanded firmly and Mr Shue snapped his mouth shut. Rachel was frightening enough normally, pregnant Rachel was not one to be disobeyed. Finn and Puck guided Mr Shue to the armchair and gently made him sit down. Rachel twisted her head to look at Kurt gesturing to him, "Kurt you may begin."

"Every good romantic comedy has a scene where the guy in love with the girl runs in to stop the wedding and win his true love," Kurt began to lecture him and Mr Shue ran a hand through his curly hair nervously cutting Kurt off.

"This isn't a movie guys."

Kurt shook his head at Mr Shue, throwing his hands in the air helplessly before sinking into Adam's waiting arms giving up. The group paused. Kurt was their plan, they hadn't actually had a backup plan for someone else to try and talk some sense in him. Puck felt someone poking his side and he rolled his eyes. The things he did for this woman.

"Face it Mr Shue, you are head over ass...ow!" Puck began but he cried out in pain when Rachel stomped on his foot with her heavy shoe.

"Language Noah we are having a baby and I will not accept such profanity in his presence, even if he is still in my stomach," Rachel scolded him, holding her belly protectively and Puck forced himself not to make a face at her knowing that in her emotional condition it would set her right off into an hour long lecture on how he treated her. Puck had learned it was better to just smile and nod.

"Is the stork that brings the babies in her stomach as well?" Brittany posed the question and Matt contemplated her question seriously while everyone else just stared at her.

"Guys, can we focus here?" Artie called their attention to Mr Shue who had been trying to escape from the arm chair and Mr Shue shot Artie a dirty look as he collapsed into the chair once more. Puck decided to try again.

"Fine, face it Mr Shue you are head over _heels," _said Puck looking at Rachel. She just smiled at him approvingly. "for Miss P and she's into you as well," Puck told him bluntly and the others nodded.

"Everyone knows that she's in love with you not Coach," Mike confirmed shrugging his shoulders. He felt kind of bad for turning on his coach like this but Mr Shue had been a good friend and teacher to him, and of the two, Mike liked Mr Shue the best. Plus Rachel and Kurt would have kicked his butt if he didn't participate in the intervention and though Rachel was pregnant and Kurt was lady fabulous, Mike was a little afraid of them both.

"Actually I only just found out today, but now all the times I thought she was stalking you makes sense," Matt commented his eyes widening with emphasis and Santana rolled her eyes and pulled him back from the front line. He was cute, but he gave Finn a run for his money in the dense department.

"You can't let her marry Coach Tanaka, he wears short shorts for goodness sake and smells like onions and sweat all the time," Tina protested, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the odd pairing. Rachel made a face as well, knowing that Coach Tanaka had some very questionable hygiene. Rachel knew that Quinn would have completely agreed if she was here, but she was with Miss P standing in as her maid of honor. The Glee kids were all invited but they had decided that convincing Mr Shue to steal the bride away was more important than being on time to the wedding.

"You have to storm the wedding," Santana added her two cents firmly and Finn nodded, his eyes getting that glazed over look when he was about to say something particularly lame.

"You need to be honest and dig right down deep and tell her everything you feel for her. Declare your love for her," Finn finished and Puck, Mike, Matt and Artie all glanced at each other before they each punched Finn for being a pussy. Sure they had shown their support but they didn't get all 'Finn-like' and start yapping about love and such. Finn yelped and then rubbed the four bruises scowling at them, especially Artie who had corked him in the thigh. Mr Shue looked down at his hands before he stood up his eyes determined.

"You're right, this is my last chance," Mr Shue said getting pumped and excited and the gang all looked at each other grinning.

"We were hoping you'd say that," Mercedes told him on behalf of the whole Glee club and Mr Shue smiled thankfully, before thought crossed his mind and he panicked.

"I don't have a tux!"

"All taken care of," Kurt assured him poking Adam for him to produce the tuxedo they had taken for Mr Shue. It was a Kurt inspired design, made by Mercedes.

"Let's get out of here already!" Puck moaned already bored and Kurt raised his fist into the sky.

"To the Mystery Machine!" he cheered looking at the team and they all just shook their heads at him.

"Kurt let it go, no one wants to be part of the Scooby doo gang," Artie broke the news to Kurt bluntly and Kurt pouted, unhappy that he didn't get his way.

"I hate you all," Kurt huffed tossing his head back and stalking for the door. Mr Shue hurried to change into the tuxedo and then he joined his kids down at the car. He was going to stop this wedding.

* * *

Will was planning his moment in his head. He would turn up at the church and throw the doors open yelling 'I object!' and then Emma would turn to him and smile and he would run down the aisle and tell her that he loved her. And then he would sweep her into his arms and carry her away. And they would live happily ever after. The Glee Club was spread out in four cars. Mr Shue, Finn, Puck and Rachel in one car; Kurt, Mercedes, Matt and Adam in another car; Mike, Brittany and Santana in the other car; with Artie, his dad and Tina bringing up the rear.

The car Puck was driving swung into the church parking lot first and Will practically fell out of the car and then started running with his head down pushing himself to run as quickly as possible. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he crashed into someone just as he reached the doors to the church and they fell in a heap onto the cement. Will opened his eyes to find Emma in all her wedding dress glory on the ground beneath him. Her wide eyes stared up at him in shock.

"Real smooth Mr Shue," Mike called out from Kurt's car laughing and Mercedes and Kurt slapped his arms for him to shut up wanting to see what happened. Their four cars were all lined up in a row and Miss P frowned looking over at them before back at Will.

"Will, what's going on?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Emma don't marry Ken," Will blurted out, his romantic notions slipping away. Now, seeing her in her wedding dress Will was desperate to keep her, to have her for himself. He loved her.

"Will..." Emma started to say but Will didn't let her speak, instead he leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. A couple of the Glee girls fanned themselves and made the 'awww' noises. Quinn had been coming behind Emma and when she saw the others by the cars she ran over to them to find out what was going on.

"Emma please, I love you. I should have said it sooner but I was too cowardly to confess how I felt to you. I know Emma, I know this is not the moment to be telling you this but it's my last chance and I had to take it. Please Emma, don't marry Ken, marry me instead," Will made the speech he had been rehearsing in his head and he hoped and prayed that it would be enough.

Emma's eyes went so wide Will thought they were going to pop out of her head.

"Will, this is..." Emma broke off unable to continue. She loved Will, she always had, but she had promised Ken she would marry him. She couldn't do this to him; she couldn't break him this way when he had been there for her when Will couldn't.

"Crazy? I know, but I'm ready Emma, I want to be with you," Will held out his hands to her and Emma gazed down at her bouquet, torn between what she really wanted and the right thing to do. The door to the church opened to reveal Ken Tanaka. Will tensed thinking Ken was about to hit him, which Will knew he probably deserved for trying to steal away his bride but Ken wasn't even looking at him, instead his eyes were fixed on Emma's pained expression.

"Go with him m 'n' m," Ken said softly and Emma felt the tears pricking at her eyelids. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words and Ken sighed, "You wouldn't be as happy with me as you could be with him."

"Ken, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Emma apologized feeling terrible for putting Ken through this and Ken looked heartbroken but he held his head high.

"I know, but I also know you were only going through with this marriage to me out of obligation because you said you would and...if I love you like I say I do, then I need to let you go," Ken said this bravely and everyone present felt just that little bit sorry for the football coach. Emma took a step towards Ken and went on her tiptoes to press a kiss against Ken's cheek. That was the first time she had physically touched him. If Ken was honest with himself, he knew this was never going to work, but he just loved her so much he had nearly convinced himself that it would work.

"Thank you Ken," Emma whispered thankfully and then she handed him her bouquet before taking Will's hand and squeezing it. The Glee kids erupted into squeals and cheering. Emma and Will jumped into the limo Emma had arrived in and sped away leaving Ken standing on the steps at the door to the church. Principal Figgins and Sue Sylvester came to stand by Ken and Principal Figgins gave Ken a pat on his back.

"Sorry Ken, but someone that good looking always get the girl," Figgins tried to make him feel better but Ken was sure his words made him feel worse.

"I can't believe I got all dressed up for a wedding where there is no bride because she's run off with the Spanish teacher with a bad perm," Sue Sylvester commented harshly folding her arms across her chest looking completely bored by the situation.

"You weren't even invited Sue," Ken replied to her bluntly and Sue snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

"Details my mixed race friend," Sue said cheerfully, then she eyed him closely and licked her lips almost shyly, "Hear me out super sized Mr Miagi. I find you marginally attractive and if you took me on your honeymoon and got me drunk you'd have an 85% chance of getting laid; what do you say?"

Ken gaped at Sue for a moment and Principal Figgins looked like he wanted to throw up. Ken looked Sue up and down and figured that he didn't have any other offers on at the moment and she did have a pretty rocking body for someone her age.

"Sure, why not?" Ken agreed and Figgins ran back into the church looking for the nearest bathroom to empty his stomach.

Sue grinned and Ken grabbed her face between his hands and forced her to lean forward and kiss him. It looked...god awful; but none of the Glee kids could turn their eyes away. It was the grossest thing they had ever laid eyes on but they had to keep watching, it was like watching that part of Fear Factor when they had to eat live cockroaches or bull testicles. They were transfixed by the utter awfulness. The cheerleader coach and Football coach finally broke apart.

"That kiss just cost you one Blue Hawaii cocktail. You want any more like that you need to buy me at least ten of those," Sue said to him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and Ken grinned.

"Done."

Sue and Ken hurried to Sue's car and the two drove off together. For a long moment no one spoke.

"That just might be the grossest thing I have ever seen," Santana said disgust evident in her voice and Matt was dry heaving on the grass with Mercedes patting his back.

"I feel like gouging my eyes out with a spoon," Mike rubbed his eyes unable to believe what he had seen. They silently got into their cars and drove away, each member wishing to never again see what they saw that day. That weekend William Schuester and Emma Pillsbury flew to Vegas and finally got hitched. They were back for school on Monday, smiling and wearing matching wedding rings.

* * *

Rachel walked into school two weeks later with purpose in her step. When she saw her target she made a beeline for her and smiled winningly.

"Mercedes," Rachel greeted her and Mercedes turned from putting books in to her locker and grinned.

"Hey girl, how's Puckleberry?"

"Kicking me all the time, Noah says that means he's going to be a footballer," Rachel replied rolling her eyes at the memory and Mercedes laughed. Rachel bit her lip, obviously wanting to ask something but not knowing how to go about it.

"Spit it out," Mercedes said bluntly, never one to sugar coat.

"I was wondering if you would make my dress for Prom," Rachel blurted out hurriedly and Mercedes was shocked and touched that Rachel trusted her to make a Prom dress. It was like the high school equivalent of a girl's wedding dress. Puck hadn't officially asked her but when they were talking last night Puck mentioned that he booked them a hotel for after Prom so she had deduced he was talking her and wanted to be prepared when he did. Prom was in three weeks, and Rachel was due in just under one and a half months.

"Really? You'd let me make your dress?" Mercedes asked in disbelief and Rachel looked surprise at her modesty.

"Of course, your skills with needle and thread are unsurpassed."

"I'd be happy to make your dress," Mercedes agreed excitedly and Rachel smiled thankfully.

"Thank you so much," Rachel gushed and opened her mouth to say more when she was abruptly spun away from Mercedes and pulled into a crushing kiss by Puck. Mercedes felt a little awkward and turned to see Matt standing there.. He had been walking with Puck when Puck had decided to interrupt the girl's conversation by attacking Rachel's lips.

"Hey Mercedes," Matt said coming over closer to her, doing his best to ignore the make out session taking place to the left of them.

"Hey Matt," Mercedes took the hint to ignore the couple beside them and Matt smiled shyly scuffing the ground with his feet.

He and Mercedes had become closer friends since Sectionals and Regional's. He had taught Mercedes some dance moves and she had helped him with his singing. Mercedes appreciated having a friend who wasn't obsessed with show tunes like Kurt and Rachel. Mercedes adored Kurt but since he had Adam and Rachel had Puck and Tina had Artie, Mercedes had been feeling a little out of the loop lately. Not that her friends meant to make her feel that way, but she knew she was the only single one in Glee Club and it really sucked. Matt had really cheered her up when he saw she was upset. Even though he was dating Santana they didn't monopolize each other's time like the other couples of Glee and over the past two weeks Matt had been spending more time with Mercedes than before.

"You sounded really good yesterday in Proud Mary," Matt complimented her grinning widely, his white teeth near blinding her. He had a really nice smile, Mercedes noticed.

"Thanks, I love the new dance step you and Mike are working on, are you going to perform it for Mr Shue and see if he will add it?" Mercedes asked curiously not noticing that Puck and Rachel had ceased fraternizing with each other and were watching Mercedes and Matt interact with growing interest.

"Yeah on Friday," Matt told her leaning against her locker, and his face came closer to hers. Mercedes couldn't help but gaze up at him and their eyes met. Neither said anything, but they continued to look at each other.

"Let's go man, we got maths first up," Puck slapped a hand down on Matt's shoulder startling him from his staring contest with Mercedes and Matt blushed a little and waved goodbye to Mercedes and Rachel as the two boys headed to class. Rachel smirked looking from Matt's departing back to Mercedes taking in her flushed cheeks.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered urgently and Mercedes feigned innocence.

"Huh?"

Rachel folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm pregnant not blind," she retorted and Mercedes backed away from her, hoping to get to class before Rachel could pester her anymore. Unfortunately Kurt appeared and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and then Rachel's as well pulling them with him towards class.

"Put on your gossiping caps ladies, are you ready?" Kurt asked them, his voice shaking with excitement, and after waiting for dramatic pause he announced, "Matt and Santana broke up."

"Was there some sort of scandal?" Rachel asked curiously glancing over at Mercedes who shrugged. Last thing they needed was another drama in Glee and Kurt shook his head.

"No they just decided to call it quits, they are still friends. Apparently they broke up like two weeks ago but didn't tell anyone," he informed them and Rachel looked over at Mercedes and mimicked locking her lips and throwing away the key. Rachel was lucky she was pregnant, because Mercedes looked like she wanted to murder her.

* * *

As soon as Puck walked into the choir room early for Glee that Wednesday he was accosted by Rachel grabbing his arm and tugging him into a corner of the choir room so that they could whisper to each other even though, Puck noticed with the briefest roll of his eyes, there was no one else in here yet.

"So did you speak to him?" Rachel asked excitedly and Puck nodded.

"Yeah."

"And?" Rachel prompted wanting to know if Matt liked Mercedes. She had recruited Puck to find out Matt's intentions towards her friend and was dying to know.

"I can't break guy code Rach, what is said in the locker room stays in the locker room," Puck told her the same thing he had told her the night before when she first asked him to go 'undercover'. Rachel pouted.

"Kurt tells us everything that happens in the locker room," she reminded him, not liking that he wasn't telling her everything she wanted to know. She was carrying around his baby, the least he could do was spill secrets about his friends.

"That's because he thinks guy code doesn't apply to him," Puck told her with a shake of his head and Rachel fumed silently.

Rachel and Puck fell silent when Finn and Quinn walked in with Mercedes, chatting about one of the songs they were doing. They all greeted each other warmly, and Finn and Puck decided to have an impromptu jam session with Finn on drums and Puck on guitar so Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes congregated together to chat before the others arrived. Matt entered by himself looking nervous as hell but he walked straight up to Mercedes with purpose in his step. Rachel and Quinn shuffled apart so that the two had a tiny bit of privacy, but they remained in earshot.

"Mercedes, will you go to Prom with me?" he asked running his words together and Mercedes gaped at him in shock.

"_You_ want to go with _me_?" Mercedes reiterated and Matt looked confused.

"That's why I asked," he said slowly wondering if maybe she didn't hear him. Mercedes was trying to take in the fact that Matt had asked her to prom. Matt Rutherford, wanted to take her, Mercedes Jones, to Senior Prom.

"Why?" Mercedes managed to ask and Quinn and Rachel exchanged glances. Puck and Finn kept banging and strumming away completely obvious to their friend crashing and burning in a fiery inferno.

"Huh?" Matt asked, confused by her questioning. Puck had told him asking a girl to Prom was easy. Ask her to be your date, she says yes, end of story. But Matt knew Mercedes was special, that's why he liked her.

"Why do you want to go with someone like me?" Mercedes asked self consciously.

"Because....I...uh...I like you Mercedes," Matt blurted out shyly, and at Mercedes dumbfounded face he hastened to explain, "Santana and I were friends who decided to try and be more, but it wasn't working out for either of us. I started having feelings for you and she noticed so we broke it off."

Mercedes fell silent trying to take it all in. Matt and Santana broke up so that he could take her to Prom. Matt broke up with Santana Lopez, the Head cheerleader who was slim and beautiful and popular, to go out with her.

"Santana is perfect, why would you give up her to be with me?" Mercedes asked shaking her head, thinking that this might be some joke but she knew that Matt wasn't like that. Matt was nice and kind and funny and good looking and everything Mercedes wanted in a guy.

"I don't want perfect Mercedes, perfect is overrated," Matt told her then he looked nervously at the others in the room before looking back to her and asking again, "So will you go to Prom with me?"  
Mercedes smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Can I take you on a date tonight?" Matt thought he would press his luck and Mercedes smile grew even bigger.

"Yes."

Rachel and Quinn gathered around Mercedes excitedly and Matt walked over to Finn and Puck who gave him a high five and congratulated him on finally growing some balls and asking Mercedes to Prom like he had wanted to do two weeks earlier.

"Hello beautiful people, what's going on?" Kurt asked strolling into the room and Rachel couldn't resist shouting out.

"Matt is taking Mercedes to Prom!"

"Oh my god, we're going to Prom!" Kurt cheered jumping up and down holding Mercedes hands and Mercedes laughed, a little embarrassed but happy.

She couldn't stop smiling or looking at Matt who in turn couldn't stop grinning at her. Rachel smiled as she felt Puck's arms wrap around her belly. This was the start of something wonderful, she could just feel it. Kurt was going to Prom with Adam. It had caused quite a stir as they would be the first same sex couple to go to Prom but they didn't care. Tina rolled Artie into the room to find the room abuzz with gossip.

"Babe, you do know that I'm taking you right?" Puck said to Rachel absently. He remembered speaking with her about Prom the week before but he couldn't remember asking her, though it was pretty much guaranteed he was going with her. There was no way he would take anyone but her. Rachel smiled sweetly.

"If you took another girl I'd kill her," Rachel said innocently though her eyes were deadly and Artie's own eyes widened as he looked at Tina and mouthed 'she's serious!'. The rest of the Glee Club paused awkwardly before carrying on conversation. Finn turned to Quin and raised his eyebrows.

"Do I even need to ask?" Finn asked and Quinn pretended to be offended.

"It would be nice."

Finn dramatically pulled a giggling Quinn into his arms.

"Quinn Fabray, would you do me the honor of being my date to senior prom?" he asked her formally and Quin fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I'd love to Finn Hudson," Quinn replied and Finn dipped his head to kiss her passionately while the others all cheered and clapped for their golden couple.

"You guys are so sweet I'm going to go throw up my lunch," Santana commented dryly as she walked into the room with Brittany and Mike in tow.

"Who are you going with San?" Quinn pried her lips away from Finn to ask and Santana blushed a little. She looked like she wasn't going to answer but the others wouldn't let her get away with not telling them.

"Lucy Morton," she whispered after a pause and just about everyone's mouth dropped open. Brittany just smiled, happy for her friend. Boy or girl, as long as Santana was happy Brittany was happy.

"Whoa, San, you switched teams?" Puck asked as visions of girl on girl action started passing through his head. Rachel looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow haughtily and Puck wiped the smirk from his face.

"I'm testing the waters," Santana explained shyly. Telling Glee she was dating someone new was like telling her parents; her eleven judgmental parents who were extremely overprotective and nosey all at the same time.

"I so knew I wasn't the only gay person in Glee!" Kurt crowed with delight, going over to Santana and giving her a hug and a grin as he joked, "Welcome to the dark side darling."

Matt looked sad as he walked over to Mercedes.

"Cedes, I'd understand if you didn't want to date me," Matt said bowing his head humbly and Mercedes frowned confused by his words.

"Why wouldn't I want to date you?" Mercedes asked him and Matt looked over at Santana forlornly.

"Because apparently I turn girls gay," Matt pointed out to her and Mercedes just laughed.

"I'll take my chances."

"They announced the theme for prom!" Adam announced as he came into the room to sit beside Kurt and Kurt held his breath awaiting the big reveal, "It's a masquerade."

"How romantic," Quinn gasped looking over at Finn adoringly and the other girls voiced their agreement while the guys exchanged glances that clearly said 'lame'.

"Yawn," Puck groaned loudly, forcing himself to yawn and Rachel poked him in the chest. Puck just gave a gruff laugh and hugged her. He didn't care what the theme was as long as he was there with his girl and his friends.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go. I'm writing the Prom scenes next though I am having a little trouble considering I've never been to Prom cos I'm from Oz. I'm guessing Prom is like the Senior Formal that we go to so if there is anything off, you know why.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: PROM!**

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN: Sorry this took so long, life got in the way. How inconsiderate lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

Chapter 23 – Prom's Masquerade

Lunch the next day was a loud affair and their table was a little more crowded with the addition of Lucy Morton to their ranks. Lucy was blonde, tanned, slim, wide green eyes and a friendly smile. She wasn't a Cheerio or a singer; she had just transferred in from Miami a couple of months ago and was a member of the track team. Lucy had been sure of her orientation since she was thirteen, and when she saw Santana she had never seen anyone more beautiful. As soon as she was introduced to the club the girls and Kurt shoved the guys down one end of the table and gathered around Santana and Lucy eager to interrogate Santana's new girlfriend.

"How did you two meet?" Tina asked them excitedly, and the other girls and Kurt all leaned in eagerly. Lucy looked over at Santana fondly and under the table she trailed a finger down Santana's thigh.

"I saw Santana jog by my house one morning and I wanted to have an excuse to talk to her so the next morning I introduced myself and jogged with her. I've been hooked ever since," Lucy told an abbreviated version of how they met and Santana grinned remembering the moment. Santana had always noticed girls but didn't think anything of it until she saw Lucy that morning with a tank top and tiny shorts on, with those long, perfectly tanned legs poking out. Santana had only grown more curious as the days passed and they got to know each other more. About a month into their friendship Lucy told her that she was bi-sexual, and it occurred to Santana that she might just be that way inclined as well because she had wanted to kiss Lucy's pink plump lips for a week.

"And how did 'it' happen?" Kurt queried pointing between the two girls and Lucy took on the conversation again happy to talk. Santana and Matt had only just broken up two weeks ago so they knew it was only very recent.

"I stayed late training last week and Santana had Cheerio practice. I asked her to wait for me and everyone else sort of left really quickly so Santana and I just showered and were walking around in our towels when I figured 'screw it' and kissed her," Lucy grinned wickedly at Santana who grinned back. Santana remembered that kiss. Lucy had actually said out loud 'screw it' and then pushed Santana up against her locker and kissed her tongue and all. Santana had been surprised at first, but she had been wanting this for so long as well and she responded to the kiss eagerly. Next thing Santana knew they were both naked and pressed up against each other, hands touching, fondling each other. They didn't have sex that day, but if Lucy hadn't stopped her Santana wouldn't have been opposed. Especially since the girl she was almost-having-sex with is sexy as hell.

"What was it like?" Mercedes asked curiously, and Santana's eyes shined with amusement.

"Different, but really, really good," Santana assured them leaning over to nudge Lucy with her shoulder. Lucy nudged her back playfully then checked her watch and frowned.

"San, I've got to speak to Mr Cooper about an assignment, I'll see you after school," Lucy stood up and turned to the girls and Kurt smiling warmly, "Nice meeting all of you."

Lucy dropped a kiss on Santana's cheek before strolling out of the cafeteria. Santana watched her go, admiring her ass greedily.

"She's really nice," Quinn complimented and Rachel nodded in complete agreement.

"She gets the Glee stamp of approval," Kurt declared importantly and the girls giggled at him.

"I didn't even know you were gay," Tina said to Santana, still surprised by Santana's change of preference and Santana shrugged.

"Neither did I, but there is just something about her," Santana said longingly and the girls and Kurt all smiled at each other. Santana was smitten.

"How's the sex?" Brittany asked bluntly and Mercedes eyes widened.

"Britt, you can't just ask that," Mercedes nudged her and Brittany frowned.

"Why not?" she asked innocently and Rachel bit her lower lip.

"Actually Britt has a point, I'm very curious," Rachel admitted shyly and Santana looked around her before leaning in to the center of the table and the others leaned in as well. Truth was Santana had been dying to talk to someone about this.

"What I tell you does not go past this table okay?" Santana whispered and when the girls and Kurt nodded Santana launched into a detailed rendition of sex with a woman.

Out of earshot the guys were watching Lucy and Santana for even just a little hint of girl on girl action for their spank banks but the most the two girls did was nudge each other with their shoulders and share shy smiles, then Lucy got up and kissed Santana goodbye on the cheek and left the cafeteria. The girls and Kurt were all hunched over the table towards Santana who appeared to be telling some sort of story that had them all fidgeting in their seats.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Finn asked curiously, noting how focused they all were on every word Santana was saying.

"Make up or something equally boring I'm sure," Mike answered dismissively and Artie nodded thinking the exact same thing. Puck wasn't so sure, because Rachel was doing that thing with her lip that she did when she was feeling frisky. She licked her lower lip then bit on it. Puck felt himself getting turned on and quickly tried to think of something else.

The girls and Kurt erupted into giggles and all of their faces were flushed. Rachel looked over at Puck with smoldering eyes and Puck winked at her wondering what it was they were talking about for all of them to look so excited. And horny.

"Look they are nominating Prom King and Queen," Tina announced belatedly realizing there was a table in the cafeteria that wasn't usually there. The table had pieces of paper and two boxes for people to write down who they wanted for King and Queen. The top three people who were nominated would be in the running on prom night and everyone would vote when they entered the prom.

"I would love to be McKinley's first real Prom Queen, but alas, that will probably never happen in this backwater town," Kurt sighed dramatically and Rachel gave his back a pat gently.

"Maybe our senior year Kurtie," Rachel tried to appease him and Kurt just snuggled into Adam and pouted.

Puck went over to the slushie machine to get himself a drink and Rachel sidled up behind him and squeezed his ass, giving a flirty smile. Puck smirked, wondering what had gotten into her. Rachel was never one to openly grope him in public.

"I have an itch I was wondering if you could scratch," Rachel purred in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Puck didn't even answer her, he just grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along behind him, not bothering to say goodbye to the others who watched them go with knowing smiles. When Puck and Rachel disappeared in the middle of class, or lunch, or Glee, they knew exactly what storage closet to avoid.

* * *

  
Two days before Prom Kurt lazily brushed his impeccable hair to the side as he and Adam made their way to the group of Gleeks who were gathered in the hallway watching as Principal Figgins hung a sheet of paper on the noticeboard. There were a lot of people waiting around to see the results.

"What's going on there?" Adam asked curiously and Brittany clapped her hands excitedly.

"They are announcing nominations for Prom King and Queen," she giggled thrilled by the excitement and Quinn sighed longingly.

"Is it pathetic that I'm hoping to be nominated even though there is absolutely zero chance I will be?" Quinn asked the rhetorical question to the group. Though back on the Cheerio's, Quinn wasn't exactly the popular girl she was at the beginning of the year; not that she cared that much.

"Yeah I think the chocolate pudding hair incident pretty much killed your chances," Kurt said offhand, not meaning to sound bitchy but achieving the result all the same.

"Kurt," Mercedes gasped elbowing him roughly and Puck winced in sympathy for the guy. Mercedes and her elbows of steel. Kurt yelped and clutched at his arm.

Quinn had a strange look on her face before she burst into laughter remembering the moment.

"The chocolate pudding in my hair definitely wasn't my finest moment," she agreed still laughing as she held onto Finn's hand tightly. Those were her moments without Finn and they were the worst couple of months of her life. Rachel peered at the list and squealed.

"Look Kurt, you're in the running!" Rachel practically screamed and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"For Prom King?" Kurt asked in disbelief, wondering who the hell would have nominated him for that and Rachel gave a cheeky grin.

"No, Prom Queen."

Kurt's face went pale.

"Who nominated me?" he demanded angrily, his face turning a dark shade of red. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the people who were supposed to be his friends and they all looked at him confused by his reaction.

"I thought that it would make you happy, the other day you said you wanted to be Prom Queen," Adam said softly from Kurt's side and Kurt felt like he had been betrayed. He stepped away from Adam in horror. Only seniors could nominate and vote for Prom King and Queen though a sophomore, junior or senior could be Prom King or Queen. Usually seniors were chosen as royalty though.

"Adam asked us if we would all nominate you," Finn confessed looking worriedly at Kurt.

After his comment at lunch the other week all of the seniors in Glee thought this was what Kurt wanted. They had all gotten together and nominated him, and then Quinn, Santana and Brittany had forced the seniors on the Cheerio's to nominate him too. Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike had asked around the football locker room and were sure some of them had nominated him as well. They had gone to all this effort to get Kurt on the list and now it looked like it had all been a waste of their time because Kurt did not look happy.

"My dad has to put up with enough having a gay son. He gets phone calls at the garage from people telling him his son is a fag. Some of his clients have stopped coming to the garage because they found out that I have a boyfriend. Now you guys want me to run for Prom _Queen_?" Kurt shook his head giving a cynical laugh that looked and sounded out of place on him, Kurt pressed a hand to his chest, "This will kill him."

"We're so sorry Kurt, we didn't know," Mike apologized immediately feeling awful. The others all looked at the ground and scuffed their shoes. Puck felt like an asshole, and this whole thing hadn't even been his idea. He could only imagine how bad Adam felt.

"Kurt," Adam tried to comfort his boyfriend but Kurt stepped back from him.

"I can't talk to you right now," Kurt said shaking his head then he turned and ran. Mercedes ran after him quickly and Tina followed leaving the seniors behind with Rachel.

"We'll take care of him," Rachel assured Adam who looked like he wished he had the power to turn back time. Rachel squeezed Adam's hand to comfort him before she slowly made her way after Kurt and the girls with the keys to Puck's truck.

Kurt had driven all the way home, so the Mercedes and Tina piled into her car and followed him, speeding just so that she reached his house at the same time he did. Kurt was crying by the time he reached his house and he tumbled out of his front seat cursing men everywhere. Mercedes met him at his front door and Kurt wrapped his arms her as he sobbed onto her shoulder. Tina knocked madly on the front door while talking frantically into her cell telling Rachel where they were. Burt happened to be home and he opened the door hesitantly, stunned to see his son and a couple of his girlfriends on his front step when they should have been at school. Once he saw the state of his son he quickly moved aside so that the girls could bring him into the living room. Rachel turned up a few minutes later armed with lots of chocolate and boxes of tissues. Burt followed them into the living room and stood in a corner awkwardly as his son cried.  
The girls were gathered around Kurt patting his leg, or shoulder or some part of him in an effort to comfort him and Bur couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer.

"What happened? Did Adam break up with you?" Burt asked Kurt with concern and then Burt added, "I have ice cream stacked in the freezer, and I have a gun, shovel and space in my back yard."

None of the girls could tell if Burt was joking or completely serious. Rachel wondered if Burt had been talking to her dad Alan about protecting their 'little girls', because Burt's protectiveness over Kurt was on par with Alan's regarding Rachel. Kurt couldn't answer his father because he didn't exactly know what had happened. Kurt was angry at Adam, but he hadn't exactly told him not to nominate him, or told him about what his dad was going through so Kurt knew he couldn't be too mad at Adam. But still, Kurt couldn't help being upset that they had done this without telling him.

"They didn't break up Mr Hummel, they are just having a lovers quarrel," Tina answered on Kurt's behalf and Burt gave a relieved sigh.

"Oh good, I like Adam," Burt affirmed nodding his head and Kurt lifted his head from Mercedes' shoulder.

"You like my boyfriend?" Kurt asked in wonder and Burt smiled gently.

"Course I do son, he makes you happier than I've seen you in years," Burt told Kurt and that just made Kurt start crying again. Kurt was sure he had ruined everything with Adam now. 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga started blaring through the house and Mercedes rummaged through Kurt's pockets for his cell.

"Adam's calling," Mercedes said to Kurt hesitantly and Kurt eyed the phone unsurely.

"Talk to him Kurt," Burt encouraged his son and Kurt bit his lower lip then nodded taking the phone and pressing accept. He and Adam started talking and Kurt headed down to the basement to have a private conversation. Once Kurt was out of earshot Burt turned to the group of girls who were in his living room.

"All right, you ladies better tell me what's going on," Burt said gruffly. He felt incredibly awkward being part of a gossip session with a couple of high school girls but he cared about his son enough to put up with it.

"Adam asked us to nominate Kurt for Prom Queen; we thought Kurt would want to be Prom Queen because he has that penchant for tiaras," Mercedes spoke up shrugging. Of all the girls she was the one least afraid of Burt Hummel. She said he reminded her of a giant teddy bear.

"But Kurt got angry at them because this will just attract more attention to the fact that he is of same sex persuasion," Rachel picked up the story from there and Burt was having trouble keeping up.

"And he was worried that you would get more harassing phone calls," Tina interrupted and Burt whipped around to focus on her but Tina was looking back at Rachel.

"And loose more business," Rachel filled in the rest of the story and Burt looked absolutely astonished.

"He's fighting with Adam because of me?" Burt asked in disbelief and the girls nodded. Burt shook his head, humble by his son's love. Kurt emerged from the hallway having heard Burt's last question.

"I know how hard it is for you having a gay son, I didn't want to make it any harder for you," Kurt said softly and Burt ran a hand through his hair.

"Kurt, I...I wish your mother was here because I don't always know the right thing to say but I'm always proud of you. Whether you are playing football, singing in Glee or running for Prom Queen, I'm proud to be your dad."

Kurt stared in awe at his father. He and his father never had these deep and meaningful conversations and they sure as hell didn't ever speak about his mother who had died of cancer when he was nine. Burt gave Kurt a smile and Kurt smiled back before a thought crossed his mind.

"What about work? You might lose more customers if I go in the running," Kurt pointed out, though his heart was racing with excitement at the thought of being in the running for Prom Queen. The first boy in McKinley history.

"If they are homophobic then I don't want their business," Burt shrugged uncaringly then he placed a gentle arm around Kurt's shoulders, "I'd pick my son over them any day."

"Thanks dad," Kurt whispered flinging his arms around his father thankfully and Burt gave him a couple of quick pats on the back.

"Now go make up with that boy of yours," Burt told Kurt sternly and Kurt laughed brushing aside the stray tears on his face.

"Let me just exfoliate."

* * *

Rachel was anxiously waiting in her living room for Puck to arrive. Kurt swished past her wringing his hands nervously while Mercedes stood by the window impatiently checking her watch. Santana and Lucy Morton were making out on the couch. Apparently testing the waters was going really well for Santana. Brittany and Tina were engaged in conversation. Their parents had all congregated into the kitchen, chattering noisily to each other as they downed champagne and toasted the fact that their children had made it to prom. Rachel had offered her house for Kurt and the ladies while the guys were all getting ready at Finn's house. Kurt had done all their make up while Santana and Brittany had been in charge of their hair and Mercedes was doing last minute alterations on the dresses. Since it was a masquerade they were all wearing prom dresses, but with matching masks following something of a theme. Each mask represented something.. Rachel stroked her stomach gently.

"Here they come!" Mercedes called out and all the girls ran for the front door, completely forgetting that the boys should be the ones to come to them.

The girls went over to greet their dates separately..

Puck never thought Rachel looked more like an angel than she did just now. Thanks to Mercedes, Rachel's costume was that of an angel. A pearl pink mask, with sequins and beads decorating the sides, complete with white feathers on each side of the mask. There were was a halo above her head that was attached to the mask.

"Hey beautiful," Puck greeted Rachel smoothly kissing her pink lips while Rachel pouted. She was wearing a full pale pink gown that was tight on the bust and then fell to her feet. It was the only style that she could fit into with her enlarged stomach. Puck thought she looked adorable, especially with her hair in curls pulled back by the mask.

"Don't lie, I look like a big, fat pink cloud," Rachel huffed folding her arms under her breasts which were popping out of the dress thanks to her being very close to giving birth. Puck allowed himself a moment to admire his girlfriend's tremendous rack before he took her hand and slipped on her corsage of pink roses.

"Berry...shut up," he told her kissing her lips again and Rachel slapped his arm in mock offense. He looked very handsome, with his Mohawk out and proud once more, dressed in a tuxedo and a simple black mask which reminded her of the one that the phantom wore in Phantom of the Opera towards the end of the movie. Alan, Richard, Dianna and Hannah came hurrying from the house to take photos interrupting the pair who posed for their photos holding on to each other and laughing.

------

Mercedes nervously smoothed out her dress as Matt approached her. She had gone with a full length gown, tight bodice and a puffy skirt with a peacock mask. She and Rachel had fought over the purple feathered mask but in the end Mercedes had won out. She was a peacock, which suited her just fine, and the mask was fairly simple with gold sequins around the edges while the mask was full of purple, black and green feathers with two peacock feather protruding from the top of her mask. Matt was wearing a simple black and white feathered mask and he smiled shyly as he approached Mercedes holding a lily corsage in his hands.

"Hey Matt," Mercedes spoke first trying not to sound nervous. She and Matt were in that stage where they were together, but not together as they hadn't sat down and had the 'boyfriend/girlfriend' talk just yet.

"Hey Mercedes, you look really nice," Matt complimented her sweetly, then he held out the corsage to her smiling cutely, "I got this for you."

"Thanks, it's beautiful," Mercedes breathed with delight holding out her wrist and he slid the corsage onto her wrist but stayed holding her hand. He slowly bent his head and pressed his lips against hers gently and Mercedes didn't think anyone in the whole entire world could be as happy as she was right now.

Matt's mother appeared dragging along his father from the row of cars on the road that had pulled up behind the car the boys came in. Mercedes mother and father came from the Berry house holding up cameras and Mercedes and Matt inched close together and smiled as the flashes went on around them. Matt still kept a firm hold of her hand and Mercedes had never felt more special. She couldn't believe that she was going to senior prom with a 'nearly' boyfriend of her very own.

-----

Kurt waited patiently for Adam to come over to him. Kurt's mask was that of a dove completely white with feathers and he was wearing an all white suite as well. Adam had gone for a completely opposite look dressed all in black with a black feather mask. It was like the Dove and the Raven.

"Hey," Kurt greeted him and Adam bent his head to kiss Kurt's lips lightly.

"Hey," Adam replied then produced a corsage from behind his back grinning, knowing his boyfriend's penchant for flowers, "I got you a corsage."

Kurt hugged his boyfriend, thankful for having such a wonderful guy who actually listened when he ranted about his favorite flowers.

"I adore you," Kurt declared as Adam attached the corsage to his wrist and Kurt flicked his wrist in the air proudly, admiring it with joy. Around them Kurt noticed the other kid's parents coming from their cars to take photos on the Berry front lawn but Adam seemed to have no one following him.

"Your parents?" Kurt asked almost hesitantly. They hadn't been exactly welcoming of Adam coming out of the closet but they hadn't been awful either. They did accept his choice and they had Kurt over for dinner a couple of times wanting to get to know their son's boyfriend. Kurt knew they were still coming to terms with the fact that their eldest son was in fact homosexual.

"Not exactly happy I'm taking a guy to my senior prom. It's like they are hoping this is just a phase I'll get over. I think they were still hoping I would take a girl to prom," Adam said tightly giving a rueful smile and Kurt sighed hugging him. Adam rested his chin on Kurt's hair wrapping a muscled arm around Kurt to hold him close.

"There you two boys are," Kurt's dad came stumbling out of the house but stopped when he saw Kurt and Adam holding each other. They pulled apart grinning. Kurt's dad was supportive but he was also still a little out of his depth with the PDA.

"Mr Hummel," Adam held out his hand to Kurt's dad who shook his hand back without hesitation.

"Adam, nice to see you son, and call me Burt for goodness sake," Burt said warmly then he looked around, "Where are your parents?"

A sadness fell over Adam's face and Kurt took over answering.

"They couldn't make it," Kurt told his dad and Burt looked apologetic. He hadn't realized that while he had been expecting Kurt to turn out the way he did, Adam's family probably hadn't expected Adam to be gay. Burt thought it best to change the subject.

"Well, snuggle up or whatever it is you guys were doing, I need to get some photos," Burt said a little embarrassed and Kurt and Adam wrapped arms around each other and smiled for the camera glad to have each other and at least one parent who was happy to support them.

-----

Quinn had wanted a mermaid themed prom costume and Mercedes had come up with the goods as they all knew that she would. Quinn's mask was intricately decorated. There was a crown of seashells at the top of the mask and it was a teal blue color that matched Quinn's dress.. There were small starfish on each side of the mask with ribbon that hung down in curls and rhinestones that decorated the eye slits. Finn's was a plain teal color, and he wore a plain black suit with a teal tie to match Quinn. Quinn's dress was short, reaching mid thigh, and the material fell in waves making her look a little like the ocean. Quinn loved it. Finn's mom was followed Finn taking photos as he made his way to his mermaid princess.

"Quinn you look..." Finn didn't have the words and Quinn grinned happy to have him speechless.

"You too," she replied leaning over to kiss him gently. She was learning that with Finn there was a lot he wanted to say but didn't know how and it was those silences that meant a lot.

Mrs Hudson waved at them eagerly.

"Get ready for some photos," she cooed excitedly and Finn crushed Quinn to him and dipped her back, kissing her gently. Around him the other guys booed him for outdoing them with their girls only to be shushed by said girls for ruining a perfectly romantic moment. Finn let Quinn back up on her feet and she blushed prettily pressing another kiss to his lips.

Quinn looked out into the street for a moment, hoping that maybe her parents might have turned up but there was no sign of them. Finn saw her looking and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Forget them Quinn, it's their loss if they don't want to see their daughter grow. You will always have a family with all of us, and me," Finn whispered to her and Quinn buried her face as best she could into his jacket, thanking God for this wonderful man he had sent her.

----

Artie wheeled up the footpath and was met by Brittany who was grinning happily. Brittany was wearing a bright yellow dress that reached her calves and clung to her curves perfectly. Her mask was golden and there was a sun rising at the top of her mask sort of like a crown. Artie's own mask was silver and there was a crescent moon on one side. His suit was a charcoal gray and he looked quite dashing.

"Hey Artie," Brittany said happily and Artie smiled holding out the corsage that was on his lap. A daisy because Brittany had once told him that daisies reminded her of Alice in Wonderland and Alice loved rabbits just like Brittany did.

"Hey Brittany, this is for you," Artie said and Brittany took the corsage and slid it on her wrist.

"It's perfect! Thank you," Brittany cooed leaning over to hug him.

Beside them Tina and Mike had met up dramatically. Tina had convinced Mike to go with a Goth mask theme. Tina was wearing a floor length black lace gown, with a mask that looked like lace over her face, with rhinestones on the edges. Mike was wearing a black 'Neo' inspired suit with a mask that fit his face like a second skin, and sort of looked like a skull.

"Tina! For you my lady," Mike announced loudly falling to his knees in a romantic gesture and Tina laughed taking the black rose corsage he held up to her.

"Thanks Mike," she said pulling the corsage on without his help.

Since Artie and Tina were sophomores like Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes, Brittany invited Artie, and Mike invited Tina so that all of Glee could be together tonight.

"Care to swap dates for photos?" Mike asked Artie wiggling his eyebrows and Artie pretended to think for a moment so Tina slapped his arm in mock anger.

"Sure I guess I can spare her," Artie finally agreed taking Tina's hand. Brittany giggled hurrying to wrap her arms around Mike and kiss him. Tina perched on Artie's lap and their parents started taking photos while Mike and Brittany posed for their parents.

----

Santana and Lucy watched the reunions with bored expressions. Their parents had already taken a lot of photos whilst at the Berry's and had already left. Santana turned to Lucy fidgeting with her Mardi Gras inspired mask.

"This is taking way too long, want to go make out?" Santana asked grinning wickedly and Lucy returned her grin with a question.

"Did you really need to ask?"

The two girls edged towards the trees and pulled each other close. They were both wearing skin tight dresses with splits to their thighs, Santana in red and Lucy in purple. Their masks were outrageously attention grabbing just like Santana, though Lucy's was the only attention she wanted to be grabbing tonight. Well, that and her ass.

Just as the photos were just about done, a bus pulled up to the curb and the door opened to reveal Mr Shue and the new Mrs Shue. They both had those old style masks where they were attached to a stick and Miss P was wearing a Cinderella inspired dress while Mr Shue had a matching suit.

"Your chariot awaits!" Mr Shue yelled and the kids all kissed their parents goodnight and raced for the bus that would take them to prom together.

They walked through the archway entrance to the gym as one group and looked around at the pathetic decorations. Figgins had gone frugal on the budget for prom this year which wasn't a huge surprise but the Glee kids didn't care at all, this was their night, fancy decorations or not. There was a table with snacks and drinks, a DJ and a dance floor; that was all they needed for a good time. The couples all moved inside and claimed a table as their own and Mike turned to Brittany, Artie and Tina.

"Alright, date swap," Mike declared and he and Artie changed dates happily shaking hands to confirm the deal. Mr and Mrs Shue moved off to where the teachers were congregating. Coach Tanaka was edging further and further from Coach Sylvester but she just kept following him around the gym. Apparently Sue had really enjoyed going on Ken's honeymoon with him.

"Let's go get a group photo!" Matt cheered excitedly and the group stormed the photo area.

They pushed in front of Anton Crawley and his date who both glowered at the group but moved on. Puck couldn't help but feel smug. Puck tugged Rachel to him and wrapped his arms around her from behind while resting his head on her's. Artie was in the middle and Tina sprawled across his lap. Mike fell to his knees beside Artie's chair to help hold up Tina's legs and Brittany was crouched over him, her arms around his neck. Santana and Lucy were either side of Brittany resting on her back with their hands under their chins looking at each other mischievously. Quinn and Finn were standing beside Puck and Rachel and Quinn was tucked under Finn's arm with her head on his chest. Mercedes and Kurt were hugging each other with their cheeks pressed together and Matt had one leg crossed in front of the other as he leaned on Mercedes back like she was a wall and Adam was laughing because Kurt was half trying to pull him into the group hug with Mercedes. The photographer snapped a picture thinking he hadn't seen a happier group than this.

Much later Rachel stared adoringly up at Puck, though they were holding each other awkwardly thanks to her enlarged belly that was between them. This couldn't have been a more perfect ending to an imperfect year. Rachel twisted her head slightly to look at all their friends. Finn and Quinn, Santana and Lucy Morton with a crowd of jocks watching them with mouths wide open and drooling, Brittany and Mike, Kurt and Adam, Artie and Tina and Mercedes and Matt, even Mr and Mrs Shue. Coach Tanaka had been coerced into dancing with Coach Sylvester and just for this moment, everything was good, everything was perfect.

Rachel ducked off to the bathroom with Quinn and when she came back she snuck up behind Puck and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in a pretend gruff voice and Puck smirked.

"I know it's you Rach," he said pulling out of her grasp, turning to face her and Rachel pouted.

"How did you know?"

"The stomach pressing into my back kind of gives it away," Puck reminded her resting a warm hand on her belly and Rachel blushed, having forgotten it was in the way.

"Oh," she breathed sheepishly and Puck pressed his body against hers, as best they could anyway, and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. In a few weeks they were going to be parents. Puck couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms.

"You guys are so in love it's disgusting," Quinn sniped playfully as the two teens broke apart and Rachel heard the challenge in her voice and turned to face her with a hand on her hip. Puck knew that stance, that meant an argument was brewing. Quinn and Rachel were good friends, but they were also fiercely competitive and when they started arguing it went on for a long time. They always made up after every argument but being stuck in the middle was not fun.

"Like you and Finn aren't equally repulsive when you get all wrapped up in each other," Rachel retorted, a smile coming to her face and Quinn's hand moved up to her hip, a matching smile on her face. The two girls found this kind of fun actually.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Finn asked helplessly and Puck made a gesture for Finn to shut up. Puck knew first hand you did not want to get involved in a disagreement between Quinn and Rachel. The scars were still healing from the last time.

"Back away from the crazy broads," Puck whispered to Finn from the corner of his mouth and the two boys slowly backed away while Rachel and Quinn argued which couple was more gag worthy.

Puck and Finn found Artie, Matt and Mike by the punch stand staring at the dance floor. Behind them there were was nearly the whole male senior class, all staring at the dance floor as well. Puck and Finn followed their gazes and immediately understood. Santana Lopez and Lucy Morton were slow dancing together and making out.

"Oh yes," Puck nudged Finn, unable to tear his eyes off the pair. Puck was a one woman man now but damn if he was going to look away from a lesbian make out session.

"I'm trying to look away but I can't," Finn admitted knowing that if Quinn caught him he was in real trouble. Finn was glad at least he wasn't the only one who couldn't stop watching Santana and Lucy, if the girls did catch them he wouldn't be the only one in the dog house.

From across the room Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel watched the guys with amused smiles on their faces.

"Why do men find the concept of two girls not wanting them desirable?" Rachel asked the other two girls completely confused and Mercedes gave a snort of laughter.

"That right there is the million dollar question girl," Mercedes commented and Rachel and Quinn laughed before going to reclaim their dates.

Principal Figgins interrupted the festivities by tapping on the microphone. The Glee club came together excitedly and held hands. Kurt was nominated for Prom Queen as was Santana and one other senior. For the role of Prom King of course Finn was nominated, Mike as well and a guy from the track team. The feeling around school for the Glee Club had gotten a lot better thanks to the trinity getting back together but also since they placed at Regional's they had been getting more positive recognition. Now that there was less presumption the Glee kids had started making friends outside of Glee as well, especially Kurt. He was starting to rival Finn in popularity. Principal Figgins held up an envelope.

"Prom King this year is...Finn Hudson," Principal Figgins read out quickly and Finn gave one of his adorable dopey grins as the while all of Glee pulled him into a giant hug before nudging him up on stage. Finn accepted his crown and gave the crowd the thumbs up.

"Prom Queen this year is..." Principal Figgins paused as he stared even harder at the name on the card before reading out, "Kurt Hummel."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kurt shrieked absolutely delighted. He ran up on stage to accept his crowned and then he and Finn shared something of an awkward hug. Finn just looked completely out of his depth. Puck nudged Mike.

"I don't think Finn realizes exactly what comes next," Puck muttered aside to his Asian friend and Mike thought for a moment and then realization washed over him and he burst into laughter. The whole crowd was cheering loudly for their king and queen and Principal Figgins gestured for them to be silent.

"Well uh...let's get the king and queen to have their first dance," Principal Figgins announced and Finn paled considerably.

Puck and Mike were laughing so hard that they were hunched over trying to hold each other up and Rachel elbowed both of them discreetly to get them to shut up. Finn and Kurt made their way to the center of the dance floor and then, being the gentleman he was, Finn held out his arms to Kurt who looked like he was floating on air. The music started and the two boys started to dance. Quinn grabbed Adam by the hand and dragged him out on the dance floor and all the other couples followed. Puck and Rachel were last to reach the dance floor and Puck pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear,

"Have I mentioned how great your boobs look in that dress?"

Rachel pulled back from him with a look of mock offense on her face.

"So you've been ogling my chest this whole night?" Rachel asked innocently and Puck grinned.

"There is no other chest I would rather ogle," Puck declared using his own personal brand of romance and Rachel smiled with content tilting her head up to receive a kiss.

"I told you that you were the more gag worthy couple," Quinn called out from across the dance floor and Puck and Rachel didn't break the kiss, though Rachel did flip Quinn the finger behind Puck's back. It was impossible to date Puck and not act like him once in a while.

Prom was everything they hoped it would be, but they also knew it was the people you were with at the time that made things special.

* * *

**AN: There it is, Prom. Only one more chapter left and then a short epilogue. I always get a little sad when a story that I love is coming to an end. *sigh* I'm thinking about writing another which will follow after Sectionals but we will see how that goes.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BIRTH OF LEVI PUCKERMAN! **

**REVIEW MY DARLINGS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own glee or anything else.**

**AN: Chapter's been a long time coming I know, hope it was worth the wait! This is a pretty long chapter so make sure you got your tea and cookies handy.**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Chapter 24 – Rachel's Guide to Giving Birth to Levi Puckerman**

The Sunday morning after Prom Rachel answered the insistent knocking on the front door to find Quinn standing there looking apprehensive and troubled. Rachel's motherly instincts, that she didn't even know she had, went into overdrive.

"Rachel, I need your help with something," Quinn blurted out before Rachel even had a chance speak and Rachel answered without hesitation.

"Anything."

Quinn gave a thankful smile and Rachel took her by the hand and led her in the Berry living room. Puck was lounging on the couch playing Xbox but when he saw the look on Quinn's face he pressed pause and drifted off to the kitchen to give them some privacy and to make a sandwich. He was now very practiced at learning when there was a serious girl to girl talk about to start. Quinn sat down on the couch and Rachel eased herself down next to her.

"I'm going to go visit my parents," Quinn said softly and Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's back. Quinn and her parents hadn't spoken since they kicked her out after they learned about Sarah. Quinn had written them letters a couple of times without reply but she had never actually gone back to her house and confronted them. The last time she was home Miss Pillsbury had been with her and her parents hadn't been there, refusing to even be in the same house as Quinn.

"What do you need me to do?" Rachel asked with determination ready to do battle for whatever Quinn needed to do. Rachel mentally started rehearsing speeches that told the Fabray's that they were awful people and that Quinn was a good person.

"Just be there with me, for support," Quinn explained and Rachel was a little surprised but nodded. She would be there for whatever Quinn needed her to do.

"Okay," Rachel paused considered how strange it was that Quinn was asking her instead of Finn. She and Quinn were good friends of course but Finn was her boyfriend and the person Quinn depended on most. Rachel hesitantly voiced her question trying not to sound rude, "Why don't you want to take Finn?"

"Finn doesn't think I should keep trying to make amends with them but I have to try," Quinn admitted bowing her head. She and Finn had already had quite a few fights regarding Quinn's parents. Finn wanted her to forget them since he hated seeing Quinn sad because of her parents but Quinn was of firm belief that whatever happened they would always be her parents and she would always love them. Rachel gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"OK, well we can go now if you want," Rachel told her and Quinn have a firm nod and getting to her feet. Her face was determined, she was going to go to her parent's house and tell them everything she wanted that she never had the chance to say.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Noah we are going out," Rachel called out as Quinn helped her stand up and Puck came running out of the kitchen looking worried. Rachel knew he hated letting her out of her sight, especially with her due date looming so closely.

"I'll come," he said quickly and Rachel shook her head. Rachel hardly thought bringing Noah, the boy who had knocked up their daughter, to the Fabray's was appropriate while Quinn was trying to reconcile with them especially considering Rachel was going to be there and was pregnant with Noah's child.

"No, you won't."

There were times when Puck hated having a stubborn pregnant girlfriend. This was one of those times.

"Rachel you are about to pop, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me," Puck tried to pull rank but he was met with a stubborn glare.

"Noah," Rachel said through her teeth warningly and Puck sighed giving up. He'd lose even if he put up a fight.

"Call me if you need anything," he told her handing her his phone before giving her a kiss on the lips and dropping a kiss on Quinn's cheek. He watched the two girls pull out of the driveway and ran a hand down his Mohawk. Now he would be on edge until he had Rachel home with him.  
Darn women and their vagina club loyalty.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this," Quinn said slowly as she sat in her car and stared up at the Fabray house from afar. That front door used to be so welcoming and now it just looked like a stranger's front door; a stranger's home. Rachel reached out a hand and took Quinn's giving it a squeeze.

"I know you can."

Quinn gave her a weak smile before exiting the car and walking up the short garden path to the front door of what used to be her home while Rachel watched on anxiously from Quinn's car. Quinn rapped her knuckles three times on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal Quinn's mother and Mrs Fabray dropped her eyes to the ground as though even looking at Quinn was forbidden.

"You shouldn't be here," Mrs Fabray muttered at her daughter half closing the front door. Quinn felt the tears pricking at her eyelids from the dismissal. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching the front door and braced herself for what would come next.

"Who is it?" her father's voice boomed and then the door swung all the way open to reveal Quinn's father. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her, "Quinn."

"Daddy," Quinn choked out. All she wanted was to hold onto him and have him tell her everything was okay but he just folded his arms across his chest. Quinn couldn't understand how he could look at her like that, like he didn't know her or love her.

"What are you doing here?" Mr Fabray asked her coldly and Quinn looked down at the book she held in her hands before she pushed the book towards her father.

"This is for you, for both of you," Quinn told them as her father hesitantly took the book.

"What is it?" Mr Fabray asked and Quinn just looked at the book, meaning for him to open it.

Mr Fabray opened up the book that Quinn had given him to reveal a photo album filled with photos. Photos of Quinn when she was still pregnant, and then ones from after the birth of Sarah, there were photos of all the Glee Club at Regional's and some of them goofing around at sleepovers, there were photos of Prom. Photos of the life Quinn was living that her parents knew nothing about because they had chosen to withdraw from her life and pretend that she didn't exist.

"I'm sorry I hurt you and disappointed you but like it or not I am your daughter, so I am going to keep sending you these photos of every important moment in my life that you are missing out on experiencing with me. I want you to remember you have a daughter who still loves you in spite of the awful way you treated her, in spite of the way you turned your back on her when she needed you the most. I am your daughter. You can't just forget about me, I won't let you," Quinn promised them letting the tears fall unashamedly down her face. Her mother and father were speechless, just staring at the young woman before them who spoke proudly and calmly. The woman who used to be their little girl. Quinn took their prolonged silence as her dismissal and turned and walked back to the car driving off without another word.

Quinn had taken the first step, now it was up to her parents.

Quinn dropped Rachel home in silence and Rachel walked into the house to be met by Noah who bundled her into his arms when he saw that she was crying silent tears.

"They just stared at her like they didn't even recognize her," Rachel sniffed before the tears started flowing freely. Noah held onto her tenderly as Rachel cried for her friend. It took her quite a long time to settle down and in the end she was nestled into Noah's side as they cuddled on the couch. Rachel rested her head on his chest and drew circles with her fingers on the back of his hand.

"Promise me whatever happens we will never treat our child like that," Rachel whispered softly and Noah felt his heard break at the sadness in her voice.

"I promise Rach, I will love our child no matter what," Noah promised her and Rachel smiled against his chest, feeling his heart beat and knowing he meant every word.

* * *

Rachel walked into the last Glee rehearsal of the year and started handing out folders. Kurt took his and flicked open the first page before dropping it to the ground with a horrified gasp.

"I don't know how you haven't picked up on this Hun, but I don't do girl porn," Kurt informed her haughtily, averting his eyes from the offending diagram of a woman's vagina.

Rachel ignored him and continued handing out the folders that were neatly arranged with each member's name on the front. She even had one for Will and Emma, and of course Adam and Lucy. Puck just sat at the back of the room with his arms folded across his chest. His girlfriend was all kinds of crazy but she was pregnant so Puck decided it was best to just let her go; if she had a crazy scheme she wanted to try so be it. Last night when he tried to talk her out of this she had burst into tears and accused him of not caring about their baby; he quickly learned to shut his mouth. Rachel called their attention by clapping her hands.

"I have arranged for all of you to have a copy of my birthing plan," Rachel began explaining as they all opened up their folders and read 'Rachel's Guide to Giving Birth to Levi Puckerman'. Tina pulled out the CD that was in the first plastic sleeve and frowned as she read the title.

"Sounds of the rain forest?"

Tina looked at Artie who shrugged.

"I want my son to be born into a peaceful environment," Rachel told her then looked around the rest of the group, "Does anyone have any other questions?"

The rest of Glee decided to humor her and they all started reading her thirty page birthing plan. They were silent for a couple of moments as they scanned the information.

"No drugs? Are you insane?" Santana screeched looking up at Rachel incredulously and Rachel frowned at her.

"I want everything to be as natural as possible," Rachel replied calmly and Santana shook her head.

"Screw that, when I have to pop out a kid I'm getting a C-Section," Santana announced grinning happily and Rachel stared down at her with disapproval.

"Santana giving birth is a natural process that women have been..." Rachel struck the pose she did when she was about to start a huge lecture and Santana felt like kicking herself for disagreeing with Rachel. Santana should have known by now that Rachel had a compelling argument for every disagreement. She looked over at Quinn for help.

"Rachel we get it, natural in, unnatural out," Quinn cut Rachel's speech off in the way only Quinn could do and Santana gave her a thankful smile. Rachel huffed a little but ceased speaking.

Quinn gave her a fond smile. They hadn't mentioned the visit to the Fabray's and while Quinn had been a little more subdued this week, she did feel less burdened now that she had been able to say her piece to her parents.

Finn raised his hand hesitantly as he frowned at a step by step diagram he discovered towards the end of the book. The diagram looked pretty scary, not to mention disgusting. Like and alien bursting forth from a space pod or something.

"Yes Finn, although you didn't have to raise your hand to ask a question as I am not a teacher," Rachel addressed him smiling pleasantly and Finn held up his book to show her a page complete with diagrams. Mr Shue was frowning at the same diagram but unlike Finn understood what it was and paled considerably.

"What is this?" Finn asked curiously, frowning at the diagram.

"A step by step guide on how to deliver the baby in the unfortunate circumstance that I am unable to make it to the hospital," Rachel replied easily and everyone froze staring at her like she had lost her mind. Rachel laughed lightly and hurried to alleviate their fears, "Don't worry, you would only have to do that in the event we are trapped somewhere without access to a medical facility and the chances of that happening are highly unlikely."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances and mentally told each other that under no circumstances was Rachel to be taken anywhere she could get trapped. Rachel tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"So is the gossip tree at the ready?" Rachel asked him and Kurt stood up and brushed his hair to one side importantly. He had been honored Rachel asked him to be the head of the tree.

"Check, Puck will text me and Quinn who will then text Mercedes, Tina, Mr Shue and Santana, and they will text Artie, Finn, Matt, Mike, Miss P...I mean Mrs Shue, Brittany, Adam and Lucy," Kurt listed off the process referring to his clipboard and Mike made a face and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why does Kurt get told everything first?" Mike grouched a little offended that he was the third tier. Mike felt for sure he was at least worthy of being second tier. Kurt gave him a patronizing grin.

"Because I am a better gossip than Gossip Girl," Kurt informed him like it was common knowledge and Mike muttered something unintelligible under his breath while Artie raised his hand. Rachel rolled her eyes but gestured for him to continue.

"Can I be higher up the tree?" Artie asked innocently and Rachel shook her head.

"There will be no changes to the Gossip Tree," she snapped, her eyes flashing furiously first at Artie and then to the other members who were third tier and Tina widened her eyes at Artie and shook her head trying to remind him not to anger the short, hormonal pregnant girl. Artie held up his hands in surrender.

"On second thought, I am totally happy being third tier, completely happy, right guys?" Artie looked over at his fellow third tier members and Matt, Mike and Adam were all nodding quickly not wanting to bring down the wrath of Rachel Berry on their heads. Brittany just smiled, having no idea what they were talking about and Lucy was trying to hide behind Santana. Lucy had heard from Santana that if you didn't look Rachel in the eye she didn't focus on you.

"I love third tier," Finn blurted out, feeling the need to say something to fill in the awkward silence of Rachel's glare and Rachel's face melted into an approving smile.

"Good," she emphasized the word with a nod then placed a gently hand on the swell of her stomach, "I am ready to have this baby and he is due tomorrow and I need all of you ready, now if you look at the back of your folders I have your schedule for tonight, you will all have dinner and then into bed at ten thirty as I need all of you bright and alert in case I do go into labour..."

Puck zoned her out and closed his eyes. He knew Rachel would take care of his schedule for tonight so he didn't need to pay attention. Or he thought he didn't until Rachel gave an indignant screech.

"Noah Puckerman, so help me you better not be sleeping!"

* * *

Rachel was sure that she was ready to have the baby. She and Noah had gone to all the required classes, studied all the suggested books and Rachel had made sure that every member of the Glee Club had a copy of her birthing plan in case anything unforeseen happened when she went into the labor and Noah couldn't be there. The thing was, Levi wasn't ready to come out yet; he was five days overdue and graduation was less than a week away. Rachel really wanted to have Levi by graduation because she wanted to sit in the crowd with him to watch as his father received his High School Diploma. This was going to be a big moment for Noah and Rachel wanted to be there, preferably with Levi in her arms and not in her belly. Noah hated leaving her side. He was there when she woke up, then he drove her to school at a very slow speed, then he walked her to every class, sat with her at lunch, drove her home and then just sat around watching her, waiting for a sign that his son was on his way.

Rachel was reading 'The Fallen' by Lauren Kate which was quickly becoming her favorite book when she felt someone watching her and lifted her head to see Noah staring at her intently. Well to be precise he was staring at her stomach.

"Noah stop looking at me," Rachel snapped at him. She was already on edge waiting to go into labor and she didn't need Noah looking at her stomach all the time making her more nervous. Noah averted his eyes and Rachel returned to her book.

_Screw vampires_, Rachel decided as she continued reading getting into the story of Luce and her angel boyfriend Daniel, _fallen angels were the hottest mystical beings_.

Not two seconds later she got that feeling she was being stared at again and looked up to find Noah looking at her stomach again.

"Noah quit it," Rachel groaned with annoyance and Noah gave her what he thought was an innocent smile but on him it looked mischievous and somewhat sexy.

"Sorry babe, I'm just excited," Noah apologized lumbering over to kiss her on the forehead before he ambled to the bathroom.

Rachel grabbed her glass of water and brought it to her mouth but because she was annoyed she fumbled the cup and it spilt onto her lap. Rachel raised her eyes to the ceiling. Could this day get any worse? Noah walked back into the living room and stared at her.

"Holy fuck the baby is coming," Noah cursed loudly completely freaking out at the sight of the wet spot on Rachel's lap mistakenly thinking that Rachel's water had broken. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to explain but Noah's statement brought both her father's running out of their room.

"I'll start the car," Richard said hurriedly not bothering to wipe the shaving cream from his half shaved face and Alan was running back up the stairs at lightning speed.

"I'll get her overnight bag," he called over his shoulder and Richard crouched in front of his daughter, fatherly concern written all over his face. It took all of Rachel's self control not to laugh.

"Can you walk pumpkin?" Richard asked her worriedly wondering why she hadn't gotten up yet. Noah immediately thought something was wrong.

"Are you in pain?" Noah sank down to his haunches in front of her and offered her his hand gallantly, "Here take my hand and squeeze when it hurts."

Rachel shook her head and let out a laugh. At least she knew she would be in good hands when she did actually got into labor.

"False alarm, I spilt water," Rachel told them holding up her empty cup of water and both men visibly relaxed, their tense shoulders sinking. Richard shook his head smiling a little and then hurried up the stairs to tell Alan it was a false alarm.

"Oh," Noah breathed collapsing onto the couch besides her feeling a little stupid and a little disappointed as well. He was ready to meet his son. Rachel saw the look on his face and reached out a hand to squeeze his.

"He'll come when's he's ready Noah," Rachel assured him, then she pinched his arm and gave him a glare, "And stop swearing in front of the baby."

* * *

Everyone thought that when Rachel Berry went into labor it would be dramatic and memorable because a child belonging to Rachel Berry 'future star' wouldn't come into the world any other way. Santana had a bet going that all the Glee kids had taken part in. Some placed bets that Rachel would go into labor during the senior Graduation, some bet the morning of graduation, some the morning before graduation, and some bet at the graduation party. They were all wrong though.

Graduation was on Friday and on Tuesday morning Rachel rolled out of bed with difficulty leaving Noah sleeping peacefully and padded downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. As she was standing there she felt wetness on her feet and glanced down to see the puddle of water. Calm as can be Rachel finished her water and placed her glass in the sink before strolling back upstairs to stand on Noah's side of the bed.

"Noah," she whispered poking him and Noah grunted in his sleep, "Noah my water broke."

"That's nice Rach," Noah mumbled in his sleep and Rachel waited a moment for it to sink in. Noah wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed early in the morning. Noah sat up in the bed his eyes wide and yelled, "Your water broke?"

When Rachel nodded Noah jumped out of bed and pulled on the closest clothes he could find before rummaging around the room in a panic for the hospital bag she had packed previously. Rachel's door swung wide open and Alan stood there eyes wide.

"Is it time?" he asked frantically and Noah nodded. Alan darted back out of the room yelling for Richard to get out of bed because their baby was becoming a mommy.

Noah was sure he had everything and finally looked over at Rachel who had changed out of her soaked underwear and nightdress into a maxi dress. She seemed very calm for someone who was about to give birth and Noah was kind of waiting for her to lose it.

"Just let me do my hair, I can't go into hospital without brushing my hair and my teeth," Rachel told him hurrying to the bathroom and Noah's mouth dropped open in shock.

Richard burst into the room.

"Where is she? Are you ready to go? What's taking so long?" Richard fired the questions at him quickly looking around for Rachel.

"She's doing her hair," Noah told him in shock and Richard couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, give me the bag, we will meet you in the car,"

Not ten minutes later Noah helped Rachel down the stairs and into the waiting car. While they were on their way to the hospital Noah took out his phone and texted the top tier of the gossip tree as per the plan.  
_  
Puckleberry is on his way_

* * *

The sounds of the rain forest filled the hospital room. Noah watched as Rachel's face contorted into one of pain as she closed her eyes and tried breathing calmly. He wished that he could do something to help her but unfortunately this was her moment.

"You okay babe?" he asked her when the wave of pain passed and Rachel opened her doe brown eyes and glared at him. Noah gave a weak smile, "Right, stupid question."

A nurse strolled calmly into the room and Noah wanted to shake her and demand to know when they were going to take out his baby. The nurse was fairly young, maybe in her mid-twenties and had introduced herself previously as Nurse Jackie. Rachel, while in a moment of relief, had laughed when she introduced herself.

"Like the TV show?" Rachel had queried and Nurse Jackie had rolled her eyes. Apparently she got that comment all the time.

Nurse Jackie checked Rachel's chart then turned to Noah as she sat between Rachel's legs and started fiddling around.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked him and Noah glanced down at the clipboard he was holding that Rachel had provided in her birthing plan complete with a table to record her contractions. He had been diligently filling it in and was quite proud really.

"Four minutes."

"That's still plenty of time, you aren't fully dilated, you are only at 3cm," Nurse Jackie told her and Rachel groaned.

"How much longer?" Rachel demanded screwing up her face as another contraction came and Puck reached over and held her hand waiting until the pain subsided while using his free hand to mark the time in the table. Nurse Jackie waited until the contraction was over before she answered Rachel's question.

"Hard to say," Nurse Jackie shrugged then she patted Rachel on her knee in what Nurse Jackie thought was a comforting gesture but Noah just knew that Rachel found it patronizing judging by the sour look on his girlfriend's face as Nurse Jackie told her, "You are doing great sweetie."

Nurse Jackie floated out of the room and Rachel continued to give her back the stink eye then she turned her fiery gaze onto Noah.

"I hate you," Rachel hissed furiously and Noah smiled charmingly.

"You love me," he countered bending his body to drop a kiss onto her slightly sweaty forehead. He turned to wipe his mouth discreetly before coming to sit beside her bed.

"Tell me when it's coming," Rachel gasped and Noah checked his watch and they waited in silence.

"Three, two, one," Noah counted down and Rachel's tiny hand latched tightly onto his forearm with a vice-like grip and Noah winced, "Shit Rachel have you been working out?"

It took Rachel a little while to recover from that contraction but when she did she was still furious about his profanity.

"Noah Puckerman, what did I tell you about swearing?" Rachel roared furiously and Noah bowed his head and muttered a sincere apology not wanting to upset her further. Rachel accepted his apology after a few moments then she released his arm and grabbed his pen wielding it threateningly, "And turn off those ridiculous bird noises before I stab you with your pen."

"Yes ma'am," Puck gave her a mock salute and Rachel glowered at him and threw the pen at his head. He managed to duck, plus her aim was off due to another contraction taking over. Rachel cursed him loudly this time and Puck knew there was more to come if talking to his mother had taught him anything.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rachel was in labor for the better part of the day and night, and early Wednesday morning Levi Puckerman came into the world screaming his tiny lungs out, fists waving furiously in the air. Noah was in the birthing suite with Rachel, his hand held tightly in hers and when he heard his son cry, Noah felt the tears pricking at his eyes. Rachel was covered in sweat and exhausted from all the pushing but she propped herself up onto her elbows brushing away the hair stuck to her forehead, her eyes searching for her son.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor told them what they already knew wrapping their son into some warm blankets and then he came over and placed their son into Rachel's waiting arms.

Rachel stared down at the tiny pink face of her son in wonder reaching out and stroking a finger down his red cheek. Levi had ceased crying now that he was warm and snuggled into his mother's breast. He was perfect, ten fingers and ten toes, healthy lungs and the cutest face. Rachel could see he had Noah's nose and she was sure Levi would have his father's smile; she was hoping he had her eyes. Rachel looked up at Noah and he was gazing down at his son in awe, pride evident on his face. He hesitantly cupped Levi's tiny head with his hand, running his fingers through the tuft of black hair.

"Rach, he's amazing," Noah breathed then he leaned down and kissed Rachel, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel whispered, "You want to hold him?"

Noah hesitantly took his son into his arms holding him the way he had been taught at the pre-natal classes. Levi complained loudly at the loss of warmth from his mother and Noah tried to soothe him, cuddling him in the crook of his arm. Levi quietened down again and the doctor came around to them.

"We will get your girlfriend all cleaned up, I'm sure your families are waiting to hear the good news, I'll call you when she is ready for visitors," the doctor told Noah and when Rachel gave him a nod that it was ok, Noah carefully walked to the waiting room with his son in his arms.

Everyone stood up as he entered, apart from Artie who sat up straighter in his chair. Alan, Richard, his mother, and sister, Mr and Mrs Shue, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Brittany, Matt, Mercedes, Kurt, Adam, Artie, Tina and even Lucy. Levi was going to have a quite a family full of aunts and uncles.

"Everyone, meet Levi Puckerman," Noah said, his voice choked with pride.

Some time later they were all crowded into Rachel's room. Rachel was lying on the bed looking a little pale and exhausted but happy to see them all. Matt and Mike were hunched over Levi who was sleeping in his cot whispering to each other. They had taken turns holding and fussing over the baby, complimenting his good looks which caused Noah to smirk proudly and declare,

"Rach and I are a couple of hot Jews what did you expect?"

They had all bought flowers for Rachel and toys for Levi. They all knew Levi was going to be incredibly spoiled.

"Check this out!" Matt snickered moving out of the way so that everyone could look down at Levi. Matt and Mike had brushed what little hair he had into a tuft in the middle of his head.

"Matt did you just give my son a Mohawk?" Rachel demanded trying to sound angry but failing miserably as a smile lit up her face and Noah grinned looking down at his son.

"Awesome," Noah cheered giving them a high five and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey you guys owe me money," Mr Shue announced grinning and Noah gave a smirk. He knew about the bet the entire Glee Club had going about when Levi was going to arrive but Noah was surprised to discover that Mr Shue had even joined in. The other Gleeks all moaned but handed over their twenty bucks.

"Mr Shue, you joined the bet?" Noah asked him incredulously and Mr Shue blushed a little, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Not me, I'm your teacher," Mr Shue denied quickly then he looked at his wife whose face was redder than his as he handed her the cash, "Emma won the bet."

Rachel was tired but she loved having all her friends around her. Her gaze fell on Finn and Quinn who were standing by the window, Quinn cocooned in Finn's arms. Finn and Quinn had both been quite subdued compared to the others and Noah and Rachel just knew they were thinking of Sarah. When the others decided to head home to give the new family time to themselves Rachel and Noah asked Finn and Quinn to stay behind.

"Did you need something?" Quinn asked Rachel worriedly ready to get her whatever she needed and Rachel shook her head. Rachel looked over at Noah who nodded his head.

"Noah and I were wondering," Rachel began and then Noah interrupted nervously,

"And it's completely cool if you don't want to."

"But we would really like you both to be Levi's godparents," Rachel finished for them and then she and Noah watched Quinn and Finn's faces to see their reactions. Quinn sat down heavily on the chair beside Rachel's bed completely shocked while a huge grin grew across Finn's face.

"Wow dude, I'm honored," Finn said to Noah who came to stand beside him awkwardly. Noah figured if there was any time to have a cliché girly-man moment, right now was it.

"You're the closest thing I have to a brother and you're my best friend; there is no one else I would trust with my son," Noah spoke from his heart and there was a tear running unashamedly down Finn's face matching the one of Noah's cheek. He and Finn did the man hug thing and started patting each other on the back.

"Boys," Quinn joked rolling her eyes at the hugging pair though she was sniffling back her tears until she couldn't hold them anymore and she leaned forward and hugged Rachel gently around the waist, "Thank you."

"Like Noah said Quinn, there is no one else we would trust with our son the way we would you and Finn," Rachel assured her and Quinn smile up at her having nothing else to say.

The four friends looked over at the tiny figure that would now play a prominent figure in their lives.

* * *

When Noah graduated Rachel was in the crowd with his son nestled in her arms. He proudly accepted his high school diploma and tossed his hat into the air with the others when they were told that high school was over for them. It had been quite a year. Noah made his way off the stage and straight to Rachel kissing her then his son before he was engulfed in hugs by his mother and sister and Rachel's dads. Noah and Rachel looked on as their friends congratulated each other.

Kurt and Adam were celebrating the fact that Adam was going to hang around Lima until Kurt finished high school. Adam was going to Northwestern, studying to be a lawyer. Once Kurt finished high school their plan was to head to New York as Kurt wanted to get into fashion design and he was hoping to go to college there. While both boys knew meeting the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with in high school was slightly on the clichéd side, they were sure of how they felt for each other and they were both committed to their relationship. Why go for less than perfection?

Even though they had only been dating for a short time Matt decided that he was invested in his relationship with Mercedes enough to want to stick as close to Lima as possible, much to her delight and relief. Matt decided to go to Ohio State to stay close to Mercedes; surprisingly he got pretty good grades for someone who was sort of Finn-like. After talking with Mercedes' dad about his job Matt decided to study dentistry so Mercedes's dad had taken him under his wing. Mercedes still had two more years left of school along with Kurt, Rachel, Artie and Tina and she was happy her man was staying in Lima.

Brittany had a cheerleading scholarship to Ohio State and Mike was going to study to be a veterinarian at Ohio State as well, so they along with Matt would be sticking together for the next couple of years in college and staying close to Lima. They promised to visit often and they were going to see a fair bit of Brittany around. Brittany was going to work with Sue part-time to assist with coaching the Cheerio's since Sue was pregnant. It had been quite the scandal when Sue announced her pregnancy at assembly Thursday morning declaring that 'if the kid came out of her looking like her walrus boyfriend she was going to shove it back up there and demand something more threatening'. Quite a few kids had gone home sick that day.

Santana was moving to Los Angeles. She had dreams of being an actress or at least 'get a rich sugar daddy or mommy' so she was following her dreams to LA. She and Lucy, while they enjoyed dating each other decided it would be best to split but they promised to keep in touch. Lucy had a track scholarship to Northwestern so she couldn't follow Santana to LA but both girls knew they'd meet again somewhere and even if they didn't, they would never forget each other. They parted best friends.

Finn managed to score a singing scholarship to Miami University and Quinn had applied for an academic scholarship to the same university. As she was on the honor roll in high school with high grades she was given an academic scholarship to Miami University as well. The two had decided to stay on campus in the dorms and were driving down that weekend with Mrs Hudson. They had both gotten part-time jobs at a cafe near campus and were looking forward to their new life together.  
Finn and Quinn posed for photos for Mrs Hudson as they laughed and tickled each other when Quinn heard something completely unexpected.

"Quinny?"

Quinn turned slowly to find her mom and dad standing behind her with a camera in her dad's hand. Quinn felt Finn's arms tighten around her waist protectively like he was unsure what to expect. Quinn was unsure what to expect as well but she was hopeful.

"Mom, daddy," Quinn greeted them both and Mr and Mrs Fabray took a couple of steps towards her and then her daddy held out his arms to her hesitantly, like he wasn't sure that Quinn would accept the hug he was offering. Quinn didn't hesitate; she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations baby girl," her daddy whispered to her pulling back to kiss her on the cheek as her mother wrapped her arms around the both of them, "We're so proud."

"You came," Quinn whispered sniffing back her tears and her daddy nodded his head, taking in the face of his youngest daughter.

"We decided that we would rather be here taking photos instead of you sending them to us showing us what we were missing out on because of our narrow-mindedness," her daddy replied softly and then he gave a small smile asking unsuredly, "Can we talk?"

"I'd like that," Quinn assured them smiling.

"Quinn group photo!" Santana yelled from across the grass and Quinn looked back at her parents hesitantly.

"Go, we'll be waiting right here," her dad assured her and Quinn grabbed Finn's hands as they ran to join the other Gleeks in a circle. Santana and Brittany were cooing at Levi who was watching them curiously while being held by his mother.

"I can't believe you are all moving away, it just seems so surreal," Rachel pouted as she looked up at the faces of people she had come to see had her best friends. They all felt the same way. Today was a happy day but also sad because they would be splitting up for good. This was the end of the original comeback Glee Club.

"Cheer up, you will have a whole new Glee Club to rule next year," Santana joked brushing the tears from the corner of her eyes determined not to cry and ruin her makeup.

"Excuse me? I believe I am Prom Queen, if anyone is ruling anything, it's me," Kurt protested, though his sniffling made the comment sound less bitchy than he wanted.

"I'm going to miss all of you," Tina spoke up what they were all feeling and Mike slapped a hand down on Tina's back.

"We need to stop talking like it's the end, we will all come back to visit right?" Mike looked around at his fellow seniors and they were all nodding and voicing their agreements.

"So this isn't the end," Finn assured them all giving that goofy smile they all knew so well.

Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt started humming a tune and the seniors all grinned knowing the song they were singing as they had been playfully singing it at the last Glee rehearsal. The younger members of Glee stepped back to let the seniors sing their hearts out for the last time as part of the McKinley High Glee Club, right there on the grass at the end of graduation. Quinn poked Brittany to sing first.

"_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives, where we're gonna be when we turn 25, I keep thinking times will never change, keep on thinking things will always be the same,"_ Brittany sang out proudly as the three girls stood in a triangle looking at each other. They were best friends, they had been best friends for a long time and they knew their friendship would remain throughout the years.  
_  
"But when we leave this year we won't be coming back, no more hanging out cause we're on a different track, and if you got something that you need to say, you better say it right now cause you don't have another day,"_ Santana sang next, her voice choked with emotion and Lucy moved in to join the triangle as the four girls held hands. As Quinn started to sing Brittany flung one arm around Quinn's shoulders and the other around Santana's and Lucy joined onto the end.

"_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down, these memories are playing like a film without sound, and I keep thinking of that night in June, I didn't know much of love but it came too soon, and there was me and you, and then we got real blue, stay at home talking on the telephone."_  
_  
"We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared, laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair,"_ Santana finished off the verse then they all turned to Brittany.

"_And this is how it feels,_" Brittany sang out jumping on the spot and the younger Gleeks joined in with all the seniors for the chorus, along with Emma and Will who both had tears in their eyes. Their parents watched on in silence as their kids said their goodbyes, admiring the people their children had become.  
_  
"As we go on, we remember, all the times we, had together, and as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be; Friends Forever."_

Mike moved to the centre of the group with Matt in tow while Finn and Noah dragged Adam in from the sidelines and pulled him into their guy huddle.

"_So if we get the big jobs, and we make the big money, when we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?_" Mike started off the next verse singing his questions at Matt who sang his right back at him, the two boys grinning goofily at each other the whole time.  
_  
"Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule?"_

Noah jumped between them and had an arm around Mike's shoulders proudly pointing at him then Santana.

"_Will little brainy Mikey be the stockbroker man? Will Santana find a job that won't interfere with her tan?"_ Noah changed the words for his lines in what he thought was a funny gesture and Mike elbowed him in the gut while Santana rolled her eyes unable to keep the smirk from her face.  
_  
"I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye, keep on thinking it's a time to fly,"_ Finn sang his part clearly as he tugged Quinn to him and snuggled her into his arms.  
_  
"And this is how it feels,"_ Matt cried out as the chorus began again and the group moved into a circle. Noah had his arms around Rachel and Levi, with Finn and Quinn beside him, then Mercedes and Matt, Kurt and Adam, Will and Emma, Tina and Artie, Mike and Brittany and Santana and Lucy to complete the circle.

"_As we go on, we remember, all the times we, had together, and as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be; Friends Forever."_

The song finished and Noah looked around the circle.

"We are so freaking lame," Noah laughed and Quinn elbowed him in the gut while the others laughed.

Rachel watched with a heavy heart as the Gleeks split up and went to their separate cars. Levi seemed to sense his mother's saddened mood as he started to whimper and wriggle in her arms. Noah came over placed a hand on the bundle that held his son and placed another hand on Rachel's cheek calming them both.

"Stop looking like the world is ending, we still have the goodbye party tonight at Finn's house," Noah reminded her tempted to laugh at her dramatics but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that.

"I know," Rachel sighed then she looked over at him, "I'm just glad you're going to be here with me."

"Babe where else would I want to be except here with you?" Noah asked her, taking in how beautiful she looked with their son in her arms. Noah was so incredibly thankful, for everything that had happened this year.

Noah had gotten an apartment close to the school and although they were hesitant at first Alan and Richard had allowed Rachel to move in with him seeing as Noah was now eighteen and they were a family with Levi. Alan and Richard made it very clear they would come by often as did Dianna. Coach Tanaka had agreed to take Noah on as assistant coach for the football team, and Puck had been permitted to have Levi with him while at school which meant Rachel could see them both during school hours as well. They had a feeling Mr Shue had something to do with Noah getting offered the job and they were eternally grateful. As per his agreement with Rachel's dad Noah was signed up to take night classes at community college studying to be a mechanic. He figured that when Rachel was ready to move to New York he could get a job at a garage somewhere. Noah pulled Rachel to him gently ever mindful of their tiny son that she cuddled to her chest and he wrapped his arms around her with Levi between them. Rachel sighed and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you," Puck told her softly and Rachel gave a smile.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered meaning every word, "It's funny I came to you to make me forget but now all I want to do is remember everything because everything that happened led me to you."

Puck just gave her a fond smile and dipped his head to give her a kiss.

Content to be nestled between his mother and father, Levi Puckerman yawned widely and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Only one more chapter to go, well its the epilogue and its not very long at all so I'll hopefully post it soon. This chapter was quite fluffy I know but its coming to the end and I just love cheese :) I'm a happy ending kind of gal LOL**

**Come on guys REVIEW the shit out of this because its the 2nd last chapter!**

**Also if anyone is looking for a book to read I reccommend 'The Fallen' by Lauren Kate, I'm eagerly awaiting the sequel in September 2010. It's like my new Twilight :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: This is it. Oh my God, I'm seriously going to cry when I post this. Also this chapter is so sickly sweet you might get a toothache but it's the epilogue so just embrace the fluff and sugar. Enjoy.**

**Sorry this took so long, it was ready last week but my internet connection went AWOL...finally got the bugger back.**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Make Me Forget**

**Epilogue – Real Life is About To Begin**

Rachel strode towards the microphone her graduation robe swishing as she walked. Once she reached the microphone she smiled at the crowd then back at her fellow classmates. Tina and Mercedes waved and Kurt blew her a kiss. Rachel turned back to the crowd and began her speech.

"It is my honour to be valedictorian for West McKinley High's Class of 2011. As most of you probably know I fell pregnant as a sophomore. I know people looked at me and thought that I would never amount to anything, that I would just be another statistic, another teenager mother, but I'm standing here, graduating high school as valedictorian with a scholarship to Julliard. Life may be hard sometimes, but it's not impossible and I am an example that determination and hard work and having wonderful friends and family can get you through anything. So congratulations to my graduating class, all the best for the future. Never give up; I know you can do whatever it is you set your mind to."

The crowd and her classmates erupted into applause and Rachel stepped back allowing Principal Figgins to approach the lectern.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the graduating class of 2011!" Principal Figgins announced loudly and the graduating class cheered loudly throwing their caps into the air.

High school was finally over. Real life was about to begin.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rachel spun when she heard her son's voice calling for her and knelt to accept her small son into her arms.

Levi Puckerman. He was two years old and cute as a button, and absolutely perfect but Rachel knew she might just be biased considering he was her son. He looked like a miniature version of his father, same smile, same nose, but his brown eyes were hers. She loved every inch of him. Following Levi were her dad's, Noah's mom, Noah's sister Hannah, and him; Noah. He was smiling proudly, wearing a suit and looking extremely handsome but again Rachel knew she was biased since he was her boyfriend of two and a half years. As Noah always said, they were a family of good looking Jews.

"Congratulations honey," Alan Berry congratulated his daughter smacking a kiss on her cheek before moving aside for his partner Richard to kiss her as well while Levi snuggled into her arms.

"Thanks daddy, dad," Rachel whispered hugging them both tightly.

They had been firm supporters of her all her life. They were there for her when Levi got his first stitch after hitting his head on the coffee table by accident, they were there for his first and second birthday, they were there in the good times and the bad. Rachel could not have asked for more wonderful parents, nor could she ask for a more wonderful mother-figure. Dianna Puckerman had been a permanent fixture at their apartment and a friendly ear for Rachel to go to whenever she needed someone. Just like her father's Dianna had been there for her and Noah from the beginning and she loved to spoil her grandson.

"Congrats Rach," Hannah hugged her around the waist before moving to stand with Richard bouncing from one foot to the other excitedly. Dianna came forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel pulling her close for a tight hug.

"Congratulations Rachel," Dianna's tone was brimming with pride and Rachel gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks Mom," Rachel said pulling back and managed to smile in time as Dianna pulled out her camera and snapped a candid photo of her. Noah gently nudged his mother out of the way with a roll of his eyes at her motherly behaviour and kissed Rachel on the lips lightly taking Levi from her.

"Well done babe, your speech was great," Noah complimented her and Rachel made a face of mock anger as she pointed a finger in his face.

"You were sleeping through the whole thing," she accused him, daring him to deny and Noah opened his mouth to protest then look at his son who was giving him the same look that Rachel was and gave up. Resistance was futile when they both pulled that look on him at the same time.

"Yeah I was," Noah admitted sheepishly, but then his face broke into a charming smile as he leant in to kiss her nose, "But I was dreaming of you."

Rachel laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned to see Finn and Quinn hurrying towards her and was engulfed in hugs from the newlyweds.

Finn and Quinn were married a month ago in a perfect ceremony just the way Quinn had dreamed of since she was a little girl. Rachel had been the maid of honour and the bridesmaids were Santana, who had flown home from Los Angeles especially for the wedding, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt who wore a special suit of his own design that matched the girl's dresses. Of course Finn had Puck as his best man plus Matt, Mike, Adam, Artie and not really surprisingly Mr Shue, whom they now all called Will. The wedding had been beautiful; Levi was supposed to be the ring bearer but he basically just ran down the aisle with Dianna chasing after him yelling at him to walk slowly and Hannah was the flower girl, though she protested she was too old. Quinn had walked down that aisle knowing this was her happily ever after. For their honeymoon Finn and Quinn went travelling around Europe and they had been sending emails of their adventures as they went. Rachel knew they must have rushed back from their honeymoon to come to graduation. As if reading her mind Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Finn made us cut the honeymoon short so we would get here in time and we were still late!" Quinn grouched nudging her husband who shrugged his shoulders grinning goofily at Rachel and then Noah, his eyes shining.

"I'm glad you guys came, we are having a graduation party at my dad's afterwards," Rachel invited them although she was sure they would already know. Their little dysfunctional family knew everything about each other; sometimes too much.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world," Quinn winked at Rachel and Finn nudged his new wife with a warning look. Rachel frowned at their strange behaviour.

"Auntie Qwinn, Unc Finn," Levi was trying to struggle out of his father's arms to greet his godparents and as soon as Noah placed Levi on the ground he raced first for his 'Unc' Finn and Finn picked him up and threw him in the air. Levi giggled loudly, "Again!"

Quinn drew Levi in for a kiss which he accepted and then kicked his legs, urging more rough play from Finn. Rachel and Noah stood there watching Quinn and Finn dote on Levi fondly. Levi adored his godparents and Finn and Quinn were regular visitors at their apartment. It was going to be hard leaving Lima and not having Finn and Quinn a short drive away, or the rest of their family for that matter.

Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Tina who had all graduated today with Rachel came to join the group, grinning in anticipation. Adam was there, his arm around Kurt's shoulders and he pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple affectionately. They were moving to New York soon, Kurt had gotten into a fashion course at NYU and Adam had transferred there as well. Rachel was glad she would know at least two people when she and Noah and Levi moved to New York in a couple of months. Matt jogged over to Mercedes and pressed a kiss to her lips, and out of the corner of her eye Rachel saw Brittany and Mike coming over with someone she hadn't seen since Quinn's wedding. Santana was home. This was a big deal because Santana was a soap opera star and couldn't often get time off. Yes Santana had been cast as the token bitch on a long running soap opera and she loved every minute of it. No boyfriend or girlfriend just yet, but Santana was enjoying herself.

Mercedes was going to Ohio State with Matt, Mercedes had never been happier. They were pretty serious; Noah had mentioned to Rachel that Matt had already bought Mercedes a ring; he was just waiting for the right time. Brittany and Mike were still completing their courses at Ohio State and Brittany still assisted with the Cheerio's; they were just enjoying life and being with each other, no plans for marriage on the horizon but they knew they would get there eventually. Tina and Artie were traveling through Europe before settling down at the same University as Finn and Quinn. Will was there of course with the six month pregnant Emma, standing around with them. The group all hugged each other and exchanged greetings and gushes of joy at seeing each other. For some reason they all seemed to be staring at her and Rachel knew she wasn't being paranoid. Levi tugged on her robe and Rachel looked down at her son.

"Mommy; daddy has present," Levi told her holding out a small box looking back at his father proudly.

Noah nodded that he had done his job and Levi grinned. With shaking hands Rachel took the jewellery box from her son looking over at Noah curiously. She gasped when he knelt to one knee taking her hand in his while looking up at her adoringly and Finn picked up Levi so he could watch this special moment.

"Rachel Berry, I love you, you are a wonderful person, and an amazing mother, you are my soul mate, the love of my life, I would be honoured if you would do me the honour of being my wife," Noah paused and gulped a couple of times in his speech and one hand clenched and unclenched nervously as he searched his girlfriend's face for a reaction. The whole group held their breath simultaneously.

Rachel knew how much it took for Noah to say such emotional words in front of a crowd of people. Even though he was more grown up now he still liked to think of himself as something of a badass which explained why he still had a Mohawk and why he had recently purchased a motorbike that he had rebuilt and modified especially for himself. Boys and their toys. Still, Rachel knew there was no one in the world she would rather be with.

"Oh Noah, yes," Rachel gasped with delight and when Noah stood Rachel flung her arms around his neck and kissed him while their friends and family started cheering and whooping.

"I've even got the perfect first dance song for us," Noah teased kissing her lips lightly and when he said the name of the song Rachel whispered it as well, "Sweet Caroline."

Life wasn't going to be perfect, Rachel had a long road to walk before she reached her dream of becoming a Broadway star but she had her fiancée, her son, a great family and amazing friends. Life was good and she didn't want to forget a moment of it.

* * *

**AN: There...that's it...that's all there is...and there ain't no more. *waaaaaa!***

**Big thanks to my girl booksmartblonde333 who is an awesome Beta. This story would be a steaming pile of crap without her!**

**And also shout out to my IGG4L Club Members; continue to proudly perve on Lea Michele LOL**

**REVIEW! I promise to write back to every review I receive considering this is the end so if you ever had any questions for me, now is the time.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and all your support. You guys are wonderful!**


End file.
